Good girls like bad boys
by Izaku-chan
Summary: "Dicen que a las chicas buenas les gustan los chicos malos, ¿tú que piensas Sakura? Sakura se ruborizó, ella era una chica buena según decían, y la imagen en su cabeza de chico malo tenía nombre y apellido, ¿sería aquello posible?"
1. Chapter 1

**Good Girls like bad boys**

(A las chicas buenas, les gustan los chicos malos)

**By**

**Izaku-chan**

"Dicen que a las chicas buenas les gustan los chicos malos, ¿tú que piensas Sakura? Sakura se ruborizó, ella era una chica buena según decían, y la imagen en su cabeza de chico malo tenía nombre y apellido, ¿sería aquello posible?"

**Capítulo uno.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sakura no pudo evitarlo, se removió increíblemente incomoda en su sitio, ella simplemente no había creído posible que alguien pudiera perturbarla con la mirada de esa manera. Vestía un corto y algo infantil vestido rojo, de esos que son entallados hasta la cintura y de ahí para bajo se vuelven algo bombachos, sus castaños cabellos cortos apenas lograban rozarle los hombros en uno que otro movimiento descuidado, dejando apreciar así, las suaves luces naturales de algunos mechones color miel.

-Tomoyo – le jaló el vestido a su amiga en un intento para llamar su atención, ya que Tomoyo Daudoji parecía muy ocupada metiéndole la leguan y viceversa en la boca a su novio Eriol Hirahizawa.

La aludida se despegó de su novio un tanto mareada sin soltar en ningún momento las manos que tenía enrolladas posesivamente en el cuello del inglés, vestía un seductor vestido negro, que, a diferencia del de su amiga era completamente pegado a cuerpo, peligrosamente a cada una de sus curvas, como una segunda piel, tenía el cabello largo, ondulado y negro, le sumaba a sus bellos rasgos unos impactantes ojos azules enmarcados fuertemente con delineador negro, dándole así una apariencia de chica mayor, aunque solo tenía 17 años.

-¿Pasa algo, Sakura? – Sakura miró por tan solo unos instantes y de reojo al chico que la observaba insistentemente desde hacía varios minutos, seguido devolvió su mirada a Tomoyo con rapidez .

- Me voy a casa – informó dibujando una de sus típicas sonrisas dulces en su rostro, vió como Tomoyo la observaba a ella y a Eriol sin poder decidirse y eso la hizo reír un poco – no te preocupes por mí, estaré bien.

- Pero…

- Te lo prometo, no me hagas sentir como que te he arruinado la noche Tomoyo – la vio dudar unos segundos pero luego Tomoyo le sonrió asintiendo en acuerdo.

- Te hubieras quedado un poco más pequeña Sakura – Los ojos de la joven fueron a dar esta vez con el de Eriol que la miraba con esa inmensa calidez y amabilidad que frecuentemente se le salía hasta por los poros.

- _Gomenasai_ – Sakura se inclinó en disculpa, terriblemente apenada, ellos le habían invitado y ella se iba cuando el club ese no estaba siquiera lleno – Sabes que este no es exactamente el lugar que suelo frecuentar. – dijo un poco cohibida.

- Claro que lo sé – soltó el inglés de inmediato – La pequeña Sakura es una chica buena.

- Claro que lo es – afirmó Tomoyo, sonriendo.

_"La pequeña Sakura"_ Como le llamaba Eriol, se sintió tremendamente apenada, era cierto que ella no solía frecuentar aquellos lugares, ni tenía vicio alguno, pero cuando la calificaban con aquellas palabras se sentía un poco extraña, como fuera del mundo adolescente, ella notaba que todos o la mayoría de sus amigos, gustaban de las fiestas _"locas_" entre otras cosas, pero ella simplemente… no había nacido para esas actividades.

- Bueno, yo… – empezaba a decir a modo de despedida removiéndose un tanto nerviosa e incómoda – me marcho ya.

- Ve con cuidado Sakura – escuchó que le decía Tomoyo a lo que ella solo asintió al igual que hizo con las palabras de despedida de Eriol Hirahizawa.

Sakura observó fugazmente una vez más al chico que llevaba cerca de media hora observándola y de inmediato sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrerle el cuerpo al encontrarse con que aquellos potentes ojos seguían en ella, clavándose en cada milímetro de su piel y ¿Por qué no? de su alma.

Tragó pesado, girándose velozmente y enfocando sin certeza la salida, que logró reconocer por el típico letrero verde o rojo, aunque en ese caso era verde y muy chillón, que decía "EXIT" , apenas sus grandes ojos que de casualidad también eran verdes vieron esto, camino con cierta prisa hacia aquella puerta.

Apenas puso un pie fuera de aquel club, que se había vuelto muy popular entre los jóvenes, Sakura sintió una ráfaga de viento, como esas de los más fríos inviernos, tal vez era una que se había escapado sigilosamente de su estación y llegaba de vez en cuando al apenas inicio del verano.

Se detuvo un momento tan solo para envolverse en su abrigo casual de lana café y frotarse los brazos por unos instantes intentando calentarse un poco, habiendo hecho eso, empezó a caminar por el callejón semi iluminado por una luz de neón con el nombre de aquel lugar que no era nuevo, de hecho era uno de los clásicos que estaba empezando a renacer.

El chico que estuvo vigilando a Sakura, la observó saliendo del club, formó una sonrisa ladeada en su rostro y marchó tras ella sin impaciencia alguna que fuera visible, acomodó un poco su chaqueta de cuero negra antes de salir de aquel lugar.

No le costó mucho visualizar a la pequeña Sakura Kinomoto en la distancia, apenas logrando salir del callejón, donde el poste de luz de la calle le dio de lleno, dejándole observar su delicada figura enfundada en aquel estúpido vestido rojo y unas zapatillas café.

El chico pasó una mano por sus desordenados cabellos, y sus ojos ámbares se posaron con fiereza en su objetivo, llevaba apenas unos dos meses _asechándola_, le gustaba esa palabra, dado que Sakura lucia perfectamente como una víctima, por lo que había visto era a veces tímida aunque tenía unos grandes ojos verdes muy vivaces que parecían mirar un poco más allá que los ojos de los demás.

Mientras se iba acercando, logro esconderse entre las sombras, justo en el momento en que ella había girado la cabeza con rapidez, quizás sintiéndose observada, la vio acomodarse el cabello tras la oreja izquierda y empezar a avanzar nuevamente.

El joven la estuvo siguiendo en sigiló un par de calles, sin despegar la mirada de ella, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón negro y a un paso que cada vez se tornaba más rápido pero igualmente silencioso, cuando al fin llegó hasta ella, al doblar en una esquina, la acorraló de inmediato en una pared, sin preocuparse en absoluto en si había peatones circulando por el lugar, que no los había, para su suerte y dicha.

Sakura respingó automáticamente, aterrorizada, fue estrellada contra la pared con cierta violencia, según su percepción, y un grito ahogado había inundado su garganta cuando aquellas manos grandes se había aferrado a su cintura con brusquedad y un rostro se había colado en su cuello, aspirando ahí con fuerza.

Después de inhalar aquel aroma fresco, el joven se sintió un tanto viciado, apunto casi de pegar los colmillos en aquel delicado cuello y succionarle toda la sangre, probablemente lo hubiera hecho…si hubiese sido un vampiro.

- Estas no son horas de andar sola en la calle – soltó lentamente, con una voz masculina y ligeramente ronca que hizo a la joven estremecer, la vio girarse hacia él y abrir los grandes ojos verdes con sorpresa, que luego se bañaron con algo de miedo que lo satisfizo a medias, porque sabía que ella reaccionaria así, pero al mismo tiempo estaba esperando otra cosa, se veía aterrorizada y frágil.

Ella en lo único que podía reparar en ese momento, era en esos ojos ámbares que parecían brillar con diabólica fluorescencia en la oscuridad, y las típicas ropas negras de su tormento, inconscientemente se llevó las dos manos al pecho como en una súplica y al intentar retroceder la pared se lo impidió.

- Li – soltó el apellido del muchacho algo nerviosa, sin sentirse aliviada e intento salir de aquel encierro con rapidez, cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando notó que el joven la había sujetado, sin delicadeza alguna del brazo y la jalaba hacia a él, volviéndola a estrellar contra la pared.

-¿Estas intentando huir de mi Kinomoto? – Le preguntó con un tono amenazadador y Sakura tembló ante su nuevo rostro serio y desalmado, la castaña negó con la cabeza con frenesí y se sobresaltó cuando lo oyó pegarle un puñetazo a la pared, justo a unos centímetros de su rostro.

- ¿Te atreves a mentirme? – La jovencita rehúyo aquella mirada cargada de dureza – Las niñas buenas no mienten, Kinomoto – soltó en la oreja de la muchacha ocasionando que el cálido y húmedo aliento proveniente de aquella boca pecadora hiciera que su cuerpo se retorciera levemente por si solo – ¿Qué pasa? – Esbozó una sonrisa algo sádica – ¿Te pongo nerviosa pequeñita compañera de clases?

Sakura, quien seguía mirando al suelo, lentamente levantó la mirada encontrándose con aquellos ojos ámbares que la miraban con fijeza, Shaoran Li, definitivamente la ponía nerviosa, su cercanía era un tormento para su alma, su compañero nuevo había llegado al inicio del curso, hace apenas algunos meses, al principio ni siquiera pareció reparar en su insignificante presencia, pero en las últimas semanas esto había cambiado radicalmente.

Sakura recordaba que al principio de su llegada podía respirar en paz, caminar en paz, hacer el aseo del salón en paz, pero hace poco tiempo empezaron aquellos _"encuentros"_ que le ponían la carne de gallina, ella juraba por todo lo sagrado que se le pudiera ocurrir, que ella nunca se había metido en el camino del matón de la clase, Shaoran Li.

Siempre que pasaba a su lado, ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarle a los ojos, la asustaba como el mismísimo demonio a causa de su fama y de su fuerte e imponente presencia, hasta Tomoyo le había aconsejado que se mantuviese alejada de él, así que ella lo había hecho, evitaba a toda costa aquella mirada perturbadora, y nunca, nunca le había dirigido la palabra excepto cuando él había llegado y ella decidió presentarse. Pero llegó aquel día, en la que el chico de uniforme desordenado y aquel piercing en la ceja, había golpeado con fuerza en metal de su casillero cuando ella había intentado abrirlo.

- Me molestas, Kinomoto – le había soltado de una sola vez a una atemorizada Sakura que solo había podido observarlo marchar con el corazón literalmente a punto de salírsele por la boca.

Juraba y volvía jurar, que nunca se había metido en su camino, no sabía qué era lo que había llegado a molestarle tanto a Li de ella que era la típica chica dulce, que le dedicaba una sonrisa a todos en las mañanas, la típica chica que depositaba hasta el último centavo que le sobrase en el vaso de algún indigente y ayudaba a cuanta persona pudiese.

Los encuentros habían aumentado un poco, y después de un tiempo Shaoran Li ya se tomaba el atrevimiento de colocar sus manos envueltas en llamas sobre su piel, además de invadir su delicado espacio personal, en el que siempre había alcanzado solo ella, Sakura no se había atrevido a confesarle aquellos encuentros a ninguna persona, temerosa de que Li pudiera molestarse, aún más de lo que siempre parecía estar.

Aun en su encantadora inocencia, lo miró con toda la sinceridad posible y sus mejillas tomaron ese atractivo color rojo que hizo a Shaoran fruncir visiblemente el ceño.

- La verdad sí me pones nerviosa Li – le dijo tímidamente en respuesta a aquella pregunta que pretendía ser irónica.

- ¿Y por qué será, Sakura? – le preguntó él con aquel tono que también le daba escalofríos, aunque tratándose de él, cualquier tono que usase le causaría escalofríos.

- Si no estuvieras tan cerca – contestó y en un impulso rápido de parte del joven de cabellos rebeldes, se vio envuelta en aquellos brazos y de espaldas a él.

- ¿Dices que te desagrada mi contacto Kinomoto? – le oyó preguntar con rabia aunque ella no supo descifrar el trasfondo, Sakura tembló por un momento, al borde del ataque nervios, que tonta era, una vez más había dicho algo para que Li la odiara, se reprimió a sí misma, y notó como su visión se tornaba borrosa, a como sucedía cada vez que no sabía muy bien que hacer.

- No, lo que quiero decir…- intentó decir.

- Yo que tú, me voy con cuidado Kinomoto – él restregó las palabras contra la oreja de la chica, confundiéndola un tanto con el rose de sus carnosos labios – ¡Deberías pensar lo que dices cada vez que abres esa jodida boquita tuya!

Diciendo eso, la soltó de la misma forma violenta con la que la había sujetado con anterioridad, causando que Sakura casi cayera, recobrando el equilibrio, la joven pudo divisar en la lejanía, la chaqueta de cuero negra de Li, sin poder evitarlo se sintió sumamente nerviosa y estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar.

Sakura suspiró un par de veces, intentando no llorar y a la vez odiándose a sí misma por no haberlo detenido y tal vez, intentado explicarle un poco las cosas, no era que a ella le desagradara su contacto, era tan solo que nadie había estado tan cerca nunca, eso era todo, no estaba acostumbrada ¿pero porque no había podido explicárselo?

Ella no quería que Shaoran Li le odiara, no sabía que había hecho para que eso sucediera, pero no lo podía soportar más, aquellos ojos ámbares la atormentaba hasta en sus más dulces sueños, ella no quería desagradarle, lo peor, era que siempre terminaba por decir algo que hacía que el joven se molestara aún más y terminara alejándose a como había hecho hace unos pocos minutos.

La jovencita, cuando se hubo calmado un poco, emprendió una vez más su camino a casa, debía encontrar alguna forma de que Li dejara de odiarla así, debía haber alguna, pero en ese momento, solo se le pudo ocurrir disculparse por haberle dicho aquello. Porque la verdad era, que no soportaba la idea de llevarse mal con él.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Bueno, no olviden agregarme al Facebook -Si lo sé, lo he repetido mucho- pero bueno. Búsquenme como Izaku Chan o si no, vayan a mi profile pinchando mi Nick y ahí encontraran el Link.**

**En lo personal me gusto esta idea, vamos, Sakura es tan dulce e inocente en este fic que dan ganas de golpearla, pero véanla ahí pensando en disculparse con Shaoran.**

**Les gusto? Espero que sí, con amor…Izaku-Chan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Good Girls like bad boys**

(A las chicas buenas, les gustan los chicos malos)

**By**

**Izaku-chan**

"Dicen que a las chicas buenas les gustan los chicos malos, ¿tú que piensas Sakura? Sakura se ruborizó, ella era una chica buena según decían, y la imagen en su cabeza de chico malo tenía nombre y apellido, ¿sería aquello posible?"

**Capítulo dos.**

.

.

* * *

El lunes había llegado siendo sinónimo de día de escuela. A Sakura le costaba levantarse, el primer día de la semana le había resultado siempre increíblemente molesto, solía acostarse tarde los domingos, según ella porque era día libre, para cualquier otro adolescente _"normal"_ la desvelada sería atribuida a una noche de fiesta salvaje y borrachera en algún club en donde bailaría o tomaría como si no hubiese un mañana, tal vez a conversaciones largas con el novio o conversaciones estúpidas con los amigos en el parque que se había convertido en el punto de reunión de Tomoeda, pero para Sakura, acostarse tarde un domingo se debía a que se emocionaba dibujando, a veces pasaba horas en un dibujo hasta que quedara exactamente como se lo había mostrado su cabeza.

Si no era dibujando, se desvelaba simplemente tumbada en la cama mientras miraba el techo de su habitación, entre suspiro, sonrisa y fruncimiento de ceño imaginaba las miles de situaciones que nunca pasarían en su vida, soñaba despierta, a veces simplemente escuchaba música hasta el cansancio, cuando sus ojos se cerraban por si solos con la ayuda de Morfeo y el reproductor en su mano se quedaba sin batería, pero casi en todos los casos...leía, le encantaba leer toda clase de libros, se emocionaba página, tras página, tras página, su mente se desconectaba del mundo y se hacía uno con las hojas, en esos días, estaba enfrascada especialmente con aquellas novelas románticas que la hacían soñar y la elevaban por las nubes, Sakura había empezado a imaginar que algún día llegara su príncipe azul, como el que pintan las películas, un príncipe que la salvara de los problemas y del mundo real, que la condujera hacia el paraíso.

Sin embargo, Sakura estaba consciente que ella no tenía ningún problema serio, que no era una cenicienta obligada a hacer las labores del hogar por unas horrendas hermanastras junto con la malvada madrastra que se imaginaba tenía una verruga en la nariz, tampoco era una Blancanieves y dudaba conocer siete enanos, lo único que tenía en común con la bella durmiente sería el gusto por dormir.

La jovencita suspiró, ella tenía una vida más bien normal y estable, claro que no era perfecta, pero siempre se comparaba con los menos afortunados y resumía que su vida estaba bien, tenía una pequeña casita color amarillo suave, con un pequeño y adorable jardincito decorado con flores y un árbol que daba a su ventana, su familia era amable con ella, así que dudaba que algún príncipe tuviera que rescatarla de nada.

Cuando se pasó una mano por el cabello frente al espejo, noto un leve hematoma alrededor de su muñeca en donde la piel había tomado un horrible color verdusco, frotó esa sección con su mano que era mucho más pequeña que la que le había dejado esa marca que se quitaría en unos pocos días más; no es que Li le hubiese tomada muy fuerte la muñeca, era que ella tenía una piel muy débil, tras un suspiro, procedió a colocar unas pulseras para cubrir aquello, no quería que nadie le preguntara que le había sucedido, ella no era buena mintiendo y lo que menos quería era que al contar lo sucedido tacharan a Li de malvado, cuando ni si quiera ella lo consideraba así.

Sus grandes ojos verdes mostraron de pronto un suave destello de tristeza, su memoria evocó recuerdos inexactos de aquel rostro que no había tenido la oportunidad de estudiar a profundidad, sin embargo, si recordaba la sensación de aquella pesada mirada ámbar o el olor masculino proveniente de aquel cuerpo sin perfume artificial.

- Li – susurró suavemente.

_- ¡Deberías pensar lo que dices cada vez que abres esa jodida boquita tuya!_

El recuerdo de su voz furiosa, hizo que la dulce Sakura Kinomoto sintiera que estaba viviendo la escena una vez más, que sintiera los brazos de Li rodeándola bruscamente, y sus labios chocando contra su oreja, pronunciando con nitidez aquellas palabras que la hicieron sentir muy pesimamente, el labio de la joven tembló por unos momentos, luego negó con la cabeza dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Solo discúlpate – se animó a si misma frente al espejo – ¡De seguro que Li te perdona! – Y sonrió de nuevo, con una rara y renovada alegría, bajo a brinquitos las escaleras, procurando no hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a sus padres y su hermano que dormían a esas horas de la mañana, sus progenitores trabajaban hasta muy tarde y Touya había estado muy ocupado con los exámenes de la universidad, así que debía de tener consideración con ellos.

Cuando había terminado de bajar las escaleras, al dedo pequeño de su pie izquierdo le dio por darle un saludo mañanero a la pared, causando que Sakura ahogara un chillido y acabara por terminar saltando en un pie hasta la puerta principal, con unas pequeñas lagrimitas en sus ojos y mordiéndose el labio por el dolor, procedió a colocarse los zapatos del instituto.

El trayecto transcurrió pacíficamente, caminó con la sonrisa tatuada en su rostro y de un pronto a otro, sus ojos parecían brillar más cuando posaba su mirada en alguna cosa que llamara su atención, como la brisa que rozaba sus cabellos, como el sol que empezaba a calentar su cuerpo maravillosamente, como el sonido de los pájaros o aquellos pétalos de cerezo que caían de los innumerables árboles que había en la calle doce, la que por cierto, era su favorita. Al llegar a su destino, se deshizo de sus zapatos tarareando una infantil canción.

- Buenos días - Sakura giró la cabeza un poco para encontrarse a su lado a un chico de cabello negro.

- ¡Buenos días Ryoma! - el chico la miró de reojo, por un momento observó fijamente la sonrisa de la joven y tras un asentimiento como despedida desapareció por los pasillos.

Los ojos verdes de Sakura le siguieron. ¡Vaya que era un chico de pocas palabras! sonrió de nuevo pero cuando le faltaban unos pocos pasos para entrar al salón, empezó a disminuir la velocidad con la que caminaba, su sonrisa también se borró, sintió como su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho ¿por qué latía tan rápido? se dijo a sí misma que debía respirar y tranquilizarse.

- Respira Sakura, respira - susurró para sí - todo irá bien.

La ansiedad y los nervios recién aparecidos estaban haciendo de las suyas, había practicado en su mente la disculpa muchas veces, incluso lo había hecho frente al espejo asegurándose de cuál sería la imagen que presentaría frente a Li Shaoran, una sonrisa ¡eso era! ¡Debía sonreír! ¡No! ¡No así! esa sonrisa que temblaba no era la que quería, se apoyó en la pared por un momento.

- Li, siento mucho lo del sábado, no fue mi intención... - murmuró ¿Que seguía? de pronto, su mente estaba en blanco, movió un pie con insistencia !Vamos! ¡Eso no podía estar pasándole a ella! lo había practicado tantas veces !Rayos! ¡Las manos le estaban temblando!

Lo más probable era que Li ya estuviera en el salón, la angustia se apoderó de la expresión de su rostro, de seguro y estaba rodeado por sus amigos, todos esos chicos la ponían nerviosa, de seguro si se acercaba a Li ¡todos la observarían raro! ¿Y si él se molestaba porque ella le hablara en frente de todos? Tal vez debía disculparse cuando ya estuviera todos en sus lugares ¡sí! eso era, lo haría discretamente.

Respiró profundo una vez más y tomando un impulso se dispuso a enfrentarse a su destino.

- ¡Buenos días! - Al correr la puerta del salón de clases, le buscó lo más disimuladamente posible, pero no le vio, debía admitir que el hecho la decepciono un poco, tal vez mucho y ahora estaba más nerviosa que antes, correspondiendo un par de saludos, llego hasta su lugar pasando por el de Li justo detrás de el de ella, le esperó casi toda la mañana, pero el chico de cabellos castaños revueltos no hizo su aparición usual, ¿sería aquello alguna señal del destino?

_¿Li, donde estás?_

En la clase antes del almuerzo, Sakura Kinomoto recostó la cabeza en su pupitre, inexplicablemente se sentía triste, triste y muy decepcionada, se encontró preguntándose a sí misma por el paradero de Li, ¿sería normal que el chico no llegara a clases?

- Sakura, ¡Sakura! - Tomoyo sacudió un poco a su amiga por los hombros, llevaba casi dos minutos llamándola sin éxito alguno, la castaña seguía desparramada sobre su pupitre con la mirada perdida y soltando de vez en cuando un suspiro, a la tercera sacudida, que por cierto resultó ser más violenta, Sakura levantó la cabeza sobresaltada.

- ¡Que sucede? – Preguntó.

- Es lo que yo me pregunto, llevo horas intentando que me hagas un poco de caso - exageró Tomoyo dramáticamente - hace rato sonó la campana para el almuerzo Sakura.

Los ojos verdes recorrieron el salón vacío, confirmando que lo que decía Tomoyo tenía que ser cierto y todos sus compañeros habían corrido como presos salvajes en busca de libertad minutos antes.

- Ya veo - murmuró, enderezándose un poco.

- ¿Ya veo? - repitió Tomoyo, como siempre haciendo uso de exageradas expresiones dignas de un drama - ¡Muero de hambre! apresúrate, como tu mejor amiga no te puedo dejar aquí y menos cuando pareces a punto de entrar en un coma.

Sakura se sonrojo notoriamente ¿ por qué tenía que ser tan torpe?

- Lo siento Tomoyo - le dijo levantándose con su almuerzo en las manos.

- Bueno, bueno, no importa - contesto la ojiazul moviendo grácilmente la mano como si espantara una mosca, seguido pasó un brazo por los hombros de Sakura mientras caminaba - Siempre y cuando no te esté pasando nada grave para que te pierdas en tu cabecita, si es así, sabes que cuentas conmigo! recuerda que somos amigas por siempre! - lo último lo dijo soñadoramente, casi gritando.

Sakura deseó encogerse como _Alicia en el país de las maravillas_, nunca le había gustado llamar la atención y su mejor amiga en menos de un minuto había logrado que al menos veinte estudiantes se hubiesen girado a verlas, sin embargo Tomoyo Daudoji no pareció si quiera darse cuenta de aquel hecho, tal vez porque no le importaba o porque estaba más que acostumbrada a tener miradas sobre ella.

- ¿Y entonces? ¿Pasa algo?

- No, nada - la respuesta fue suficiente para que Tomoyo pudiese vivir en paz.

- Mira ¡allá están las chicas! - exclamó jalándola de la mano hasta la mesa donde siempre se reunían con sus amigas.

Sakura suspiró, no pudiendo evitar que su mirada recorriera los alrededores en busca de su compañero prófugo.

- ¡Y Yamasaki por fin me pidió que fuera su novia! - La voz de una de sus amigas la hizo salir de sus pensamientos, se encontró con el rostro de una sonriente Chiharu, Sakura sonrió ante lo feliz que se veía su amiga, así que ella y Takashi ya eran novios.

-¿Y qué le dijiste? no, ¡no me digas! si amor mío, corramos juntos tomados de la mano - Comentó Naoko burlonamente, haciendo que a todas se les escaparan unas risillas.

-¡Que va! le dije que aceptaría solo el día en que lo viera con sus ojos y manos fuera de cualquier tía - La chica de pronto adoptó una expresión molesta.

Sakura parpadeó entonces. Sabía que Chiharu llevaba mucho tiempo enamorada de aquel chico.

- Entonces... - los tres pares de ojos se posaron en la ojiverde - dices que... ¿le rechazaste?

Chiharu suspiró.

- Algo así, ¡vamos! se lo mentiroso que es, pero no va a jugar conmigo, ni a engañarme con sus palabras dulces como a cualquier tía, así que, primero tiene que demostrarme que va en serio, si no, se puede ir olvidando de mí.

- Pero le quieres… ¿no es así?

- Sí, lo quiero, pero si no se comporta, no va a estar conmigo, así de simple.

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida, ella siempre había pensado que si amabas a alguien, debías estar con esa persona, sin embargo, Yamasaki se le había declarado a Chiharu y ella aunque estaba muy enamorada, no había aceptado andar con él; eso de las relaciones parecía algo complicado. Miró a Tomoyo a su lado, ella parecía tener una relación perfecta, su novio Eriol era atento, estaba en la universidad y trabajaba la otra parte del tiempo, siempre tenía detalles con ella y las chicas solían decirle que era una suertuda, supuso que era así, la relación que tenía Tomoyo era como se suponían debían ser todas.

- Noté que Li no vino a clases... ¿estará enfermo?

El cambio drástico de tema hizo que las chicas dejaran de comer y posaran su mirada en Sakura, quien deseó no haber abierto la boca.

- Eres muy despistada ¿cierto? - preguntó Chiharu, la ojiverde parpadeó un par de veces sin entender y sus amigas volvieron a reír.

- Sakura, no debes preocuparte por alguien como Li - soltó distraídamente Tomoyo.

- ¿Alguien como Li? - murmuró Sakura frunciendo el ceño ¿a qué se refería con eso?

Tomoyo la miró con un gesto de obviedad, pero al ver el rostro de su amiga confirmando que evidentemente a Sakura se le pasaban muchas cosas por alto, terminó por suspirar.

- Li Shaoran siempre falta a clases - soltó con desdén - no debes preocuparte, Sakura, debe de andar por algún lugar haciendo de las suyas ¿a quién le importa lo que haga ese chico? es una mala persona - se encogió de hombros, dando su breve explicación por finalizada.

Pero Sakura Kinomoto, se levantó de golpe, chocando sus manos en la mesa de madera, sus amigas le miraron, era una de las pocas veces que la veían así, con el ceño fruncido y los ojos extremadamente brillantes delatando su molestia.

- Tomoyo ¡no debes decir que es una mala persona si no le conoces!

Daudoji y sus dos amigas le sonrieron con dulzura, causando el desconcierto de la castaña.

- Calma Sakura, no vamos a discutir por alguien como él - ahí estaba de nuevo aquello _"alguien como él"_, ¿por qué tenía que decirlo en aquel tono? ella no quería que sus amigas se expresaran así de la gente, Tomoyo la empujó levemente de los hombros para que volviera a tomar asiento - No le conozco, es cierto, pero no hace falta

- Sakura - esta vez fue Naoko quien habló - ¿no has notado el tipo de gente con quien se junta Li?

- Eso no tiene nada que ver – replicó.

- Dime con quién andas y te diré quieres - comentó Tomoyo sin interés.

- No me gusta que hablen así de la gente - esta vez, mostró una mirada triste - no es correcto.

- Vale, escucha, tu eres una chica muy buena Sakura, ¡vaya que lo eres! eso no quiere decir que todo el mundo lo sea, no hagamos un problema de esto, pregúntale a quien quieras, Li Shaoran no es más que un drogadicto, si basta verle con esa pinta que se trae en clase a veces - Tomoyo la observó - solo olvidemos el tema, ¿vale? que a nadie le interesa.

Sakura Kinomoto bajó la miraba y guardo silencio, sus tres amigas siguieron hablando como si nada de cualquier tema sin importancia hasta que llegó la hora de iniciar las clases de la tarde, suspiró nuevamente. ¿Una mala persona? ¿Un drogadicto? ¿Cómo podían decir algo así si no le conocían? eso la ponía triste, increíblemente triste, dirigió con disimulo una mirada hacia el vacío puesto de atrás, donde se suponía debía estar su compañero, sabía que Li tenía uno que otro problema en el instituto y que ni uno solo de sus compañeros se atrevería a meterse en su camino, siempre traía cara de pocos amigos, parecía enojado con el mundo, y también andaba con esos chicos que no hacían más que meterse en peleas, pero aun así, no podían decir que era una mala persona, ¿cómo se sentiría Li si se enteraba de que la gente andaba hablando aquellas cosas horribles a sus espaldas?

A ella no le gustaba.

La campana sonó de nuevo justo a las tres de la tarde, dando por terminadas las clases de ese día para su grupo, ya que otros debían permanecer unas cuantas horas más en Seijo, la castaña camino con lentitud por los pasillos, aun un poco ida en sus pensamientos, se apoyó en el marco de una ventana y le vio, aun en la lejanía lo pudo reconocer, Li estaba echado en el patio trasero de la secundaria, se quedó ahí unos cuantos minutos, no le vio moverse y se preocupó, ¿estaría bien?

Le tomó algo de tiempo atravesar unos cuantos pasillos hasta dar con la puerta trasera del instituto, sintió como se le removió el estómago de pronto, se acercó lentamente notando que no había nadie en los alrededores cuando llegó a las zonas verdes, la figura del joven se fue aclarando y agrandando con cada paso que daba, cuando estuvo cerca vio que el chico tenía un brazo cruzado sobre el rostro tapándole los ojos.

- ¿Li? - le llamó, pero nada, no obtuvo respuesta alguna - ¿estás bien? - Sakura echó un vistazo a su alrededor una vez más, no había nada más que césped, árboles y unos cuantos arbustos a su alrededor, se empezaba a poner nerviosa - ¿qué hago? – se preguntó a sí misma.

¿Y si estaba inconsciente?

Sakura se acercó un poco más, flexiono las rodillas y dejó su maletín a un lado.

- Li - le llamó y esta vez la preocupación en su voz se hizo presente al notar con horror como la camisa blanca del joven estaba como salpicada de sangre, las manos le temblaban de nuevo y empezaba a imaginarse lo peor, temerosa llevó la mano derecha hasta el brazo que el muchacho tenía sobre el rostro y después de correrla se sobresaltó de inmediato.

Y ahí estaba Sakura Kinomoto, con el rostro aun bañado de preocupación, los enormes ojos verdes abiertos de par en par y el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, el tiempo pareció detenerse, se convirtió en presa de aquel ceño fruncido, de los ojos felinos que le observaban fijamente con algo que le pareció odio, pero la miraban, la miraban a ella y le traspasaban el alma, ninguno de los dos parpadeó en ese instante, pero la potente mirada de él ganaba como siempre aquella lucha que ella nunca estuvo dispuesta a empezar. La chica retiro la mano temblorosa de aquel brazo masculino y desvió la mirada.

- Yo… - intentó explicar.

- ¡Eres una fastidiosa! - A Sakura no le hacía falta verlo para saber que debía estarla mirando con la misma expresión de siempre.

- Lo siendo Li, no quería molestarte.

- Estúpida.

Sakura le oyó gruñir un par de cosas más en un idioma desconocido, levantó la mirada solamente cuando le escucho moverse, se había sentado sin dificultad alguna, aquello quería decir que el chico estaba bien, una vez más se encontró con aquella mirada y automáticamente se sintió cohibida.

- ¿Y bien? - Sakura soltó un quejido cuando él la tomo sin cuidado del mentón, su pecho subió y bajo, subió y bajo a una velocidad exagerada - ¿Que putas viniste a hacer aquí Kinomoto? - Shaoran la soltó bufando cuando vio que los ojos de la chica se habían nublando, ¡mierda! odiaba a las tías lloronas y más cuando no le había hecho una mierda y era ella quien había llegado a joder.

- ¡Siento mucho lo del sábado, no pretendía ofenderte! – No era como Sakura lo había imaginado, pero así fue como salió espontáneamente su disculpa en ese momento.

Shaoran la observó, tenía las manos apoyadas en el pasto y la cabeza baja, no le costaba imaginar que podía estar llorando o muriéndose de risa.

- ¡Vete a la mierda Kinomoto! - soltó de inmediato y se levantó del suelo dispuesto a irse, no creyendo que las disculpas de la chica fueran sinceras y en especial porque no sabía de qué jodida cosa estaba hablando ella.

- ¡Nunca nadie se me ha acercado tanto, no estoy acostumbrada, lo siento! - pero aquello le detuvo, porque por un momento se le aclaró un poco todo, Kinomoto se disculpaba, muy torpemente cabe decir, por lo del día anterior. ¡Que tonta!

Sakura gimió una vez más cuando Shaoran Li la jaló hacia atrás del cabello, sin embargo esta vez fue tan suavemente que no le causo ningún dolor y el gemido fue causado más que todo por la sorpresa, todo se quedó en silencio cuando el chico apoyo la cabeza en el hombro femenino por unos segundos y ella volvió a gemir una vez más, ahora si a causa del dolor, cuando él la mordió de pronto.

- Acostumbrarte entonces, compañera de clases - ella levantó la cabeza para observarle ya que el chico nuevamente se había levantado.

- ¿Por qué me has mordido? – atinó a preguntar sobándose la zona dañada, sin embargo solo le vio marchar, Sakura suspiró pensando que no tendría una respuesta.

- Es como tu marca, para que no lo olvides.

Sakura no entendió nada. Se giró rápidamente pero Shaoran Li ya no estaba.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**¿Cómo ven? Sakura enojada por que hablan mal de Shaoran ¿a que es tierna? ¿Qué creen de lo que se dice de Shaoran? Si el río suena es porque piedras lleva ¿o no? Bueno ya podemos ver que Shaoran no es precisamente el tío más delicado del mundo en su trato, yo me muero por descubrir más de él.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo porque para mí fue una verdadera odisea escribirlo, empezando por que en mi primer intento no me funciono el Word, siguiendo por que cuando solucione el problema llevaba medio capitulo escrito y hubo un apagón que se llevó todo mi trabajo, eso me frustro pero decidí no rendirme, aunque sé que no me quedo igual que la primera vez que lo escribí, nunca será lo mismo, así que estoy algo decepcionada.**

**Aun con los ánimos bajos por el asesinato cruel de mi musa esta tarde, doy las infinitas gracias por sus bellos Reviews a: Sara Wells, R-Karolyna, BellKris Cullen, Mon-Amour-Sombre, sakurali23,politali22,Rosh Bernal, Ai-chan , Maru-chan1296, Odisea, Klaudia-de-Malfoy.**

**También muchas gracias a los que le dieron Favorite y Follow a la historia y perdónenme pues no merecen este desanimo, pero es horrible perder la mitad de un capitulo así. Besos y abrazos.**

**Con amor... Izaku-Chan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Good Girls like bad boys**

(A las chicas buenas, les gustan los chicos malos)

_**By**_

_**Izaku-chan**_

"Dicen que a las chicas buenas les gustan los chicos malos, ¿tú que piensas Sakura? Sakura se ruborizó, ella era una chica buena según decían, y la imagen en su cabeza de chico malo tenía nombre y apellido, ¿sería aquello posible?"

**Capítulo tres.**

.

.

* * *

Era simple, tan sencillo como el simple hecho de respirar, al principio no lo había entendido pero de pronto toda la secundaria Seijo se había hecho participe de un tremendo alboroto, los estudiantes que no estaban en clases en ese preciso instante, salieron corriendo hacia alguna dirección exacta, lo último que supo Sakura, es que se había visto arrastrada por la mano de su mejor amiga Tomoyo Daudoji hacia el lugar al que todos parecían dirigirse, no le había dado tiempo para pensar lo que sucedía, nunca había sido buena para premeditar las situaciones espontaneas, sin embargo en ese preciso instante se encontraba corriendo a todo lo que daba, notó fugazmente como varios estudiantes se encontraban en la misma situación que ellas.

¿Qué pasaba? dudaba que se tratara de una invasión extraterrestre, ¿había uno de esos horribles ataques terroristas y ella por distraída no se había dado cuenta? Imposible, hasta ella notaría algo así... o eso creía. ¿Acaso había explotado algo en el laboratorio en el que se encontraba anteriormente? y si era así: ¿por qué estaba corriendo por el patio de la secundaria? ¡Vamos! no estaban en guerra y le rogó a todos los dioses que no los estuvieran bombardeando cuando dirigió una mirada insegura al cielo, su olfato no capturaba en molesto olor a humo, así que no había un incendio, tampoco un aterrador tsunami, y el suelo no se estaba moviendo a causa de un temblor, entonces ¿qué pasaba?.

-Rápido chicas ¡por aquí! - Sakura visualizó entre todo el aturdimiento a Rika Sasaki, una muchacha de otro curso que se encontraba subida en una mesa, indicándoles que subieran también a ella, Tomoyo la siguió jalando, impulsada por una euforia que la asustaba, en único momento en que la soltó, fue cuando subió con una agilidad nunca antes vista a la mesa a la que generalmente uno que otro estudiante utilizaba para almorzar.

Sakura miró a su alrededor, había mucha gente y tanto movimiento que se vio empujada por un chico de ultimo año que iba corriendo por el lugar, el chico se disculpó sin detener su marcha y Tomoyo quien pareció recordar la presencia de la castaña, la volvió a tironear del brazo para que también subiera a la mesa, Sakura subió sin saber que estaba sucediendo, vamos, que todo aquello había sucedido muy rápido, Tomoyo volvió a desconectar su mente de Sakura y empezó a empinarse un poco desde su lugar para poder observar mejor los acontecimientos, la chica ojiverde la imitó empezando a buscar con la mirada algún suceso relevante.

Su mirada esmeraldina se percató entonces del enorme circulo conformado de estudiantes perfectamente apiñados alrededor de dos chicos, todos gritaban, empujaban, saltaban con más emoción que si estuvieran en el concierto del mejor grupo de rock de la historia, y por alguna razón, a aquellas personas que por su cultura japonesa solían guardar ciertas distancias, en ese momento no les importaban que sus cuerpos se estuvieran rozando por todas partes, un sonido llego a sus oídos y todos empezaron a gritar de inmediato, incluso algunos habían pronunciado la vocal _"u"_ largamente al unísono.

Shaoran Li había caído al suelo y ella abriendo los ojos, inconscientemente se había empinado también en la mesa para observar aquello mejor, ¡era Li! ¡su compañero Li se estaba peleando con alguien de la clase D! la chica trago cuando vio de quien se trataba, era un chico que le sacaba a Li al menos una cabeza, tenía uno de esos cuerpos corpulentos que lucía mucho más fuerte que el de su delgado compañero, y si la ponían a escoger entre encontrarse a Atoshi Matsumoto o a Li en un callejón, ella prefería mil veces a Li y su pinta de _"odio a todo el mundo" _que a ese chico con aspecto del asesino de la masacre en Texas.

Se llevó las manos al pecho, intentando parar el frenético latido de su corazón, o creía, le daría un ataque cardíaco, Li aun en el suelo, se limpió el labio sangrante sin cuidado alguno y hasta con brusquedad, aun cuando ella estaba segura de que aquel golpe definitivamente le debía de estar doliendo, no parecía asustado, pero a Sakura le dolió el pecho al ver que estaba hecho un desastre, con los cabellos más desordenados que de costumbre y algunos mechones color chocolate pegados a la frente por el sudor, tenía el uniforme sucio por la tierra y tenía el aspecto de quien apenas ha logrado escapar de algún secuestro.

Se levantó en fracciones de segundos y la jovencita ahogó un grito cuando Matsumoto lo tomó por los hombros y le dio una patada en el estómago.

- Sakura - Tomoyo abrió los ojos al ver que su dulce amiga no estaba a su lado, la buscó de inmediato y la encontró bajándose de la mesa con plenas intenciones de introducirse en la marea de estudiantes - ¡Sakura! ¿Qué crees que haces?

La chica intentó soltar su mano del agarre de Tomoyo.

- ¡Debo ayudarle Tomoyo!

- ¡Estás loca! - Tomoyo explotó - ¡Sube aquí de nuevo Sakura! ¡si vas solo lograrás salir lastimada!

- ¡Pero nadie hace nada!

De hecho, todo el mundo parecía estar disfrutando aquella pelea como si se tratara de algún espectáculo ¡era horrible! Li podría terminar visiblemente dañado a manos de ese grandulón y nadie hacía nada por ayudarlo ¿Por qué? ¿Era eso parte de la adolescencia? lo había visto cientos de veces en las películas, las pelas, había escuchado miles de historias de sus amigos acerca de aquellos hechos, e incluso habían ocurrido algunas con anterioridad en Seijo, incluso Tomoyo y sus amigas estaban observando atentas sin mover un dedo, como si aquello fuera algo emocionante, ¡un gran acto que no se debían perder para después poder cotillear a gusto!

Ella lo sabía, sabía que siempre había sido diferente, su madre lo llamaba madurez... ella lo llamaba rareza, ella era extraña, lo sabía y a veces se sentía un poco ajena a todos, como si no perteneciera ah, ni a ningún lugar, pero si ser un adolescente _"normal" _significaba disfrutar como todos de la pelea, ¡ella no quería serlo! ¡No quería! ¡No podía ser tan cruel! ¡Era Li de quien estaban hablando esta vez! y se sintió culpable por no haber querido intervenir en peleas anteriores donde las víctimas habían sido otras personas.

- Sakura, ¡escucha! - Tomoyo le habló una vez más, capturando de nuevo su atención anteriormente centrada en el suelo - ¡ya ira algún bocazas a decirle a los profesores! de seguro no tardan en llegar, y cuando lo hagan, cada quien para su casa, nadie querrá terminar enrollado en este problema.

- ¡Pero Tomoyo!

Tomoyo se centró en los ojos verdes de su mejor amiga, notó en su rostro lo preocupada que estaba y aquello no hizo más que molestarla, estaba molesta, ¡no! ella estaba furiosa, y tal vez no contuvo su fuerza cuando jaló a Sakura del brazo y sus rostros quedaron a poca distancia, era la primera vez que le gritaba a la castaña, pero tenía que hacerla entrar en razón.

- ¡No tienes que preocuparte por Li Shaoran! Sakura - le gritó - ¡maldición! ¡El chico ya está perdido! ¡Entiende que no hay ni una maldita cosa que tú puedas hacer por él! –esas palabras se repitieron en la mente de Sakura- ¿Por qué te preocupa ese chico tanto de todas formas?

- ¡Si yo no le ayudo tampoco lo hará nadie!

Algo en su pecho había dolido, no había sido el hecho de que Tomoyo le hubiera gritado por primera vez en todos sus años de amistad, no era tampoco el hecho de que su mejor amiga había utilizado palabras que no figuraban en su vocabulario cotidiano, no era eso lo que había causado que su corazón se contrajera de esa forma. Li era lo que le había dolido, nadie parecía ayudarlo, nadie lo estaba ayudando ahora, sus amigos, no metían ni un solo dedo en la pelea, bajó la cabeza, ¿es que las cosas simplemente funcionaban así? ¿por qué?

- Sakura - la chica subió la mirada, encontrándose con el rostro sonriente de Rika Sasaki y su sonrisa maternal - no te preocupes por Li, ahora es el quien va ganando.

- ¿Enserio? - preguntó al instante, sintiendo como el alma le volvía nuevamente al cuerpo, Rika asintió y en menos de un segundo la castaña estaba sobre la mesa, comprobando que, efectivamente, ahora Li parecía llevar la ventaja, se preguntó a sí misma, ¿por qué no sentía el mismo sentimiento de preocupación por Matsumoto?, tal vez porque su apariencia de delincuente hacía todo ver como si se estuviera metiendo con un chico más débil, considerando la contextura de Li.

- ¡Joder! ¡Los profesores! - escuchó que alguien gritaba y todo se empezó a movilizar de nuevo.

Era Matsumoto quien se encontraba en el suelo ahora, Li estaba de pie limpiándose la herida que tenía en el labio, que parecía no dejar de sangrar, su mirada tenía matices dorados en ese instante, eso percibió Sakura, quizás era la luz del atardecer lo que hacía que esto sucediera, pero no es como si la muchachita hubiera podido reparar en alguna otra cosa, seguramente él se sintió observado, quien sabe, pero de forma extraña su mirada se posó en aquellos ojos verdes por un segundo, la devolvió nuevamente a Matsumoto, seguro no la había visto bien, porque al instante giró nuevamente la cabeza para buscarla con la mirada.

Sakura fue jalada del brazo por Tomoyo en el mismo instante en que la mano del director se había posado en el hombro de Li Shaoran quien no se intimidó en lo absoluto, rompieron el contacto visual, Sakura casi cae al bajar distraídamente de la mesa.

- Debemos volver al salón - le dijo Tomoyo, la ojiverde notó como todos los estudiantes ejecutaban la misma acción con algo de prisa, Tomoyo tenía razón, al parecer, lo único que a todos les importaba era no verse envueltos en ese problema.

- Tomoyo...- la chica de cabellos negros le observo - ¿qué crees que le hagan?

- Quien sabe - contestó simplemente tras un suspiro, mientras Sakura giraba la cabeza una vez más antes de introducirse en los pasillos del instituto.

La media clase que les quedaba, se le convirtieron en horas eternas, no pudo prestar si quiera atención a la interesante historia de alguna época pasada en Japón, estaba demasiado ansiosa y lo demostró moviéndose con insistencia en su pupitre, como si no lograra encontrar una posición agradable, la chica no hacía más que mirar por la ventana y había posado su verdosa mirada unas cien veces o más en la puerta del salón, cuando sonó el timbre, fue la primera en levantarse de su asiento como si tuviera un resorte.

- ¡Vaya! ¿Tienes prisa? - Le preguntó Tomoyo con una sonrisa mientras llegaba a su lado - te entiendo, ha sido un día muy cansado, yo también quiero volver a casa, además, ¡los martes Eriol siempre me visita!

Tomoyo estaba tan tranquila que Sakura se vio obligada a no hacer ningún comentario, ni siquiera como los que corrían en bocas de los chicos que iban saliendo del salón como puro chisme, era evidente que a nadie le importaba lo que había pasado, no al menos de la misma forma que a ella, que estaba preocupada.

- ¿Sucede algo? - Sakura la observó, de seguro y a Tomoyo no le gustaría escuchar nada de lo que le agobiaba, no con el concepto que tenia de Li. La castaña negó con la cabeza. - ¿Segura?

- Segura Tomoyo, solo tengo sueño - empezó a guardar los útiles, la otra rió.

- No sé por qué no me extraña - soltó con una sonrisa - eres tan mona y dormilona Sakura ¿te espero? ¡Apresúrate!

Sakura se quedó inmóvil por dos segundos, luego levanto la cabeza y sonrió.

- Tranquila, tengo algo que hacer - Tomoyo enarco una ceja, pero un mensaje entrante en su celular, seguramente de su novio, la distrajo por completo.

- Eriol me está esperando afuera, ¡le contare todo lo que ha sucedió hoy! ¡hasta mañana, Sakura! - con una última sonrisa como despedida salió apresurada del lugar dejando a Sakura soltando un suspiro de alivio, estaba segura de que Tomoyo había estado a punto de preguntar _sobre "lo que tenía que hacer"_, pero desde que se había enamorado de aquel chico universitario andaba metida completamente en su mundo, las preguntas habían disminuido, se veían menos y ella ya no era presa de aquella atención excesiva. Por primera vez lo agradeció.

Se apresuró a guardar algunos lápices que yacían regados en su mesa y se colgó el peculiar bolso rosa al hombro, para su suerte los pasillos estaban vacíos, paso por la dirección y tras unas palabras con la secretaria cambió su rumbo ahora a la enfermería, en donde asomo la cabeza castaña, una mujer ya entrada en años la vio y arqueo las cejas.

- Sakura ¿qué haces ahí? ¿Otra vez te has caído? - Como respuesta solo obtuvo a la chica apareciendo a cuerpo completo.

- No - y negó con la cabeza de manera infantil.

- ¿Tienes fiebre? te empiezas a poner roja.

- La verdad, venía a preguntar por el estado de Li Shaoran.

- ¿Que dices? - Sakura repitió con esfuerzo todo una vez más, cuidándose esta vez de no bajar el tono de su voz hasta convertirlo en un susurro. La enfermera pareció pensarlo.

- Ningún Li Shaoran se ha pasado por aquí cariño.

- ¿No?

- No que yo recuerde.

- Uno de cabellos castaños, como así de alto, y de ojos bonitos - La señora rió ante esto último, aunque Sakura simplemente estaba siendo sincera, si alguna chica describía a Li, probablemente diría lo mismo.

- Lo siento cariño, pero no - la mujer miro el reloj y empezó a cerrar cajones abiertos - deberías volver a casa, ya han terminado todas las clases por hoy.

- Oh, sí, adiós - recibió una sonrisa como respuesta.

La castaña camino pensativa y hasta un poco triste, la verdad era que quería verlo, quería saber cómo estaba, quería...

_¿Qué quiero?_

Sakura negó con la cabeza, sus pensamientos estaban rondando rincones de su mente nunca antes explorados, aquello le causaba ansiedad y le proporcionaba un sentimiento de rareza en el pecho, suspiró, ¿qué habría pasado con Li? ¿Estaría bien? ¿Por qué no habría ido a la enfermería?

Otra de aquellas brisas invernales que se colaban en el verano azotó su cuerpo, la chica sintió como aquella fría ráfaga de viento traspasaba la tela de su uniforme, un escalofrío la recorrió y el viento le regaló un sentimiento de nostalgia que siempre le daba cuando a las brisas frías y los atardeceres de colores les daba por mezclarse en un mismo cuadro de tiempo.

Sakura llegó a la zona en donde se cambiaban las zapatillas, a esa hora veía sombras por todos lados pues el día empezaba a despedirse y con él se iba la claridad, tomo sus zapatos negros de un locker y se sentó en el suelo para cambiárselos, estaba un poco ida, así que lo único que visualizó primero, fue una sombra pasando por su lado y tras una serie de movimientos se quedó ahí, la chica giró la cabeza.

Ahí tenía otro de esos encuentros extraños, nunca los esperaba, era raro, que cuando lo buscara no lo encontrara y que cuando se daba por vencida el apareciera como por arte de magia, los ojos verdes le estudiaron detenidamente, sin embargo, la mente de la joven no se preguntó en ningún momento ¿por qué Li se había sentado en el suelo al lado de ella en lugar de en una de las bancas que se encontraban por ahí? en cambio, en el silencio, se dio por primera vez el lujo de observarlo con atención, un poco más a fondo.

Él se estaba cambiando las zapatillas con lo que parecía pereza y de tal forma que por un momento Sakura se sintió como un fantasma, parecía que Li no la hubiera notado, ni a ella y mucho menos que estaba a su lado, se veía cansado y en ese momento no emanaba esa aura de fortaleza que traía consigo siempre, se atrevía a decir que estaba con la guardia baja, tenía el uniforme desarreglado, un poco sucio, los cabellos mucho más revueltos.

- ¿Que miras? - Y aquella pregunta había sido más bien burlona, lo que causo que la castaña abriera la boca y la volviera a cerrar, ahora Li la miraba, tras unos segundos, cuando se percató que Sakura parecía no contestar bufó un poco, se pasó una mano por los cabellos y se dispuso a levantarse

- ¿Estas bien?

Ella le había detenido, colocando una vez más, su pequeña mano en aquel brazo, entonces él había girado la cabeza para verla de nuevo.

- Lógicamente, no es como si ese hijo de puta me hubiese ganado o algo así - comentó, Sakura notó que a pesar de su voz calmada, parecía a la defensiva, aquello le hacía pensar que no estaban teniendo una conversación buena.

Li miró al frente y ella notó que tenía un bonito perfil, entonces reparó en la herida que tenía en labio, hizo una mueca de dolor de tan solo observarla.

- No deberías de meterte en peleas Li.

Entonces él la había observado como si fuera lo más inaudito en el mundo que la chica pudiese haber dicho, con esa mirada la hizo sentir pequeña, Li Shaoran se pasó una mano otra vez por sus cabellos castaños y quien lo mirara notaria que estaba ansioso, Sakura se percató de ello, bajó entristecida la mirada pensando que ya no quería hablar con ella, el solo pensamiento, le dolía. ¿Por qué?

- ¡Y a mí que me importa tu puta opinión! - dijo aun sin verla y Sakura sintió que él estaba molesto, además que el tono de su voz había subido un poco, lo escuchó bufar una vez más.

- Yo, es que… - Sakura tomó aire - me dio miedo que te lastimaran.

Y otra vez él la había mirado con reprobación, al parecer, ninguna cosa que dijese podía ser bien vista por Shaoran.

- ¿Osea que pensabas que el puto de mierda ese me iba a dar una paliza? - No lo estaba preguntando.

Shaoran se levantó negando con la cabeza, mascullando malas palabras en su idioma natal, ¿quién se creía esa mocosa que era? ¿Qué hacia él de todas formas hablando con Sakura Kinomoto? después de todo, se notaba a leguas que debía ser igual que Daudoji, que no era más que una de esas niñatas de papi y mami, ni si quiera la volvió a ver, lo único que terminaba haciendo Kinomoto con él, era darle unas inmensas ganas de mandarla a la mierda.

Que Matsumoto le iba a ganar a él, ¡por favor! ¿Que no había visto que él había ganado? ¡que importaba lo que pensara esa estúpida después de todo!

- Li ¿ya te vas? - una estúpida, que hacía preguntas estúpidas.

_¡No Sakura, voy a quedarme a dormir en el puto instituto! Pensó._

- ¿Li?

- ¿Que mierdas quieres? - gruñó, ella le había seguido hasta su casillero, en donde ya había guardado sus zapatos.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, aquella mirada tan fuerte de Li sobre ella, era evidente el mal humor del joven. Shaoran se molestó aún más ¿de que mierdas iba esa niñata?

- Li – Sakura tomó valor de donde no tenía- ¿podemos ser amigos? - Sakura no se atrevió a verlo a los ojos, pero le escuchó bufar.

- Sakura, Sakura - ella se estremeció cuando el pegó su cuerpo al suyo, tomándola por la cintura- dime Sakura.

El aliento cálido de Li chocando con su oreja, la hizo cerrar los ojos, le causaba escalofríos y aunque era incomodo, no dejaba de ser una sensación agradable.

- ¿Tengo cara de andar haciendo amigas por ahí? - la pregunta sonó increíblemente irónica, aunque también estaba claro, que no era una pregunta y que si lo hubiera sido, la respuesta de una acongojada Sakura hubiese sido _"no"._

- Sabes Sakura... - la voz del chico se volvió más ronca - tú eres una de esas estúpidas y molestas - el aliento cálido seguía chocando con su oreja y la piel se le había puesto de gallina, lo menos que parecía importar era que él estuviese arrastrando cada palabra - _"niñas bien"_ que tanto me desagradan.

- No soy así - susurró ella a causa de la complicidad y el silencio del lugar, guardando la esperanza de que Li se quedara así un poco más, le gustaba el olor natural de su cuerpo, aunque en ese momento estaba mezclado un poco con el sudor, era raro que por más que Li le decía aquellas cosas, ella quisiera tenerlo cerca ¿qué le estaba pasando? su corazón se sentía feliz y también se estaba partiendo en pedazos al mismo tiempo, como presintiendo cosas que ella aun no lograba descifrar, como sufriendo por adelantado, para que cuando los hechos llegaran, dolieran menos.

- ¿No? Qué curioso - siguió el con burla - porque creo que eres igual que tu superficial amiga Daudoji, dime Sakura, ¿qué ganas acercándote a mí? se lo que las mojigatas de tus _"amiguitas"_ hablan de mi a mis espaldas, ¿crees que soy estúpido? a que tú también dices las mismas cosas - Por más que quiso, Sakura no pudo traducir lo que el nuevo tono de voz de Li decía. La muchacha, lo separó de ella empujándolo por el pecho.

- No es cierto.

El hizo una mueca irónica con la boca, se rió sin risa.

- ¿No?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- Yo nunca diría algo malo de ti.

- ¿Y por qué? - El chico colocó las manos en los casilleros, una a cada lado del cuerpo de la joven en un encierro más que conocido por los dos, lo único diferente, es que esa conversación se estaba haciendo jodidamente larga.

- ¿Por qué? – Sakura también se lo pregunto a sí misma.

No hubo tiempo para dar alguna respuesta, Li la había tomado con violencia por la nuca y ella se tuvo que poner de puntitas cuando la jaló sorpresivamente hasta su rostro, Sakura solo sintió aquellos labios moviéndose contra los suyos. El instinto la hizo abrir la boca.

El instinto lo hizo meter su lengua para rozar la de la muchacha, con violencia, con hambre, dando como resultado que a ambos terminara gustándoles aquello, Shaoran ignoró por completo el dolor de la herida que tenía en el labio, Sakura ignoró aquello también junto con el exquisito sabor de la herida aun no curada, él le mordió el labio y Sakura gimió, él la apretó contra su cuerpo y Sakura se maravilló por la cercanía, por la fuerza. Él se separó y la vio abrir los ojos con lentitud. La cercanía se fue tan rápido a como había llegado y ella se sintió vacía e incompleta.

Shaoran tomó su mochila y la miró por última vez, recostada aun en los casilleros, parecía estar pensando en alguna mierda realmente profunda.

- ¿Nos vemos mañana? - Sakura había parecido despertar, observó por largos segundos aquel rostro serio, Shaoran Li frunció el ceño y bufó una vez más.

- ¿Estas tonta o qué? Me acaban de expulsar - comentó acompañado de otra de sus muecas de desagrado.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**¡Chicas bellas! ¿Cómo están? Mi humor está estable el día de hoy ¿Que les ha parecido el capítulo? A que ustedes también se están preguntando: ¿Y estos dos de que van? Era de esperarse que si Tomoyo habla pestes de Shaoran, el chico tampoco piense nada agradable de ella, además de que hablan pestes de el a sus espaldas. ¿Qué piensan? ¿Al fin algo que se pueda llamar conversación entre esos dos? Shaoran la besa y se va lo más relajado de la vida :/... el tío es raro... porque es raro y complicado.**

**Pregunto: ¿Si Shaoran es un chico malo... como piensan que debe ser su personalidad?**

**Gracias y muchos abrazos a: R-Karolyna, zeci555, Janelleinwonderland, Sara Wells, Maru-chan1296, paola, Alice-Vampiirithap-Cullen, Fogos, BellKris Cullen, LoveistoLaugh, kimbe-chan, cerezita72903, sakurali23. Sus reviews hermosos han sido mi musa para este capítulo, que lo escribí más rápido de lo normal (?)**

**Con amor... Izaku-Chan ... nos leemos, besos, abrazos, saludos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Good Girls like bad boys**

(A las chicas buenas, les gustan los chicos malos)

**By**

**Izaku-chan**

"Dicen que a las chicas buenas les gustan los chicos malos, ¿tú que piensas Sakura? Sakura se ruborizó, ella era una chica buena según decían, y la imagen en su cabeza de chico malo tenía nombre y apellido, ¿sería aquello posible?"

**Capítulo cuatro.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Otani abrió los ojos sin poder creérselo, para después soltar con descaro una de sus grandes carcajadas ruidosas, por su lado Shaoran Li lo observó con el ceño fruncido, le hubiera dado un buen golpe para callarlo, lo hubiera hecho, enserio, si tan solo aquel puro de marihuana entre sus dedos a punto de terminarse no lo tuviera en aquel estado de relajación extrema, en donde, hasta ponerse de pie le parecía mucho trabajo.

- ¿Dices que le diste un beso a Kinomoto? - Y se lanzó a reír nuevamente.

Shaoran, quien le había pegado otra calada al puro con aquella hierba tan peculiar, habló tratando de no dejar escapar el humo, logrando así que su voz sonara como si le estuviera faltando el aire.

- Sí - dijo con simpleza, elevando los ámbares ojos al techo, mientras yacía tirado en el sillón de la sala de Otani.

Entonces el otro chico que era un año menor Li, pareció recordar algo, sus ojos color miel se posaron en su mejor amigo, que la mayoría del tiempo la hacía de hermano mayor cuidándole las espaldas de todos los grandulones que se querían meter con él.

- Espera - El rostro sonriente de Otani se tornó confuso, estando acostado en el suelo, solo vio el puro que estaba compartiendo con Li aparecer frente a sus ojos, después de tomarlo y darle una calada, dijo - Pensé que Kinomoto no era tu clase de chica.

Shaoran esbozó una pequeña sonrisa ladeada, cargada de ironía y amargura.

- ¿Y cuál putas se supone que es mi clase de chica? - El otro pareció pensarlo.

- ¡Joder! Creo que no tienes clase de chica.

- ¡Vete a la mierda!

- Es solo que... - Otani siguió hablando, como si no hubiese escuchado los insultos de su mejor amigo - no es Kinomoto, quiero decir, ¿no es Kinomoto el tipo chica, que va por la vida, sintiéndose superior a los tíos como nosotros?

Shaoran se rascó la barbilla.

- Ya sabes, la típica tía _"bien"_ - Otani hizo comillas con sus dedos, Shaoran rodó los ojos al notar que había entrado en su fase _"Hablemos cosas profundas como lo hacen las tías"_ - ya sabes, igual a su amiga Daudoji, de las que se creen perfectas, la putada es que tienen una vida buena y solo van criticando por allí y al final te hacen sentir menos y no te aceptan, pues porque... porque eres tú.

- ¿De qué mierdas estás hablando estúpido? - Shaoran alargó una mano para darle en la cabeza, aunque lo único que logró golpear fue la frente de su mejor amigo, sin embargo en el fondo, le dio la razón, Kinomoto entraba exactamente en ese círculo de chicas fastidiosas, al igual que sus amigas y el odiaba ese tipo de personas.

Otani, que sentía el cuerpo extremadamente pesado, hizo todo lo posible por levantarse lo suficiente para observar a Shaoran.

- La mierda es - filosofó - ¿no es que estas en una relación con Meyling?

Shaoran se encogió de hombros.

El puro hecho en casa se había acabado y con ello, las ganas de Shaoran de estar acostado en aquel sillón, tomando un impulso se sentó teniendo el cuidado de no pisar a Otani que estaba en el suelo, pero el chico se levantó y se sentó a su lado, prendiendo esta vez un cigarrillo común y corriente, se lo pasó a Shaoran a los pocos segundos, Li tenía el rostro serio.

- Ella y yo somos distintos.

- ¿Eh? - Otani ladeó la cabeza - ¿Hablas de Kinomoto?

- Da igual - soltó el muchacho de ojos ámbares sin ganas.

Un celular posado en la mesita central de la sala, volvió a vibrar con insistencia, Otani lo tomó y procedió a observar la pantalla.

- Oye, tu madre te está llamando por vigésima vez - el otro se encogió de hombros - ¿no piensas contestar?

- ¿Para qué? Me dirá la misma mierda de siempre.

- Ah - fue todo lo que contestó el chico y se quedaron en silencio mirando la pantalla del televisor apagado.

- Me cae mal - soltó de pronto Shaoran, que seguía con la mente ida y el cuerpo presente, Otani le observó.

- ¿Hablas de Kinomoto? - repitió la misma pregunta esperando esta vez obtener una respuesta.

- También tiene algo...algo raro que me llama la atención.

Otani dejó caer la cabeza hacia un lado, como si de pronto hubiese perdido toda la fuerza y no fuese capaz de mantenerla erguida.

- Estas jodido, Shaoran, estas realmente jodido.

Shaoran soltó el humo que había atrapado hace pocos segundos en su boca, tal vez lo estaba, estaba acabado, Sakura Kinomoto le parecía estúpidamente tonta, él había tenido tiempo de observarla y de casi vomitar detalles como su exagerado gusto por los accesorios rosas, que iban desde el bolso, hasta los cuadernos, lapiceros y también el maldito celular de Hello Kitty, pasaba todos los almuerzos con sus estúpidas amigas, ninguna de esas chicas le parecía rescatable, estaban todas con un sello que decía _"fresa"_ estampado en la frente, no tenían preocupaciones y pasaban riendo y cotilleando la mayor parte del tiempo, daban la impresión de ser perfectas, y aquello era aún más estúpido, eran aquel clásico grupo, donde las de primer año les gustaría ser como ellas y donde otras les mirarían con envidia, eran lideradas por Tomoyo Daudoji, la chiquilla rica de la clase, insoportablemente superficial, los pretendientes le salían de la nada, no tenía modestia y cuando alguien le decía que era linda o buena en algo contestaba con un autosuficiente _"Lo sé"._

¿Que debería decir? Shaoran hizo mala cara, saltaba a la vista que él y Kinomoto eran como el agua y el aceite, la chica le desesperaba, era así de sencillo, siempre con el uniforme pulcro y el cabello bien peinado, tenía una voz asquerosamente dulce y calmada que se le metía en lo más profundo del cerebro como un mensaje subliminal, tenía también aquel olor a frescura y los vivaces ojos verdes más brillantes que hubiese visto en su vida, la chica exudada pureza y había algo, algo que la hacía increíblemente insoportable.

¿Eran sus preguntas tontas? ¿Era la forma en que lo veía? ¿Sería aquella apariencia tan frágil? ¿O que en realidad se veía tan frágil e indefensa que le daban ganas de hacerle daño? Le desesperaba Kinomoto y su aparente disposición a ser víctima de él, la había besado casi sin pensarlo o más bien en un arranque de esos en que ya no podía ni quería soportar su presencia más, en donde quería que se callara pero ella seguiría hablando estúpida y dulcemente con las mejillas sonrojadas. Ella le había correspondido, aquello le molestó aún más, ¿por qué no le había empujado y chillado como loca? por qué no le acusaba de abusador y le decía que ella no quería que él se le acercara, su silencio le desesperaba, su disposición le desesperaba, le hacía pensar que estaba lista para ser suya, ¿pero dónde estaba la trampa?

Sabía que había algo casi maligno en todo aquello, tenía que haber algo realmente desquiciado escurriéndose en las manos del destino, de no ser así, ¿qué habría llevado a Sakura a hacer aquella estúpida pregunta?

_¿Nos vemos mañana?_

¿Y qué tal si él no la quería ver mañana? ¿Y qué tal si no la quería ver nunca, ni un solo día en lo que le restara de vida? ¿Y qué tal si por algo jodidamente loco él la odiaba con todas sus fuerzas? ¿De qué iba todo eso? Vamos, él sabía que ella estaba acomodada perfectamente bien en cuando a lo económico, ¡mierda! y esa sonrisa tonta que se tenía, para colmo, la iba regalando todos los días por ahí.

Suspiró, Sakura le estaba agotando, estaba ocupando sus pensamientos, tal vez demasiado para su propio bien, aquello estaba llegando a enojarle.

- ¿Y ahora que no iras al instituto, que harás? - El cambio de tema del chico fue ocasionado por aquel sentimiento de no estar completamente presente que la marihuana le dejaba, parpadeó con pesadez un par de veces y se recostó sin cuidado en el sofá.

Shaoran se encogió de hombros.

- Mi madre ha empezado a joder con eso de que busque un trabajo.

- ¿Lo haras? - Hubo un encogimiento de hombros más - ¿Por qué no te pasas por Seijo un día de estos?

- ¿Para?

- Nos vamos a reunir todos para ir a ver a la banda de Yue ensayar, ya ves que van a tocar en el club.

- ¿Les van a pagar?

Otani bostezó.

- ¡Que va! - soltó despreocupado.

* * *

Sakura rodó una vez más en su cama, encontrando imposible descubrir una posición cómoda, en realidad, no era culpa de la cama ni de la habitación, mucho menos de la agradable almohada que resguardaba sus sueños desde hace mucho, suspiró y miró sin ver las paredes amarillo suave de su habitación, las estrellas que tenía pegadas en el techo, brillaban en la noche y vigilaban sus sueños, tomó de la mesita que tenía al lado el libro que estaba leyendo _"Once minutos"_ de Paulo Coelho, aquello no era precisamente una de sus acostumbradas historias de amor, pensó.

No era una de esas tontas historias de amor que debía admitir, le gustaban, pero si era de amor al fin y al cabo, ¿verdad? lo que pasaba es que era un amor diferente, de esos no convencionales, pero seguía siento amor, ¿cierto? volvió a colocar el libro en la misma mesita de noche y esta vez caminó hacia la ventana, una vez más observó el atardecer, era un paisaje verdaderamente nostálgico al que últimamente le daba por decorarle las tardes.

Suspiró una vez más y llevó una mano a sus labios de forma ausente, ¿era raro que extrañara la boca de Li envolviendo la suya? Li no tenía los labios delgados, sino más bien un poco gruesos, sus labios no eran suaves, no eran duros, eran perfectos, eran cálidos y tenía unos ojos tan bonitos, podías apreciar su bello color aun en la distancia, pero verlos de cerca era un espectáculo que no tenía comparación.

Aquello era verdaderamente deprimente, sabía que esas cosas siempre habían estado frente a sus ojos pero recién estaba notando que Li era demasiado guapo, ¡pero eso no era lo importante! no es como si ella no conociera chicos guapos, porque si los conocía, era solo...era solo.

¡Y él no se salía de su cabeza! ¿Por qué se había metido ahí de pronto? le daban ganas de tirarse los cabellos para ver si así se lo podía sacar de la mente, eso no podía ser sano, estaba pensando demasiado en él, su mente, empezaba a formular preguntas, su signo del horóscopo, su color favorito, su comida favorita y los cuestionamientos se repetían: ¿Que estará haciendo Li ahora? ¿Dónde estará? ¿Con quién estará? ¿Cuándo le veré? porque ella quería verle.

Habían pasado tres semanas desde su expulsión y había sido un golpe bajo darse cuenta que el chico no iba a volver más, que aparentemente tiraba la toalla de los estudios y que el puesto de atrás seguiría vacío en lo que restaba del año escolar, en los últimos días que él estuvo en Seijo, se había dado cuenta de que el chico faltaba frecuentemente a clases pero aun así, ella podía conformarse y resignar su alma al hecho de que probablemente andaba pululando por allí, que en alguna clase entraría al aula con su cara de mala leche o se lo encontraría involuntariamente en algún lugar.

Todo seguía normal, el _"grupo"_ de Li estaba conformado por alumnos de diferentes cursos, ella varias veces había conectado su mirada con Otani un chico pequeñito que solía andar con Li de arriba para abajo, luego Sakura desviaba la mirada, no notando que él la miraba curioso, después de todo, lo único que hacia ella recorriendo aquellos rostros era esperar ilusamente que apareciera_ él_ como por arte de magia entre todos ellos.

¿Aquello era tonto verdad? ¿Porque seguía pensando en Li? ¿Por qué en su mente rondaban ideas fantásticas de lo que seguiría después de aquel beso?

El beso... Sakura tembló de pronto, ese beso había sido irreal y a la vez, como su firma en un contrato con el diablo en donde ella estaba a punto de dar su alma, ¿por qué se habían besado? Ella no era la clase de chica que andaba besándose con cualquiera por allí.

Soltó un gemido de frustración, ¿que debía estar pensando Li de ella ahora? ¿Que era una chica de _esas_ que se besan con cualquiera? no lo culparía después de todo ella no había puesto resistencia alguna, quizás porque no quería ponerla, alguna parte escondida en ella había saltado de pronto impulsándola a querer abalanzarse a los brazos de Li.

Se sonrojó y tirándose a la cama ahogó el rostro en la almohada en donde soltó un grito de frustración.

Incluso, incluso ahora pensaba como hubiese sido si ella hubiera pasado las manos por el cuello de Li Shaoran, si hubiera enredado, si hubiera sumergido sus dedos en aquella marea de cabello rebelde, porque aunque Tomoyo dijera que Li tenía un cabello horrible y que debería peinarse por una vez en la vida, a Sakura le parecía el cabello más hermoso del mundo, incluso había empezado a preguntarse cuál sería su olor. No sabía que pasaba con ella.

Había algo nuevo, pero no sabía si le vaciaba el alma o más bien se la estaba llenando, era un sentimiento intrigante y había pensado si sería posible, si habría alguna manera de arrancarse _"aquello"_ que le quitaba el sueño.

- ¿Que sucede conmigo? - Sakura suspiró, sus días habían cambiado, ya no podía hacer nada sin que la imagen del chico se le colara en la cabeza.

¿Era acaso que solo ella le extrañaba? Eso se preguntaba cuando veía que todos seguían sus actividades con normalidad. Y luego se preguntaba ¿si Li la extrañaría a ella? La chica suspiró, sonriendo con tristeza, negó con la cabeza.

- ¡Que tonta! - se dijo, probablemente Li se burlaría de ella y la llamaría estúpida si supiera lo que ella estaba pensando - ¿Dime Sakura, tengo cara de andar extrañando gente por ahí? - Sakura intentó imitar el tono de voz de Li, se rió un poco ante el deséxito que tuvo.

Se levantó una vez más de la cama, tratando de saciar el ansiedad que la atormentaba, se sentó frente al espejo y empezó a peinarse los cortos cabellos castaños.

- No, Shaoran, no tienes cara de andar extrañando gente por ahí - le dijo a su reflejo, esa sería una rápida y coherente respuesta, que ella daría si no se le pusiera la mente en blanco, entonces él la vería con su mirada de _"te mato",_ a ella le darían ganas de huir, pero un deseo más profundo y amenazante que ese ocasionaría que sus pies se clavaran literalmente en el suelo.

- Shaoran, Shaoran, Shaoran - sonrió, negando con la cabeza lentamente, que se sentiría poder pronunciar su nombre frente a él, decirle que ella creía que era un nombre bonito y que le venía como anillo al dedo, pero Li la miraría como si estuviera loca ¿verdad?

Sakura colocó el cepillo para el cabello en su regazo, miro a su reflejo con decisión y se imaginó que era Li quien le devolvía la mirada, la chica se acomodó un mechón detrás de la oreja izquierda y desvió la mirada, porque no, ella no tenía el valor ni el derecho de mirarlo de frente con tal descaro.

- ¿Cómo estás? - le preguntó.

_"Que te importa"_ Contestó el Li del espejo, que también era un poco grosero lo que llevó a Sakura a hacer un puchero.

- Oye, ¿por qué te peleaste con Matsumoto?

El bufó, _¿Sigues pensando que me hubiera ganado?_

Sakura lo miró rápidamente con timidez y algo atolondrada respondió negando eufóricamente con la cabeza.

- No, ¡no! ¡Yo no quería decir eso!

_¿Y qué mierdas entonces?_

- Li - otra vez desvió la mirada - ¿Por qué me besaste?

El Shaoran del espejo se puso serio y ella se sintió incomoda, espero su respuesta, pero él nunca contestó. Sakura le miró una vez más, y la imagen de Li desapareció dándole paso a una chica de ojos verdes con la mirada algo perdida. ¿Era una tonta verdad? Practicando conversaciones que no se llevarían a cabo. ¿Todas las chicas harían eso? ¿o definitivamente ella estaba hasta el cuello sumergida en raralandia?

Se puso a hacer la tarea de historia y recordó una vez que el profesor la había puesto a recoger unos trabajos, ella no había podido evitarlo. El notar que el trabajo de Li era realmente descuidado, tenía una graciosa letra perezosa, Sakura sonrió, luego negó con la cabeza, había caído de nuevo, otra vez pensaba en él. Tal vez se le pasara si hablaba con alguien, ¿cierto? Pero mirando a sus amigas al siguiente día supo que no podría. Como hablar de eso con Tomoyo, Naoko o Chiharu, el solo pensamiento le parecía un chiste mal contado.

- Bueno chicas, me tengo que ir al club de música - informó Tomoyo levantándose del pasto - Ensayaremos la nueva canción para la competencia entre institutos, ¿no es eso guay?

- Tú cantas muy lindo Tomoyo - comentó Sakura y la otra sonrío confiada.

- No me canso de escucharlo - le cerró un ojo.

- Nosotras también nos vamos - informaron Naoko y Chiharu, quienes estaban en el club de literatura y de animadoras respectivamente.

- Yo también - Sakura se despidió de sus amigas, dirigiéndose al salón de arte no sin antes pasar a su casillero a recoger sus pinturas.

Escogió el lugar de siempre, al lado de la ventana en donde la luz iluminaba gloriosamente la enorme hoja de grueso papel en blanco frente a sus ojos, ladeó la cabeza un poco, ya sentada en un banco alto para buscar al regordete y sonriente profesor con la mirada, pero lo único que se encontró fue un mensaje escrito en la pizarra que decía algo así como que mucha suerte al empezar con esa nueva pintura que valdría casi el veinticinco por ciento de la nota, Sakura miró de nuevo la hoja frente a ella.

¡Rayos! perdería el veinticinco por ciento de la nota, ella no era más que una aficionada y eso que llaman _"musa"_ se había ido de paseo a algún lugar, ¿que podría pintar? ¿Un paisaje? ¿Una persona? ¿Un animal? ¿Una cosa?

- ¡Pensé que no llegaría! - exclamó una voz y la propietaria tomo asiendo a su lado.

Rika Sasaki sacó algo apresurada aquellos instrumentos que le ayudarían a hacer su trabajo, Sakura se asombró al observar como de inmediato había empezado a trazar delicadas líneas sutiles en todas direcciones, Rika era de hecho más amiga suya que de las demás, Sakura admiraba esa aura pasiva que transmitía y muchas veces no había aguantado las ganas de darle un abrazo, culpen a la sonrisa maternal de la chica. Los castaños y dulces ojos de Rika, se posaron en Sakura por unos segundos.

- Dime Sakura, ¿qué es lo que te tiene así?

- ¿Eh? - La muchacha la miró sorprendida, por lo general esa pregunta hubiese provenido de Tomoyo, pero ahora notaba que Rika tenía la misma capacidad de observación que su amiga había perdido en el mismo instante que se enamoró, porque ahora, solo podía notar que Eriol aquí o Eriol allá, percatándose de la mirada de Rika sobre ella, se sonrojó al instante y bajó la mirada dándole paso a un silencio que estaba a la espera del ser roto.

Observo el lápiz en su mano, le dio vuelta unas cuantas veces, como si fuese la cosa más interesante del mundo, aunque en realidad, cualquier cosa que le hubiese dado un escape lo hubiera sido, Sakura suspiró y sus ojos verdes encontraron el rostro de su amiga.

- Tú, Rika, ¿tú qué piensas de Li?

La ojiverde se preguntó, por qué su corazón se había disparado como loco, en su rostro se formó una expresión angustiosa, ¿cómo hacía para detenerlo?

- Así que era eso - Rika sonrió sutilmente, dando la impresión de que Sakura había colocado la pieza clave en un rompecabezas.

- ¿Eso? - preguntó la ojiverde.

- Yo no sabría que decirte - la pasiva voz de Rika sonó casi en un susurro, la chica jaló su banco hasta ponerlo al lado de Sakura, para hablar más cerca y que sus compañeros no las escucharan - ya sabes lo que dicen, pero la verdad yo no conozco a Li de nada.

Sakura asintió con una sonrisa, se sintió feliz con la respuesta de Rika, no había atacado a Li como sus otras amigas.

- De cualquier forma - Rika siguió, dibujando distraídamente un corazón pequeño en una esquina de la hoja de Sakura - Cuando uno está enamorado, hace oídos sordos a las cosas que dicen los demás.

Esta vez, el corazón de Sakura dio un alarmante y fuerte latido, pareció quedarse inmóvil, el aire se había escapado de sus pulmones y no podía respirar. De pronto, los dulces ojos de Rika se habían vuelto demasiado audaces, tan audaces que parecían ver a través de ella cosas desconocidas, pero que estaban allí.

- Esta bien, Sakura - la chica le sonrió con aquella dulzura maternal - no te estoy diciendo que este mal.

Sakura guardo silencio, porque no sabía de qué estaba hablando su amiga o porque lo sabía pero rehuía al hecho. Rika calló por un momento para ver el rostro de Sakura. Con una expresión nostálgica en su rostro volvió a sombrear el pequeño corazón.

- Una vez, me enamoré de alguien, no se suponía que me enamorara de esa persona.

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida y Rika siguió susurrando.

- Era un chico... más grande. Me decían que no debía, que no era correcto, no sé si lo era o no, ¿sabes? Sakura, el problema es que el sentimiento ya estaba ahí, era muy tarde para huir o evitar que creciera, no es de esas cosas que tú puedas elegir o controlar, dime Sakura, ¿te gusta mucho Shaoran Li?, ¿le quieres? ¿Estas enamorada de él?

Pero Sakura solo calló, demasiado abatida como para poder decir algo. Rika, suspiró, quizás había ido demasiado a prisa, no había podido evitarlo, quería mucho a Sakura, era una chica muy dulce, pero ella ya había recorrido esas mismas calles en las que la ojiverde comenzaba a adentrarse, sabía que le podía sugerir que tomara otro camino, mas sin embargo, el destino era caprichoso con esas cosas, demasiado caprichoso para el bien de los débiles corazones humanos.

- Entonces preguntaré, Sakura, ¿le has visto desde que lo expulsaron?

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

- ¡Vaya! ¿Tienes su número? ¿Te ha llamado?

- No – negó Sakura algo abatida.

- ¿Ha demostrado algún interés en ti?

¿Interés en ella? Sakura se llevó una mano al pecho, dolía.

- No lo sé.

Se sintió profundamente decepcionada, ¿que sabía ella de Li? nada, no sabía nada, tenía tantas preguntas que quería hacerle, quería conocer tantas cosas de él, desde las más insignificantes hasta las más importantes, quería gastarse la vida conociéndole, aunque quizás él no le daría la oportunidad, al fin y al cabo, ni siquiera eran amigos, sus encuentros podrían ser clasificados como _"casualidad"_ tanto así que nadie en Seijo sabía que ella y él se habían cruzado palabra alguna.

Suspiró, ¡vamos! tenía que ser honesta con sí misma, tenía que dejarse de niñerías, que le costaba aceptarlo, el que Rika tenía razón, aceptaría que le gustaba Shaoran Li al menos, lo demás, lo otro era demasiado bochornoso como para que ella quisiera darle vueltas en su cabeza, entonces, le gustaba Li y ya, él no la había citado en ningún lado, nunca le había pedido su número telefónico, así que de seguro que ella era la única que gustaba de él, nada de viceversas. ¿El beso? Tal vez era una de esas cosas mágicas y raras que le pasaban a la gente, sacudió la cabeza, no, no tenía que ilusionarse por eso, ¿verdad?

No Sakura, ¡no te ilusiones!

Ella quería verlo, pero ahora que él no estaba en el instituto, supuso que sería casi imposible, lo mejor era que intentara olvidarse de él y de su romance frustrado que después de todo probablemente era una de esas cosas tontas que rondaban su cabeza, producto de haber leído demasiadas historias de amor y querer repetirlas en la vida real.

Pero por qué aunque se decía eso, todavía quería seguir viéndole, todavía le extrañaba, ¿por qué le extrañaba? ¡Ni si quiera habían compartido debidamente nada! todavía tenía ganas de pronunciar su nombre y aunque había hablado con Rika, aun quería hablar de él todo el día y con todo el mundo, aunque no tuviera mucho que contar sentía que tenía tantas cosas que decir, ¿era aquello normal?

¿Lo era?

- Rika, no puedo dejar de pensar en él, ¿esta eso bien? - La otra chica le miró enternecida y pasó cariñosamente una mano por los cortos cabellos de Sakura.

- Yo no sabría decirte si esas cosas están bien o están mal Sakura... - Rika suspiró- Puedo aun así darte un consejo?

Sakura asintió algo contrariada, entonces Rika dejó de jugar con las sombras de aquel corazón improvisado y la miró directo a los ojos con notable seriedad.

- No sé si tú y él se verán más, tal vez no, pero si el caso fuese el contrario, ten en cuenta que el producto de pasar por alto las advertencias es igual al dolor, aunque sé que no hay nada que pueda detenerte en querer estar... - callo de pronto - olvídalo Sakura, no me hagas caso.

Diciendo eso Rika volvió a su lugar y siguió dibujando cosas que después llenaría de colores, parecía que no había pasado nada, parecía, pero no se sentía así, Sakura llevó su verde mirada al pequeño dibujo en la esquina inferior de su hoja, presiono el lápiz en su mano, ¿era eso un corazón sangrando? Todo lo que iba a decir Rika se veía resumido en ese dibujo y era que iba a salir lastimada.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**¡Hola guapas! Quiero decirles que sus reviews me hacen muy feliz, es que cada vez son más largos, me ilusiona que tengan tanto que opinar de la historia, me encanta leer lo que piensan o situaciones con las que se identifican, ¿quisiera también saber que piensan de este capítulo? pareciera que las cosas se complican ¿o ya estaban así desde el principio? ¿Que pasara con Sakura y Shaoran? Que les depara el destino y que les gustaría que pasara próximamente, ¿cómo creen que serán las cosas?**

**Son unas diosas, les mando unos besotes, gracias: Mon-Amour-Sombre, R-Karolyna, Janelleinwonderland, PJ, MayiLoza, Alice-Vampiirithap-Cullen, Sara Wells, moonlight-Li, BellKris Cullen, nina, zeci555, sakurali23, , kimbe-chan, LoveistoLaugh, Yumiko-sempai, Ixxa-chan, Fogos.**

**Gracias a los que le dieron también Follow, eso me hace da un sentimiento de que debo ser más responsable con ustedes, pues ahora más personas reciben notificación de un nuevo capítulo, me da nervios.**

**Con amor... Izaku-Chan**


	5. Chapter 5

**Good Girls like bad boys**

(A las chicas buenas, les gustan los chicos malos)

**By**

**Izaku-chan**

"Dicen que a las chicas buenas les gustan los chicos malos, ¿tú que piensas Sakura? Sakura se ruborizó, ella era una chica buena según decían, y la imagen en su cabeza de chico malo tenía nombre y apellido, ¿sería aquello posible?"

**Capítulo cinco.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Her face is a map of the world_

_Is a map of the world_

_You can see she's a beautiful girl_

_She's a beautiful girl_

_And everything around her is a silver pool of light_

_The people who surround her feel the benefit of it_

_It makes you calm_

_She holds you captivated in her palm_

Sakura caminó por los pasillos con una sonrisa en el rostro, se sentía especialmente animada aquella mañana, ¿por qué? ¿Hacía falta un motivo? bueno, si la cosa era así, ella se excusaría con que era adolescente y había días en los que alguna hormona loca decidía darle un poco de felicidad, ocasionando que pensara que aquella era una bonita mañana, a su mano derecha, los rayos matutinos del sol penetraban por las ventanas iluminando el pasillo con un cálido color, ¿amarillo? ¿Dorado? ¿Naranja? no estaba segura, ¿de qué color era sol?

¿De fuego? ¿De qué color era el fuego? Sakura sonrío divertida, y en su travesía hacía el salón de clases su mirada chocó involuntariamente con la de Otani, el chico le sonrió discretamente, ella también lo hizo, no se conocían, pero sabían quiénes eran ambos, claro que no por eso se iban a andar hablando como si nada, digamos que era una de esas relaciones que ella no podría explicar.

Movió la cabeza al ritmo de la música que atraves de los audífonos del Ipod explotaba en sus oídos bloqueando casi todo sonido a su al rededor, algo le decía que aquel iba a ser un maravilloso día, ¡sí señor! corrió la puerta del salón y saludó como era costumbre, a un lado del salón estaban sus amigas seguramente conversando de alguna cosa como las que ellas siempre hablaban, ¿qué de que hablaban? Bueno... Sakura se quitó los audífonos y guardó el aparatito en su bolso rosado.

- ¡Buenos días! - Saludó con una sonrisa, arrastrando su silla hacia el pupitre de Tomoyo donde se llevaba a cabo la _"conferencia"_ diaria.

- ¡Buenos días! - Las chicas le saludaron con sonrisas.

- Tomoyo, ¡síguenos contando! - Exclamó Naoko algo… alterada era una buena palabra para describirlo.

Sakura observó extrañada como una sonrojada Tomoyo Daudoji miraba hacia todas las direcciones posibles para después carraspear y retomar su relato.

- ¡Espera!

- ¡Sakura! No lo hagas de nuevo, ¡ya estábamos en la parte emocionante! - Chiharu hizo un pequeño berrinche. Sakura sonrió avergonzada.

- Es que no sé de qué van, siempre llego a lo último – comentó.

- Vale, vale - Tomoyo hizo ademán de que todas se acercaran, lo cual hicieron ganando un par de miradas curiosas.

- Solo dije que ayer salí con Eriol, y me invitó a su departamento - Chiharu y Naoko se acercaron aún más curiosas, una confundida Sakura hizo lo mismo - y...

- ¿Y? - presionaron Chiharu y Naoko para que continuara.

- Y casi lo hicimos - el susurro avergonzado fue tan bajo que Sakura parpadeó varias veces antes de creer que de verdad Tomoyo había dicho aquello, abrió la boca y luego se mordió el labio sin saber bien que decir en una situación de esas. Las demás simplemente chillaron haciendo que los curiosos se preguntaran de que iría el asunto, aunque si alguien se acercaba lo más probable era que todas callaran y Daudoji le dirigiera al intruso una cara de_ ¿ya te vas?_

- ¡Tomoyo! ¡Felicidades! - Chiharu le tomó de las manos emocionada.

¿Felicidades? ¿Eso se decía en esas situaciones? Sakura hizo una cara rara, había cosas que no lograba comprender.

- ¡Pero cuenta detalles niña! ¿Cómo fue? ¿Por qué casi?

La pregunta de Naoko hizo que todas se quedaran calladas esperando a que Tomoyo empezara a contar, esto incluyo a Sakura, se sentía algo apenada por el tema pero toda chica tiene su buena dosis de curiosidad, aunque ella fuera la única que andaba algo alejada de un tema como ese, por qué... porque no se hacía a la idea de que eso se hiciera con cualquiera, aunque estaba consciente de que no era algo... ¿malo?

La gente lo hacía malo, sí, eso era, y ese era el por qué ella estaba en contra de toda pornografía, todos los chicos veían pornografía, ella no lo entendía, tampoco le gustaba, hacía que el verdadero concepto de... ¿hacer el amor? Se perdiera, quizás porque ella era una de tantas, que pensaba que amor y la simple palabra _"sexo", _del que se practicaba por esas décadas, no iban de la mano, aunque tendrían que ir.

Tal vez es que seguía leyendo demasiados libros románticos, ahora hablaban de Tomoyo, ella no había casi hecho aquello con cualquier chico, si no con Eriol, quien era su novio y la traía loca, la castaña bloqueé mentalmente cualquier imagen de Eriol y Tomoyo haciendo esas cosas, _por favor_, le pidió a su mente, no me muestres esas imágenes, es bochornoso.

Todo era por la ley de causa y efecto, pensó, te dicen algo y te lo imaginas, se entretuvo sustituyendo aquellas imágenes por un lindo oso panda como el que había visto en televisión la noche anterior.

- Bueno - dijo Tomoyo - No lo hicimos_ "lo hicimos"._

- ¿Qué rayos quieres decir con eso? - Preguntó Naoko acercándose a milímetros de rostro de Tomoyo después de golpear levemente la mesa con las manos.

Tomoyo carraspeó.

- Naoko, déjala respirar - Daudoji le agradeció a Chiharu con la mirada - pero ¿qué rayos quieres decir con eso? - preguntó repitiendo el mismo acto que Naoko y todas se vieron obligadas a reír ante la falta de seriedad, aunque cuando cesaron las risas, seguían esperando una explicación.

- Que fue con ropa - Tomoyo se dio aire con la mano.

- ¿Eh? ¿Con ropa? - Entonces la mente se Sakura visualizó a Tomoyo y a Eriol con ropa, arqueó las cejas, ¿no era aquello algo extraño?

- Sí Sakurita, pero fue como haberlo hecho de verdad - Tomoyo sonrío ilusionada, mordiéndose el labio como si estuviera viviendo el recuerdo.

- ¡Que va! ¡No es lo mismo! - Las miradas se dirigieron esta vez a Chiharu, quien se tapó la boca al instante, Naoko sonrío jocosamente.

- Hey Chiharu, ahora que ya andas con Yamasaki, ¿habéis hecho algunas cosillas malas por ahí?

- Bueno... - y calló, visiblemente sonrojada - Pues nada más, hemos quedado en ropa interior y de ahí no nos atrevimos a seguir.

- ¿Cómo no nos has dicho antes? - Tomoyo le dio un empujoncito en el hombro.

- Eres egoísta Chiharu, no compartes tus experiencias con tus virginales amigas.

Todas riendo ante la ocurrencia de Naoko.

- Yo no tengo nada que contarles, ni si quiera tengo novio - siguió la chica de gafas - pero cuando lo haga les contare con lujo de detalles.

- Hey Sakura - Tomoyo miró a Sakura divertida - ¿recuerdas cuando Hotaro te dio un beso?

- ¿Cual beso tía? ¡Casi se la come!

- ¡Y le agarró el trasero!

Sakura hizo mala cara, rememorando la mala experiencia.

- ¡No me lo recuerden por favor!

- Vale, es que fue realmente gracioso - Siguió Tomoyo - Sakura estaba tan asustada, que desde ese día prácticamente no le volvió a dar un beso a nadie más.

- Es que Sakura siempre ha sido una chica tan dulce y tímida - Chiharu sonrió. Sakura hizo un puchero.

- Es que yo no quería que mi primer beso fuera con Hotaro - lo último terminó en un murmullo - ni siquiera me gustaba.

- Si Hotaro no se lo hubiera dado, Sakura seguro seguiría más pura que el agua, aunque el chico hizo mal en robárselo - Comentó Naoko - Hey Sakura, ¿no les has dado un beso a nadie más últimamente?

En una conversación entre amigas, no importa verdaderamente el momento, si al inicio o al final, pero siempre llegaba la pregunta, Sakura parpadeó un par de veces, ya hasta se estaba acostumbrando a eso de que su pulso se acelerara con locura, en ocasiones contaba con algo de suerte, como aquella desviación de tema que salió de la nada cuando Naoko miró hacia la puerta que alguno de sus compañeros había dejado abierta.

- ¡Lo que me faltaba! - exclamó frunciendo el ceño - ¡ver a esas chicas en la mañana! Para colmo no tienen nada que hacer en el piso de los de último año.

El corazón de Sakura se alivió un poco, e intento alejar de su mente la imagen de un chico de revueltos cabellos que le robaba el sueño, y que ya se estaba tardando en aparecer en su mente, de hecho, los miles de pensamientos dedicados a Li, explotaron en su mente como una bomba atómica, destruyendo todo lo que antes había ahí e inundando cada pedacito por mínimo que fuera en su cerebro.

Se vio obligada a mirar por la puerta, donde pasaban un grupo de chicas pero en especial, una chica de un año más bajo que pasó lanzándole una mirada despreciativa a Naoko.

- ¿Las conoces Naoko? - preguntó Sakura, ante la cara enojada de su amiga.

- Bueno, sé quiénes son - comentó - se podría decir que no tengo problemas con ellas, a excepción de Hotomi Kaguamura, es mi vecina ¡No la soporto!

- ¿Y eso? - Chiharu se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta - ¿Cual es Naoko?

Las demás le siguieron, sacando la cabeza para observar con disimulo al peculiar grupito que daba una caminata por las instalaciones como muchos hacían antes de que tocara el timbre.

- ¡La enana! - la señaló.

- ¿La que parece que no tiene cuello? - preguntó Tomoyo.

- Tiene piernas de hombre - apuntó Chiharu.

Sakura suspiró, sus amigas eran buenas para criticar cuanta criatura viviente se cruzaba en el camino, decidió esa vez guardar silencio, después de todo, sus intentos por hacerles saber que no estaba bien criticar _blah, blah, blah_, nunca habían tenido mucho éxito.

- Lo sé - murmuró Naoko - es una odiosa, lo peor es que me hace mala cara solo cuando anda con sus amigas, la muy... - la chica se tragó varias malas palabras - si al menos me lo hiciera cuando estamos solas, les juro que la agarro del pelo y...

- Vale, vale - dijo Tomoyo, pretendiendo que se calmara- ya entendimos, pero creo que a esas chicas las he visto antes.

- Oh, ¡sí! son las que suelen juntarse con los amigos de Li - dijo Naoko como si nada.

Entonces Sakura sintió un golpe en el corazón.

_¡Auch!_ escuchar la sola mención de su nombre o apellido dolía, sintió como si tuviera orejas de elfo, un elfo que escuchaba la palabra _"Li"_ y eso provocaba que sus orejas graciosamente puntiagudas se movieran intentando localizar la fuente de información de dónde provenía el sonido, en este caso era Naoko, y algo en su interior la hizo prestar más atención a la conversación, también a las chicas que iban caminando lento, hablando probablemente de la última fiesta en donde había estado Li.

De seguro que había estado buena, Sakura lo suponía, aunque ella no era de ir a fiestas y cuando iba a alguna se marchaba demasiado pronto, sabía que al siguiente día todos hablaban de la _"maravillosa"_ borrachera y aunque tenían una cara espantosa a causa de la resaca, no se detenían en contar lo poco que recordaban con una gran sonrisa.

De seguro que aquellas chicas, siendo amigas de los amigos de Li, siendo parte del grupo de Li, habían visto a Li, una oleada recorrió el cuerpo de la ojiverde, sintió algún deseo de ser parte de aquellas chicas y también del grupo de Li, de seguro que ellos sí tenían la biografía completa del castaño, !era tan injusto!

A su cabeza acudieron imágenes de Li Shaoran sonriéndole a aquellas chicas, pasando el brazo por sus hombros, haciendo bromas, riendo, contándoles las cosas que había hecho y a ellas, pidiéndole a Li que les ayudara con la tarea con una intención completamente diferente, idéntico a como lo había leído en un manga, de seguro Li las invitaría a algún lugar para pasar el rato, porque eso hacían los amigos, ¿verdad? También era posible que llamara a alguna de ellas cuando estuviese aburrido y la invitara a su casa, para pasar el rato y ver alguna película, la miraría romanticamente y...

_¡Basta! ¡Suficiente!_

¿Que eran todos esos pensamientos entorno a Li? Lo peor era que ahora se sentía enojada, temió unirse al bando de sus amigas y empezar a criticar a esas chicas que lejos estaban de saber lo que ocurría en su mente.

¡Oh Dios! ¡Estaba celosa! ¡Eso era todo el asunto! Ella no tenía derecho a estar celosa, se imaginó a Li diciéndoselo junto con algo como _"Grábatelo en esa cabecita"_ pero no en tono cariñoso y dulce, sino más bien con su tono molesto y un poco despreciativo, porque ella solo se podía conformar con eso, imaginarse conversaciones con Li y nada más. No como las chicas esas...

¡Vamos! Sakura ¡No empieces de nuevo! ¡No es sano! Se dijo, y respiró profundo un par de veces intentando disminuir aquel sentimiento en su pecho.

- La del cabello negro... - decía Naoko

- ¿Cuál?

- La que lo tiene largo - las chicas asintieron y Sakura solo buscó a la susodicha - Se llama Meiling Huang, es increíblemente mal hablada - seguía criticando- igual o peor, sí, creo que peor que un chico, de seguro que se cree la gran cosa solo porque andaba con Li.

- ¿Qué? - Sakura abrió los ojos con sorpresa, dejando caer sus anteriormente cruzados brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

¿Cómo explicar la puñalada que acaba de recibir en su corazón? tragó con fuerza solo para evitar lo que las tontas hormonas querían hacer con su cuerpo y eso era nublarle los ojos con aquella agua salada y traslucida, algo que era mejor conocido como llanto, vamos, ¡vamos! no podía ponerse a llorar frente a sus amigas y tenía varias razones para ello, como que ellas no sabían lo que su corazón escondía ni que aquel descubrimiento le había robado cruelmente un pedazo de vida, sabía que si lloraba ellas preguntarían por qué y al saber la razón empezarían a decir cosas malas en contra de Li y las miles de aparentes razones por las cuales ella no debía gustar de él.

Aunque a causa de aquel sentimiento nuevo, probablemente Sakura hubiese aprobado todos los comentarios y hasta ella misma hubiera intentado convencerse de que todo lo que ellas decían era absolutamente cierto, sin embargo no se atrevía si quiera a decir que Li era un tonto, sabía que si hacia aquello no sería nada más que un teatro, o pasar un velo intentando cubrir la herida y la verdad, el que estaba celosa y dolida, sin derecho alguno, pues ella no era nada de Li y no había compartido nada más que un par de ocasiones tontas que se habían vuelto su gran tesoro, junto con un beso que deseaba repetir día y noche, aquellas cosas no eran nada, así que no debía llorar por ello, aunque lo estuviese deseando con toda el alma.

Entonces estudió con la mirada a la chica, le ganaba en altura por varios centímetros, tenía la tez ligeramente más clara y al verla sonreírle a una de sus amigas, reparó en que tenía una sonrisa verdaderamente hermosa, de seguro le pagarían millones por hacer un simple comercial de pasta dental, recorrió la sutil figura, odiándole injustamente, todo por Li, todo por el que se había colado en su corazón con crueldad. Dolía, dolía mucho ver que aquella chica era incluso un poco más bonita.

- Que la tía tiene las piernas feas... - dijo Tomoyo sin despegarle la analítica mirada.

- ¡Es cierto! - Apoyó Sakura esta vez, era tan raro que Sakura opinara en casos como esos, que Naoko y Chiharu se vieron obligadas a analizar el motivo tan verdadero como para que Sakura le diera la razón a Tomoyo tan seriamente, y es que ver a Sakura Kinomoto con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido junto con la mirada fija en las piernas de alguien mas no era cosa que se pudiese ver todos los días, las tres chicas, adoptaron la misma posición de Sakura con expresión analítica.

- Bueno tiene las piernas algo flacas - comentó Chiharu.

- Como dos palillos de dientes - rió Naoko un poco.

- Necesita algo de sol, esas piernas están tan pálidas que las máquinas de bronceado se pondrían a llorar.

Sakura asintió seriamente, aceptaba que por dentro se estaba sintiendo un poco mal, y aunque no fuera católica tenía ganas de correr a una de esas iglesias y hacer como había visto en una película occidental.

_"Padre, he pecado"_ diría ella.

_" ¿Que has hecho, hija?" _diría él.

_"He criticado a alguien que no conozco y me causo satisfacción"_

Porque lo estaba disfrutando, era malo pero cierto, criticar a esa chica la hacía sentir mejor, tan solo un poco mejor, y por el otro lado, se la imaginaba con Li, de la mano con él, saliendo con él, Li yendo a conocer a sus padres, ella conociendo a los padres Li, ¿a que disfrutaban de lo lindo como dos enamorados? Aquello dolía, dolía hasta lo más profundo de su alma.

No tenía que estar enojada con Li, lo sabía... mas no podía evitarlo también, ¡era un tonto! enamorándola así y andando con esa chica.

_"Oh, vamos, Sakura, ¡él no te ha enamorado!"_

Vale, era cierto, ella se había enamorado sola aparentemente.

- Ahora que lo dices me pareció verla con él un par de veces - Comentaba Chiharu cuando volvían al interior del salón.

- ¿Eran novios? - Que su corazón perdonara su masoquismo, pero quería saberlo todo, absolutamente todo.

- Mmm - Naoko se llevó una mano al mentón dubitativa - bueno, no lo sé, pero ella solía sentarse a su lado en los almuerzos, transmitían tener un rollo, ¡me imagino que sí!

- Es posible - dijo Tomoyo - no cuesta imaginarlo, Li Shaoran con una mal hablada así, por que déjenme decirles que el vocabulario le quita lo decente y lo bonita que es sin contar sus piernas - Naoko y Chiharu rieron ante lo último.

- Vamos Tomoyo, eso lo dices porque tú eres una ricachona - se burló Chiharu, Tomoyo se hizo la desentendida - probablemente tu madre te desheredaría si te escucha decir alguna vulgaridad.

- Que sea rica o no, no tiene nada que ver con tener un lexic...

- Oh, vamos, ¡calla! somos tus amigas, no necesitamos tus clases de etiqueta - se burló Naoko intentando también evitar uno de los petulantes discursos de Tomoyo Daudoji, porque ellas ya los conocían de pies a cabeza - confórmate con tener unas amigas que no rompen tus bonitos oídos con malas palabras.

Tomoyo solo se tiró el cabello hacia atrás con orgullo ante la interrupción, seguido se sumergieron en otra charla acerca de películas y lo falsos que eran los artículos de revista. Sakura hace mucho había dejado de estar conectada con ellas, cuando llego el profesor se sumergió en una absoluta seriedad poco característica de ella quien generalmente solo parecía estar pensando en alguna cosa.

Pero ahí estaba, completamente seria viendo hacia el frente, sin escuchar ni si quiera un poco de lo que decía el maestro, todo porque no podía dejar de imaginarse a la tal Meiling con su sonrisa bonita y a Li siendo lindo con ella, lo cual por cierto, no le gustaba para nada.

¿Desde cuando se suponía que ellos andaban? ¿y por qué ella no lo sabía? El resto de las clases transcurrieron con normalidad. Las chicas hablando de cosas sin sentido y Tomoyo sumergida en un mundo de textos con el celular, Sakura la había observado por un largo rato, ahora lo comprendía. Tomoyo si era una suertuda, lo suyo con Eriol se había dado natural y fácilmente.

Se conocieron e hicieron conexión inmediata, salieron a lo mucho dos veces y se hicieron novios, seguramente ya estaban planeando casarse, ¿que importaba que Tomoyo apenas y fuese a cumplir los dieciocho? Eriol era mayor, universitario, rico y podía mantenerla, de hecho, no se preocuparían por eso porque Tomoyo seguiría teniendo en su cuenta bancaria los muchos millones que heredaría de la compañía de su madre.

- Tomoyo - la ojiazul despegó a duras penas su brillante mirada de la pantalla del celular, que veía cada dos por tres y sonreía con cada mensaje - ¿Estas muy enamorada?

Los ojos de Tomoyo brillaron y sonrió tontamente.

- ¿Que no le ves la sonrisa de boba? - susurró Chiharu riendo.

- ¡Mira quién habla! - Tomoyo le sacó la legua y luego se dirigió a Sakura - ¡Estoy que muero de amor!

El celular de Tomoyo anunció un nuevo mensaje y ella se desconectó nuevamente del mundo, Sakura podía ver literalmente flores y corazones flotando alrededor de la pelinegra. Suspiró, el almuerzo y el resto de las clases ese día, se le habían hecho demasiado largos, quizás a su pesimista estado de ánimo que variaba entre la tristeza y la molestia. Sus amigas se marcharon rápidamente, ella como siempre se tomó su tiempo para guardar sus cosas y cambiarse las zapatillas.

- ¡Sakura! - la chica levantó la mirada - ¿a que no adivinas quien está afuera?

Rika había llegado corriendo, le sonreía alegre y cómplice. Sakura le miró, haciendo un puchero se levantó y guardo las zapatillas para andar en el instituto en el casillero, pero a quien engañaba, su tonto corazón se había emocionado, pero aun con la posibilidad de que como siempre se hiciera ilusiones, preguntó.

- ¿Quién?

- ¡Li Shaoran!

En ese momento se detuvo el tiempo, casi pudo escuchar el sonido de todo bajar, como si se pronto hubiese ocurrido un apagón, ella funcionara con electricidad y también hubiese sido víctima de la detención de sus funciones vitales.

- ¿Qué pasa? - Rika la tomó de los hombros - me he devuelto desde la entrada corriendo como loca para darte la noticia y mira que no tengo condición física - aquello era cierto, lo de Rika eran las manualidades y toda clase de cosas donde no hubiese mucho ajetreo - pensé que te haría feliz.

Y lo estaba, estaba tan gigantemente feliz que moriría de un dolor en el pecho.

- Lo estoy – susurró.

- Y entonces, ¿no vas a correr a ver al chico que te gusta? ¿No le saludarás?

Sakura empezó a caminar con desánimo y la cabeza baja, la verdad se estaba muriendo por verle, quería correr solo para disfrutar de la vista, porque había soñado todos esos días con tenerlo de frente, pero...

- No creo que Li quiera que le salude - murmuró cuando Rika emprendió la lenta marcha a su lado.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó la muchacha con suavidad, Sakura suspiró algo derrotada.

- Porque es Li - está bien, tal vez no parecía un gran motivo, pero lo era, era uno completamente valido.

- ¿Y? - Preguntó Rika - te mueres por verle, ¿pasa algo más?

Sakura se detuvo.

- Es que hoy me di cuenta que Li salía con una chica de aquí.

- Ya veo - susurró la otra algo pensativa - quieras o no vas a tener que verle Sakura, porque está en la entrada con sus amigos.

Sakura levantó la mirada entonces, le buscó con tanto afán que su corazón dio un vuelco inmenso en cuando visualizo la cabeza de Li entre la de algunos chicos, le había gustado tanto verle ahí que temió echarse a llorar, ¡estaba guapísimo con esa ropa! una camiseta negra, pantalón negro y unas zapatillas deportivas algo gastadas, su cabello lucia tan preciosamente desastroso que quería darle miles de besos en la cabeza, entonces lo supo, realmente estaba enamorada.

Enamorada y a punto de obtener su primer corazón roto, la tal Meiling había caminado hacia Li, solo vio como extendió los brazos para rodear el cuello masculino y desviando la mirada con rapidez se escondió tras Rika, ella no quería verlo, no quería ver como esa chica y Li se daban un beso o moriría de mal de amores, seguro que lo haría.

- Mejor me voy - soltó la castaña.

- Sakura, ¡espera!

Pero la voz de Rika no pudo detenerle, ella era tan débil que su mente solo podía pensar en una cosa: huir. Eso era lo que debía hacer, escaparse porque no era ella la que se había tirado a rodear con sus brazos el cuello de Li, no era ella la que lo había hecho frente a todos, y probablemente no era ella tampoco a quien él correspondería su abrazo y posiblemente algunas cosas más.

Con la mirada apagada intentó camuflarse entre los estudiantes, evitando a toda costa chocar su mirada, con él, en contra de todos sus deseos de perderse en los hermosos ojos ámbares_, ¡ush!_ ¿Por qué ahora que le gustaba le parecía la criatura más hermosa del universo?

_"No importa Sakura, solo sal de aquí"_ pensó, respiró profundo cuando logró pasar por el portón, por primera vez agradeció que fuera tan grande, como para lograr pasar por el extremo opuesto, sin embargo, no pudo evitar echarle un último vistazo a la cabeza castaña, en ese momento él se rascaba la cabeza algo descuidado,! rayos! había chocado un poste.

Intentó disminuir el dolor que la había sacado de sus pensamientos devotos a Li Shaoran, pasando una mano por un lado de su cabeza y su hombro dañado, eso le pasaba por tonta, sí, definitivamente, la chica doblo en la esquina y ahí respiro con un poco más de libertad, aunque no había sonado más que como un suspiro lastimero, eso se estaba volviendo algo patético. Tan sumergida en sus pensamientos iba, que no escucho el ruido de las ruedas de una patineta que había cesado estrepitosamente a su lado.

- ¿De qué huyes, Sakura?

La castaña giró la cabeza después un sobresalto, su corazón se disparó una vez más, todo era culpa del sudor que le pegaba a Li unos revueltos cabellos en la frente, todo era culpa de su piel que parecía bronceada, de sus ojos ámbar-dorado que la miraban con fiereza y de su ceño fruncido que la había logrado intimidar en cuestión de segundos.

¿De que servía huir, cuando él era un cazador y ella lo más cercano a una presa?

De qué servía si quiera intentarlo si la presa, era débil, torpe, tonta y celosa, si Li le había tirado un embrujo más potente que el canto de una sirena, el veneno en la manzana de Blancanieves, la aguja con la que se pinchó el dedo Aurora, el hechizo que le quito la voz a Ariel, lo que hizo al príncipe convertirse en bestia.

Lo de Li era más grande, sí, porque él la había enamorado y ella solo quería gritarle que se fuera con Meiling, pero si hacía eso de seguro Li lo haría causando que se viera obligada a abrazarse a las piernas masculinas y rogarle que no lo hiciera, porqué era lo que menos quería en el mundo.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Como dice Moonlight-Li :... Yey, termine el capítulo! me encanta esa expresión. Sarita Wells... eres mala, no me dijiste lo del título jajaja , amo que me odies de la forma en que lo haces, me encanto tu review. R-Karolyna, ¿enserio? ¡Me gustaría saber cómo es tu primo! muero de curiosidad, si puedes cuéntame un poco de él, posiblemente me inspire. kimbe-chan , tu review fue tan fabuloso, ya pronto iremos contestando tus dudas.**

**Publiqué ayer y lo hago hoy porque, ¿para que tener el capítulo guardado?**

**Gracias: moonlight-Li, Sara Wells, Maru-chan1296, sakurali23, nina, R-Karolyna, Guest, zeci555, Princesa Sakura, kimbe-chan.**

**Con amor... Izaku-Chan**


	6. Chapter 6

**Good Girls like bad boys**

(A las chicas buenas, les gustan los chicos malos)

**By**

**Izaku-chan**

"Dicen que a las chicas buenas les gustan los chicos malos, ¿tú que piensas Sakura? Sakura se ruborizó, ella era una chica buena según decían, y la imagen en su cabeza de chico malo tenía nombre y apellido, ¿sería aquello posible?"

**Capítulo seis.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Shaoran la observó de arriba abajo con cierto descaro, tal vez su mente hubiese imaginado que estaba estudiando su cuerpo de no haber sido por su mirada amenazante que como siempre la hizo dar un paso atrás. ¿La diferencia? que esta vez no se estaba dejando llevar por el viento, que esta vez tenia miles o al menos cuatro o cinco emociones entremezcladas en su pecho, lo que la llevó a observarlo con el ceño fruncido por un segundo y luego a bajar la mirada apretando levemente sus puños, ¡vamos! ¿Qué más podía hacer? ¿Gritarle que por que andaba con la tal Meiling?

Sabía que no tenía derecho, que reclamarle algo haría más que llegar a lo absurdo.

- No estoy huyendo de nada - murmuró entre dientes, sin atreverse a mirarlo.

- Ah ¿no? - La voz de Li había sonado extremadamente peligrosa y lo cierto era que Shaoran estaba enojado, levanto con el pie la patineta que le había prestado al enano de Otani para darle alcance a Sakura y cuando estuvo en su mano la tiro sonoramente a la acera, causando que Sakura lo observara con sorpresa, pero a Shaoran esto no hizo más que molestarle, a veces sospechaba que Sakura era un poco ingenua, pero él no era precisamente la clase de chico que se tragaba tantas mierdas, en ese momento lo único que se imagino es que la chica se estaba haciendo la tonta.

Entonces él se había cercado peligrosamente, como un león a punto de arrancarle la carne, sus ojos centelleaban con ese dorado que causaba escalofríos, su ceño fruncido era amenazante, la chica se hubiese puesto nerviosa, si no estuviera enojada con él aunque admitía que si había logrado intimidarla, ¿cómo no? Si era más alto y le ganaba con creces en eso de lucir algo matón.

- Pues a mí me pareció que me viste y huiste tan estúpidamente de mí que pegaste esa cabezota tuya - al decir eso le empujó la cabeza con un dedo - con un poste.

Sakura levantó la mirada, y le observó con algo intermediario entre el ceño fruncido y un puchero, logrando lucir de cualquier forma menos amenazante.

- ¿Que mierdas te pasa Kinomoto? - El aliento cálido de Li le rozo la frente, ella logró percibir que sus palabras estaban levemente teñidas de reclamo - ¿Ya te volviste tan mierda como tus amigas las fresas? ¿Ahora piensas que no debes juntarte con alguien como yo y huyes? ¿Eso es lo que pasa?

Sakura desvió la mirada, no, eso no era lo que pasaba, Li al ver su tonto intento de evasión, la tironeo un poco de la muñeca haciendo que ella volviera a mirarlo, la chica no podía describir lo que había en la mirada del castaño, era tanto enojo, tanta... ¿decepción? tanto de todo que temió que se diese la vuelta, la dejara ahí para nunca más dirigirle la palabra, entonces tuvo miedo, ¿qué hacía ahí haciéndose la caprichosa? ¿Qué hacía ahí aun sabiendo que podía perder lo poco que tenia de Li en segundos? o al menos eso le decía aquella dorada mirada.

En su corazón el deseo más grande emergió desde lo más profundo invadiéndolo todo, solo quería que Li se quedara con ella.

- Sabía que eras igual a ellas - le soltó la muñeca.

Entonces Sakura se quebró por dentro y un poco por fuera, lo decían sus ojos cristalinos y la necesidad con la que le había sostenido de la camisa, lo decía el que su corazón se estuviera partiendo cuando él la había mirado de aquella forma despreciativa.

- Lo siento, lo siento - dijo, tan bajo que de no tener un buen oído Shaoran no le hubiera escuchado – Creo, es solo, que estoy algo enojada contigo.

Shaoran se soltó del agarre de la chica, Sakura temió que se fuera pero en cambio lo vio darle la espalda y pasarse las dos manos por el rostro.

- ¿Y qué se supone que he hecho yo Kinomoto? ni si quiera te he visto en cuatro jodidas semanas - dijo, antes de girarse y levantar un poco la cabeza animándole a contestarle, hubo un silencio - si no vas a decir ni mierda me voy - bufó - no tengo que soportar tus estupideces, ¿enojada conmigo? ¡Por favor! ¿Qué clase de mierda es esa? - terminó mascullando para sí mismo increíblemente molesto.

¿Por qué tenía el que soportar a Sakura? ¡Joder! ¿Por qué tenía ella que salir con esas mierdas? y él de estúpido que la había dado alcance, se inclinó para tomar la patineta de Otani y entonces escuchó la voz que tanto le molestaba.

- ¿Es cierto que eres novio de esa chica, Meiling? - ella no pudo evitarlo, la pregunta había salido por sí sola, lo mejor era sacarla, en vez de que le estuviera atormentando el alma.

Entonces a Shaoran nuevamente algo le detiene, deja la patineta donde estaba, aun de espaldas dibuja un sonrisa ladeada que se encarga de borrar antes de girarse.

-¿Así que era eso? - dice, aunque por alguna razón su enojo parece haber disminuido - ¿por eso huiste de mí?

Sakura le mira, y esta vez la mirada del chico la hace estremecerse, quizás porque le miraba tan serio y se veía tan guapo que logra sin querer sacarle un sonrojo y mirar algo abatida cualquier cosa que no fuera ese rostro, porque por alguna razón, la está poniendo nerviosa, la chica se limita a ser torpemente sincera, a como lo ha sido siempre, porque eso de las mentiras nunca ha sido lo suyo.

- Sí - suelta en un susurro y solo escucha los pasos de Shaoran al acercarse.

- ¿Y quién te ha dicho esa mierda? - Pregunta esta vez Shaoran y Sakura tiembla cuando lo siente rozarle el hombro con suavidad, se pregunta si lo estará haciendo a propósito, el lograr que sienta como si se derritiera con una lentitud desesperante.

- Lo he escuchado por ahí - dice, porque quiere a Shaoran y también a sus amigas, porque no quiere conflictos entre ellos, sin embargo aunque Shaoran no está plenamente satisfecho con la respuesta; la hace a un lado para acercar sus labios al oído de la muchacha y soltar algunos susurros.

- ¿Es acaso que le gusto a la buena Sakura? - pregunta, con cierta burla y con cierta seriedad.

Entonces Sakura se sonroja a mas no poder y al instante se encuentra con los ojos de Li Shaoran a centímetros de distancia, sabe que espera una respuesta, sabe que se la tiene que dar pronto, porque al parecer Shaoran no es un chico de los que esperan con paciencia, así que lo suelta en un susurro.

- Sí - dice con suavidad.

- ¿Por qué? - pregunta él y al mismo tiempo se encarga de irla empujando hacia la pared de la acera, Sakura está demasiado concentrada en su mirada, en el rostro serio de Li y en lo íntimo que suelta a aquellas palabras, así que sus pies prácticamente guían por si solos el retroceso - ¿te gusto Sakura? ¿Estas enamorada de mí?

Él ve el sonrojo de la chica, en ese momento le resulta tan predecible que no le extraña lo que dice cuando abre la boca.

- Sí.

Shaoran no espera más, quizás porque ha escuchado suficiente o tal vez porque no le interesa que más tiene ella para decir, lo siguiente que hace es abrirse paso entre los labios femeninos, Sakura siente la invasión de su lengua, cierra los ojos al instante, dispuesta vivir el beso con el que ha estado soñando todas las noches e incluso despierta, esta vez no hay herida en el labio de Li lo que hace que pueda disfrutarlos aún más que la vez pasada.

Esta vez no espera preguntarse _¿qué hubiera sido?_ y rodea de inmediato el cuello masculino con sus manos, atrayéndolo inconscientemente hacia ella un poco más, porque esas cosas siempre son a manos del instinto. Shaoran siente cuando ella le acerca, se cansa de estar agachándose, al Sakura ser más baja y la toma por la cintura con fuerza, enderezándose y trayéndole con él. La chica no se queja cuando sus pies dejan de tocar el suelo, por que únicamente le preocupa que Li no deje besarla, que el calor de los carnosos labios masculinos no abandonen los suyos.

Shaoran la aprisiona contra la pared y pensando verdaderamente en poco, logra meter con agilidad sus manos por debajo de la camisa de la chica, disfrutando del contacto de sus manos con la suave piel de la espalda que en ese instante se encuentra un poco arqueada. Confirma por segunda vez que Kinomoto besa mejor de lo que aparenta con su imagen de colegia adicta a los peluches del felpa, sube una mano hasta la nuca de la chica y la empuja más contra su boca, oye como suelta gemido, cuando el introduce aún más su lengua en la húmeda cavidad.

Sakura disfruta de la húmeda sensación y se aventura también a rozar su lengua con la del castaño, mientras sus dedos disfrutan de la sensación cálida y suave que le ocasiona introducirlos en aquel despeinado cabello rebelde, sin embargo, lo bueno dura tan poco que apenas y se percata cuando el chico separa sus labios y vuelve a depositarla en el suelo.

Sakura respira algo agitada y se apena pensando que necesita más de esos besos que la hacen perder la razón, esta vez el que Li la abandone de esa manera no le deja únicamente un vacío, sino también una sensación de frío y se sorprende así misma extrañando su calidez tanto así como el mismo descubrimiento de que el cuerpo de Li era cálido y abrigador.

- ¿Eh? - Sakura le mira, aun a poca distancia Li textea algunas cosas en un celular rosa que lo hace lucir extraño, entonces ella busca en el bolsillo de su falda y se da cuenta de que efectivamente ese es su celular, que no se ha percatado en que momento el chico lo ha tomado.

- Toma - él le lanza el celular y Sakura lo atrapa algún algo perdida en el aire - Tal vez te escriba - le dice, lo mira coger la patineta y se da cuenta de que no sabía que Li tenia dotes de Skate, sin embargo el muchacho no se las muestra y simplemente dobla en la esquina caminando.

No le dice nada más, Sakura no sabe si necesitaba que él dijera algo más, entonces busca con algo de prisa lo que Li hacía con el aparatito rosa, busca, busca y busca hasta que da con algo que la hace abrir los ojos con sorpresa.

No se encontró con algo que decía _"Li"_ Sino más bien con un número telefónico que respondía al nombre de _"Shaoran"_ . La muchacha no puede evitarlo y pega unos brinquitos de felicidad abrazando el celular a su pecho, nota extrañada que su bolso rosa yace en el suelo, lo toma con una sonrisa, mira la esquina en donde Li ha doblado y supone que sus amigos lo han de estar esperando en la entrada del instituto a tan solo unos metros de ahí.

Le resta importancia al hecho, retoma su camino con dirección a casa, con una sonrisa en el rostro, porque a la hormona loca que le da un poco de felicidad inusitada en la mañana junto con el sentimiento de que iba a ser un gran día, no le ha fallado el instinto, se muerde el labio y aun increíblemente eufórica mira el numero por un largo rato.

Se encuentra increíblemente feliz. Haber visto a Li ha sido mejor de lo que imaginaba, él la había besado por segunda vez, se muerde el labio sintiendo como si viviera el recuerdo, se da cuenta que la boca se le hace agua por que los besos que el muchacho da son de infarto, tal vez porque el hecho de que él no tiene unos labios delgados si no un poco gruesos y carnosos le sumaba puntos en exceso.

Entonces repara en que él le había introducido las manos por debajo de la blusa y se sonroja, casi de inmediato vuelve a sonreír y a observar el numero en el celular que sostenía con sus dos manos, salta consecutivamente con felicidad, una felicidad que no le cabe en el pecho y vuelve a abrazar el aparato como si fuese su gran tesoro.

La sonrisa de Sakura se borra de improvisto y se da cuenta de que Li no ha contestado su pregunta con respecto a Meiling, sin embargo su felicidad es tan grande que opaca el descubrimiento de inmediato y lo sustituye con lo guapo que se veía Shaoran esa tarde, además del recuerdo de las sensaciones que iban desde la calidez de su boca, de su cuerpo y de sus manos más grandes y duras que las de ella rozando su espalda, su hombro, su nuca y de paso su corazón.

Cuando llega a casa se quita los zapatos casi sin ver, el sonido le avisa que como siempre todos deben estar trabajando incluido Touya, eso o andaba en la universidad, como sea no le importa y ese día no le molesta para nada el silencio ni la soledad, abre la puerta de la habitación y tira la puerta como si hubiese alguien que pudiera ver su momento de insanidad eufórica.

La chica tira el bolso en cualquier lugar de piso y se deja caer en la cama de un salto aun con el celular en la mano, ahoga un grito en su almohada e incluso patalea un poco, seguido se gira con la cara enrojecida y la respiración agitada, no puede creer la felicidad que le embriaga, sus ojos verdes han adoptado un brillo sobre humano, y con emoción vuelve a mirar el nombre, el único nombre que le parecía verdaderamente importante dentro de su lista de contactos.

Sakura se muerde el labio pensando si, sí o no.

- ¡Qué más da! - dice emocionada y se aventura a editar el nombre para ponerle al lado un bonito corazón, cuando termina, deja el celular en su pecho, descubre que la emoción es tan grande que respirar se le ha hecho difícil y no le es posible respirar con profundidad.

Se tapa con las manos la cara, se siente algo avergonzada y entonces supo que no es necesario que le preguntara a nadie sobre lo que podía estarle pasando, ¡porque esa locura se podría llamar únicamente amor!

Estaba tan contenta ¡que deseo contárselo al mundo! pensó en mandarle un mensaje a Rika contándole todo, pero lo mejor era que esperase a verle al día siguiente y contarle las cosas de frente.

Su estómago clamó por comida entonces, se vio en la obligación de levantarse e ir a buscar algo que sirviera como cena, dejo el celular en la cama y lo observó por un instante, mas decidió llevárselo en el bolsillo... no se quería separar de él y más porque tenía un numero demasiado especial. Come algo ligero sentada sola en el comedor, pero no importaba, así nadie vería como movía las piernas de arriba a abajo, completamente llena de energía.

Aun cuando come, la imagen del muchacho inunda su mente, se pregunta si es raro que a pesar de que ese día si le vio, ya le esté extrañando, entonces se pregunta si Shaoran también gustara de ella, se tapa el rostro con felicidad y enrojece pensando en que es posible, de otra manera, no la hubiesa besado.

Sabe perfectamente que eso de besarse es algo que hace los muchachos ahora, y que no lo toman como algo especial, que tal vez solo suceda una vez y luego ya no les interese, mas sin embargo, el problema radica en que como siempre ella no forma parte de los adolescentes _"normales"_ que practican ese pensamiento, ella siempre le ha huido a los besos, sabe que no tienen nada de malo, pero cuando un chico pretendía o insinuaba besarla ella terminaba por arrugar el ceño pensando en la higiene bucal del muchacho, e incluso sucedía así cuando intentaban abrazarla, se dio cuenta entonces que no era fanática del contacto humano.

Sabe también que lo de Li es diferente, pues automáticamente nace el deseo de que la bese, de sentirlo cerca, el contacto de el paso de serle extraño a parecerle lo más natural del mundo, entonces Sakura descubre que ella no solo desea que Li le preste un poco de atención física, se da cuenta que lo de ella llega al límite de la ambición, ella quiere le ame, ella quiere que le ame solo a ella.

Entre sus pensamientos no se da cuenta que apenas ha comido, limpia todo de forma ausente y las cosas quedan como si nadie hubiese andado por allí, sube a su cuarto, toma la mochila y cuando se dirige al escritorio ve dinero sobre la superficie, lo toma sin contarlo y lo mete en una gaveta sin interés, sabe que después de todo, le dan más dinero del que necesita que ni siquiera ha gastado lo que le han dado en lo que iba de la semana.

Saca los cuadernos y se dispone a hacer la tarea sin poder quitarse la imagen de Li de encima, porque el día ha sido mágico e irrepetible, intenta concentrarse, porque aunque sus notas son buenas, sus padres le han pedido que las suba todas a _"A", _para que así pueda entrar a cualquier universidad y elegir la carrera _"que quiera"_ Sakura sabe que eso oculta _un "que se una donde ganes un buen dinero"._

Después de un rato cierra el cuaderno y se tira a la cama sin sospechar que le sería difícil conciliar el sueño, porque un muchacho de ojos ámbares rondaría en sus pensamientos hasta el cansancio.

Mas sin embargo, ¡ese sí había sido un gran día!

* * *

**.**

**.**

**¿Que está más corto? Lo sé, creo que probablemente es del largo del capítulo uno, pero por más que quise seguir me parece que el capítulo termina ahí, ¿cómo ven? ¿les gustó? Escribir las emociones de Sakura me dejo extasiada. Está muy enamorada, ¿verdad? bueno ahora estoy algo cansada lindas, así que las dejo con esto.**

**Gracias como siempre por sus bellos reviews: moonlight-Li, Jhoshy Invasion, Yumiko-sempai, Alice-Vampiirithap-Cullen, kagome smile, BellKris Cullen, sakurali23, R-Karolyna, , PJ, Maru-chan1296, Pitalu Cullen, mrcds yane's.**

**Con amor...Izaku-Chan.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Good Girls like bad boys**

(A las chicas buenas, les gustan los chicos malos)

**By**

**Izaku-chan**

"Dicen que a las chicas buenas les gustan los chicos malos, ¿tú que piensas Sakura? Sakura se ruborizó, ella era una chica buena según decían, y la imagen en su cabeza de chico malo tenía nombre y apellido, ¿sería aquello posible?"

**Capítulo siete.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué eso que tenías que decirme?

Sakura se removió incomoda en su lugar, esta vez, los atentos ojos azules de Tomoyo Daudoji se encontraban sobre ella, esperando que le diera a conocer el motivo por el cual le había pedido hablar a solas con ella en el almuerzo, Sakura la miró con seriedad de un pronto a otro y decidió romper el silencio de una vez, por que Tomoyo era su mejor amiga y ciertamente quería compartir todo lo que le estaba pasando.

El problema era, que no sabía cómo decírselo a Tomoyo, generalmente y si eso hubiera ocurrido en otro tiempo Tomoyo lo hubiera notado macabramente incluso antes que ella, si hubiera sido eso antes que Eriol Hirahisawa, Tomoyo se hubiera desvivido haciéndole bromas pesadas sobre el asunto e insinuaciones que seguramente dejarían a Sakura completamente incomoda, pero ahora, de hecho, era prácticamente la primera vez que la pequeña Kinomoto iba a contar un acontecimiento de su vida del que Tomoyo no se había enterado antes.

Sakura le dio un par de vueltas al asunto en su cabeza, y decidió empezar tal vez, con algunos rodeos, aunque siendo ella no hubiera podido ser de otra forma.

- Recuerdas... ¿que muchas veces te pedí que no hablarás mal de Li? - Preguntó la castaña, luego respiró con profundidad porque se encontraba nerviosa.

Recordó entonces, las tantas veces que había salido en defensa del chico de ojos ámbar, fueron tantas ocasiones, que Tomoyo de no andar tan distraída, hubiera notado que ahí había gato encerrado, pues Sakura aceptaba que ella se había tomado el papel de ser la consciencia bondadosa de sus amigas, el Pepe Grillo que les recordaba de vez en cuando lo que estaba bien o mal, cuando efectivamente habían hablado de más y hasta cuando debían ofrecerle una disculpa a alguien o al menos pedirle perdón a Dios, más aun así, eso de defender con tanta fiereza a Li, con aquella insistencia y perseverancia, tal vez nunca había sido _"normal"_ y ella hasta ahora se percataba, porque ahora todo tenía sentido, tanto sentido que sus amigas debían saberlo. Tomoyo se limitó a rodar los ojos con expresión cansina y luego suspiró.

- ¿Otra vez con lo mismo, Sakura? - Soltó con pereza.

- No, ¡no! ¡No es lo mismo esta vez Tomoyo! - Tomoyo la miro curiosa, quizás porque Sakura se acercó y le tomo las manos y por qué el rostro de la castaña se empezaba a enrojecer.

- ¿Que pasa Sakura? - preguntó seria.

A la ojiverde le recorrió el cuerpo un escalofrío, el culpable era quizás el tono fúnebre de la voz de Tomoyo.

- Pasa que, Li... - comenzó a decir.

- ¿Te hizo algo? - Preguntó Tomoyo escandalizada al mismo tiempo que tomaba a Sakura por los hombros - te juro que lo mato Sakura, ¡lo mato! - aseguró mientras estrechaba a su dulce amiga entre sus brazos, se preguntó en que momento había sucedido el asalto, sin embargo no lo sabía pues se daba cuenta ahora de que últimamente había estado muy ensimismada pensando en Eriol.

- Tomoyo, no puedo respirar - dijo la castaña y solo entonces Tomoyo se dio cuenta que la estaba abrazando muy fuerte.

- Sakura - la miró seria - ¿Li te ha hecho algo?

- ¡No! - Dijo Sakura, negando con la cabeza efusivamente - Tomoyo, lo que intento decir, ¡es que estoy enamorada de Li! - La castaña cerró los ojos, como si hubiera tirado una bomba, y fuera cosa de esperar el impacto, mas sin embargo a los segundos los abrió lentamente para encontrarse con la figura de Tomoyo.

Por unos segundos reino el silencio, Tomoyo había abierto los ojos de par en par, miró a Sakura frente a ella, la dulce y buena Sakura que ha sido su mejor amiga desde que se conocieron en primer año, la dulce Sakura que no toma, no bebe y prefiere mil veces leerse un buen libro los domingos por la noche que salir de fiesta, la misma Sakura que le dice soñadoramente que espera y todas ellas se encuentren un buen chico, la misma, ella, le está diciendo en ese mismo instante que está enamorada de Shaoran Li.

Tomoyo la siguió observando, con los brazos caídos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, Sakura no logró, aunque lo intento, descifrar la expresión en el rostro de su mejor amiga, la castaña solo atinó a arquear una ceja, cuando Tomoyo se echó a reír con tantas ganas que hasta se tuvo que agarrar al abdomen con ambos brazos, como si lo que sea, de lo que se estaba riendo fuese muy divertido.

- ¿Tomoyo? - Preguntó Sakura dudosa, sin saber muy bien que hacer, rió nerviosa, tal vez solo se había perdido el chiste.

Por su lado Daudoji siguió con sus carcajadas, le empezaron a doler las paredes abdominales y como consecuencia de sus ojos salieron unas pequeñas lagrimitas. La chica, cuando pudo, intento recobrar la compostura que pocas veces perdía, ¡esa Sakura! pensó, y sus bromas de mal gusto.

- ¡Ya, Sakura! enserio - casi rogó aun entre risas, dándole una palmadita a la castaña en la espalda- ¿Estás de broma? - rió un poco más – ya, dime, ¿qué es eso que me querías decir?

Tomoyo terminó la pregunta con una sonrisa, y la sonrisa se le borro poco a poco al observar que su mejor amiga, primero, no se estaba riendo por la graciosa broma que le había hecho, segundo, estaba completamente seria, tercero y último, ella conocía perfectamente aquella expresión en el rostro de Sakura Kinomoto, ¡la chica ni si quiera se atrevía a mirarla! Sakura miraba el suelo y en sus ojos verdes se reflejaba el sentimiento de que no te han tomado en serio. ¡Rayos!

- Sakura, no me digas, ¿qué hablabas en serio? - Preguntó nuevamente con su tono fúnebre.

La ojiverde se limitó a asentir con la cabeza gacha. Tal vez se hubiera reído si hubiese visto la expresión contrariada en el rostro de Tomoyo, quien se había llevado con su elegancia y dramatismo habitual, las manos a la boca, pero sin poder evitar su sorpresa, Daudoji se dejó caer en una de las sillas del salón y miró por segundos indefinidos un punto fijo en la pared.

Tomoyo se acomodó el cabello innecesariamente, solo por si tal vez, aquello le ayudaba a asimilar lo que estaba pasando a su al rededor, porque, ¡vamos! ¿De qué tanto se había perdido? recorrió su mente recuerdos con rapidez, casi a la velocidad de la luz, era como abrir cajones y sacar todas aquellas carpetas que llevaban el nombre de Sakura Kinomoto, la misma Sakura que seguía mirando el suelo con evidente incomodidad en ese instante.

En qué momento había ocurrido y lo más importante, ¿por qué ella no lo había notado? Cuando, cuando había ocurrido todo aquello, en que momento Sakura se fue enamorando de Li, ¿Cómo había sucedido? no lo entendía, ella nunca se enteró de nada, ¿cuándo se vieron? ¿Cuándo se hablaron? ¿Quién se había acercado a quién? Evidentemente tuvo que haber sido Li, porque no se imaginaba a Sakura acercándose al chico como si nada.

¿Sakura y Li?

Aquello era casi humor negro, su dulce Sakura, la responsable Sakura, buena hija, buena amiga, buena hermana, buena estudiante, Sakura era lo que se dice, en toda la extensión de las palabras: Una chica buena, ella lo sabía, todos lo sabían, de seguro hasta la misma Sakura lo sabía. Pero Li era… todo lo contrario, por lo que había notado, era irresponsable, malhumorado, ¡rayos! es que enserio, estaba segura de que los rumores no eran falsos, era un buscapleitos y Tomoyo estaba segura que la mirada ida que llevaba algunos días era producto de alguna droga. ¡Qué rayos! ¿Y ahora Sakura le decía que estaba enamorada de él?

- Dicen que a las chicas buenas les gustan los chicos malos, ¿tú qué piensas Sakura?

La pregunta resonó en el salón a causa de un eco extraño que Sakura hasta ese día notaba. Observó a Tomoyo, quien estaba cruzada de brazos y la miraba fijamente, la castaña se ruborizó, ella era una chica buena según decían y la imagen en su cabeza de chico malo tenía nombre y apellido, tal vez a causa de haberlo escuchado tantas veces en boca de la gente, no es que ella pensara que Li era malo, de hecho se imaginaba que debía ser muy bueno.

Dejo de divagar entonces, cuando recordó que Tomoyo le había preguntado algo y ella debía responderle.

- No lo sé - dijo, aunque en su interior ya había ligado la pregunta con los hechos recientes.

- ¿No lo sabes, Sakura? - Dijo Tomoyo, con evidente expresión de no creerle, se levantó nuevamente para quedar frente a frente- sé que sabes que me refiero a ti y a Li, Sakura ...- Le tomó las manos - Estoy muy contenta por tu enamoramiento.

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida, sin embargo, aunque pareciera raro, sabía que Tomoyo estaba diciendo la verdad, de otra forma no tendría aquella expresión soñadora, con casi estrellas brillando en el interior de aquellos bellos ojos azules.

- ¡No te puedo perdonar que me lo hayas ocultado tanto tiempo! - siguió diciendo.

- Bueno, fue por lo que tú decías de Li y...

- Sé porque no me dijiste Sakura - interrumpió Tomoyo y Sakura pensó que su amiga ya había recuperado sus dones de percepción - y te digo que estoy muy contenta de que estés enamorada, pero Li Shaoran sigue sin agradarme ni un poco, así que más le vale que se porte bien contigo.

Sakura solo pudo reír, ¿qué más podría hacer en su caso? Lejos de las cosas que al parecer a mucha gente no le agradaban de Tomoyo, la ojiazul era lo más parecido a una hermana. La castaña abrazó a su amiga contenta y se resignó a seguir escuchando los regaños de Tomoyo sobre por qué no le había contado y sus divagaciones con el rostro preocupado porque ella no había notado nada, entonces con profunda emoción Sakura le contó todo, desde los acercamientos raros de Li, hasta la primera vez que se habían besado.

La castaña contó emocionada, lo mucho que le había gustado, que de pronto Li había ocupado por completo tus pensamientos y que lo primero que aparecía en la mañana en su mente era el joven castaño, también le contó sobre el incidente con Meiling y que estaba muy arrepentida de haberse unido a las críticas, que en realidad creía que Meiling era muy bonita, pero aun así se sentía celosa siempre que la veía, Tomoyo dijo entonces que ella se encargaría de averiguarle algo sobre la supuesta relación de Meiling con el primer amor de Sakura, porque ella como mejor amiga no dejaría que nadie la estuviese engañando.

Luego Sakura contó sobre el último beso, y que ahora tenía el número de Li, pero que el muchacho no le había escrito nada, la otra sugirió que lo hiciera ella, pero Sakura se declaró incapaz de hacerlo ya que Li había dicho que tal vez le escribiría, así que solamente le quedaba esperar, que no quería molestarlo, entonces Tomoyo había fruncido el ceño alegando que en definitiva Li era de lo más extraño.

- Tomoyo, estoy muy contenta de que me apoyes - Le dijo mientras caminaban abrazadas para ir juntas a contarle las buenas nuevas a las demás.

- ¿Cómo podría no hacerlo Sakura? - Tomoyo le sonrió dulcemente - Eres como mi hermana, confieso que Li no es santo de mi devoción, pero que se le hace si estas enamorada de él, ¿verdad? - Sakura asintió sonriendo - Y ahora que estás enamorada de Li, pasará a la lista de los intocables.

- ¿Eh? ¿Los intocables? - Preguntó Sakura confundida, la otra rió.

- Si, ya sabes, la gente de la que está prohibido hablar mal, nuestros padres, familia, amigos, novios - Enumeraba la ojiazul – Li.

- Ustedes ya no saben que inventar - murmuró Sakura divertida, ¡sus amigas eran unas locas criticonas! pero sabía que cuando se entregaban a algo lo hacían con el corazón y que su amistad era inquebrantable.

- ¿Qué? - Tomoyo se hizo la ofendida - No inventamos nada, es el código - Sakura suspiró.

- ¿De qué código hablas, Tomoyo Daudoji?

- Oh, tú no estás en nada, solo olvídalo, ¿va?

Sakura negó con la cabeza y las dos siguieron riendo a causa de alguna tontería, Naoko y Chiharu se sorprendieron casi tanto como Tomoyo cuando se enteraron y la atacaron a como era de esperarse, con preguntas de toda clase. La castaña se sintió tremendamente aliviada, ya no tenía que andar ocultando nada y se sentía muy feliz por ello, tal y como había dicho Rika en la mañana, las cosas habían salido bien.

Justo así se fue otro día, por cierto, desde que estaba enamorada, Sakura notaba que sus días se iban muy rápido y ¿saben qué? Todo le parecía más lindo, el sol el aire, la gente, los sonidos, todo, todo, en especial Shaoran Li.

Sakura se ruborizó de nuevo y se llevó las manos a la cara intentando inútilmente apagar el sonrojo, tarareó una canción, cuando a la salida seguía su rutina lenta de quedarse de último para cambiarse los zapatos con comodidad, ¿que por qué lo hacía? bueno, porque le desesperaban y aterrorizaban los adolescentes enloquecidos por volver a casa, que se apiñaban como locos a la salida para cambiarse los zapatos y ella era la típica chica, que prefería quedarse de último para evitar los alborotos.

El celular de Sakura vibró de pronto y la castaña distraídamente lo tomó, a como era usual algo la dejo casi estática, pero por dentro, aquella clase rara de adrenalina le empezaba a subir desde los pies a la cabeza, o al revés, ¡pero que importaba aquello!

¡Li le había mandado un mensaje! ¡No podía creerlo! de verdad! ¡Lo había hecho! Sakura pegó nuevamente unos brinquitos, por dicha no había nadie en los alrededores que la pudiera ver extraño obligándola a dar alguna clase de explicación absurda.

¡Bien! ¡Bien! ¡Bien! Se dijo, ¡ahora solo tenía que leerlo! Con una sonrisa en el rostro, la muchacha abrió el mensaje, ¿era raro saben? que aquella simple palabra le pareciera una maravilla y hubiese revolucionado su mundo.

_"Hola"_

Sakura brincó un poco más y chilló emocionada, ¿y ahora que le debía contestar? ¡Li era tan lindo! y ese era un lindo mensaje. Si Tomoyo hubiese estado ahí se hubiese dado un golpe en la cabeza ante el concepto de lindo que tenía Sakura, pero que importaba.

La castaña empezó a caminar hacía la salida, estaba tan nerviosa que no sabía que ponerle, pero de seguro debía ser rápido para no hacer esperar a Li.

_"Hola"_

Le contestó también y vio un sobre de carta que voló por la pantalla de su celular, seguramente al celular de Li. No pasó ni un minuto cuando obtuvo una respuesta.

_¿Por qué no me has escrito?_

Y Sakura se paralizó ¿que por qué no le había escrito? Ahora tenía ganas de llorar, estaba confundida, ¿Li quería que ella le escribiera?

_"Pensé que te molestaría"_

Contestó con sinceridad, se angustió cuando no recibió respuesta hasta unos dos minutos después.

_"Como sea..."_ Contestó el muchacho _"¿Nos vemos en el parque del pingüino?"_

Sakura abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

_"¿Cuándo?"_

_"Ya"_

¡Dios! ¡Li la quería ver! se mordió el labio un tanto escéptica, se llevó las manos a las mejillas y una señora que pasaba por la acera la miro raro porque la joven se había detenido de pronto con una expresión como de espanto, mas Sakura ni si quiera la notó, quería comerse las uñas, estaba demasiado nerviosa, demasiado ansiosa, cuando su mente le dio acceso a la reacción, buscó rápidamente en su bolso rosado un espejo.

Se miró nerviosa mientras sus pies, nuevamente por si solos la guiaban hasta el famoso parque del pingüino, bautizado así por los niños y casi todo el comité municipal, ojos verdes, mejillas rojas, cabello en orden, estaba bien, creía, mejor dicho, estaba normal, sin rastro de maquillaje y aparte andaba el uniforme de Seijo, se extrañó descubriendo que le habría gustado ponerse más... ¿bonita? recordó entonces el brillo labial que siempre andaba en el bolso y que nunca usaba, se puso un poco con rapidez, y cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba en el parque. Guardó todo en el bolso y se puso a buscar a Li con la mirada. ¡Oh Dios!

Un día de esos moriría de un infarto, porque cada vez que le veía sentía como un golpe en el corazón y además, su estómago estaba hecho un nudo en ese momento, hasta podía sentir alguna cosa rara revoloteando por ahí, ¿mariposas? pues las tontas mariposas estaban causándole nauseas, se sintió mareada y más débil, hasta tuvo que tragar un poco antes de atreverse a dar un paso.

Shaoran, que estaba recostado en un postecillo de luz del parque, la miró en cuanto escuchó sus pasos, el chico con anterioridad texteaba algo en su celular o eso parecía, aunque vio a Sakura, no se movió en ningún momento para acortarle la marcha, pero a cambio.

A cambio le sonrió, y Sakura se tuvo que morder el labio para ver si así le dejaban de flaquear las piernas, porque esa sonrisa había debilitado todo su organismo, Li no le había mostrado sus seguramente perfectos dientes ni había llevado las comisuras de sus labios hacia arriba, había sido peor, le había regalado una mueca ladina, algo torcida y sin ganas, pero era para ella.

Para Sakura aquello fue un regalo del cielo y lo atesoraría por siempre entre sus más bellos recuerdos, cuando llego hasta Li, se puso más nerviosa.

- Hola - saludó un tanto dudosa mientras jugaba con sus dedos, Shaoran ya había borrado toda curvatura en sus labios, sus ojos ámbar dorado, la recorrieron con la mirada, al chico asintió con la cabeza en saludo.

La situación se le hizo a Sakura tremendamente incomoda, observó con disimulo los típicos ropajes negros de Shaoran, pero ese día, el joven llevaba puesta una camiseta morada, era un morado muy bajo, casi pastel, que por cierto resaltaba de maravilla el tono bronceado de su piel, la chica se sonrojo, ¿y ahora qué? Li no decía nada ¡y ella no estaba segura sobre que decir! por primera vez lamento que eso de iniciar las conversaciones no fuera lo suyo.

- Oye Li - le llamó tímidamente, Shaoran quien miraba distraído el cielo, la observó - ¿No quieres que nos sentemos en una de esas bancas de allí? - él siguió con cierto hastío el dedillo femenino que le señalaba el objeto en cuestión, cuando Sakura veía esa mirada, solo se le ocurría que había dicho algo inauditamente malo e inconcebible, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan difícil tratar con él? si no quería, solo tenía que decirlo y no aterrarla con su silencio.

El silencio del que hablaba, le estaba durando unos eternos segundos que la angustiaban demasiado, ¿había dicho nuevamente algo mal? ¿Lo había hecho? ¿Entonces por qué Li no simplemente se lo decía? ella juraba que intentaría no volver a repetir esas tonterías para que él no se enojara con ella, pero no, Li no decía nada, seguía mirando la banca e inmóvil en su lugar, de hecho, desde que lo vio, solo había movido la cabeza para verla, luego había visto el cielo, luego a ella y ahora todavía seguía con la mirada fija en la banca.

Cuando Shaoran se encogió de hombros y dejo de apoyarse el donde estaba, Sakura soltó un suspiro de alivio, caminaron en silencio hacia una de las típicas bancas de parque, de cemento, sin color, pero no importaba al fin y al cabo, eran para sentarse, Shaoran esperó a que la chica se sentara primero y luego lo hizo el en el otro extremo, pero después de unos segundos se acercó llenando el espacio vacío que había anteriormente entre ellos.

En un momento dado Shaoran la mira tan fijamente que la hace sentir incomoda, Sakura no sabe que decir o como debería actuar, así que se limita a mirar al frente, sin embargo eso no evita que sus mejillas empiecen a enrojecer, mientras Shaoran empieza a fruncir el ceño cuando estudia su rostro.

- Oye Li - empieza a decirle Sakura, planeando preguntarle que le mira tanto, no es que tenga algo en contra de ello, es que ella era muy tímida y le da un poco de vergüenza.

Pero no le da tiempo de preguntar nada, pues cuando gira el rostro para ver al castaño, Shaoran se abalanza sobre sus labios, Sakura solo atina a abrir los ojos muy grande, después de un breve instante de tensión se relaja, ve a Shaoran con los ojos cerrados y se maravilla porque tiene unas bonitas pestañas arqueadas, ella siempre pensó que los chicos tenían las pestañas feas, ¿era Li siempre la excepción?

Shaoran no profundiza el beso en ningún momento y cuando Sakura le empieza a responder se separa aun sosteniéndole de la nuca con una mano, a esa distancia, Sakura nota que los ojos de Shaoran son en verdad hermosos, él tenía los ojos más bonitos que ella hubiese visto nunca, desde ahí, ve también sus bonitas pestañas y las masculinas cejas tupidas, además de que el olor de él la inunda, ella reconoce ese olor, olor a Li.

- No te pongas esa mierda en la boca - suelta el chico de pronto, como rompiendo su momento de magia, o al menos, así lo percibe Sakura quien se limita a asentir con la cabeza, ¿acaso Li solo le estaba quitando el labial? porque ahora ya no quedaba rastro de él.

Shaoran vuelve a su posición de antes.

- Oye Li...

- Dime Shaoran - le dice él, con tono despreocupado.

- ¿Enserio? - Pregunta Sakura emocionada, pero él no contesta y termina bufando.

- ¿Estas sorda o qué? - Pregunta y Sakura haciendo un puchero se encoge en su sitio, cualquiera pensaría que Shaoran era un grosero, Sakura pensó que no era tolerante a sus preguntas tontas, ¿por qué tenía ella que preguntar lo obvio?

_Shaoran_. Repitió Sakura en su mente, sonrió, ahora le podía llamar así.

- Oye Shaoran... - dice probando, se emociona porque se siente muy bien decir su nombre, esta vez lo que la hace callar es el ver que Li estaba prendiendo un cigarrillo, Sakura arruga su naricilla respingona y después de una calada Shaoran la mira con una ceja arqueada.

- ¿Qué? - Le pregunta él, dando un rápido levantamiento de cabeza que resulta amenazante, Sakura se encoge nuevamente en su lugar, sintiéndose impotente ante aquella mirada.

- Es que - Shaoran hace un gesto que solo indica que ya está harto de sus rodeos, así que la chica simplemente lo suelta - No me gusta el olor del cigarro.

¡Rayos! Otra vez el silencio, los dos se miran, Sakura solo piensa en escapar, que llegue un perro haciendo escándalo, que pasen unos niños jugando, ¡pero nada! El tiempo se ha detenido, otra vez ha habido un apagón y esta vez se ha quedado encerrada en ese espacio con Li, que la mira completamente serio y casi incrédulo, la chica no quiere esa mirada, ya la conoce demasiado y aún no se acostumbra a ella. Se pregunta qué pasará por la mente de Shaoran.

- Eres insoportable - suelta el muchacho cansinamente y el tiempo empieza a correr de nuevo. Sakura observa con sorpresa como, a pesar de haber dicho aquello, Shaoran bota el cigarrillo en el piso y lo apaga de una pisada algo escandalosa y fuerte. Abre la boca pero la cierra decidiendo guardarse al discurso sobre lo contaminado que esta el planeta ahora y que hubiera tirado el cigarrillo en un basurero.

Sakura sonríe, porque Li, a pesar de su tono grosero, no es un ogro y de cierta forma, ha considerado lo que ella ha dicho.

- ¿Por qué me miras con esa sonrisa tan jodidamente tonta? - le pregunta él, bufando y cruzándose de brazos niega con la cabeza aparentemente molesto.

Sakura sonríe aún más y Shaoran la mira de reojo, ambos saben por qué ella sonríe, Shaoran por su lado no está de acuerdo con esas mariconadas y si ha tirado el cigarrillo es porque le dio la gana así que no necesita que se lo anden echando en cara.

- ¿Quieres que te viole? - Suelta el de pronto, causando que Sakura deje automáticamente de sonreír y le mire con los grandes ojos verdes abiertos de par en par, a su mente vuelve todo lo que dicen de Li, pero en ninguno de esos conceptos entraba la palabra violador, si bien de pronto algo empezó a calentarle la boca del estómago con lo que identificó como nerviosismo, y por un microsegundo se sintió amenazada, todo eso se vino abajo cuando algo insólito sucedió.

Aquello era una broma, no sabía si blanca o negra, simplemente tal vez era de un humor retorcido que tendría que conocer, ¿que como supo que era una broma? Porque Shaoran Li se había echado una carcajada celestial, Sakura quedó más atónita que antes, casi podía ver las notas musicales con ángeles tocando el arpa saliendo de la boca de Li, que tenía por cierto una risa rara y maravillosa que inundo sus oídos y su alma, casi vislumbro aquella luz celestial que bajaba del cielo iluminando al muchacho.

Ahora sí, podía echarle toda la culpa, Shaoran se había robado su corazón entero y ya no podría recuperarlo, ¿por qué tenía que reírse ahí frente a ella? ¿Lo habría hecho a propósito? no sabía, pero sí sabía que se sentía tan afortunada de que él hubiera compartido aquello con ella, esa faceta que no había visto jamás.

_"¿Shaoran, quieres robarme el alma también_?" Le preguntó en su mente aún abatida, entonces pensó, que Shaoran podía ser todo lo chico malo que la gente quería o decía que era, pero quitando todo eso, era un ser humano, y los humanos también ríen, también aman, también tienen miedos, eso era todo lo que ella quería de él, quería al humano.

No supo si Shaoran notó que se había sumergido en una nube de enamoramiento y entrega, y que su risa la había dejado literalmente babeando. El chico aún con rastros de aquella carcajada repentina, le dejo caer sin cuidado una pesada mano en la cabeza.

- Que tonta eres Sakura – soltó.

Sakura quiso llorar, tal vez andaba demasiado sensible o ya debía de dejar de leer novelas románticas, pero cuando Li la miro poniéndose serio de pronto, ella sintió que algo había sucedido allí, un momento de magia.

En realidad hablaron muy poco, al ser ella muy tímida y el chico cortante, se dieron un par de besos más, no sabía cómo ocurrieron, pero de un momento a otro estaban muy cerca y la cuestión se volvía inevitable, aunque no tenía queja alguna. Ahora estaban de pie, enfrentando su primera despedida decente.

- Shaoran, ¿te puedo escribir entonces? - lo vio llevarse una mano a la frente y cerrar los ojos, la chica sonrió, había hecho otra de esas preguntas que Li consideraba estúpidas - Me gustó verte hoy - dijo tímidamente, Shaoran solo miró a otro lado sin que ella pudiese adivinar que pensaba de sus confesiones románticas, tal vez eran demasiado melosas para el gusto del castaño.

- ¿Qué? ¿Nos vamos a quedar aquí parados como idiotas? - Preguntó él con cierta frustración, sacándola otra vez a su forma sutil de su ensimismamiento.

Sakura solo se sonrojó.

- Bueno – dijo.

- Bueno - le contesto él.

Esta vez no tuvo el instinto presencia en el lugar de los hechos, ella lo había hecho de forma consciente, porque quería. Se puso de puntillas para alcanzar los labios del muchacho, Shaoran solo se agachó un poco para rozar los labios con los de ella, eso había sido todo, un rose, que la hizo a ella completamente feliz.

¿Han visto las películas románticas? ¿Cuándo los protagonistas se despiden y cuando van de espaldas vuelven a ver al otro? Bueno, no fue así, pero Sakura si se giró para verlo hasta que el muchacho y su descuidado andar se le perdieron de vista, Shaoran no volteó ni una sola vez, no es como si esas mierdas románticas fueran lo suyo.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Hola, hola, no sé qué pasa conmigo que últimamente termino con un horrible cansancio, les cuento que deje de tomarme mis vitaminas y tal vez sea eso, así que aunque no me gusten, me las tendré que tomar, no quiero anemia nuevamente.**

**No crean que he olvidado las preguntas, sobre si el weón-cabrón pero igualmente guapo de Shaoran conseguirá trabajo, pero ya tal vez en el siguiente capi, sepamos de eso, muchas gracias a todos los que se animaron a dejarme su review en el capítulo pasado, me llenaron muchos de ternura, muchas gracias, son hermosos, empezaría a mencionar gente si no estuviera en estado zombico, así que hoy me limito a agradecer en general.**

**Gracias: Maru-chan1296, LoveistoLaugh , Pitalu Cullen , sakurali23 , , R-Karolyna, Alice-Vampiirithap-Cullen, kimbe-chan , Yumiko-sempai, Jhoshy Invasion, Chikanime, BellKris Cullen, sakholes, arely, aisisres, Klaudia-de-Malfoy, maddeelle, Ely-destiny, Princesa Sakura, cezi555, Fogos, Glorymar, kagome smile, PJ, FrutillaConLecheCondensada y Daryis-san.**

**Con amor... Izaku-Chan**


	8. Chapter 8

**Good Girls like bad boys**

(A las chicas buenas, les gustan los chicos malos)

**By**

**Izaku-chan**

"Dicen que a las chicas buenas les gustan los chicos malos, ¿tú que piensas Sakura? Sakura se ruborizó, ella era una chica buena según decían, y la imagen en su cabeza de chico malo tenía nombre y apellido, ¿sería aquello posible?"

**Capítulo ocho.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**"Como siempre nadie me entendía. Y luego llegó esta cabrona, que no lo hacía tampoco, pero era diferente"**

** Shaoran.**

* * *

Shaoran suspiró hastiado, el cabrón de Otani llevaba toda la puta tarde preguntándole cosas sobre Sakura Kinomoto, y él se limitaba a contestarle las preguntas de forma cortante, el enano era su mejor amigo, habían crecido en el mismo barriecillo pequeño en donde todos los vecinos parecían conocerse y los niños salían en pelota a jugar. Claro que había amistades que por más años que tuvieran no perduraban a través del tiempo.

Era normal, suponía Shaoran, que las tías con eso de la pubertad se volvieran un dolor en los testículos y que dejaran de ser las niñas a las que les gustaba jugar con muñecas y corretear por la arboleda jugando uno que otro juego infantil, con el tiempo las tías estas cambiaron, también los tíos lo hicieron, las tipas habían olvidado por completo las muñecas y se dedicaban fervientemente a querer lucir bonitas, comprarse un buen sujetador que les levantara las tetas y andar en manada luciéndose por las calles esperando que un tío de estos con auto las levantara y llevara por allí, estas mismas tías eran, sin embargo, las que lo miraban con coquetería y estarían dispuestas a un buen revolcón sin condón, porque algunas eran listas y tomaban la píldora y las otras eran un poco tontas y mediocres, eso no evitaba que el conociera una que otra _"amiga"_ así, con la que de vez en mes se fumaba un buen puro de hierba por las noches.

Luego estaban otras como una vecina que se creía la cosa más guapa del jodido barrio y pasaba con frecuencia caminando por la calle sintiéndose muy _"su majestad"_ como para querer observar de otra forma que no fuera por encima del hombro a todo aquel que osara poner sus ojos en ella, como sea a él le importaba verdaderamente poco.

- Así que te dijo que fueras a su casa ¿y le dijiste que si? - Preguntó Otani.

- Sí - contestó Shaoran con simpleza.

En esa jodida etapa de mierda llamada _"pre-adolescencia"_ toda la pelota de niños que solían jugar juntos habían cambiado su mentalidad y esto había roto todos los lazos que pudiesen haber existido alguna vez. Shaoran por su parte había adoptado una actitud cerrada ante todos estos que no consideraba como algo más que una bien elaborada multitud de hipócritas que vivían en la superficialidad. El castaño no supo en que momento había decidió alejarse de todo ese mierdero de gente mentirosa, interesada y calculadora, ni cuándo se había convertido en lo que era ahora.

De lo único en lo que profesaba absoluta certeza, era en el hecho de que la sociedad le había dado la espalda tanto a como él se la había dado ella, harto hasta decir basta del simple hecho de respirar. El puto de Otani era el único que había sido inmune a los cambios, posiblemente porque el divorcio de sus padres y vivir con un viejo que nunca estaba en casa dejándolo por completo bajo su propio cuidado, lo hubiese jodido lo suficiente como para que su personalidad y la de Shaoran contrastarán un poco, resultaba ser sin embargo, el enano de Otani un poco más sociable y mucho más sonriente que Shaoran.

Aun así, conociendo Shaoran una que otra persona con su misma, o al menos parecida, filosofía de vida o problema psicológico, como se les venga en gana llamarle, después de todo le valía mierda. Se sentía por completo incomprendido, la verdad, muy en el fondo, estos tíos a los que llamaba amigos, haciendo siempre la excepción en el enano que también entraba en el grupo pero le quería como si fuese un hermano; estos tipos que también se fumaban su buena marihuana y tenían algo jodida la cabeza, ninguna de esas personas llegaba a comprenderlo.

Nadie lo entendía y ya, ese era todo el maldito asunto.

- ¿Y a qué hora? ¿Piensas ir? Es hoy, ¿no?

Shaoran se encogió de hombros, efectivamente había quedado ese día con Sakura, con quien se había encontrado varias veces más en el parquecillo aquel, casi siempre en la misma banca, frente a una fuente algo abandonada y lastimera, ya algo vieja que carecía de agua.

- Vas enserio con ella, ¿no? - preguntó Otani más como afirmación que otra cosa.

Shaoran le miró y frunció el ceño.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- ¡Vamos! Shaoran, que tú nunca has andado citándole con ninguna tía en ningún lado - se burló Otani - y de pronto desde que te das cuenta que le gustas a Kinomoto, hasta le das tu número sin que ella lo pida, cuando son las tías las que te lo piden a ti, y además la citas en el parque ese para enamorados, ¿cuánto han estado saliendo ya? ¿Un mes? ¿Qué? ¿Para cuándo la boda?

- ¡Serás cabrón! - soltó mandándole una patada, estaban sentados en el pequeño muro frente a la casa de Li.

Otani rió.

- Veo que no lo niegas - siguió entre risas - pero dime, ¿Kinomoto te va a presentar a sus padres hoy o qué? - preguntó burlonamente - porque lo cierto es que no te imagino frente a los viejos que ha de tener la tía.

Shaoran lo pensó, según le había contado Sakura uno de sus viejos era arqueólogo, además su familia era dueña de unos dos estudios fotográficos en Tomoeda.

- Yo no voy a conocer a nadie - gruñó entre dientes.

Se dio cuenta que en realidad no tenía certeza de ello, no sabía si quiera lo que le esperaba en la casa de la chica de ojos verdes y empezaba a arrepentirse de haber aceptado aquello cuando ella había pedido que fuera a su casa, agregando como siempre un último _"solo si tú quieres"._ Conocer a los padres, ¿qué clase de mierda era esa? empezando por que el en la vida había ido a conocer a los padres de nadie y las _"invitaciones"_ a casas de mujeres siempre tenían aquel _"estaremos solos"_ que se daba cuenta, Sakura no había mencionado en ningún momento. De hecho, no se imaginaba a la tontamente _"perfecta"_ y educada Sakura Kinomoto diciendo aquella cosa, ni ninguna otra cosa insinuante.

¡Mierda! La idea de dejarla plantada le resulto de pronto terriblemente atractiva, se entretuvo pensando ¿qué haría Sakura si el no acudiera a su casa? La tonta se había puesto tan feliz cuando él había dicho que iría con aburrimiento y mala gana. Sakura Kinomoto, se emocionaba hasta con las cosas más simples y tontas, ahora que hablaban más, había estado hostigándolo con pregunta tras pregunta que en ningún momento, claro está, él se veía obligado a responder.

Cuando a él no le daba la gana contestarle algo, Sakura simplemente aceptaba el hecho en silencio sin presionar ni exigir en ningún segundo, eternamente dócil, y aquello le emputaba como no tenían idea. ¡No sabía que mierdas quería la tipa! siempre estaba ahí a su lado como una muñequita de porcelana, le seguía molestando Kinomoto y su aparente fragilidad, aun no se acostumbraba del todo a su presencia y de hecho, algo le gritaba que no se acercara a ella.

Kinomoto parecía, la cosa más simple y sencilla de este mundo, pero él no veía la mentira ni mucho menos la verdad en esta sencillez, la tía siempre andaba pululando por allí algo ausente con sus aires de señorita y niña buena, hasta el momento no la había visto u oído decir algo indebido y tampoco lo imaginaba, aquella jodida boquita de Kinomoto no había pronunciado ni una simple mala palabra.

Casi siempre Shaoran se tomaba el tiempo de observarla atentamente, desconfiado y sigiloso, pero claro que aparentemente y como siempre él parecía ser la bestia acosadora, porque Kinomoto se encogía bajo su mirada y se sonrojaba como un tomate maduro. Con sencillez decía que él no se fiaba de los pasibles ojos verdes ni las sonrisas aparentemente genuinas que tenía la castaña, pero como nadie lo entendía, era inútil explicar aquello.

- ¿Estás seguro? ¿Has pensado que esto ocurrirá en un momento u otro? - siguió burlándose el enano - ¿Has visto a Kinomoto? He escuchado que sus viejos tienen buen billete, ¿qué harás si en realidad ella te hubiese invitado para presentártelos? no ten ofendas amigo - le dijo, esta vez adoptando un tono algo sombrío - pero ¿qué dirán los padres de la buena Kinomoto si ella lleva a casa a un tipo como tú, como yo? - Otani rió ante lo humorísticamente negro que sonaba aquello - empezarán a preguntar cosas sobre ti, ja, lo que me lleva a preguntar mi buen amigo Shaoran, ¿qué tanto sabe Kinomoto de tu vida?

Shaoran le miró con desprecio brillando en sus dorados ojos, el puto cabrón de Otani, sabía exactamente a dónde tirar las flechas.

- Deja de hablar tanta mierda, ¿quieres? - Otani no se inmutó y le brindó una sonrisa torcida y opaca, Shaoran bufó rascándose la cabeza - Sakura sabe lo que necesita saber.

- ¿Y qué es eso? - Preguntó el cabroncito como si tuviera ganas de enterrar la espina.

- ¿Y a ti que putas te importa cabrón? - atacó Shaoran, Otani alzó los brazos mostrándole las palmas de las manos, como dando a entender que iba en son de paz - Ella no necesita saber ni mierda de mí.

- Eso dices tú, pero no te olvides que Kinomoto no es como Meiling que solo quería un revolcón, si basta verla, para saber que no está jugando ¿y sabes que mi buen drugo? Las tías como ella, son de las que cada vez quieren y exigen más y más de ti, tú eres un cabrón Shaoran, pero a veces dudo que sepas en donde te estas metiendo, ¿y sabes qué? Si tú no estás solo jugando con Kinomoto, significa que te gusta más de lo que eres capaz de aceptar y un día de estos será muy tarde ¿y entonces?

- ¿Entonces qué cabrón? ¡No es tu asunto enano!

- No, no lo es, pero tengo curiosidad Shaoran, ¿qué harás cuando te enamores de la tía esta? porque cuando te des cuenta será demasiado tarde, omitiré que creo que ya lo estás, pero dime, ¿cambiarás por ella?

- No pienso cambiar por nadie - soltó Shaoran entre dientes y de mala gana, frunció el ceño y Otani se tiró otra risotada.

- Claro, claro, eso dices, ¿que pasara cuando Kinomoto te empiece a exigir que cambies?

- No creo que ella haga algo así

- ¡Ja! ahora la defiendes puto, pero, ¿qué sabe la tía de ti? ¿Qué hará cuando descubra tu rebeldía sin causa y todas esas mierdas tuyas?

- Mejor cállate Otani, ¿va? ¡Me estas empezando a cabrear!

¿Qué tanto sabía Sakura de él? Lo suficiente, se dijo el castaño, el simplemente no tenía y tal vez nunca tendría el impulso de contarle a Kinomoto todos los detalles de su existencia, en la que por cierto estaba más que interesada. Shaoran había contestado, siempre con las menos palabras posibles, algunas preguntas que ella había formulado, como por ejemplo, con quien vivía, Shaoran contestó que con sus padres, entonces ella preguntó si tenía hermanos, Shaoran contestó que tenía dos hermanas menores, gemelas, que de hecho, iban en primero de secundaria.

Sakura había despertado un súbito interés por sus dos hermanas menores, parecía sorprendida por el hecho y quiso enterarse de si lucían como él y hasta de qué tamaño eran, solo supo que aparentemente se tenían su parecido pues Shaoran se cansó un poco rápido y se mostró renuente a contestar preguntas sobre su familia.

- Bueno, ¿a qué hora quedaste de ir a la casa de Kinomoto?

- A ninguna - contestó Shaoran - solo dije que iría después de las doce.

- ¡Pero ya es la una! - Exclamó Otani, quien parecía más ansioso por la hora que Shaoran.

- Tal vez no vaya - comentó el muchacho.

Ni puta idea tenía de por qué había accedido después de todo, y tras esa platica con Otani, se le habían quitado las ganas, y esto aumento cuando de pronto se aparecieron Yue y Fye con su ropa roquera invitándolos a fumar por ahí la mercancía que acababan de comprar. Shaoran entró a su casa con un andar despreocupado, tomo su billetera y con un _"me voy"_ se despidió de su madre Ieran Li, quien lo miró con tanta desconfianza a como había visto también a sus amigos.

Ieran no era tonta, y sabía perfectamente la clase de _"mala" _compañía que eran esos chicos con los que su hijo se juntaba, siempre que Shaoran salía, ella se quedaba angustiada con el corazón en la mano rogando al del cielo para que su hijo dejara esos malos pasos y juntas de las que se había hecho últimamente, no entendía como su pequeño Shaoran un día se le había escapado de las manos, se había enterado un día casi sin querer que su hijo estaba frecuentando a una chica, sabía por propia boca del muchacho que no se trataba de ninguna fulana, su hijo no hablo tanto a como ella hubiera querido de la chica en cuestión, pero Ieran deseaba conocerla y convencerla de que la ayudara con Shaoran, no era más que una madre desesperada.

Recordaba con fervor que Shaoran fue un niño de lo más sano y obediente, nunca lo vio venir, solo supo que un día Shaoran estaba en malos pasos, la angustiaron las llamadas de instituto por problemas, el que su hijo comenzara a llegar increíblemente tarde, a veces borracho y otras, sospechaba algo peor, por más que intentaba guiar a Shaoran, no podía, como madre ya no sabía qué hacer, había intentado de todo, y las charlas que tenía con él, a su hijo le entraban por un oído y le salían por el otro.

El joven profesaba un desinterés por la vida que lamentablemente ella no lograba comprender, ¡Oh! cuanto se decepciono cuando su Shaoran le dijo que ya no iba a volver al instituto, por ahora ella seguía insistiendo, que al menos se metiera a estudiar de noche y si no quería estudiar, que al menos se consiguiera un trabajo, para que aprendiera que la vida no era fácil, para que se convirtiera en un hombre de bien, pero a Shaoran poco parecía importarle lo que ella pensara y no hacía más que darle sustos, tirando en cara siempre que nadie lo entendía, lo peor era, que por más que ella y su esposo Hien como padres intentara entenderlo, terminaban fracasando.

Shaoran, Yue, Fye y Otani caminaron un poco por las calles, hablando como siempre de grupos de Rock o de la última fiesta a la que definitivamente había que ir, contando entre risas la última metida de pata que se habían llevado en esos días, o la jodida mala suerte de algunos de sus amigos que habían terminado hospitalizados entre alguna otra cosa descabellada pero absolutamente normal para las personas que recorrían su mismo mundillo.

Shaoran sin embargo, era el único de ellos que no reía, se limitaba a escuchar y comentar de vez en cuando con obstinación y cierto aburrimiento, esto sucedía siempre, y también era posible que le hubiera molestado y jodido un poco el mensaje de Sakura Kinomoto que acababa de recibir en el que la muchacha preguntaba si iría a su casa, Shaoran lo pensó un poco, deseo decirle que no, pero hizo lo contrario aun sin estar seguro de si de verdad se pasaría por allí ese día y menos si ya se había aventurado a andar por las callejuelas con sus amigos, los llamaba así, aunque en el fondo pensara que los amigos, no existían y que era un término estúpido inventado por algún mediocre desesperado que no quería ingeniárselas solos, como sea, se dijo Shaoran, los amigos no existen y en un momento dado, todo el mundo terminaba por darte la espalda.

- Estábamos ahí sentados y de pronto, _¡bam!_ ¡que salen los pacos! los putos de una vez nos pusieron contra la pared y los muy bastardos empezaron a revisarnos - Contaba Yue evidentemente enojado.

- La salvada fue que nadie andaba nada de maría, pero es una putada que con solo verte ya te marquen como delincuente - apoyó Fye y Yue soltó un bufido.

- Se llevaron a Kuro en la patrulla - siguió Yue - solo porque no andaba identificación, a los cabrones pacos les valió mierda que fuera menor de edad, se lo llevaron y llamaron a sus viejos, abuso de autoridad amigos, abuso de autoridad... - decía, dándole una calada a puro de marihuana que le fue arrebatado de las manos por Fye.

Shaoran se pasó una mano por los cabellos, evidentemente frustrado y hastiado, escuchando la misma mierda de siempre, no era nada nuevo ya, que los oficiales los vieran sentados tranquilamente en el parque u otro lugar y ya se pensaran que estaba en una junta de algún cartel importante y peligroso, planeando quizás cuando vendría a Japón la próxima embarcación de cocaína, cuando la realidad era que si acaso compartirían entre ellos un poco de hierba, aunque algunos les hacían a otras cosas más fuertes, como por ejemplo un tipo al que hace mucho no veía, que se había convertido en una miseria, después de hacerse una amante de la nieve se había puesto más flaco que las personas que salían en las campañas para alimentar a los más necesitados, la última vez que lo vio, el tío parecía salido de otra dimensión y juraba que lo seguían demonios o quien sabe qué otra cosa realmente horrible, entre el grupo lo recordaban con cariño y si bien ellos ya eran un grupo que la sociedad tachaba como perdido, habían un grupo más peligroso en el cuál ellos perdían a sus integrantes.

A veces con ayuda de la maría juana Shaoran se quedaba realmente ido, pensando verdaderamente en nada o en todo y participando más animosamente en las conversaciones con los amigos, pero esta no era una de esas ocasiones, de hecho el puro había llegado a sus manos si acaso unas cuatro tres veces y todo por culpa de cierta cosa realmente molesta que se estaba colando en su cabeza sin consentimiento, unos ojos verdes quizás, o una chica realmente tonta que probablemente lo estaba esperando ilusionada, aunque no sabía si Kinomoto entraba en el grupo de tías obsesivamente soñadoras, de que se tenía la pinta, la tenía.

- Mira, mira - le dijo en cabroncito de Otani ya con los ojos enrojecidos y un poco achicados, mientras Yue y Fye se reían del elefante rosado que aparente había sobre sus cabezas en ese preciso instante, Shaoran observó de mala gana al enano, enarcando una ceja mientras el chico le mostraba su celular - Aquí en esta mierda del _Face_ dice que hoy es el cumpleaños de tu Kinomoto.

Shaoran no contestó, aunque Otani le siguió hablando de alguna otra mierda de esas que a él le gustaba hablar, el muchacho de ojos ámbar no se despidió si quiera, aunque era uno de esos casos en que sus amigos no notarían si quiera su ausencia, hasta tal vez unas horas más en las que se preguntarían si Shaoran se habría quedado tirado otra vez en un barranco, tal vez lo buscarían por unos quince minutos y luego cada quien para su casa o lo que sea que tuvieran que hacer.

El joven frunció el ceño, se fijó en su billetera que al menos andaba un poco de dinero ese día, quizás lo justo para el pasaje del bus de ida y vuelta del centro de Tomoeda, menos mal, porque ese día no estaba de ánimos para caminar una hora por las calles hasta llegar a su destino, como hacían él y los tíos cuando faltaba el dinero. Espero el autobús en la parada más cercana y el medio de transporte tan peculiar no tardo demasiado en llegar, después de lo que fueron unos quince minutos se bajó cerca del parque del pingüino, suspiró un poco y con las manos tras la cabeza caminó exudando despreocupación hasta el que sería su destino.

¿Así que era el cumpleaños de Kinomoto? Pensó, él no tenía ni puta idea de eso y aunque la hubiera tenido posiblemente no hubiese hecho nada al respecto, después de todo, según su peculiar punto de vista, los cumpleaños no eran más que una pérdida de tiempo, porque, ¡que mierda! ¿A qué estúpido le gustaría celebrar estarse volviendo cada día más viejo? Kinomoto no se lo había mencionado en ningún momento, y de hecho también parecía la clase de chica que solía celebrar esas payasadas, se preparó mentalmente para una fiesta estúpida llena de cosas rosas, la idea no le agradaba, si era así, probablemente solo debía darse la vuelta, no es como si tuviera ganas de verle la cara a ninguno de sus ex compañeros de instituto.

Luego le enviaría un mensaje diciendo que al menos había cumplido su palabra, había ido y se fue por que no la encontró o algo así, aunque en realidad tampoco sentía como si tuviera que darle explicaciones a la castaña, ni si quiera estaba seguro de qué pretendía ella de él, ¿que esperaba la buena Kinomoto de un chico como él? Shaoran llegó a la dirección indicada en un mensaje de texto, frunció el ceño, según Kinomoto su casa era _"pequeña",_ pero aquella palabra no era adjetivo calificativo para lo que él tenía frente a sus ojos.

Shaoran se enfrentó a dos dilemas en ese instante, uno, que Kinomoto ese día cumplía dieciocho lo que la hacía unos meses mayor que él, dos, que era la primera vez que visitaba la casa de una chica, bajo esas condiciones. Así que se encontraba ahí sin saber que esperar realmente, la enorme casa color crema o más bien un amarillo muy tenue, de dos plantas frente a él no mostraba indicios de tener ninguna fiesta y de hecho estaba jodidamente silenciosa.

Aún en la acera el castaño vio como una mujer salía por la puerta, era una señora ya entrada en años, de cabellos negros, algo baja y regordeta, la tipa ni siquiera reparó en su existencia y se perdió apresurada por las calles, que mierda, ¿sería familia de Sakura? Shaoran suspiró dudando en si debía mejor de girar sobre sus talones, aún no era muy tarde para arrepentirse de efectuar aquella extraña visita, que seguramente le daría paso a otras más.

¡A la mierda! se dijo y se aventuró hasta la puerta de la vivienda, luchó un poco con las emociones que se arremolinaban en su interior, intentando controlarlas lo más que podía, él que no sabía lo que la gente pensaba, pero al fin de cuentas él solo era un tío de diecisiete años ¡joder! Era más que evidente que estaba interesado por Kinomoto, de otra manera ni bajo una amenaza de castramiento estaría parado bajo su propia voluntad frente a esa puerta.

Después de tocar el timbre, la espera le duró una eternidad, suspiró, aunque sonó más como otro de sus bufidos exasperados, como un intento, exitoso o no, para opacar un poco aquel nerviosismo que se tenía, aún había una parte que le decía, tal vez la más coherente en su cabeza, que estaba aún a tiempo de largarse de allí, pero la otra parte, le pegaba los pies como a un magneto en aquella alfombra sobre la que estaba parado.

Cuando se abrió la puerta, aquel nerviosismo que tenía le inundo el pecho, haciendo que su corazón palpitara con fuerza, casi como una puta taquicardia, ante esto Shaoran frunció el ceño, todo era culpa de Sakura, y lo que sea que ella le había hecho, tal vez era brujería o alguna cosa así, al menos a él le gustaba pensar mil veces eso, antes de usar palabras de maricas _como "me enamoró y tiene un no sé qué"_, seamos sinceros, ¿qué clase de mierda ridícula era esa? Suficiente tenía ya, con tener que soportarla aún muy en contra de su voluntad, porque él no había decidido por sí mismo, enamorarse o la mierda esa, de Sakura, era el destino cabrón hasta la madre, que le había hecho una mala jugada, un jaque mate.

Shaoran respiró profundamente y con disimulo para recorrer después con la mirada y sin inhibición la figura de Sakura, era la primera vez que la veía así, generalmente siempre la veía con el uniforme y unas pocas veces había sido con ropa particular, pero esta vez no era ni una ni la otra específicamente, ya saben, por eso de que existen ropas específicamente de andar en casa.

Como siempre, no era lo que Shaoran se esperaba, generalmente las tipas que lo invitaban se esmeraban en su aspecto y en lucir un buen escote, pero Sakura andaba en medias, observó sus piernas desnudas hasta que se topó con la tela suave del corto short morado que llevaba, también portaba una camisa de tirantes, blanca y sencilla, sin mostrar nunca más de lo necesario, y por esas mierdas de la vida él pensó aún antes de asimilarlo, que se veía bonita.

- ¿Shaoran? - Preguntó la chica, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, como si no pudiera creer que de verdad él estaba ahí frente a su puerta. Shaoran alzó la mano derecha, a modo de saludo, Sakura tenía un lápiz en la mano y como siempre el cabello bien peinado, no tuvo que esperar mucho para ver aquella sonrisa formarse en los labios de la castaña.

Entonces Sakura prácticamente se había tirado feliz a darle un beso, que él apenas pudo corresponder por que la joven parecía muy emocionada y duró pocos segundos.

- Pasa, ¡pasa! - le decía, Shaoran se rascó la cabeza, incomodo, mientras sus pies se despegaban de la alfombra a causa de que Sakura le había tomado la mano libre para jalarlo al interior.

En la entrada, Shaoran se quitó los zapatos de mala gana, viendo distraídamente a su alrededor, donde todo lucía limpio, reluciente, espacioso y silencioso, pronto se vio en la sala, de sillones amplios, una mesita central y frente a esto, todo el equipo de entretenimiento, televisor, DVD, un equipo de sonido de puta madre entre otros aparatos tecnológicos que probablemente serían los más caros del mercado, claro que todas estas cosas se encontraban apagadas y el silencio se apoderaba de la residencia.

- Shaoran, ¿por qué llegas tan tarde? - Shaoran se giró para observar a Sakura, miró el reloj que había en una pared que marcaba las cuatro de la tarde y se encogió de hombros tras un bufido, entonces ella pareció darse cuenta de algo.

- No importa, ¡me alegra que vinieras! – Dijo.

- ¿Con quién estas? - Preguntó Shaoran, rogando interiormente por que las profecías de Otani no fueran ciertas y no estuviera ahí para conocer a la familia de la chica.

- ¡Oh! Estoy sola - contestó la muchacha distraídamente dándole un momento de alivio, también notó, que era un _"estoy sola"_ casual como cualquier cosa, luego vinieron las explicaciones innecesarias y tal vez él no lo aceptaría abiertamente, pero le causaban curiosidad, quizás por eso nunca la callaba cuando ella empezaba a hablar como si no hubiera un mañana, como ya habían estado viéndose por un tiempo, Sakura parecía haberse abierto - Lo que pasa es que mis padres trabajan hasta muy tarde, generalmente vienen como a las siete, y mi hermano trabaja, estudia y anda en sus cosas, ya sabes, él si es de fiestas y eso, así que siempre anda con sus amigos, en ocasiones casi no lo veo.

- ¿Dices que siempre pasas sola? - Sakura calló solo para escucharlo e inmediatamente siguió explicando, le hizo gracia, que de pronto estuviera tan emocionada, sabía también que él era el motivo.

- Sí, pero ya estoy acostumbrada, así que no te preocupes - le sonrió dulcemente y Shaoran desvió la mirada incomodo - ha sido así siempre, desde que tengo memoria.

El muchacho pensó entonces, ¿cómo habían logrado que Sakura fuese a como era?, es decir, cualquier otra chica, estaría tirando la casa por la ventana, haciendo fiestas o metiendo amigos todos los días, pero no, Sakura estaba siempre sola, y no metía nadie a su casa.

- Cuando venía llegando, vi a una mujer saliendo - comentó Shaoran, con aparente desinterés, aunque en realidad fuese lo contrario - ¿era tu madre?

Sakura rió y negó con la cabeza.

- No, es la señora que nos ayuda con el aseo, viene unas tres veces por semana – comentó – hoy vino algo tarde.

- Dijiste que tu casa era pequeña.

Shaoran tuvo ganas de matarla, y tal vez lo hubiera hecho si la chica no fuera molesta y estúpidamente sincera, en lo que estaba diciendo.

- ¿Te parece grande? - Preguntó, evidentemente sorprendida - Bueno, supongo que como vivo aquí me he acostumbrado, también si la comparo con la casa de Tomoyo se me hace pequeña, pero no importa, ven, vamos a mi habitación.

Shaoran se dejó guiar nuevamente por la mano de Sakura, que seguía comentando cosas sin importancia, como que estaba haciendo la tarea antes de que él llegara, Shaoran suspiró mientras veía la figura de Sakura caminar frente a él de espaldas, se sintió frustrado, otra vez algo le estaba diciendo que no fuera tan estúpido y saliera inmediatamente de esa casa, que dejara de una vez por todas de frecuentar a Kinomoto, y que lo mejor era que no se envolviera más con esa gente.

¿En qué clase de jodida cosa estúpidamente bizarra se estaba metiendo? Algo le seguía diciendo, aquella cosa que llaman sexto sentido le estaba dando una alerta roja, en ese preciso instante, mientras Sakura lo seguía jalando, le seguía sonriendo genuinamente, él solo podía pensar en salir de ahí, pero era solo un idiota y no lo estaba haciendo, se seguía dejando guiar por aquella mano pequeña y un poco más fría que la suya propia.

Era realmente estúpido que ellos dos se estuvieran liando, no era que fueran los estúpidos Romeo y Julieta, pero algo así iba la cosa, la verdad era, que ellos dos no compartían ni siquiera un poco la misma dimensión, tanto en la forma de ser, como en todo lo que les rodeaba, ¿entonces que hacían ahí acercándose cada vez más? Cuando entraron a la habitación, Sakura le empezó a mostrar algunas cosas con entusiasmo.

Para toda la gente, que viera la clase de chico que era él y la clase de chica que era Sakura, todos pensarían la misma mierda, que él no era más que un cabrón rebelde sin futuro, que tal vez terminaría tirado en alguna calle de indigente o tras las rejas y que Sakura sería muy inocente y muy tonta para andar con alguien como él, que ella tenía más dinero, y lo que la gente llama un buen futuro. En todos los casos él sería el cabrón que la va a lastimar, el sería el lobo y Sakura caperucita.

Él era un incomprendido y por eso, tal vez nadie entendería cuando decía que tal vez el lobo no era más que un simple chico bueno y caperucita en el fondo resultaba ser un monstruo, a como fuese, sabía que aún podía dejar de ver a Sakura, ella estaba enamorada de él según decía, así que probablemente solo le rompería el corazón un poco, cuando no la volviera a llamar, lloraría y sus amigas dirían que era obvio que iba a pasar, porque él era un cabrón y un mal tío, y así Sakura seguiría rumbo a su futuro brillante sin problemas, sin obstáculos, se olvidaría a él, y tal vez le guardaría rencor por haberla ilusionado o tal vez no, porque era estúpidamente buena y en cierta forma más madura que cualquier adolescente que él hubiese conocido.

¿Y él? ¡Pues él seguiría con su mierda de vida y ya! tal vez poco a poco también iría olvidando toda esa mierda que le había crecido en el pecho, esa cosa estúpida que le hacía quererla, y extrañarla por las noches y hasta querer verla, pero al fin de cuentas estaría a salvo, y quizás conocería a alguna tipa más adecuada para él, una que rondara su mismo ambiente y amigos.

- Shaoran - Sakura dejó de mostrarle los dibujos que ella misma había pintado.

El castaño quitó la vista de los papeles y la observó.

- Te quiero.

¿Aquello era una mierda saben? Tal vez nadie entendiera lo que él sentía y esos sentimientos con los que quería luchar día a día y le terminaban venciendo, hasta había intentado ser algo grosero con Sakura Kinomoto, para hacerla razonar un poco. Quería que alguien observara la situación cuidadosamente para después mirarlo a los ojos y decirle con sinceridad, ¿si acaso no había algo mal en aquella relación?

Él sabía que lo había, ¡y a joderse el que no pudiera verlo! y a joderse él también porque había intentado alejarse de ella y no podía lograrlo, reparo en los ojos verdes, y mejillas sonrojadas de Sakura y preguntó.

- ¿Tú piensas que yo te quiero a ti? Sakura.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**¡Les cuento! para mí fue de locos escribir esto, lo primero que hice fue tomar unos apuntes -primera vez que lo hago- sobre los puntos importantes que tendría el capítulo, y les digo ¡que no pude ponerlos todos! en fin! así está más o menos la cosa con nuestro incomprendido Shaoran, que mierda! ¿Alguien entiende a lo que él se está refiriendo? ¡Ha sido una locura escribir esto para mí! ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Gracias: Yumiko-sempai, Alice-Vampiirithap-Cullen, sakurali23, LoveistoLaugh, Guest, sasunaru-mvc, cezi555, Sara Wells, mrcds yane's, Daniela, Maru-chan1296, Daryis-san, aisisres, sakholes, Chikanime, serenity-princess, kagome smile, Laura-san , Bellossom-chan, R-Karolyna, Bellossom-chan, Klaudia-de-Malfoy.**

**Con amor... Izaku-Chan**


	9. Chapter 9

**Good Girls like bad boys**

(A las chicas buenas, les gustan los chicos malos)

**By**

**Izaku-chan**

"Dicen que a las chicas buenas les gustan los chicos malos, ¿tú que piensas Sakura? Sakura se ruborizó, ella era una chica buena según decían, y la imagen en su cabeza de chico malo tenía nombre y apellido, ¿sería aquello posible?"

**Capítulo nueve.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**"Y si el estúpido cagado usa pañales de cupido existe, al cabrón le vale mierda que la gente sea diferente, solo va de puto por la vida tirando su flechas"**

**Shaoran.**

* * *

- ¿Tú piensas que yo te quiero a ti? Sakura.

Shaoran notó que la pregunta a la chica la había tomado por sorpresa, Sakura se sonrojó, y desvió su mirada a su muñeca izquierda que era envuelta en ese momento por una mano del joven. La puta costumbre, se dijo Shaoran, liberándola en cuanto se dio cuenta, del agarre impulsivo. Aun así sus ojos ambares se posaban con fiereza en el rostro de Sakura, enarco una ceja, a veces ella resultaba indescifrable, ¿qué tanto estaría pasando en ese momento por la cabeza de la ojiverde? parecía estar debatiéndose quien sabe que filosofía dificultosa en su interior.

Sakura tenía la respiración pausada, la mirada rehuyendo la ambarina, hasta que de pronto con cierta evidente tristeza que lo incomodo, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, él observó los acuosos ojos verdes al borde del llanto, y aquella sonrisa que parecía en cualquier momento se iba a quebrar.

- Cuando estoy contigo, Shaoran, me siento feliz.

Shaoran frunció el ceño, y apretó un poco sus dedos entorno a la estrecha cintura de la muchacha, preguntándose si en alguno momento se rompería, las lágrimas de la joven nunca salieron, y de alguna forma se sintió decepcionado ante la respuesta, que no era respuesta, que había recibido. Había cosas, se dijo, que era necesario aclarar y aún más a una chica como ella. Él también tenía preguntas que hacerle, como: ¿qué demonios quería de él? Como ¿por qué le había hecho caso? Si tan solo ella lo hubiese ignorado, si tan solo Sakura hubiese resultado ser diferente, probablemente él nunca se hubiera interesado y no estuvieran los dos en medio de aquella putada.

- Sakura - le dijo y sintió las ganas de vomitar al instante.

No era usual en él hacer esas cosas, la verdad aún se consideraba demasiado joven y cuerdo, como para andar diciendo aquellas mierdas, pero ya que por lo visto había descartado la opción de huir de ella a pesar de las diferencias obvias de clases sociales, comportamiento, etc. Sin embargo como si de pronto le diera el impulso de echarse para atrás, soltó otra cosa, una muy diferente a la que iba a decir al principio.

- Dibujas horrible.

Sakura abrió la boca y luego la cerro más o menos unas tres veces y por ultimo termino frunciendo levemente el ceño junto con un puchero. Ella lo observó con aquellos ojazos verdes, Shaoran la vio directamente, descubriendo de inmediato que ella esperaba algo, algo de su parte, una disculpa o lo que fuera, ya saben, de esas mierdas que suele hacer la gente cuando suelta una verdad como sin querer queriendo y luego se disculpan por qué se sienten apenados o con lastima hacia la otra personas o alguna mierda así.

La cosa era, que él no estaba mintiendo y no iba a decir, a como seguramente se estarán imaginando, algo como _"era broma"_ ni mucho menos disculparse, aun no entendía por qué la gente se disculpaba o retractaba cuando no han hecho más que decir la verdad ¿no es eso hipócrita? Va contra uno mismo, diría Shaoran, si le preguntaran a él.

Sakura pareció entender al poco tiempo, que era inútil esperar que Shaoran le dijera algo... ¿lindo? que ocultara lo que le había dicho, aun así le parecía de lo más mono, la miraba ahí serio y se veía muy guapo con sus típicos cabellos revueltos, sus labios, sus ojos, sus bonitas pestañas, ¡alto! una vez más una nube de enamoramiento empezaba a envolverla.

La castaña, buscó entre los dibujos regados en el escritorio, uno en particular y cuando lo tuvo en su posesión extendió la hoja hasta la cara de Shaoran, casi rozando sus narices.

- ¿Que mierdas es esto? - Preguntó Shaoran con el ceño fruncido.

- Eres tú - contestó Sakura como si fuera más que obvio - ¡vamos! Se que se parece, aunque sea un poco, ¡tienes que aceptarlo!

¿Aceptarlo? ¡Ni de coña! Shaoran frunció el ceño y la miró seriamente.

- ¿Por qué me dibujaste? - Sakura parpadeó.

- Porque quería dibujarte a ti.

Okay, cualquier otro marica diría algo como _"Hay que lindo, me dibujo porque piensa en mí" _Pero evidentemente este no fue el caso.

- Ese dibujo es un insulto.

Sakura abrió la boca nuevamente y la cerro sin decir nada, se decidió por guardar de nuevo su hermoso dibujo, está bien, aceptaba que no era el vivo retrato de Shaoran, pero a ella le hacía ilusión pensar que era así, cuando se giró nuevamente Shaoran yacía echado en su cama con los brazos tras la cabeza y mirando a su alrededor un tanto curioso, la castaña sonrió, estaba tan feliz de verlo ahí, lo estuvo esperando ansiosa todo el tiempo, y por un momento, se desilusionó pensando que él no iría, por eso se había sorprendido tanto cuando lo encontró frente a su puerta.

- ¿Que me ves? - Le preguntó Shaoran de mala gana, con aquella manía habitual suya de dar un leve levantamiento de cabeza como si quisiese buscar pelea.

Sakura no contestó, además de que no era la primera vez que ella se le quedaba viéndolo como idiota mientras pensaba infinidad de cosas maravillosas de él, Shaoran soportaba su mirada por un rato, como si no notara que ella lo estaba observando, pero como el chico no era del tipo paciente, terminaban siempre un tanto cabreado soltando esa pregunta.

La ojiverde se acomodó al lado de Shaoran, cuando lo miró a los ojos él la veía interrogante.

- Me alegra que vinieras - le dijo de nuevo.

- Ya me lo habías dicho.

- Lo sé, ¡pero es que estoy tan feliz! Por un momento creí que no vendrías.

- ¿Pensaste que yo haría eso? - El castaño se señaló a sí mismo.

- Sí.

Entonces eso que se llama remordimiento de conciencia, lo atacó por un momento, una de las filosofías de Shaoran era: no justificarse innecesariamente. Así que no, ni de coña él se pondría a contarle a Sakura, que en realidad ella resultaba ser más perceptiva de lo que parecía y que lo cierto era que se le paso mil veces por la cabeza no acudir a lo que sea que fuera esa mierda que estaba haciendo él en casa de ella.

Shaoran también estuvo esperando el momento en que Sakura decidiera decirle casualmente que ese preciso día, estaba cumpliendo años, pero aquello tampoco vino, en cambio, la chica contaba sonriente cualquier cosa y de vez en cuando lo abrazaba, hasta que en una de esas se quedó recostada sobre su pecho en donde su corazón latía con demasiada fuerza, se intentó quedar lo más quieto posible, solo por si acaso de esa forma, a ese jodido órgano le daba por regresar a sus latidos normales, cosa que no sucedió y hasta lo escuchaba retumbar al muy maldito en sus oídos.

Sakura estaba muy quieta acomodada en su pecho, y solo un sordo no escucharía los fuertes latidos de su corazón en ese momento, al menos la chica no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

- Me gusta como hueles - soltó Sakura suavemente, aun con los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Y a que huelo?

- A ti - le dijo ella, levantando la cabeza para mirarlo, entonces Sakura hizo algo que Shaoran no supo cómo interpretar, se acercó como si nada a olerle el cabello.

- ¿Que putas estás haciendo? - ella rió.

- ¿Te molesta?

- Me da igual - contesto él, no era del todo mentira, suponía que podría acostumbrarse.

- Oye Shaoran - esta vez él tuvo que levantar la mirada un poco para poder verla – esto, bueno… - Shaoran desvió la mirada, cuando Sakura empezaba a titubear, o le iba a decir una cosa realmente estúpida, o le daba vergüenza lo que iba a decir y por último, probablemente era algo que él no quería escuchar - nunca me dijiste si andabas con Meiling - Algo como eso, por ejemplo.

Shaoran suspiró, ¿por qué las mujeres tenían la manía de traer cosas del pasado al presente? Generalmente cosas que los tíos ni ebrios se les ocurriría mencionar, sentía la mirada curiosa de Sakura sobre él, y sabía que bien podía elegir no contestar esa pregunta, pero por esa vez haría una excepción.

- Andaba con ella porque es del grupo, así que ella le pidió a los cabrones que tengo por amigos que la ayudaran conmigo, me jodieron la vida un rato, así que yo dije: ¿por qué no?

Sakura luchó por mantener la expresión serena, no sabía si era mejor haberse quedado eternamente con la incertidumbre o que Shaoran le hubiese contestado eso y a ella se le estuviese escociendo el estómago porque él aceptase haber andado con Meyling, había sido como tirarle un balde de agua fría o que la hubiese atropellado un auto, respiró, porque no, ella definitivamente no podría ahorcar a Shaoran, y no podía tan poco ser una loca psicópata celosa, ¡tenía que ser sensata por el amor de Dios!

- ¿Pero eran novios? - Y para cuando dijo eso, no estaba segura de poder disimular muy bien lo que realmente estaba sintiendo, para su fortuna Shaoran siguió como si nada mientras veía el techo.

- Solo andábamos, Sakura - contestó ya un poco hastiado, ni si quiera quería hablar de eso.

- ¿Pero la querías?

Shaoran se echó encima de la muchacha con rapidez y molestia tomándole de las muñecas.

- ¡No! No la quería, Sakura, al menos no de esa forma, ¿Contenta joder?

Sakura asintió algo asustada por qué no lo vio venir, se quedaron en silencio, en ese instante Sakura no pensaba precisamente en lo celosa a pesar de todo que se sentía con el asunto de Meiling Huang, estaba concentrada más bien en el aliento de Shaoran golpeando su rostro y de que Shaoran, a pesar de ser delgado en realidad pesaba bastante, se lo atribuyó a la altura, pero esto no era lo importante, lo esencial era que tuvo que hacer un poco más de esfuerzo para respirar por la opresión en su cuerpo y que le gustaba.

Recorrió en rostro de Shaoran lentamente, mientras el aroma del muchacho que tanto le gustaba la invadía por completo, el agarre en sus muñecas había dejado de ser fuerte, lo que le permitió llevar sus manos hasta el rostro del castaño y empezar a delinear delicadamente todos los contornos masculinos, ¡rayos! Shaoran tenía razón, aquel dibujo si era una ofensa. ¿Por qué ese chico tenía que ser tan hermoso? Si lo veías de cerca, era más hermoso aún y de hecho la piel de su rostro era sorprendentemente suave, le acarició todo el rostro con las manos mientras él se dedicaba a observarla fijamente hacer su observación profunda, Sakura quiso, grabar en su mente lo que estaba sintiendo, cada curva, cada una de sus pestañas, de sus cejas, y hasta ese bonito lunar que Shaoran tenía en la mejilla derecha, grabarlo todo de tal manera que aunque cerrara los ojos sabría que era él.

Shaoran le volvió a tomar las muñecas, completamente serio, y las soltó a ambos lados de su cuerpo, donde Sakura pudo llevarlas a la espalda del muchacho cuando él se acero viéndola fijamente para darle un beso, el simple primer roce fue electrizante, y la corriente envolvió peligrosamente el cuerpo de ambos, acelerando sus pulsos a una magnitud impresionante.

Fue un beso lento pero sensual, Shaoran la tomó de la nuca para permitirse explorar la boca de la muchacha a profundidad, Sakura solo dejo llevar aferrándose más a la espalda de Shaoran, luego subió una de sus manos a la nuca del muchacho haciendo que le recorriera un escalofrío porque era justo ahí donde le daba cosquillas, en otro momento la hubiese dejado, solo por ser ella, hubiese soportado las insufribles y tontas cosquillas que le causaban las caricias de Sakura en ese lugar, pero en ese momento se separó para decirle seriamente.

- Me da cosquillas.

Sakura solo asintió y cerró los ojos nuevamente no sin que antes Shaoran notara que las pupilas se le habían dilatado fugazmente, aunque bien pudo haberlo imaginado, no le importó y acercó nuevamente sus labios a los de ella, quien abrió la boca cuando él decidió tener acceso, estrechó el cuerpo de Sakura un poco más a él y ella pareció hacer lo mismo.

Depronto para los dos, la humedad de la boca de ambos se había hecho un poco más placentera de lo habitual, Sakura se quedó estática por un segundo en el que noto que la mano de Shaoran se había introducido por su blusa blanca, pero rápidamente esto fue sustituido por la sensación de un escalofrío que la recorrió desde los pies a la cabeza, luego vino otro y otro, hasta que el muchacho metió la mano por debajo del sujetador que ella llevaba, él la siguió besando mientras disfrutaba la sensación de aquella piel bajo el calor de su mano.

Sakura se quedó un tanto ida viendo el techo de su habitación, cuando Shaoran decidió empezar a repartir besos por su cuello, se detuvo cuando llego a la clavícula, respiro un poco agitado aunque lo cierto era que ella también estaba respirando igual.

- Quítate la blusa.

Y entonces la miró, Sakura mantuvo su mirada fija en él, aún perdida en esos ojos ámbar-dorado algo la llevo a dirigir sus manos hasta el borde de su blusa cuando Shaoran le dejo el espacio necesario, la fue subiendo hasta que por fin la paso por su cabeza y no supo con precisión a donde fue a parar. Hasta cuando ella hubo hecho aquello, Shaoran se tomó el atrevimiento de bajar la mirada de su rostro y dirigirla hasta los pechos cubiertos por un sujetador negro de encaje, se sorprendió al no encontrarse nada relacionado con corazones.

Luego bajo la mirada por el abdomen y la sutil aunque marcada curva de la cintura de la muchacha y debía aceptar que se le había hecho la boca agua, sin esperar más volvió a besarla y solo para hacer aquello un poco más justo él mismo se fue quitando la camisa negra que andaba puesta, Sakura se maravilló cuando pudo poner sus manos en la espalda desnuda de Shaoran, y vio con algo de dificultad el abdomen marcado del muchacho.

Shaoran se acomodó entre las piernas de ella con rapidez, y seguido se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de Sakura consciente de que la chica podía percibir aquel bulto que empezaba a hacer presión con sus pantalones, segundos después a causa de la fricción, Sakura soltó un gemido ahogado y el bajó nuevamente repartiendo besos húmedos por su cuello, lo que el sujetador dejaba descubierto de sus pechos y su abdomen, logrando que la joven, arqueara la espalda.

Ciertamente a Sakura le eran desconocidas aquellas sensaciones que estaba sintiendo, esas que hacían que únicamente quisiera sentir un poco más, también estaban logrando nublarle la mente con cosas que jamás habían pasado por su cabeza, nunca había estado así con un chico, nunca nadie la había tocado de esa manera y si se lo hubieran propuesto simplemente no hubiera aceptado.

Algo le decía que solo con Shaoran estaba bien, es que solo él lograba que con cada rose de aquellas manos aquel calor en su bajo vientre fuera aumentando, y descubrió que le gustaba la sensación maravillosa a causa de que chocaba piel con piel, antes de que se diera cuenta, Shaoran la estaba besando en la boca nuevamente, mientras ella se aferraba a su espalda como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

Entonces un ruido fue llegando a los oídos de la muchacha, el teléfono estaba sonando lo que la devolvió a la realidad, Shaoran le dio espacio sin ganas comprendiendo que de pronto a Sakura le había crecido una ansiedad por contestar el aparatucho ese, sonrió ladeadamente cuando la vio buscar la blusa y ponérsela con cierta torpeza antes de levantarse de la cama y levantar el teléfono blanco para ponérselo cerca de la oreja.

- _Moshi, moshi_ - Sakura le vio de reojo, reparando en el torso desnudo de Shaoran que a diferencia de ella, parecía no tener ningún problema ni vergüenza en que ella lo estuviera observando sin camisa, claro que él era un chico, y aquello era distinto, pero aun así, le alteraba los nervios - ¿Mamá? - preguntó, rogando porque lo que había estado pasando no se le notara en la voz.

Shaoran suspiró pesadamente, buscó su camiseta por la cama que de un pronto a otro lucía un poco desarreglada, tal vez ya venía siendo hora de irse, se dijo, ya eran las seis y aun no quería toparse con los viejos de Sakura. Ella terminó de hablar por teléfono, y le observó.

- Ya me voy - le dijo.

- ¿En serio? ¿No puedes quedarte un poco más?

- Tengo cosas que hacer - le dijo - además, mañana tengo que ir al trabajo.

Entonces Sakura lo miró con atención y curiosidad.

- ¿Estás trabajando Shaoran?

El chico se pasó una mano por los cabellos y empezó a bajar las escaleras, seguido de Sakura y su mirada curiosa, la chica aún se sentía algo nerviosa. Pero Shaoran lucía tan calmado, pensó.

- No es tu asunto, enana - le dijo burlonamente revolviéndole los cabellos, era aquella quizás, la primera vez que la veía un tanto despeinada y sinceramente le quedaba.

- ¿No me dirás? - Preguntó Sakura - y yo no soy enana.

Shaoran sonrió torcidamente.

- No te diré por ahora… y si eres enana, enana - la picó un poco, con una sonrisa de esas torcidas que hacían que la chica se perdiera pensando en lo bien que se veía él sonriendo - me llegas por los hombros-

- Bueno, sí... pero - Sakura falló evidentemente en su intento por defender su altura, pero es que no se le ocurría nada cuando él le sonreía así y menos después de lo que acababa de pasar.

- Bueno... - le dijo a forma de despedida.

Sakura suspiró algo triste, ella no quería que se fuera, cuando Shaoran terminó de ponerse los zapatos ella lo acompaño hasta la puerta, donde se dieron un beso que iba cargado un poco con restos de las descargas eléctricas que habían ocurrido antes. Shaoran la miró con seriedad, recordando lo que había decidió decirle hace más o menos una hora o un poco más, suspiró.

¡Vaya que a él le gustaba joderse la vida!

- Sakura, si tú no fueras mi novia y yo no te quisiera, ni de coña estaría aquí.

Shaoran no pudo creer lo que estaba diciendo, pero lo había dicho y supo que ella comprendió lo implícito en esas palabras cuando le regalo una sonrisa enorme y deslumbrante que casi lo deja ciego, además, que los bonitos ojos verdes se le había iluminado inhumanamente.

- Pensé que era obvio - siguió Shaoran, maldiciendo el puto sonrojo que debía tener en el rostro, eso era una putada y probablemente lo más bochornoso que hubiese dicho en toda su puta vida.

Sakura se le tiró a los brazos volviéndolo a besar y él pudo sentir que aún tenía esa sonrisa enorme en su rostro, la estrecho un poco contra si, por que aunque él no quisiera demostrarlo su corazón no mentía y estaba latiendo como desquiciado, ¡a la mierda! se dijo, también los chicos malos tenían derecho a enamorarse y a un pedacito de la jodida cosa macabra que llamaban felicidad, y él había decidido serlo, lo sería antes de que alguien golpeara con un martillo su felicidad y la quebrara en miles de pedazos como si se tratara de un cristal.

- ¡Ya! suéltame _enana_ que me tengo ir - le dijo separándola de él y empujándola levemente a broma, Sakura hizo un puchero que se le olvidó tras maravillarse con otra de las risas raras de Shaoran - eres tan tonta, Sakura - le dijo aun riéndose, se agachó un poco para darle un beso en la frente, al menos no había testigos, se dijo él muchacho, de que él andaba haciendo esas mierdas como el gilipollas más grande de la historia.

- Adiós - se despidió abriendo la puerta, cuando hubo dado unos pasos ya, escuchó la voz de Sakura.

- ¡Te amo, Shaoran!

Él se giró para toparse con su sonrisa, la miró serio y frunció el ceño, alguien podía golpearlo si se le venía en gana, se lo merecía, por idiota y por andar haciendo esas mierdas estúpidas que alguna vez juro nunca haría, es más, él mismo se escupiría después de lo que estaba a punto de decir.

- Yo también.

Bufó y se fue sin más, dejando a Sakura sintiéndose la chica más feliz en todo el planeta, la castaña después de cerrar la puerta, gritó con felicidad y se fue corriendo a tirarse a la cama y patalear un poco por la emoción, entonces se quedó estática al darse cuenta que una de sus almohadas había atrapado el olor de Shaoran, se sonrojó pensando que no la lavaría.

Por otro lado Shaoran recorrió las calles a paso lento, ya empezaba a hacer frío y a oscurecer, suspiró, se pasó las dos manos por el rostro con algo de brusquedad, ¡era un idiota! y aparte de eso se había ganado un dolor en los testículos de gratis, y lo más mierda era que hasta se sentía algo feliz. Todo lucia sospechosamente bien.

_"¿Yo también"?_ Quiso vomitar, que clase de mariconada había dicho, lo peor era que en realidad sí lo sentía así.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Holaaa, me aman? *w* jajaja es broma, como siempre espero saber si les gustó y para mi curiosidad personal me gustaría saber ¿de qué país son? Gracias a las que se animaron a dejarme sus reviews en este capítulo, abrazos.**

**Gracias: aisisres, moonlight-Li, Yumiko-sempai, .31, Danitria, sasunaru-mvc, sakurali23 , BellKris Cullen , Sara Wells, kagome smile , Klaudia-de-Malfoy , LoveistoLaugh, R-Karolyna, PJ, zecy555, Maru-chan1296, Maargaldo, kathy kinomoto, Alice-Vampiirithap-Cullen.**

**Con amor... Izaku-chan.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Good Girls like bad boys**

(A las chicas buenas, les gustan los chicos malos)

**By**

**Izaku-chan**

"Dicen que a las chicas buenas les gustan los chicos malos, ¿tú que piensas Sakura? Sakura se ruborizó, ella era una chica buena según decían, y la imagen en su cabeza de chico malo tenía nombre y apellido, ¿sería aquello posible?"

**Capítulo diez.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_¿Qué es el amor? Me cuestionaba yo._

_Dicen que el amor no se puede ver, yo creo que sí._

_¿Dime? ¿No se ha vuelto él lo más maravilloso de tu existencia? No te parece casi irreal, ¿tan irreal que cuando le abrazas duele? Tan irreal que a veces piensas que nunca será completamente tuyo y duele aún más, así que buscas un punto intermedio entre tenerlo y dejarlo libre._

_¿Qué te molesta? Yo sé, que lo que sea que te moleste, si lo hace esa personal especial, no te molestara en absoluto, pero solo, solo si lo hace él, porque él es maravilloso y se ha convertido en un ser "perfecto" que aunque hagas cosas que en otra persona te molestarían, que aunque cometa errores, que aunque se enoje, grite, llore, no cambiara lo que piensas de él, porque estas enamorada y te sigue pareciendo maravilloso, pase lo que pase._

_Todo gira alrededor de él o de ella, confiesa, confiesa que apenas te despiertas esa persona es lo primero que se te aparece en la cabeza, incluso antes de que te des cuenta de ello... Y sonríes, sonríes porque es cierto, también por la noche, cuando te acuestas, en tu mente solo esta él, y se te ocurre que lindo sería, si no tuvieran que separarse, si estuviera ahí durmiendo contigo, el calor que inundaría tu cuerpo al acurrucarte en sus brazos, lo mucho que te deleitarías al verle dormir tan cerca, con la respiración acompasada, con los ojos cerrados, completamente indefenso, pero no importa, piensas, porque tú velarás sus sueños... y le das un suave beso en la cabeza._

_¿Notas que nadie más te importa ahora? ¿Ves que de pronto se ha convertido en tu todo?_

_Lo amaba, lo amo. Y por fin supe, lo que es amar tanto que te duele hasta el simple hecho de respirar, pero te hace feliz, ¿cierto? Siempre y cuando esa persona este contigo, no es necesario que tome tu mano y te bese, solo que este contigo, aunque duela, aunque este molesto o enojado, solo que este contigo, con eso es suficiente, piensas. No te vayas, dices. No me dejes, ruegas. Quédate conmigo, por favor...solo quédate conmigo"_

**_Sakura._**

* * *

- De ocho meses a dos años - dijo Sakura, asombrándose así misma mientras leía aquel libro por decimoquinta vez en la semana - Eso es lo más que puede durar la etapa del enamoramiento - observó a sus amigas - así que aquí te explican que hacer después de que el sentimiento del enamoramiento ya no está, entonces dice que después de eso, eliges amar o no, que muchas parejas no saben por qué el sentimiento a _"desaparecido"_ y por eso su relación fracasa.

Tomoyo y Chiharu se quedaron pensativas, mirando ambas algún punto indefinido del salón vacío, Naoko por su parte estaba sentada en una pose poco femenina, atenta a lo que decía Sakura pero aun así algo desinteresada por el tema, no es como si ella estuviese enamorada o tuviera que preocuparse por qué hacer cuando el sentimiento desaparece. Científicamente, el amor, ¡no! Mejor dicho el _"enamoramiento" _porque Sakura había insistido en diferenciar los dos conceptos, el enamoramiento era provocado por una serie de hormonas que segrega el cerebro, al parecer siempre están inactivas o en poco funcionamiento, pero que de pronto hacen _¡BOM!_

La cosa es, que empiezas a segregar hormonas y la ciencia te da una explicación un tanto precisa del por qué te empieza a gustar alguien, por ese instinto animal que llevamos todos adentro, esa cosa que quiere que nos apareemos y busquemos con desesperación una pareja en algún momento determinado. Estas hormonas son responsables del proceso selectivo, se supone que inconscientemente ya has armado una imagen en tu mente, un prototipo con todas las características incluidas que debería tener tu _"prospecto" _a pareja.

Dice la ciencia que estas hormonas escogen al candidato indicado, con el que tus genes se mezclarían perfectamente, para mejorar la especie amigos, ¡para mejorar la especie! Así también que te atraes por alguien con un tipo de sangre determinado, nunca muy diferente; segregas feromonas, esto es un olor en tú cuerpo, casi imperceptible al olfato humano, ¡pero no! no imperceptible para tu instinto animal y necesidad de apareamiento.

Naoko podría nombrar las hormonas una a una con las manos o si preferías también con los dedos de los pies, eso por si eres fetichista. Feromonas, oxitocinas, endorfinas, feniletilaminas, dopamina, DHEA, los conocidos estrógenos y la testosterona, probablemente más, ¿decepcionado? ¿Pensaste que de verdad te flechaba cupido? Sakura también había investigado el porqué de un pronto a otro Shaoran se había vuelto su mundo, científicamente, cada sensación tenía su razón de ser, desde la euforia, hasta la falta de sueño, incluso la perdida de sentido común y hasta la frase de _"El amor es ciego"._

Aun así, ahora que lo sabía, después de haber averiguado aquello, a Sakura le gustaba sonreír, dejar la ciencia y la razonabilidad un poco de lado, dejarse llevar y llamarlo simple y mágicamente: Destino.

- Déjame ver, ¿qué diablos estás leyendo? - Preguntó Tomoyo arrebatándole a Sakura de las manos aquel curioso librito color purpura - _"Los cinco lenguajes de amor" _- leyó dudosa.

- Hey, Sakura, ¿qué clase de basura es esa? - Preguntó Chiharu en medio de un bostezo, podría ser ella, entre todas sus amigas a la que le gustaba menos leer.

- ¡No es una basura! - Exclamó la castaña - En realidad me pareció bastante convincente.

- ¿Me lo prestas? - Preguntó Tomoyo, aunque antes de que Sakura asintiera ya lo había guardado en su bolso - Eriol y yo ya tenemos año y un poco más, la verdad es que ¡a veces me saca de quicio!

- ¿Tienen problemas Tomoyo? - Preguntó Sakura preocupada, aún seguía admirando la relación de Tomoyo, por que parecía tan madura y perfecta, aunque no la envidiab,.para nada, pensó mientras el recuerdo de Shaoran se colaba en su cabeza.

- Lo que pasa es que ha estado bastante celoso últimamente, al principio no me molestaba con esas cosas.

- ¿Así que está sacando su verdadera personalidad? ¿Eh? ¡rawr! - Se mofó Naoko a son de broma, pero a Tomoyo no le había hecho mucha gracia - lo siento, continua.

- Bueno es que Koji, ¿recuerdan a Koji?

- Tu ex novio - exclamaron al unísono y con obviedad.

- Bueno, que me ha estado mandando mensajes, que me quiere, que volvamos… y Eriol los ha visto.

- ¿Te ha revisado el teléfono Tomoyo? - Preguntó Chiharu algo alterada - ¡Invasión a la privacidad amiga! ¡No es bueno!

Tomoyo suspiró.

- No ha sido así, es que yo se lo he prestado, me preguntó simplemente quién me mandaba tantos mensajes y se lo conté, no pensé que tendría ese episodio de histeria y como nos contamos todo... - dijo por último en medio de un suspiro, aunque había sonado un poco a excusa.

- ¡Tu error Tomoyo! Nunca debes decirle a tu novio que otro chico está intentando ligar contigo y menos si _"ya"_ ha sido tu novio - comentó Chiharu seriamente - enserio, por más confianza que le tengas, ese es el tipo de cosa que no debes decir.

- Vale, lo sé, mi culpa supongo, creo que yo estaría histérica si hubiese sido al revés, ¡venga! ¡ya no hablemos de eso! ¿Cómo te va a ti con Yamasaki? - Preguntó Tomoyo, intentando desviar la conversación a otro punto que no fuera ella provocando los celos de Eriol, había cometido un error, lo sabía y era una cosa casi imperdonable, primero no notando lo que sucedía alrededor de Sakura y luego no midiendo sus palabras, algo sí sabía...Eriol la estaba volviendo loca.

- Bueno - Comenzó Chiharu - lo mío es diferente, Takashi y yo nunca nos hemos soportado, lo único que ha cambiado es que tenemos el título de _"novios",_ ¡aún sigo dándole sus collejas por mentiroso! - Las chicas rieron ante la forma graciosa en que lo había contado y también porque no les era difícil imaginarse a Chiharu haciéndole aquello al pobre chico de las mil y un millón de historias, las miradas se desviaron casi sin querer a Naoko que se miraba las uñas distraídamente.

- ¿Qué? - Preguntó cuándo se percató de aquello - a mí ni me miren, ¡soy la típica solterona del grupo! ¡A mucha honra! - Gritó elevando los brazos al aire, las risas se escucharon de nuevo - Mejor escuchemos a Sakura y su noviazgo furtivo.

La aludida se sonrojo al instante, negó con las manos y la cabeza varias veces, como queriendo creer que eso sería suficiente para detener el deseo de sus amigas por saber acerca de su nueva relación con Shaoran, cosa que claro, no iba a funcionar, lo supo por que seguían esperando que abriera la boca para contar algo, eso y una ceja elevada, ¿qué era eso? ¿Un concurso de expresiones faciales colectivas?

- Yo no, no sé qué decir - Dijo avergonzada, eso de ser el centro de atención la ponía algo nerviosa, muy nerviosa- ¡Pero nos veremos esta tarde!

- Se ven mucho últimamente, ¿no es así?

- En realidad - comentó Sakura - no lo había visto en toda una semana, ¡así que estoy muy contenta de verlo hoy!

- ¡Enamorada! - La acusaron Chiharu y Tomoyo al unísono.

- Al menos ahora son novios - dijo Tomoyo- aunque te lo hubiera pedido de una forma más romántica.

- ¡A mí me pareció de lo más romántico! - Exclamó Sakura con una sonrisa, si, para ella no pudo haber sido mejor.

- Ni siquiera te lo pidió - dijo Tomoyo- es como si ya lo diera por hecho, Li es un poco raro Sakura, ¡acéptalo por Dios!

- ¡No es raro! - Sakura hizo un puchero para soltar después lo que cualquier chica en su lugar hubiese dicho, haciendo de paso, a sus amigas sonreír - Shaoran solo es diferente - y sonrió.

- Sakura, y ¿cuánto tiempo llevan Li y tú? - Pregunto Naoko curiosa y las demás se inclinaron hacia ella con atención.

- ¿Cómo novios? - Preguntó la ojiverde nerviosa y al mismo tiempo emocionada y a la vez el solo decir aquella palabra tan significativa hacia que se le revolviera el estómago y le diesen ganas de vomitar, ¿quién dijo que las dichosas mariposas eran lindas?

Naoko asintió.

- Unos tres meses - soltó la castaña, con una sonrisa.

- Wow, ya llevan un tiempecillo - Comentó Chiharu.

- Bueno - Sakura sonrió - la verdad ni los he sentido, todo ha sido tan rápido - tras decir eso, soltó un suspiro soñador.

- Hey, Sakura - la llamó Tomoyo al finalizar la clase - Sé que te verás con tu Shaoran hoy, pero no olvides que tenemos pijamada en mi casa - le dijo con una sonrisa.

- No te preocupes, no lo he olvidado, ahí estaré.

Ya llevaban un tiempo con eso de ser novios y Sakura no podía estar más feliz, se veían de vez en cuando y cuando no lo hacían ella siempre podía contar con los mensajes de texto. Shaoran la había llamado, una sola vez, había sido la conversación más corta e incómoda que hubiese tenido en su vida, Sakura no supo muy bien que decir y aunque fuera por teléfono, se había puesto increíblemente nerviosa, ¿por qué no podía fluir una conversación normal con él?

Casi muere cuando la llamo, incluso contesto un poco dudosa, pensando si en realidad, sí era Shaoran el que la había llamado, La había saludado con un perezoso _"Hola" _con una voz aún más perezosa, no habían hablado casi nada y hubieron incómodos silencios telefónicos que ella llenó lo más que pudo con preguntas torpes como: ¿Qué haces? y Shaoran no ayudaba mucho cuando le contestaba cortantemente que _"Nada". ¡_Oh! pero la había hecho feliz, de hecho, ese día casi no había podido dormir pensando en el extraño suceso.

Un día de esos Nadeshiko Kinomoto había mirado a su hija y le había soltado una pregunta que la había dejado paralizada por completo.

_"¿Tienes novio Sakura?"_

Sakura, teóricamente, había dejado de respirar, tragó saliva, y se giró hacia su madre, ella no solía mentir, ella no sabía mentir, ni podía jamás sobre todos los jamases negar a Shaoran, eso debía ser pecado, pensó, aún más considerando que ella estaba loca por él. ¿Notaria su madre lo que sucedía? Acaso ella era tan transparente que la gente podía ver sus pensamientos insistentes y abundantes sobre Shaoran, se ruborizó, eso no podía ser bueno, menos cuando solía recodar como la había tocado en aquella ocasión.

_"Estas histérica"_ Se dijo Sakura, tal vez Nadeshiko si sospechara algo, pero probablemente, hacía simplemente una revisión periódica que hacen las madres sobre la vida de sus hijos, para estar informadas o que se yo. Nadeshiko ya había hecho esa pregunta antes, cada cierto periodo de tiempo volvía a hacer la pregunta, inclusive una vez, le había preguntado si ya había tenido sexo, un día horrible para la vida de toda hija, presenten sus condolencias hermanas.

Sakura había tomado valor de donde no lo tenía, para contestar que _sí_ tenía novio. Su madre, quien en ese momento miraba entretenida un catálogo de ropa, pasando las hojas distraídamente y pensando que tantos pedidos iría a hacer ese mes, la miró con una atención que a Sakura le aterraba, odiaba la atención, de hecho, cuando le ponían atención absoluta en su casa, sería probablemente para discutir algún problema relevante o las decisiones importantes que debía tomar, las cosas que ella debía hacer o bien, para recordarle como debía ser el comportamiento de una señorita que incluía, nunca andar de boca en boca.

_¿Ah, sí?_ Soltó Nadeshiko en perfecta calma, la castaña realmente se alteró cuando, la delicada mano femenina de su madre, con un perfecto manicure hecho aquella misma mañana, colocó la revista en la mesa central de la sala. Sakura había querido huir, más sin embargo, estaba tensa, el acto de Nadeshiko solo indicaba que se venía alguna clase de conversación encima y que ella debía quedarse sentada en ese sillón y no salir corriendo, huir es de mala educación, se dijo Sakura, debes ponerle atención a la persona que te habla, aún muy en contra de tu voluntad.

Entonces vinieron unas cuantas preguntas, el nombre de Shaoran, la edad de Shaoran y Sakura contesto eso como autómata, verdaderamente, la angustia llegó a su pecho con las preguntas siguientes, que la pusieron en un estado de alerta... ¿Que si Shaoran estudiaba? Era una pregunta difícil de contestar a una madre, a una madre como Nadeshiko más y probablemente a toda madre del mundo.

¿Por qué? Porque las madres siempre están esperando lo mejor para sus hijas, alguien exitoso, que estudie, trabaje, sea caballero, al inexistente _"don Perfecto"._ Sakura intento ser lo más sutil y breve respondiendo esas cosas, dijo que Shaoran había dejado de estudiar ese año, pero que seguramente lo retomaría, _"¿Y trabaja?"_ Si, está trabajando ahora. Nadeshiko no había contestado ni comentado nada relevante o irrelevante al respecto, tan solo le comento a Sakura que ahora que tenía dieciocho años podía tener novio, que un día de esos podrían coincidir todos para conocerlo, Sakura se quedó callada y silenciosa mientras su madre hablaba, lo que le dio fin a la conversación fue un _"y cuidate"_ horrible que todas las hijas entienden. Después de eso Sakura sintió dos cosas, por un lado cierto alivio, un peso menos y por el otro, pensó, dirigiéndole una última mirada a la femenina mujer del sillón, por el otro...que algo no iba del todo bien.

Volvió a la rutina de nuevo, cambiándose las zapatillas y caminando verdaderamente sin prisa a casa, con lentitud y algo absorta en su propio mundo, el mundo nuevo que llevaba construyendo esos días, un mundo que era solo de ella y Shaoran, de ellos y de nadie más o eso le gustaba pensar.

Sakura suspiró, quería saber tantas cosas de Shaoran, descubrir cada faceta suya, que él confiara en ella como no lo había hecho con nadie más, frunció el ceño levemente y en su rostro se formó una expresión un tanto decepcionante, resopló un mechón que se cruzó por su boca, la verdad era, que Shaoran no parecía estarse abriendo demasiado con ella, aunque si habían hecho muchos avances y ella era feliz, pero también era egoísta.

- ¿Por qué lo quiero todo de él? - Lloriqueo entre un puchero subiendo a la segunda planta de la casa vacía.

La castaña suspiró de nuevo, y cuando realmente se apresuró fue cuando observó el reloj que colgaba en la pared dándose cuenta de que se le empezaba a hacer tarde, con rapidez se puso un short corto de mezclilla, una blusa verde de tirantes que Tomoyo había dicho le quedaba de muerte, se enfundó en un abrigo café por que pronto empezaría a hacer frío, una bufanda del mismo color y unas zapatillas café hermosas que últimamente estaban muy de moda.

- Se me hace tarde - murmuraba con impaciencia.

¿Por qué no había guardado todo el día anterior? Se preguntó, así todo sería más fácil y rápido, pero no, era ella y había estado pensando en quien sabe qué cosa, está bien, ¡rayos! había estado pensando en Shaoran. Sakura tomó el primer bolso que encontró a mano y tiró adentro un pijama sin ver, después de todo solo serían sus amigas y ella, podría dormir en ropa interior si quería, ¡es cierto! ¡Ropa interior! se dijo guardando un par de prendas, después de lavarse los dientes algo apresurada, tiró también el cepillo al interior del bolso, se peinó con rapidez, lo último que verificó era el dinero, el móvil, las llaves y salió corriendo de casa.

Llegaría tarde, por primera vez llegaría tarde a un encuentro con Shaoran y no quería eso, prácticamente corrió todas las cuadras hasta el parque del pingüino y cuando hubo llegado intentó calmarse un poco.

Sakura lo buscó con la mirada, caminó hasta la fuente vacía y se sentó en el banco de siempre mirando a su alrededor, ella había llegado unos diez minutos tarde y Shaoran no estaba, buscó preocupada su celular y se aventuró a llamarlo, que no se hubiese marchado por favor, por favor.

_"Moshi, moshi"_

La voz aburrida de Shaoran al otro lado de la línea la puso nerviosa.

- Shaoran, soy Sakura - dijo dudosa, hubo un silencio.

_"¿Dónde estás?"_

Y una de las preguntas directas de Shaoran.

- En el parque del pingüino.

_"No te muevas, voy para allá"_

Antes de que pudiera contestar algo, Sakura se enfrentó al molesto sonido intermitente que indicaba que él había cortado la llamada, se sentó acomodándose el cabello en una de las bancas y recorrió con la mirada los alrededores del parquecillo tan peculiar. Fue quizás unos ocho minutos después, cuando la figura alta del muchacho se materializo en la lejanía y volviéndose con sus pasos cada vez un poco más grande. Sakura esbozó una sonrisa, sin proponérselo siquiera con anterioridad, al tan solo verlo.

El muchacho, vestido de negro, le sonrió de igual manera, antes de que ella corriera a tirársele a los brazos, tal vez era culpa de esas hormonas que segrega el cerebro, pensó Sakura, el que Shaoran la hubiera apegado con tanta furia a su cuerpo, no mentiría diciendo que se había sentido cohibida, ¡Dios! no se le había cruzado siquiera el pensamiento de si tal vez pudiese haber algún ancianito o adulto conservador y escandalizado a su alrededor.

Cuando Shaoran la besaba, ¡no! cuando Shaoran la besaba _así_, lo que por cierto estaba ocurriendo muy a menudo, ella cerraba los ojos y se desconectaba del mundo, para no decir mentiras, hasta los sonidos a su alrededor parecían desaparecer, entonces solo era consciente de que el muchacho la besaba, Shaoran, más alto que ella y con ese atrayente olor masculino la besaba con profundidad y era probablemente cuando su boca, excitada empezaba a producir más saliva de lo normal.

Alguna vez Sakura consideró la idea de que eso de compartir saliva era asqueroso, pero eso poco importaba ahora, cuando lo único que quería era sentir la humedad de la boca masculina, ahí, con la mente en blanco, solo quería que la besara y dejarse hacer en aquello brazos.

- ¡Hola preciosa! - Soltó Shaoran en tono burlón, Sakura lo miró extrañada, no era la primera vez que Shaoran le decía preciosa o alguna otra cosa parecida pero siempre con aquel tono burlón que hasta a ella le daba risa, así que no era eso lo raro, era más bien, que Shaoran se veía extraño.

- ¿Estas bien? - Cuestionó, frunciendo el ceño se puso de puntitas para escudriñar de cerca el rostro del muchacho que la seguía mirando con una sonrisa hasta un poco tonta si se quería - Shaoran, que pupilas más grandes tienes - de hecho, aunque Shaoran era el único chico que ella conocía con pupilas increíblemente grandes, Sakura juraría que estaban más grandes de lo normal, mucho más, tanto que no supo por que, lo tuvo que comparar con un gato.

- Son para verte mejor - Dijo burlón y le mordió la nariz.

- ¡Oye! - La chica se llevó las dos manos a la zona dañada y Shaoran optó por esbozar una simple sonrisa.

Haciendo eso, el castaño paso por su lado ignorándola olímpicamente para sentarse en donde anteriormente ella estaba, Sakura giró para verlo, sobándose aún la nariz se acercó a él un tanto dudosa.

- Oye Shaoran, tienes algo diferente, - Entrecerró los ojos recorriéndolo con la mirada, el chico se movió incomodo - Por cierto, ¿dónde estabas? - Sakura sonrió sentándose a su lado y a como era típico de Shaoran, se encogió de hombros aparentemente indiferente, sin embargo ella espero...espero...espe...

- Con un amigo - dijo con simpleza tras unos segundos, Sakura pronuncio un _"Mmm"_ mientras sacaba a conclusión que Shaoran no estaba esperándola a como ella había creído, lo cual era un alivio pues también significaba que no había llegado tarde, Dios la quería, pensó, elevando los ojos al cielo agradecida, una vez superada esa etapa, Sakura volvió a su interrogante anterior, observándolo tan atentamente que Shaoran tuvo que soltar un bufido y voltear el rostro fuera del escrutinio de la chica, ¡Dios! solo le había dado unas caladas al puro de hierba que le había ofrecido Otani minutos antes ¿y ella era capaz de notarlo así!?

Se giró para observarla y tuvo que ladear una sonrisa cuando ella no le pudo mantener la mirada y se empezó a sonrojar, ¿que era esa manía de Sakura por tender a tocarse obsesivamente el cabello en momentos así? le costaba verlo fijamente a la cara por mucho tiempo, a él en cambio le gustaba, le gustaba también molestarla un poco, y ya se había acostumbrado en su mayoría a que Sakura preguntara casi todo, era un poco molesto de hecho, cuando solo _escuchaba "Y por qué esto?... ¿Y por qué aquello?"_ consecutivamente, tendría que lidiar con eso, había algo gracioso en ella, y era que cuando hablaban de algún tema en particular, Sakura se quedaba muy curiosa y luego siempre llegaba con algo como: _"Oye Shaoran, ¿recuerdas lo que hablamos el otro día? Investigue y resultar ser que..."_

En fin, era graciosa, pensó justo antes de tomar aquel rostro entre sus manos y besarla, le gustaba besarla... ¡y eso era una mierda! por que le gustaba besarla a ella, no era lo mismo, besar a alguien más aunque fuese alguien que besase muy bien, todo tenía que ver con esa estúpida cosa que había crecido en algún lugar inexacto de su pecho.

Profundizo el beso y casi sintió cuando ella se entregó completamente al acto cuando se abrazó a él con fuerza, entonces a Shaoran le dieron ganas de tirársele encima justo ahí, en aquella banca en medio del parque. La verdad era, pensó cuando se separaron, que no veía la forma de decirle a Sakura alguna insinuación respecto al sexo, es decir, mírenla ahí, con toda la apariencia de niña buena, era putamente gracioso, pero a él no le daba risa, en lo absoluto.

Ella le lanzó una sonrisa que esta vez el no correspondió, bufó nuevamente y la chica se abrazó a su espalda, miró hacia abajo las pequeñas manos que se enredaban en su torso, si él le insinuara algo a Sakura... ¿qué haría ella? La podía imaginar ahí completamente indignada y avergonzada, eso de los golpes no iba mucho con su imagen, de hecho a simple vista se veía algo debilucha, como delicada, pero podría ser que le diera una bofetada, aun así no podía imaginarlo, ah ¡sí! aún no la había escuchado decir una sola mala palabra.

Sexo... se le hacía complicado el simple hecho de tocar el tema con ella, eso también era putamente gracioso, pero a él seguía sin darle risa, es decir, Sakura no era la típica chica que llegaba y te decía algo como _"Quiero hacerlo contigo, te espero en mi casa"_ a como por cierto le habían dicho una vez, eso y un guiño de ojo. En ese momento no veía el rostro de Sakura, quien seguía abrazada a su espalda, Shaoran se aventura entonces a mirar de reojo las piernas femeninas descubiertas y lleva una mano hacia una de ellas acariciándola suavemente, tal vez por la intención con la que lo hizo, es que Sakura siente el rose demasiado íntimo, hunde la cara en la espalda del muchacho y se abraza un poco más, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y sosteniendo un suspiro.

- ¿Que vas a hacer más tarde? - Pregunta el chico de pronto, dejando completamente de lado la caricia anterior, Sakura sale de su escondite y le mira a los ojos sin evitar sentirse un tanto mareada.

- Iré a dormir a casa de Tomoyo, harán una pijamada - dice y Shaoran la observa atentamente.

- Pensé que no te dejaban dormir fuera de casa

- No me dejan. Pero como es Tomoyo...

- No vayas.

- ¿Eh? - El corazón de la chica ha empezado a palpitar con fuerza, porque desde que él ha pronunciado aquellas palabras, una sensación que quema le ha empezado a subir desde la boca del estómago hasta el pecho y el corazón le ha empezado latir más fuerte anticipándose a la siguiente frase.

Shaoran, no sabe tampoco, lo que lo lleva a hacer eso, tal vez que antes a fumado un poco y aún hay algunos efectos de hierba en su organismo o podría ser simplemente un impulso, pero lo hizo, lo dijo y no importaba mucho ahora el motivo detrás de todo aquello.

- No vayas, ven a dormir conmigo - No titubeó, fue directo, tanto o más que su mirada fija en los sorprendidos ojos verdes.

Sakura por su lado, luchaba internamente con la explosión de emociones que se había realizado en su interior.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Primero: Gracias a las que me contestaron mi preguntita, la verdad solo tenía curiosidad por saber de dónde me leían, también me llego un mensaje diciendo que esperaba que no me molestara su nacionalidad, lo que, en verdad, me hizo pensar muchas cosas, odio la xenofobia por ejemplo, por favor luchemos contra esto, de la nacionalidad que seas no me va a molestar.**_

_**"No importa donde este tu hogar, porque todos vivimos en una isla que no podemos abandonar"**_

_**Frase de un comercial que pasaban en mi país, pero que a mí me encanta, de hecho, en mayo me mude a USA y... ¡es horrible! Porque no quiero estar aquí joder, de verdad preferiría haberme mudado a un país latino, ¡a la mierda!, no quería mudarme, yo era feliz donde estaba, pero ya que, la cosa es que es difícil enfrentarse a otra cultura e idioma, intento verlo como una oportunidad y no como una desgracia (intento). Soy una frustrada pesimista.**_

_**NOTA IMPORTANTE: Nótese que Sakura y Shaoran salieron un mes, y ahora en este capí llevan unos tres meses de forma "oficial". AAARG odio las notas de autor largas, me voy!**_

_**Gracias a: , kayling , BellKris Cullen , .31, FrutillaConLecheCondensada, , , R-Karolyna, Chica Bionica, Luneth Gray, serenity-princess, Maru-chan1296, Alice-Vampiirithap-Cullen, PrincesAlice25, aisisres, maylu-liya, KkKobato0o , Only Nina, LoveistoLaugh, Pitalu Cullen , PJ, maddelle, Guest, Fogos, sakholes, hito, Yumiko-sempai , sakurali23, sasunaru-mvc, Danitria, Nezumi.V, Rosh Bernal, kagome smile, kimbe-chan, Klaudia-de-Malfoy, FeR-Kim, , pyo, Amy Lee Uchiha Hiragizawa, meliotaku, neko-sunako-sakuralee85910, Laura-san, Bellossom-chan, Chikanime, Maargaldo, Glorymar, daniela, mrcds yane's, made.**_

_**Con amor: Izaku-Chan**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Good Girls like bad boys**

(A las chicas buenas, les gustan los chicos malos)

**By**

**Izaku-chan**

"Dicen que a las chicas buenas les gustan los chicos malos, ¿tú que piensas Sakura? Sakura se ruborizó, ella era una chica buena según decían, y la imagen en su cabeza de chico malo tenía nombre y apellido, ¿sería aquello posible?"

**Capítulo once.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

- No vayas, ven a dormir conmigo - No titubeó, fue directo, tanto o más que su mirada fija en los sorprendidos ojos verdes.

Sakura por su lado, luchaba internamente con la explosión de emociones que se había realizado en su interior.

**They're gonna clean up your looks**

**With all the lies in the books**

**To make a citizen out of you**

**Because they sleep with a gun**

**And keep an eye on you, son**

**So they can watch all the things you do.**

Sakura desvía la mirada y la posa fija en sus zapatos, por su mente pasan miles de cosas, infinidad de cosas que no habían pasado antes por ahí, no al menos directamente, puede sentir la mirada de Shaoran escrutando su rostro, tan, pero tan fijamente que hasta imagina que puede ver sus pensamientos.

¿Dormir con él? Shaoran no había dudado ni un segundo en lanzar la pregunta, así, directa y sorpresivamente a como el solía decir las cosas, sin pensar mucho probablemente en las consecuencias que estás tendrían, Shaoran era inmensamente directo para decir las cosas, era como si solo se posaran en su cabeza y al segundo las dejara salir, no lo sabía muy bien, Sakura empezaba a dudar ahora si el chico lo había pensado con anterioridad, pero eso no era lo que importaba, no, lo que importaba ahora era la respuesta que ella tendría que dar y que él estaba esperando.

Recordó que Shaoran no era muy paciente, así que obligó a sus pensamientos a moverse con agilidad, entre sus virtudes o defectos estaba, que ella solía pensar mucho todo, absolutamente todo, pero vamos, que su corazón alterado y esa clase de adrenalina eufórica que recorría sus venas no le ayudaban en mucho, menos su mente nublada con imágenes de ella y Shaoran durmiendo juntos.

¿Si quería? ¿Quería ella dormir con Shaoran, en vez de pasar la noche en la pijamada en casa de Tomoyo? La verdad era que sí. Por el otro lado, era una de las pocas veces que la dejaban dormir fuera de casa, en realidad nunca había dormido en casa de alguien ajeno a su familia y este permiso que tenía ahora había sido concedido simplemente por el renombre que tenía la familia de Tomoyo y el que Nadeshiko considerase que eran lo suficientemente decentes para confiarles a su única hija mujer.

- ¿Y bien?

**Because the drugs never work**

**They gonna give you a smirk**

**'Cause they got methods of keeping you clean**

**They gonna rip up your heads**

**Your aspirations to shreds**

**Another cog in the murder machine.**

Sakura giró para ver a Shaoran, abrió la boca un par de veces. Necesitaba pensarlo más para poder dar una respuesta adecuada, pero viéndose desprovista de tiempo, solo habló.

- Shaoran, yo no puedo - Se enfrentó a la fija mirada del muchacho, ¿estaba molesto? ¿Shaoran se había enojado con ella? No pudo leer nada en su rostro serio, ni tampoco sonriente, ni con el ceño fruncido, Shaoran giró el rostro hasta donde ella no pudo verlo, causando que Sakura sintiera una punzada en el pecho y unos increíbles deseos de llorar.

- Shaoran - intentó decir, poniendo una mano en el hombro del muchacho, aun así, él no giró.

- No digas nada, ¡mierda! - lo oyó decir - Para empezar, no sé por qué putas se me ocurrió decirte eso a ti -murmuró entre dientes, más para él que para ella, pero Sakura lo escuchó a la perfección.

La mente femenina es demasiado ágil en ocasiones, algunas para bien y en otras para mal. Sakura no sabía muy bien cuál de las dos situaciones era esta, pero escuchando las palabras de Shaoran, sintió nuevamente una o dos puñaladas en el pecho, era horrible, era como si le estuvieran estrujando el amor, el alma o quien sabe qué cosa invisible pero significativamente importante que tuviera allí dentro de su pecho.

Tal vez porque su subconsciente solo captó unas cuantas palabras, _"No sé por qué putas se me ocurrió decirte eso a ti", _dejando todo eso de lado, recuperemos únicamente el _"A ti"._ Sakura se preguntó entonces, si estaría bien para él decirle eso a _"otra"_ y ahí estaban, el dolor y los celos y el que no quería que Shaoran se arrepintiera de haberle hecho aquella propuesta.

¿Por qué la gente se arrepiente de cosas contigo, que para ti son increíblemente importantes y valiosas? ¿Se estaba Shaoran arrepintiendo de lo que le había pedido? ¿Prefería decírselo a otra persona? Sakura luchó contra las ganas de llorar que le habían invadido en ese momento, se abrazó con fuerza una vez más a la amplia y cómoda espalda del castaño, en donde por cierto, se le podría ir la vida entre tanto refugio y comodidad que encontraba al abrazarlo.

**They say that teenagers scare the living shit out of me**

**They could care less as long as someone'll bleed**

**So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose**

**Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me.**

- Shaoran, es que no creo que me den permiso para dormir contigo - Dijo, intentando sonar normal y que Shaoran no se diera cuenta de lo que la había lastimado aquello - Pero yo si quiero, Shaoran, yo si quiero dormir contigo - _"No se lo pidas a nadie más_" quiso decir también, pero no lo hizo.

- ¡Mierda!

Shaoran se llevó las manos a la cara y las restregó ahí con frustración, ¿por qué putas Sakura no podía empezar diciendo eso? Esa chica, a veces no le hacía las cosas fáciles, y salía primero con mierdas como: _"Shaoran, yo no puedo" _Que sonaba más como a _no quiero_ y _en la puta vida me iré a dormir contigo_, claro que no se imaginaba a Sakura diciendo eso, porque era jodida y exasperadamente correcta, o alguna mierda así, pero se la imaginaba pensándolo.

Es decir, había muchas posibilidades de que una chica como ella, no quisiera ir a dormir con él, porque eran diferentes. La tonta primero lo hace pensar montones de jodidas cosas que lo estaban puteando increíblemente, ni si quiera podía verla a la cara después de aquel rechazo, imaginaba que después se vendría con miles de excusas tontas para _"Hacerlo sentir mejor"_ y él no necesitaba la puta lastima de nadie, mucho menos la de ella.

¡Ah! pero luego sale con que sí quiere, lo que por cierto, hubiese dicho desde el principio para haberle evitado aquella mierda deprimente que quiso invadirlo al instante. Shaoran se giró hacía ella, ahora se sentía un poco cabreado, Sakura lo notó cuando vio que la veía de reojo.

- ¿Por qué mierdas no dices eso desde el principio? - Pregunta Shaoran haciendo nuevamente aquel levantamiento de cabeza como si quisiera buscar pleito.

- No sé - Contesta con la voz hecha un hilo, sintiendo pequeña y cohibida ante la potente mirada del chico.

- _No sé_ - La imita Shaoran bufando y farfulla un par de cosas más que ella no puede entender, Sakura hace un puchero y se abraza un poco más a él.

- Shaoran, ¿entonces tú sí quieres que durmamos juntos? - Cuestiona y Shaoran no sabe si esa pregunta se le ha hecho tonta, estúpida o muy putamente estúpida, sin embargo, algo en el tono inocente de ella hace que la conteste.

- Obviamente ¡joder! - Dice aún un poco cabreado, por el mal rato que ella le ha hecho pasar - si no, no te hubiera preguntado.

- Ah - Suelta la castaña, pero aún algo le molesta en el pecho, aún algo resuena en su ser, así que lo suelta - ¿Conmigo? - pregunta suavemente, Shaoran se gira un poco más, para verla de reojo, porque ella aún estaba aferrada a su espalda como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

- ¿Estas de joda? ¿Y con quien más sino?

Sakura sonríe, le brinda una sonrisa radiante, la felicidad que siente ante la respuesta hace que se impulse a darle un beso en la mejilla a Shaoran, un beso que cuando él se gira se desvía a sus labios y la hace perder el hilo de sus pensamientos casi inmediatamente, cierra los ojos de inmediato, al igual que el chico, Sakura disfruta de la sensación, de la húmeda lengua de Shaoran rozando la suya, envuelve las manos en los cabellos desordenados y se percata de que le necesita más cerca, más cerca, de que esos besos que le encantan y se le hacen la cosa más deliciosa del mundo no se le están haciendo suficiente.

Cuando se separan se miran fijamente, aún con los labios húmedos, sus miradas hablan por sí solas, tal vez cosas que ninguno de los dos dirá en voz alta, pero no importa, porque se entienden y le provocan a Sakura un sonrojo, Shaoran frunce el ceño, por que ¡joder! ¡la necesita!

- Repíteme otra vez porque no puedes dormir conmigo - le pide con seriedad, ambos aún no han dejado de mirarse.

- Porque no me dejan.

- ¿Y por que donde la fresa de tu amiga sí?

- No lo sé, mi madre solo me ha dejado.

- ¿Y luego se encarga de asegurarse que has dormido ahí? - Pregunta Shaoran.

Sakura es una buena chica, simplemente lo es, no toma, no fuma, no va a esas fiestas a altas horas de la madruga, siempre hace lo que cree o le han enseñado que es correcto, tampoco se deja llevar por los impulsos de hacer locuras y prefiere mil veces la calma, le encanta leer, estudia siempre y también hace sus tareas, no sabe muy bien cómo se relaciona el concepto de _"inocente"_ con ella, porque se considera a sí misma simplemente una chica normal, pero ha estudiado, se informa y sabe perfectamente lo que es sexo entre otras curiosidades por el tema, también sabe que hay gente mala en el mundo, que no se puede confiar en cualquiera, es perspicaz y a veces se le pasan cosas por alto, pero es inteligente y por lo tanto, va sintiendo de una vez a dónde quiere llegar el astuto Shaoran con su última pregunta.

- No, no lo hace – susurra.

- ¿Y por qué? - Pregunta Shaoran ahora ya con una sonrisa ladeada entre divertida y astuta dibujándosele en la cara.

Ya llevan un tiempo allí, y se ha oscurecido, en una media hora serán las diez de la noche, están en un parque iluminado por cualquier lugar que pudiese verse y varias personas y jóvenes como ellos andan por los alrededores, por lo que han bajado la voz hasta tal punto que lo que hablan se ha hecho secreto.

- Porque confía en mi - dice Sakura y se muerde el labio algo nerviosa.

- ¿Y por qué confían en alguien como tú Sakura? - Pregunta Shaoran acercándose un poco más a ella, repartiendo unos besos en su boca y reparte otros que parecían más roses que besos en su cuello, haciendo que ella se desconcentre un poco y le dé un escalofrío, Sakura se concentra en no cerrar los ojos ni hacer ninguna cara rara ante lo que está haciendo Shaoran tan descuidadamente como si fuera nada, el muchacho la mira burlón, él ya sabe la respuesta que Sakura le dará, era tan obvia y clara como el agua.

- Porque yo no miento - contesta Sakura, eso era exactamente lo que Shaoran esperaba oír.

- Entonces - la mira complicemente - No vayas a casa de tu amiga la fresa y ven conmigo.

Sakura lo mira por un rato, y los ojos verdes le brillan con algo desconocido, porque por primera vez, quiere en verdad hacer alguna locura, algo indebido, porque es Shaoran quien se lo está proponiendo, porque ella quiere, ahí estaba toda la cosa... ella _quiere_. Ella nunca había querido irse de fiesta en la madrugada, ni tomar, ni fumar, pero sí quiere ir con Shaoran.

- ¿Pero que le diré a Tomoyo? - Pregunta, Shaoran le acaricia el cabello con una sonrisa traviesa, ¡mierda! ¡Sentía que la estaba corrompiendo!

- Que no podrás.

- ¿Y si no me cree? - Pregunta nerviosa.

- ¿Por qué no lo haría?

- ¿Y si me empieza a hacer preguntas, Shaoran? - Le dice, Shaoran se siente mal porque la ve algo asustada.

- No creo que lo haga y si lo hace, ¡inventas algo y ya! - Dice y suspira - Oye, es solo si quieres - y otra vez diciendo mariconadas.

Sin embargo, a pesar de haber dicho aquello, Sakura toma su celular entre sus manos, Shaoran se asoma curioso, nota que las manos de la chica tiemblan, y la ve escribir que no podrá ir a la pijamada, que está muy cansada. Cuando envía el mensaje Sakura lo observa, y quizás sea ese brillo excesivo en la mirada verde lo que lo deja prendido por unos instantes, hasta que el aparato en las manos de Sakura anuncia la llegada de un mensaje.

_"Tranquila, no te preocupes, Oyasuminasai, Sakura"_

Sakura mira el mensaje por unos segundos, no sabe si la adrenalina en su cuerpo ha subido o ha bajado, su rostro se encuentra un tanto desconcertado porque ¡no lo puede creer!

- ¿Cómo es que ha sido tan fácil? - Susurra incrédula, a su lado Shaoran sonríe divertido, lo peor es que sabe, que siendo Sakura a como es, hasta él le hubiese creído una excusa tan tonta y simple como aquella, ¿quién en su sano juicio no le creería a la buena Sakura?

- Y bien, ¿qué estamos esperando?

Diciendo eso le toma de la mano, los dos sonríen, sintiendo una euforia extraña recorriéndoles las venas, se han dejado llevar por los impulsos, tal vez uno más que otro, quien sabe, es la primera vez que Sakura está haciendo una cosa así, algo lucha por decirle que se preocupe, que no es correcto mentir, pero esa vocecilla se hace lejana y es completamente alejada y difuminada cuando Shaoran la envuelve en un cálido abrazo mientras caminan, entonces ella sonríe, y aunque parezca extraño, algo le dice que con Shaoran todo está bien.

- ¿Sabes dónde vivo? - Pregunta Shaoran de pronto, Sakura le mira.

- No - responde, realmente no está pensando mucho, así que de pronto pregunta – Shaoran, ¿a dónde vamos?

- A mi casa - dice él mientras se rasca la cabeza y desvía la mirada.

- ¿Y en que nos iremos? ¿Vives muy lejos, Shaoran?

Sakura se percata entonces, de que va a conocer, por ese impulso y la decisión que acababa de tomar, aspectos de la vida de Shaoran que desconocía, esto le emociona un tanto, también le da más valor y le hace sonreír, además de que dormirá con Shaoran, ese hecho también la pone contenta, porque ese día no habrá despedidas de esas que la ponen algo triste y la hacen extrañarlo casi al segundo después de haber dicho adiós, ese día dormirán juntos, ese día no dividirán sus caminos, por primera vez.

- Está un poco lejos, hoy tomaremos un taxi, ¿está bien? - Sakura asiente y entonces, empieza a pensar otras cosas.

- Oye, Shaoran - él le mira.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Está bien que me quede a dormir a tu casa? - el chico calla por un momento.

- Claro.

- ¿Seguro?

- Sí.

- Shaoran - dice nuevamente después de un rato, el castaño suspira - ¿No deberías llamar a tu casa?

- ¿Para?

- Para pedir permiso - dice dudosa, Shaoran se pasa una mano por el cabello.

- Ya te dije que no.

- Pero... ¿Está bien así?

- Sí Sakura, está bien así ¡joder! - pero la ojiverde hace caso omiso al leve tono de fastidio de su novio.

- ¿Pero no te regañan?

- ¡Ya te dije que no! Ya he llevado personas a dormir a mi casa antes ¿okay?

- Ah... bueno.

Esta vez Sakura asiente con una expresión entre un puchero y el ceño fruncido y deja de discutir, porque se ha quedado algo molesta pensando si entre esas personas que menciono Shaoran, estaban chicas incluidas, cuando entran al automóvil, Shaoran da la dirección al taxista y se hace el silencio, Sakura se entretiene viendo las casas pasar y algunas luces en la lejanía del camino que estaban recorriendo, luego opta por apoyar la cabeza en el hombro del muchacho y ambos se toman de la mano discreta y silenciosamente haciéndola sonreír.

Aún sigue sin pensar mucho, pero se siente feliz de estar ahí con él, después de algunos minutos, parecen llegar al destino, Shaoran intercambia algunas palabras con el hombre del taxi y paga el dinero solicitado, luego ambos bajan, Sakura mira curiosa al rededor y a pesar de estar abrigada se estremece un poco tras la fuerte ráfaga de viento que azoto su cuerpo, sin contar con la suave llovizna que había empezado a caer.

- ¿Tienes frío? - Pregunta Shaoran, Sakura asiente y se ruboriza un poco cuando Shaoran le frota los brazos.

- Es por aquí - le dice el muchacho.

Sakura simplemente lo sigue, pensando en millones de cosas, tras el viaje la euforia ha disminuido un poco, pero se mezcla también con un nerviosismo agobiante en su interior, ¡Dios! estaba haciendo demasiado frío y las casi imperceptibles gotas de una futura lluvia le empezaban a humedecer la piel del rostro.

- Oye, Shaoran.

- ¿Mmm?

- Te amo.

Los dos se miran por un instante, entonces el chico la estrecha entre sus brazos, Sakura se estremece cuando siente las cálidas manos de Shaoran haciendo contacto con la piel de su cintura, el tacto es algo completamente maravilloso, no es nada comparado con sus propias manos, o las manos de alguien más en esa zona, es simplemente que cada contacto de Shaoran le atrae, es simplemente que por alguna razón, no le molesta en absoluto las manos del chico sobre su piel, culpa al frío por aquel casi incomodo cosquilleo que le dio en cierta zona de los pechos, culpa al nerviosismo por aquel calor que ha empezado a crecer en la parte baja de su vientre, culpa a los carnosos labios de Shaoran y el hecho de que bese tan bien, de aquellas ganas que le dieron por devorarle la boca.

No sabe a qué más culpar después, cuando se encuentra así misma de puntillas apegándose todo lo que puede al cuerpo del chico, por último ya no piensa en nada, ni en el frío, ni en la oscuridad, ni en la calle vacía, ni en nada, solo siente el fuerte beso húmedo que se están dando, el aroma de Shaoran invadiendo su cuerpo, las manos del chico posándose en su trasero y se estremece hasta la locura cuando él la presiona contra sus propias caderas provocando que la castaña pueda sentir aquel bulto endurecido chocando contra su vientre, uno que por su puesto antes no estaba ahí.

Es Shaoran el que se separa de ella, trayéndole a la realidad aún con el corazón latiendo eufórico, Sakura se dice que tiene que calmarse, que no, no se le puede tirar encima a como lo está deseando... _lo está deseando_. No hace falta ser ningún experto, y ella no lo es, para darse cuenta que lo que estaba sintiendo era un instinto animal despierto, que le provocaba la necesidad de que Shaoran se enterrara en su cuerpo, de sentirlo así, tan suyo, porque ella quiere todo de él, todo lo que le pueda dar en una voluntaria extensión de manos.

Ninguno de los dos dice nada, solo se miran, con los ojos demasiado brillantes como para que sea una mirada normal.

- ¿Vamos? - Shaoran es el primero en hablar, otra vez ninguno hace comentario alguno respecto a lo que ha sucedido, quizás porque Shaoran no le quiere salir con un comentario así a una chica como ella y viceversa. A pesar de que intenta volver a la normalidad, esto no evita que los pensamientos un tanto subidos de tono les ronden a ambos por la cabeza.

Se toman de las manos y otra vez se hace el silencio, Shaoran se rasca la cabeza innecesariamente, un poco metido en sus pensamientos, Sakura se dedica a mirar los alrededores, hasta que la mano de él le detiene.

- Es aquí - le dice y ella asiente, observando con una sonrisa y con un poco de dificultad el jardincillo lleno de plantas y flores por doquier mientras caminan a la entrada de la casa color verde, entonces a Sakura la invade la emoción y otro tanto la curiosidad.

Ahora si ha olvidado el episodio pasado y recorre con los grandes ojos verdes cada rincón en el que se pueda posar su mirada, haciendo en parte que Shaoran se siente un poco incómodo, él la suelta únicamente para buscar la llave dentro de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón negro.

- Shaoran.

-_ Shhh_ - la silencia él - no hables tan fuerte.

Sakura asiente con una sonrisa, y cuando por fin se abre la puerta tras girar la llave, Shaoran la hace pasar en silencio, está casi todo oscuro y ahora no puede ver prácticamente nada, por lo que la ojiverde se ayuda con su celular para iluminar un poco, dándose cuenta que se encuentra en una pequeña sala, sin embargo, no puede observar mucho pues después de quitarse los zapatos, Shaoran la guía inmediatamente a la pequeña habitación a la izquierda, entonces algo pasa que hace que su corazón brinque de emoción: todo huele a Shaoran.

La castaña respira fuerte dejando a su corazón bailotear con libertad dentro de su pecho, Shaoran prácticamente la ignora, tirándose sobre su cama despreocupadamente y empezando a teclear algunas cosas en su celular, mientras tanto Sakura aún de pie en medio de la habitación mira todo lo que puede con una inmensa curiosidad, el escritorio con un ordenador, el ropero, un sillón un poco más allá, la cama de Shaoran, a Shaoran, reprime el impulso que tiene por revisar todo, porque vamos, las manos le están picando de las ganas que tiene por abrir todas las gavetas y todo lo que se pueda abrirse o ser utilizado para guardar cosas.

¡Vamos! ¡Que estaba en el cuarto de Shaoran! ¿Quién en su sano juicio no estaría completamente curioso por tocar y mirar todo lo que hay en la habitación del chico que le gusta?, ella lo estaba, y aún sigue dando vueltas en el silencio y semi oscuridad sobre su propio eje, mirando de aquí para allá y viceversa, llega un momento en el que por fin decide quitarse la bufanda y el abrigo y dejarlos en la silla frente al escritorio, coloca su bolso en el mismo lugar y suspira, no sabe porque de pronto siente el ambiente un tanto pesado, un tanto irreal, aquello parece como un sueño, lo que está sucediendo es algo que ella nunca imagino atreverse a hacer.

- ¿Te vas a quedar ahí? - Pregunta Shaoran sin verla, cualquiera diría que ni siquiera notaba la presencia de la castaña por estar muy metido en lo que sea que estaba haciendo con su celular.

El corazón de Sakura empieza a latir nuevamente, con fuerza, con mucha fuerza, así que tímidamente se va acercando a la cama, al estar Shaoran acostado a la orilla, se ve en la obligación de hacerse del otro lado, pasando un poco encima de él, Sakura no se acuesta al instante, más bien se sienta y se abraza a sus piernas flexionadas mirando un poco alrededor, luego mira a Shaoran y su rostro iluminado por el teléfono celular.

- ¿Así que este es tu cuarto? - Dice muy bajito.

- Es obvio, ¿no? - Responde él y Sakura asiente.

La castaña casi puede escuchar el sonido de su corazón latiendo sobrehumanamente con fuerza en su pecho, otra vez, ya desprovista de la bufanda y el abrigo, empieza a ser víctima del frío, así que empieza a tiritar un poco, se frota los brazos y Shaoran la mira disimuladamente con una ceja alzada, pensando en miles de cosas en ese preciso instante.

Algo nerviosa y con frío Sakura opta por acomodarse tímidamente al lado del chico, acurrucándose un poco a su lado, Shaoran no dice nada y se quedan nuevamente en silencio.

- Shaoran, ¿me puedes decir que está pasando aquí?

Sakura se sobresalta y vuelve rápidamente a su posición inicial, mientras Shaoran se queda tranquilamente en su lugar sin mover un solo musculo, el pobre corazón de Sakura Kinomoto está al borde del ataque cardíaco, quizás sea que la cara de la mujer que está de pie bajo el marco de la puerta abierta no se ve muy contenta que digamos, los ojos verdes chocan inevitablemente con la mirada de Ieran Li, quien se encuentra cruzada de brazos, cuya mirada después pasa a su hijo, quien sigue más fresco que una lechuga en su lugar, aún jugado distraídamente en su celular.

Sakura abre la boca un par de veces, pero la cierra sabiendo que es inútil su intento de decir algo, que de por si , en ese preciso instante ha perdido el habla y le sería imposible articular cosa alguna, así que hace lo único que puede hacer alguien en su loca situación y es mirar a su presunto salvador, la única persona que tiene en ese caso, todas las respuestas posibles, Shaoran ve de reojo el rostro de preocupación de Sakura y suspira, luego ve a su madre y hace algo que a Sakura no hace más que ponerla más nerviosa.

El castaño se encoje despreocupadamente de hombros.

¿Y ahora qué?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**¿Qué creen que pasará? ¿Por qué el cabrón de Shaoran solo se encoje de hombros? ¿Qué hará Ieran? ¿Morirá Sakura de un infarto? ¿Qué opinan? Besotes a todas y en especial a las hermosas que me están empezando a leer, muchas gracias por los reviews y la oportunidad.**

**Gracias: Maru-chan1296, Daryis-san, moonlight-Li , Glorymar, FrutillaConLecheCondensada, Alice-Vampiirithap-Cullen, Yumiko-sempai, Sara Wells , FloorCita , aisisres , sakurali23, maylu-liya, Klaudia-de-Malfoy, PJ , R-Karolyna, BellKris Cullen, Stefany BM, Luneth Gray, Chikanime, Rosh Bernal, Amy Lee Uchiha Hiragizawa, Maargaldo, Laura-san, Getsukei, LoveistoLaugh.**

**Con amor... Izaku-Chan**


	12. Chapter 12

**Good Girls like bad boys**

(A las chicas buenas, les gustan los chicos malos)

**By**

**Izaku-chan**

"Dicen que a las chicas buenas les gustan los chicos malos, ¿tú que piensas Sakura? Sakura se ruborizó, ella era una chica buena según decían, y la imagen en su cabeza de chico malo tenía nombre y apellido, ¿sería aquello posible?"

**Capítulo doce.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**-Podrías decirme, por favor, ¿qué camino debo seguir para salir de aquí?**

**-Eso depende en gran parte del sitio al que quieras llegar**

**-No me importa mucho el sitio.**

**-Entonces no importa mucho el camino que tomes**

**"Alicia en el país de las maravillas"**

* * *

Sakura abre la boca un par de veces, pero la cierra sabiendo que es inútil su intento de decir algo, que de por si , en ese preciso instante ha perdido el habla y le sería imposible articular cosa alguna, así que hace lo único que puede hacer alguien en su loca situación y es mirar a su presunto salvador, la única persona que tiene en ese caso, todas las respuestas posibles, Shaoran ve de reojo el rostro de preocupación de Sakura y suspira, luego ve a su madre y hace algo que a Sakura no hace más que ponerla más nerviosa. El castaño se encoje despreocupadamente de hombros. ¿Y ahora qué?

- Pueden venir a la sala por favor - Dice Ieran - los dos.

Por alguna razón, más bien, obviamente, por la simple situación en la que esta, es que Sakura siente que morirá en cualquier momento, después de que Ieran Li dice aquello, todo se queda en silencio, la joven Kinomoto aún lucha por que su voz regrese o por lo menos porque alguna idea coherente se cruce por su mente, ruega que aparezca algo como por arte de magia, ¿de que servían todos los años que llevaba asistiendo a un instituto para estudiar? ¿De que servían los muchos libros que había leído en busca de filosofía, cultura o entretenimiento? o de que servían las buenas notas que sacaba si justo cuando necesitaba el cerebro, este dejaba de servir y se quedaba en blanco, siguió callada hasta que un despreocupado Shaoran se decidió por abrir la boca.

- Si quieres hablar, que sea aquí - Dice, retando la autoridad de la mujer, o así lo percibe nuestra buena Sakura Kinomoto, quién solo abre los ojos con sorpresa y temor, mucho temor, ¡joder que tenía miedo! era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a una situación así, ni en sus más locos sueños y bizarras pesadillas había pasado por lo que estaba pasando ahora

Después de esas palabras, Sakura se siente más cerca de la muerte que antes, siente que Shaoran no está ayudando mucho en la situación en la que se encuentran, ella juraba y era evidente, que no estaban haciendo nada, juraba que no estaban haciendo nada... malo, solo se había recostado si acaso unos veinte segundos al lado de Shaoran, miró al castaño nerviosa y luego observó a Ieran con disimulo, ¿era ella la madre de Shaoran? Por el momento se parecían algo en la mirada, es decir, que Ieran no estaba mirando muy bonito a su hijo y mucho menos después de que dijo aquello, lo único que Sakura piensa, es que no quiere estar en medio de aquella conversación _madre/hijo_ en la que estaba ahora, lamentablemente, ya estaba hecho y ella se encuentra un poco en el medio de todo.

- ¡Ahora mismo _Xiao Lang_ Li! - pronuncia la mujer, y a como muchas madres hacen, como si eso ayudara en algo o fuese un aviso de peligro, lo llama por su nombre completo y haciéndole un plus tenebroso, _en mandarín._

- Yo estoy muy cómodo y no quier... - Empezaba a decir el castaño con frescura, hasta que se vio interrumpido a medio discurso sobre la comodidad que le proporcionaba su cama.

- Solo vamos, ¿sí? - Por primera vez Sakura abre la boca, lo que ha dicho mirando a Shaoran sumado a su cara angustiosa, ha sido lo más parecido a una enorme suplica hecha desde lo más profundo y real de su corazón que ha hecho en toda su vida, porque así se siente, le está rogando desde el fondo de alma a Shaoran. Que nada le cuesta levantarse un momento y hacer lo que Ieran les está pidiendo, eso y que ella de verdad, de verdad no quiere que las cosas empeoren.

La castaña, después de haber abierto la boca, se gana la mirada fugaz de Ieran quien paso a observar a Shaoran, quien todavía observa a Sakura y su rostro agónico, ¡mierda! él era generalmente quien ganaba las conversaciones con su madre, pero solo por esta vez, y solo por haberlo pedido Sakura, masculla un par de cosas y se levanta de la cama de mala gana.

Sakura le sigue en silencio, ahora cuando sale, puede ver que la luz del bombillo de la sala iluminando todo, Ieran les indica con un gesto que se sienten en el sillón más grande, Shaoran se echa malhumorado y perezoso - aún jugando con el celular - en el lugar señalado y Sakura, extremadamente nerviosa se sienta en el otro extremo, sentada lo más correctamente posible, tal vez el nerviosismo y la rigidez que de pronto la ha invadido le favorece a la perfecta posición de su espalda.

Ieran observa la situación en silencio, intenta no desesperarse, ni sorprenderse por el desinterés e indiferencia en el asunto que está mostrando Shaoran, y pasa su mirada por la jovencita sentada al otro lado del sillón, a simple vista se nota, por la forma de vestir y hasta de sentarse, que la castaña no es una mala chica, Ieran respira. Sakura por su lado ha empezado a escuchar hasta el más mínimo ruido en aquel incomodo mutis, el golpeteo de las gotas de lluvia en el techo, el sonido consecutivo del teclado del celular de Shaoran, su loco corazón desquiciado y de paso, empieza a pedir perdón a los cielos por haber mentido, aunque ahora seguramente estaba pagando sus pecados, demasiado rápido para su gusto.

¿Que no decían los libros y películas que la gente que mentía generalmente disfrutaba de las acciones realizadas sin tener que sufrir las inmediatas consecuencias? ¡Mentira! Eso y muchas otras cosas que decían los libros y las películas eran una total mentira, por lo menos aplicadas a su caso, piensa, ¡pero vamos! no era justo que no se le permitiese a ella disfrutar un poco, Sakura recordó entonces porque ella no solía hacer locuras, odiaba los problemas, las consecuencias y todo ese tipo de cosas que amenazaban con acortarle la vida y sacarle arrugas a temprana edad.

- Y bien, Shaoran, ¿vas a decirme lo que pasa? - Pregunta Ieran nuevamente, como si con eso Shaoran fuese a reflexionar el que le estaba dando una segunda oportunidad para explicar las cosas.

- No pasa nada - responde el chico sin siquiera verla.

- ¿Nada? ¿Esto es nada para ti? - Pregunta de nuevo la mujer, refiriéndose a la situación.

- No es nada - dice de nuevo tranquilamente y Ieran intenta armarse de paciencia.

- ¿No me vas a decir quien es ella? - Shaoran no contesta - Los encuentro en tu habitación y ¿no me vas a decir quien es ella?

Sakura piensa entonces y evalúa todas las posibilidades de un escape. Solo en ese momento cae en cuenta de lo que pasa - porque antes solo se había dejado llevar por sus impulsos - suponía que para una madre, no era nada agradable encontrarse a su hijo con una chica en su habitación, acostados en la cama, aunque no estuviesen haciendo nada, por cierto... es la cosa más vergonzosa e incómoda que le ha pasado en la vida.

Ieran suspira de nuevo al ver que Shaoran no contesta, Sakura se sobresalta al notar que la mujer ahora se dirigirá a ella.

- Sakura, ¿tú eres Sakura verdad? - Pregunta Ieran, a pesar de que la tensión sigue en el ambiente, la ojiverde nota que le está hablando amablemente y no con el mismo tono algo molesto con el que se dirigió a Shaoran, se pregunta también ¿cómo es que Ieran sabe su nombre? La única conclusión que se le ocurre y de paso la sorprende, es que Shaoran le haya comentado de ella a su madre.

- Sí, ¡mucho gusto! - Contesta entre un tartamudeo nervioso y hace una torpe reverencia, Sakura ve cuando Ieran lleva se lleva una mano al pecho y dan un suspiro que supone un alivio al haber confirmado la identidad de la muchacha.

- Bueno Sakura - dice educadamente - Yo soy Ieran Li, la madre de Shaoran - se presenta a sí misma y Sakura asiente torpemente- disculpa que este algo alterada, pero es que mi hijo - hace énfasis en _"mi hijo",_ solo por si acaso Shaoran le hace un poco de caso - no me ha dicho, ni pedido permiso para traer a nadie a casa.

Sakura mira a Shaoran y se encuentra con su mirada ámbar fija en ella, está demasiado nerviosa como para haber notado antes o hacerlo en ese instante, que Shaoran a pesar de seguir con su juego en el celular la tiene en la mira desde hace bastante rato, entonces por fin, la voz del muchacho resuena en la habitación.

- Sakura me ha dicho que te avisara - dice despreocupado, tan solo para quitarle un peso de encima a la muchacha de ojos verdes, que a su parecer, luce demasiado preocupada y no tan relajada como él, tampoco es que alguien le estuviera apuntando con un arma en la cabeza, piensa el joven, devolviendo la vista a juego que estuvo a punto de perder, además, de que no había absolutamente nada de lo que alguien tuviera que preocuparse, a sus ojos y particular forma de ver el mundo, claro está - pero no lo hice.

- Ya veo - susurra Ieran.

A pesar de ser la primera vez que Shaoran interviene por ella, a Sakura esto no le causa ningún alivio, porque se da cuenta que cuando Shaoran le dijo que no habría problemas, mentía, ahora Sakura se encuentra más preocupada, lucha por sus deseos de irse a casa, en su defecto a casa de Tomoyo y escapar de esa locura, pero sus modales no lo permiten, así que no se permite huir tan poco de ahí, sin mencionar sus tormentosos pensamientos con relación a que probablemente esa fuese la peor forma en el mundo de conocer a la madre de tu novio y era una historia que por su puesto, que no le querría contar a sus hijos ¡jamás! Haciéndole_ plus_ a las cosas que ella consideraba desastrosas, si alguien en su familia se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, podría ser condenada a la horca y borrada de la lista de su árbol genealógico.

- Espero que entiendas el por qué estoy así - sigue Ieran dirigiéndose a Sakura.

- La entiendo señora - contesta la muchacha, recuperando poco a poco su voz.

- No, no, ¿qué te va a estar entendiendo Sakura, mamá? - resuena la vos del muchacho, quien por cierto tuvo una fugaz sonrisa divertida y malévola en el rostro.

La castaña se lleva una mano a la cara desesperada, ¿pero qué rayos estaba haciendo Shaoran? Si no iba a ayudar a superar ese episodio, prefería su silencio anterior. Ieran, quién ya sabía lidiar con esas situaciones, se limitó a ignorar el comentario de su único hijo varón.

- Lo que pasa es que Shaoran nunca había traído a una chica a casa, así que me he sorprendido bastante - dice - Shaoran me ha comentado que eres su novia, le había dicho que te trajera a casa con anterioridad, pero no lo había hecho.

Sakura abre la boca y observa a Shaoran, inmensamente sorprendida, quizás era ese comentario, entre todas las cosas que podría descubrir de él, el que menos se esperaba escuchar, ahora el castaño se ve un poco incómodo e incluso a ella le parece que se sonroja un poco y lo intenta esconder con un fruncimiento de ceño, Sakura evita sonreír, porque está en una situación que requiere seriedad, seriedad sobre todas las cosas, esto no evita que se sienta inmensamente contenta, hace a un lado también el deseo inapropiado que le ha nacido por querer brincar en un pie por toda la sala, porque ha escuchado de boca de la propia madre de Shaoran, que ella es la primera chica que el castaño ha llevado a casa, sabe que es un poco tonto y absurdo, pero hasta se siente orgullosamente más grande, y se pregunta miles de veces, ¿por qué Shaoran ha decidido darle a ella aquel honor?

- Sakura va a quedarse a dormir - Suelta el muchacho de pronto, dejando el celular de lado y mirando a su madre fijamente, rompiendo de paso, el momento de magia de Sakura, que después de escuchar aquello se hunde un poco más en su lugar.

_¿Porque? ¿Porque? ¿Porque?_ Es lo único que pasa por su cabeza. Ieran parece pensarlo un poco y después sonríe.

- Perfecto, entonces Sakura dormirá en tu cama y tú en el sillón - Shaoran se levanta del sofá y dice con un tono algo exagerado:

- ¿Qué? ¡No! Yo no voy a dormir en el sillón, es demasiado incómodo.

- ¿Entonces donde vas a dormir? ¿En el piso? - Pregunta su madre, un tanto irónica y divertida

- En mi cama, Sakura vino a dormir conmigo - suelta como si nada Shaoran.

Y a la pobre castaña, nuevamente el mundo se le cae encima, justo cuando sintió que la situación se alivianaba un poco, Shaoran tuvo que salir con ese comentario, se empezaba a cuestionar que tan buena sería la cualidad de Shaoran por decir las cosas directamente, así y de pronto, como un puñetazo sorpresivo en la nariz o un balazo en la cabeza proveniente de algún francotirador escondido entre las sombras.

- ¿Y Sakura tiene permiso? ¿Saben en tu casa que estas aquí?

- ¡Sí! - Dicen los dos adolescentes a unísono

La ojiverde se siente morir un poco más, ¡Dios! ha mentido sin siquiera pensárselo, ha mentido para encubrir otra mentira, eso es lo más malo que uno pudiese hacer, piensa nerviosa, después de haber desviado la mirada de un Shaoran muy seguro que no parece nada incomodo por haber dicho aquello, al menos los dos han dicho que sí, sin tan si quiera pensarlo, pero sigue siendo malo, piensa Sakura, muy malo y entonces dirige la mirada al teléfono posado en una pequeña mesita, ¿y qué tal si ahora a Ieran se le ocurría llamar a su casa para corroborar la información?

Entonces, pensaría que ella era la mentirosa, más mentirosa que existiese sobre la faz de la tierra, y a ella no le alcanzaría la vida para disculparse, además de que a causa de su inexperiencia en el tema de mentir, la situación la estaba ahogando, el agua estaba a punto de llegarle a la nariz, que le empezaría a crecer en cualquier instante, justo y como a Pinocho le había sucedido.

- ¿Es cierto que vienes a dormir con Shaoran? Sakura.

- Sí - contesta la muchacha, ya completamente aterrorizada por la situación, además de que no quiere mentir más, a los pocos segundos se dan cuenta de cómo pueden ser interpretadas sus palabras y aclara algo escandalizada - ¡Pero no íbamos a hacer nada malo!

Ante esto Shaoran lucha por reprimir una carcajada, Sakura tenía ese algo, de decir las cosas más extrañas de la forma más graciosa, sin embargo, concuerda con ella, pues el simplemente la ha llevado a dormir.

- Yo también fui joven, ¿saben? - pregunta Ieran.

Tras decir eso, Sakura y Shaoran empiezan a divagar abiertamente sobre el - temido para los padres- sexo, porque aunque parezca lo más extraño del mundo y aunque se hayan dado unos besos algo insinuantes, realmente los dos muchachos por esa noche, solo habían considerado el dormir.

- ¿Saben lo que puede pasar si duermen juntos? - pregunta seria.

- Mamá, mamá - dice Shaoran con una sonrisa, que a pesar de la situación a Sakura le pareció encantadora - no va a pasar nada.

- Enserio, ¡no íbamos a hacer nada! - ¡Incluso soy virgen! quiso decir Sakura pero no lo hizo, tal vez lo podrían leer en su rostro rojo en exceso.

- ¿Que no va a pasar nada? - Pregunta Ieran, observando a su hijo quien ahora le rodea los hombros con un brazo y la observa con su mejor cara de bueno - ¿quieres que te diga lo que pasó la primera vez que dormí con tu padre Shaoran?

Sakura evita reírse, porque la situación requiere seriedad, mucha seriedad, pero ese comentario se le ha hecho gracioso, desde que Shaoran revelo su sonrisa, las cosas parecen haber dado otro giro, eso y que parece ser muy bueno - como casi todo hijo - en eso de trollear a su madre.

- Probablemente nací yo a los nueve meses - contesta el muchacho, con total frescura - pero eso es culpa de que no pudieran controlar sus hormonas.

- Xiao Lang Li - repite Ieran - ¡He dicho que dormirás en el sillón!

- Y yo he dicho que dormiré en mi cama - contesta eé, desparramándose de nuevo por el sofá.

- Si Sakura está aquí, la siento mi responsabilidad - dice Ieran - yo también tengo hijas Shaoran, así que no la dejaré dormir contigo.

- Escucha - dice el muchacho - si quieres puedes poner una cámara en mi cuarto y nos ves toda la noche.

Sakura no sabe, que es ese poder que tiene Shaoran, ese poder de parecer no tomar muy enserio nada, pero terminar manipulando todas las cosas a su antojo, Shaoran no gira alrededor de nadie, hacía que las cosas giraran y se amoldaran, que actuaran a su alrededor y conveniencia, no como ella, que solo se sentaba allí y dejaba todo ser, siendo muchas veces víctima de las decisiones de los demás que terminaban por afectarle a ella. Shaoran era maravilloso, tenía una clase de magia, lo noto cuando choco con su fugaz mirada y lo vio caminar hasta asomarse entre la cortina de la venta.

- Mira, la vecina ha encendido la luz - dijo - ¡vecina! – llamó un poco fuerte.

- ¡Shaoran! - le regaño su madre, la vecina era algo chismosa, Shaoran solo optó por reírse, al ver como su madre cerraba la cortina - ¡vas a despertar a tus hermanas! ¿Qué hora crees que es? ¡Ya es muy tarde!

- Bueno, bueno, entre más rápido nos vayamos a dormir, mejor - Shaoran le sonrió y Ieran terminó por hacerlo, entre divertida y rendida.

Sakura no supo, como ni cuando sucedió, escapó totalmente de su vista el momento en el que su novio, manejo todo a su antojo, usando tal vez como manipulación su encantadora sonrisa para salirse con la suya, además que la expresión en el rostro de Ieran había pasado al de la madre más dulce que uno pueda imaginar.

Era todo tan extraño, tal vez había caído en un poso y saltado a la dimensión de Alicia en el país de las maravillas y Shaoran era aquel conejo blanco al que ella tontamente tendría que seguir o tal vez era el gato Cheshire con un poder hipnotizador en su sonrisa extraña pero atrayente.

- Está bien - dijo la mujer y se giró para decir levantando el dedo índice- solo por hoy.

- Vale, vale.

- Shaoran - se giró Ieran con rostro serio - ¿Al menos sacude un poco tu cama quieres? ya que Sakura va a dormir ahí - luego se giró a la muchacha con una sonrisa - te traeré una almohada - la castaña asintió y poco después Ieran llego con la almohada y les dio las buenas noches - Aquí está el baño si lo necesitas Sakura - fue lo último que la escuchó decir.

Sakura aún no asimilaba todo, de hecho aún no asimilaba nada de lo que había pasado, pero al menos sentía un alivio sensacional, así camino hacía la habitación de Shaoran, con la almohada entre sus brazos y una expresión perdida, similar a la de alguien en un lapsus traumático, por su lado Shaoran iba muy tranquilo, con los brazos tras la cabeza e incluso se atrevía a tararear una canción con una letra algo ofensiva.

- Shaoran - ya en la habitación Sakura giró chocando con el pecho del muchacho que la seguía de cerca, subió la mirada - ¿todo está bien? - Shaoran enarcó una ceja.

- Claro que sí - le dijo - ¿y bien? tengo sueño - señaló la cama con la cabeza, tras un bostezo.

- ¡Oh! sí, ¡voy a cambiarme! – Exclamó la ojiverde con torpeza, mientras tomaba su bolso, se dio cuenta de que el chico la miraba fijamente y se sintió algo incomoda y avergonzada - ahora vuelvo - dijo y se dirigió al baño sin esperar respuesta.

La castaña cerró la puerta del baño tras sí y se dio el lujo de llevarse la mano al corazón mientras se resbalaba por la puerta hasta quedar sentada, después escondió la cabeza entre sus piernas, ¡vaya susto se había dado! Aún estaba algo asustada, casi podía ver a la madre de Shaoran llamando a Nadeshiko entre otras cosas horripilantes, pero ahora todo estaba bien, o eso parecía, aún estaba confusa.

Se levantó y observó en el espejo su propia imagen de espanto, estaba pálida, muy pálida y con cara de haber visto un fantasma, ¡rayos! ¡Aún le temblaban las manos! y las piernas ¡y todo! Se lavó la cara en un intento por refrescarse, con toda esa situación hasta se había olvidado del frío, Sakura se cambió lentamente, sin prisas, y agradeció haber llevado un pijama decente, un sencillo short corto con una camiseta rosa de tirantes.

Dobló y guardo la ropa anterior debidamente y caminó con igual lentitud de vuelta al cuarto de Shaoran, después de cerrar la puerta, lo buscó con la mirada y lo encontró sentado en un sillón con pose pensativa, lo que no la tranquilizo para nada y agitó su corazón haciéndola sonrojar, fue el hecho de que estuviera descalzo, llevando apenas un pantalón flojo de algún pijama y anduviera sin camisa.

Cuando él alzó la mirada, Sakura tuvo que soportar también el que la estudiara completamente serio de arriba abajo, sin rastro alguno ni restante de la sonrisa burlona que llevaba minutos antes, aquello empeoraba las cosas, porque el Shaoran completamente serio siempre se veía guapo a morir y la intimidaba en demasía con su mirada casi felina, casi dorada, con sus grandes, grandes y hermosas pupilas negras. Sakura colocó su bolso con las demás cosas y nerviosa preguntó:

- ¿No vas a dormir? - Pero el muy desgraciado siguió con su pose de chico malo, inclusive lo oyó bufar, como cuando lo hacía al ella decir esas cosas inauditas, ¿qué quería Shaoran? ¿Matarla exudando hasta por sus marcados abdominales su aire sensual? abdominales que ella no debía estar mirando por cierto, y dándose cuenta de esto Sakura desvió la mirada.

- Acuéstate tú - le dijo, con su voz seria, señalando con la cabeza la cama, Sakura asintió, haciéndose al rincón y cobijándose infantilmente hasta la nariz, para protegerse del coco, claro está, ¿para qué más sería si no?

A los segundos, después de parecer haber pensado en cosas importantes de la mafia Yakuza, la castaña vio a Shaoran levantarse, vaya que tenía una linda, linda y amplia espalda y también tenía un trasero que, que ella no había notado antes, pero que… tal vez solo debía desviar los ojos de ahí. Pero Sakura no apartó los ojos de aquel lugar de la anatomía masculina, pero lo que bloqueó su visión fue que Shaoran había apagado la luz, segundos después lo sintió acostarse a su lado.

Aún algo nerviosa, se decidió por hablar.

- Estaba nerviosa - confesó, aunque no podía verla por la oscuridad, Shaoran giró el rostro.

- ¿Por? - Preguntó extrañado.

- Por tu mamá, pensé que estaba muy enojada - dijo angustiada, Shaoran bostezó.

- ¡Que va! mamá no se enoja - dijo con frescura - pero tiene que hacer su papel de madre, ya sabes...

- Pero casi muero del susto.

- Estuve viendo tu cara todo el tiempo, era algo graciosa, lo manejaste bien al principio - Empezaba a creer que a Shaoran le gustaba verla sufrir.

- Shaoran.

- Te dije que no habría problemas con que te quedaras a dormir, ¿no es así? - La interrumpió el muchacho.

- Sí - susurró ella.

- Tienes que confiar en mí, Sakura - le dijo haciendo que su corazón latiera con fuerza, era como si hubiese un significado implícito en todo aquello y Sakura quería ser la persona que confiara en él.

- Lo hago Shaoran, yo confío en ti.

- ¿De verdad? - Susurró él, y a ella hasta le pareció que era un susurro feliz.

- De verdad - afirmó con una sonrisa.

- ¿Quieres saber algo? Sakura.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Yo siempre me salgo con la mía, mamá no se resiste a mi sonrisa - lo último fue a broma, pero a Sakura le pareció la cosa más seria, es decir, ella tampoco se podría resistir a la sonrisa radiante y pocas veces vista de Li Shaoran, quien por cierto, tenía la dentadura más perfecta que ella hubiese visto jamás, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan guapo?

- Te creo - asintió ella con la cabeza, completamente seria y él tuvo que reír disimuladamente.

- ¿Puedes creer que pensaba que íbamos a tener sexo? - A Sakura la pregunta le causo maripositas en el estómago, se removió en su lugar para ver si así se marchaban y evito ser tan pervertida como para pensar que Shaoran lo estaba diciendo con segundas intenciones, muy tarde se dio cuenta que de hecho ya lo estaba pensando.

- Que vergüenza, te juro que antes de que insinuara esas cosas no se me había pasado por la cabeza.

- A mí tampoco se me había pasado por la cabeza, antes.

¡Joder!

Sakura le dio la espalda, algo abochornada, después sintió el calor del cuerpo de Shaoran abrazándose a ella, le gustaba el calor del cuerpo de Shaoran, el muchacho se acercó a su oído, soltando un poco de su cálido aliento, y rió cuando sintió que a Sakura se le erizaba la piel.

- Sakura - susurró - ¿eres virgen?

- ¡Claro que sí! - soltó ella sin pensarlo, casi, mejor dicho totalmente ofendida por si alguna vez él había tenido la duda, Shaoran se rió un poco ante esto.

- Ya veo.

- Shaoran, ¿y tú? - La chica se mordió el labio esperando ansiosa la respuesta, que tampoco tardó mucho en llegar.

- Lo soy.

Sabía que había dicho que le creería, pero, ¡la imagen de virgen no le calzaba para nada! ¿qué imagen tenía ella de Shaoran? ¡Por Dios!

Que difícil, que difícil, que difícil, Sakura se mordió el labio nuevamente, luchando contra su mente, luchando con las palabras de Shaoran y la seguridad con las que habían sido pronunciadas.

- ¿Enserio? - No pudo evitar preguntar.

- Enserio - dijo él - ¿no me crees?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**No tengo mucho que decir, entre esto y hacer las maletas me estoy volviendo loca, me mudo pennysilvania (o cómo diablos se escriba) por unos tres meses a causa del trabajo de mi padrastro, así que, estoy algo presionada, aún siento un detalle faltante en el capítulo, pero decidí mejor subirlo porque no sé cuándo podré conectarme de nuevo.**

**Gracias: , LoveistoLaugh, Stefany BM , Maru-chan1296, Rosh bernal, Alice-Vampiirithap-Cullen , , Chikanime, Glorymar, Sara Wells, Getsukei, PJ, moonlight-Li, Fogos, sakurali23, Lady Alex-chan, FloorCita, Arantza, sakholes, Karicullen, monze hyuga, R-Karolyna, politali22, Sidyana, madde, Daryis-san, Amy Lee Uchiha Hiragizawa, Guest, FrutillaConLecheCondensada, , daniela , Maargaldo.**

_**Con amor... Izaku-Chan**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Good Girls like bad boys**

(A las chicas buenas, les gustan los chicos malos)

**By**

**Izaku-chan**

"Dicen que a las chicas buenas les gustan los chicos malos, ¿tú que piensas Sakura? Sakura se ruborizó, ella era una chica buena según decían, y la imagen en su cabeza de chico malo tenía nombre y apellido, ¿sería aquello posible?"

**Capítulo trece.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sakura se sentía extraña, frunció el ceño dudosa, de una forma completamente graciosa que Shaoran, de haber visto, se hubiese reído, meditó un poco lo que el chico le estaba diciendo, aunque por un lado prefería mil veces creer en la presunta virginidad de Li Shaoran, quien pronto llegaría a los dieciocho años. Por el otro lado, el que era un poco más realista, dudaba un poco sobre esto, quizás por la forma de ser del muchacho, respirando profundo, se aventuró a hacer algo que para ella era la cosa más sagrada y que nunca haría en vano.

- ¿Me lo juras?

Shaoran rió, pero luego dijo con toda la seriedad que su sonrisa divertida le permitía.

- Te lo juro.

Sakura guardo silencio de nuevo y luego se giró hacia él, localizando dificultosamente su rostro entre la oscuridad, soltó un suspiro, y aun debatiéndose en su interior con intensidad optó por dar una respuesta, probablemente la que había decidido creer.

- Si me lo juras, entonces te creo, que sepas que los juramentos son sagrados para mí - advirtió, dándole al mismo tiempo a conocer al muchacho de ojos ámbares algo más acerca de ella, Shaoran asintió seriamente y luego con una sonrisa algo traviesa, medio en broma y medio enserio, soltó una pregunta.

- ¿Y hasta cuando piensas ser virgen?

Sakura se ruborizó.

- ¿Que dices? - dice abochornada y entonces los labios de Shaoran se posan sobre los suyos con suavidad.

Se queda inmóvil y él le sigue dando besos consecutivos de esos que a ella le saben a ternura, sin lengua ni humedad, simplemente roces suaves con sus labios de forma casi infantil que ella no tardó en responder sigilosamente como si estuviesen haciendo alguna travesura, tal vez era así.

Sakura sacó sus manos de entre las dos cobijas que la estaban protegiendo del congelante frío de aquella noche y las guió suavemente hasta el rostro del muchacho, posándolas a ambos lados del rostro masculino, las fue subiendo desde el mentón hasta que quedaron ocultas entre el cabello de Shaoran.

La muchacha se aventuró por sí misma en la repartición de besos, y esta vez fue Shaoran quien se dejó hacer tranquilamente, cerrando los parpados cuando entre besos suaves como el roce de una mariposa, Sakura le beso los ojos, la frente, las mejillas, la nariz, el mentón, y aun en la oscuridad la castaña lo miró con una ternura inmensa que se transmitía de una forma rara en el aire. La chica termino por abrazarse a él, rodeándole del cuello y Shaoran la tomó por la cintura.

- Te amo, Shaoran - susurró sintiendo tanto amor en su pecho que esperaba y se hubiese transmitido en sus palabras, Shaoran suspiró.

- Yo también te amo - le dijo, no sin algo de dificultad, casi forzándose a sí mismo y yendo en contra de su propia voluntad para que su boca dejara escapar las aventureras palabras que irían a parar a los oídos de la ojiverde.

Shaoran, aun y a pesar del tiempo que llevaban juntos se encontraba en un debate extraño consigo mismo y su propia existencia, una existencia que por cierto, no quería depender de nadie más, y menos de una criatura tan lejana de este mundo a como le parecía lo era la pequeña y frágil cosa que tenía entre sus brazos.

Él nunca la quiso amar, nunca lo deseó, no lo anheló, ni lo buscó por ningún medio, tal vez tenía la mente un poco retorcida, y prefería vivir absolutamente en su propia dimensión y a su manera, para que así su cordura sobreviviera al mundo y a toda la mierda en él, así que antes estaba bien, si veía a alguna chica que le gustaba, de ese gustar físico inevitable, seguro porque simplemente era una tía bonita y ya, él no dudaba mucho en compartir besos entre otras cosas, sin comprometer nunca sus sentimientos, ni involucrar su verdadero ser protegido bajo su ceño fruncido y amenazante mirada ámbar, estas típicas chicas, que si hacían algo que no le gustaba, no sentía remordimiento alguno en mandarlas a la mierda.

Pero, luego, luego Sakura apareció.

- Shaoran, ¿porque al principio, cuando nos empezamos a hablar, te me acercabas tan - buscó una palabra para definirlo- raro?

- Yo me puedo acercar a la gente a como dé la gana - respondió el sin cuidado, y Sakura en parte le dio la razón.

- Supongo - dijo en un susurro, después de respirar profundamente, fue cerrando los ojos y escuchando únicamente los sonidos a su alrededor, su respiración, la de Shaoran y el latir acompasado de sus corazones.

A veces a Shaoran ella le resultaba una chica incomprensible, pero luego, si no lo pensabas mucho y lo analizabas a la ligera, podrías decir que simplemente a Sakura no le gustaba replicar, pero Shaoran solía sospechar, que la chica era una clase de híbrido, que vivía un poco o por mucho en su propia dimensión y que en este mundo solo se mostraba a cuerpo presente y dando a penas una sutil percepción de lo que vendría siendo su alma.

- Shaoran - le llamó de nuevo ella, él la oyó respirar profundo, muy profundo, probablemente más en la inconsciencia del sueño, que en su cama y justo ahí entre sus brazos - eres extraño.

Shaoran esbozó una mueca torcida en los labios.

- Tu también lo eres - dijo, aunque para ese momento Sakura ya estuviese dormida - yo también lo he pensado, tal vez por eso es que estamos juntos.

Cuando Sakura había aparecido en la vida de Shaoran, para ser sinceros, la chica nunca le agradó mucho, lo había comentado ya ¿cierto? Sakura llegaba con una sonrisa en las mañanas, y siempre, siempre con cierto rastro invisible de sueño, la ojiverde saludaba a algunas personas, a todas con la misma sonrisa, él siempre la había observado, quizás desde el principio no le agrado por que involuntariamente se veía atraído hacia ese ser.

Y tenía aquellas amigas, cotillas, populares y con cierta superficialidad notable, Sakura siempre se quedaba hablando con ellas en el salón por las mañanas, participando a penas en las pláticas y generalmente sonriendo y haciendo reír cuando salía con alguna tontería sin importancia, tonterías a las que sin querer, él siempre prestaba atención.

No conversaron mucho jamás, de hecho él notaba que Sakura parecía temerle y si acaso le dirigió un casi inaudible _"Buenos días_" por las mañanas que él nunca se dignó a contestar, dirigiéndole solo una mirada molesta que lograba hacer que la chica se sentara algo tensa. Pero si algo siempre hubo y eso lo sabía Shaoran, fueron las miradas, que silenciosas, se llamaban unas a otras en cualquier lugar, primero fugaces y desinteresadas, pero luego más atentas.

Cualquier estúpido sabe cuándo le gusta una chica, efectivamente eso no era cosa de ninguna meditación, lo que sí lo llevó a entrar a este estado fue el hecho de que se refería a un gustar más profundo y mucho menos pasajero. Un día simplemente lo decidió, lo cual fue bastante extraño incluso para él, y molesto consigo mismo dio los primeros pasos hacia Sakura Kinomoto, de mala forma y siempre en contra de su filosofía de vida, en la que en realidad nunca se incluyó ni consideró lo que estaba sucediendo.

El puto destino de burlaba de él siempre, pensó Shaoran, lo que pasaba era una especie de castigo divino, cruel y desgarrador contra cualquier humano, así era esa mierda involuntaria llamada cursimente _"amor"_ que iba arrasando con todo a su paso, para luego marcharse y dejar a las personas que antes estaban completas, aun mas vacías de lo que nunca pudieron estar, prueba irrefutable, eran todos aquellos que sufrían por decepciones amorosas, en los casos más graves, preocupantes y en cierta parte estúpidos para Shaoran, eran las personas que llegaban al suicidio por culpa de este sentimiento y la persona a la que iba dirigido, ¡ah! pero seguía siendo maravilloso ¿verdad? ¡Para él era una putada!

El castaño no era ningún esclavista, ni se identificaba completamente con el concepto de libertad, Shaoran consideraba simplemente, que la gente debería hacer lo que le diera la gana, sin dañar a nadie, y eso debería ser suficiente, si con sus decisiones se jodían la vida, ¡que se la jodieran! si mejoraban, ¡que mejoraran! Pero se enfrentó pronto al sentimiento de que quería a Sakura mas cerca, mas suya, suya, esto lo llevo a morderla en el hombro aquella ocasión, como una marca simbólica y como todo sentimiento en él, un tanto rabiosa que Sakura nunca comprendió, pero que gritaba a los vientos que la reclamaba suya, que era suya, aun cuando no tenía la certeza de aquel hecho, la reclamaba, lo hacía.

Nunca se dio cuenta que Sakura estaba marcada mucho antes de que le mordiera el hombro, pero Shaoran reputeaba al jodido destino, porque incluso estaba seguro, y con esto se debatía cada día, que él mismo estaba marcado, desde mucho antes, empezaba a sospechar, que había un desgraciado invisible que apuntaba al azahar a la gente marcándolos y por eso ellos, aun con todas sus visibles diferencias, habían terminado ahí durmiendo juntos.

Y aquello ¡era la putada más grande que le hacían a la gente de esta tierra! Aun cuando le decía te amo a Sakura, porque jodidamente quería decírselo y ver como aquellos ojos verdes brillaban de alegría por unas simples y estúpidas palabras salidas de su boca y él sentía en esas ocasiones que en realidad era posible que tuviera el poder para hacerla feliz, él mismo, que nunca había hecho feliz a nadie, pero aun cuando se lo decía, últimamente con más frecuencia, Shaoran sentía un sabor amargo en la boca, y cada vez que lo decía, se extrañaba ante aquel extraño e intruso dolor en el pecho.

Dolía verla, dolía ver a Sakura y tener la necesidad profunda de que dejara de importarle, dolía la derrota de que a pesar de esto terminaba por importarle más, dolía el sentimiento mismo de la entrega, y el absurdo hecho de que terminaba por desvelarle tanto de si, tanto de su mundo que termino por llevarla a casa, donde usualmente, solo era él, a casa, lo que se podría decir era su refugio, donde era cuan cabrón y maldito quisiera, pero seguiría siendo el amado hijo y hermano. Shaoran, que de alguna forma siempre había tenido el control de sus emociones, lo estaba perdiendo.

¿En qué mierda se había metido ahora? ¿Es que él mismo era uno de esos putas masoquistas que se aventuraban con regocijo a cavar su propia tumba, con sus propias manos, con los dedos desgarrados y las uñas bañadas en sangre? Shaoran esbozó una sonrisa irónica, burlona y dolorosa, enfocó a Sakura entre sus brazos, Sakura que indefensa y frágil se removió un poco allí mismo, dormida profundamente, Sakura que parecía y decía amarlo con genuinidad, Sakura que a simple vista era buena, dulce. La misma, la misma y pequeña que se encontraba ahí entre sus brazos y a la cual fácilmente podría dañar, la misma que a él le parecía un demonio, atrayéndolo con su imagen angelical para complicarle la vida y hacerle daño.

Shaoran no sabía muy bien por qué su alma se ponía en alerta, y gritaba a los vientos que no fuera tan idiota para caer bajo las garras de tan inofensiva criatura, ni mucho menos bajo el nombre de aquel astuto daño llamado amor. Él estaba consciente de esto, tal vez algo loco o mucho más cuerdo que cualquier ser humano normal, lo que lo hacía aún más difícil, porque Shaoran sabía de esta advertencia, luchaba con ella y terminaba voluntariamente entregándole a Sakura mas de si, más de si.

Era una mierda, ¡todo era una jodida mierda! Era desesperanzadora la forma en que aquella chica le estaba haciendo daño, le estaba vaciando el alma con un pirata, de golpe pero astuta y cruelmente, a cambio, cambio le llenaba los días, y ahora sería peor, porque la había llevado a su morada, morada que pronto sería llenada con su ausencia, al igual que todo en donde ella había estado y que con su presencia se había apoderado.

Sakura le estaba destruyendo, lo lastimaba cruelmente como no lo había hecho nunca nadie más, y él la dejaba, como quien dice, que le metiera el dedo en la herida y la agravara mucho, ¡muchísimo más! hasta tal punto que temía llegar a odiarla, de tanto, de tanto que sentía quererla, pero solo y únicamente, porque ella llegaría algún día a matarlo y destruirlo con un simple tronar de dedos, Sakura era la cosa más malvada que podría existir dentro de su misma inocencia y lo iba a matar.

Shaoran consideró comentárselo algún día, cuando fuera el momento, entonces tal vez ella le mirara y le diera por loco, entonces tal vez la castaña vagaría en su cabeza pensando miles de cosas fuera de su alcance, le mirará como solía hacerlo, con aquellos grandes y vivos ojos verdes y no dijera nada, entonces tal vez se burlara porque había logrado su cometido, cometido que por cierto Shaoran desconocía pero tenía la ligera sospecha. A él no le parecía inentendible lo que estaba diciendo, de hecho, le parecía la más profunda y desgarradora realidad.

Estrechó a Sakura un poco más entre sus brazos con la faz endurecida. Cansado y agotado por el sentimiento, Shaoran cerró los ojos.

* * *

Sakura despertó extrañamente muy temprano en la mañana, extraño porque los sábados generalmente solía a dormir a hasta muy tarde, disfrutando del inicio de sus días libres, tranquilos y generalmente aun para ella, poco productivos, donde salía en ocasiones con sus amigas de compras o a ver una película, sino, se quedaba en casa viendo televisión, leyendo y yendo continuamente a picar algo del refrigerador.

Ese día, el olor a comida y cierto ruido la hizo abrir los ojos, focalizó con dificultad el lugar en donde estaba, cuyos colores se habían hecho más atractivos a la luz del día y con la ventana abierta, por donde entraba una brisa algo fría con rastros de la lluvia de la noche pasada, el clima le causo un escalofrío. Además de que muy consciente de lo sucedido se sintió algo cohibida nuevamente.

Sakura se sentó en la cama, algo nerviosa y notó que Shaoran no estaba más durmiendo a su lado ni tampoco en la habitación, que sin él ahí lucía un poco más grande e incluso algo terrorífica, se acostó de nuevo sin saber muy bien que hacer y aun no totalmente despierta, a punto de entrar en su segundo sueño, le pareció ver a Shaoran entrar al cuarto a sacar algo, sin prestarle mucha atención y lanzándole a penas una mirada fugaz.

Sakura no soñó con nada aunque sabe que la psicología indica que sí lo había hecho pero su propia consciencia bloqueaba el recuerdo de estos sueños, por el bien de su sanidad mental, su moral y alguna que otra cosa rara. Cuando despertó por segunda vez ya un poco más espabilada, vio nuevamente a Shaoran entrar al cuarto, esta vez con masticando algo de una forma algo graciosa y forzada con la boca completamente llena.

Sakura parpadeó un par de veces y es que aún le parecía un sueño y completamente ajeno todo lo que pasaba, la imagen de Shaoran no se movió de su lugar y le oyó decir con pereza.

- Dice mama que vayas a desayunar - diciendo eso, casi como si hubiese sido forzado a llevar el mensaje, Shaoran salió de nuevo dejándola sola.

Sakura lo escuchó decirle a su madre, que ya le había dicho y que si no salía era porque a ella no le daba la gana. Frunció el ceño y se sentó en la cama, ¡Shaoran y su forma de decir las cosas! Aunque tal vez no se debía preocupar mucho por eso y Ieran debía estar más que acostumbrada. Esperó que sí, no quería malentendidos.

Se enfrentó con la vergonzosa acción de tener que dar la cara en la mañana a la amable mujer que le había permitido dormir en su casa sin pasar a escándalos mayores, aunque una abochornada Sakura consideraba el simple hecho y por el cómo habían sucedido las cosas un escándalo en sí, nerviosa se miró a si misma pensando que sería imposible que saliera en pijama, le daba demasiada vergüenza, mucha de hecho, así que ahí en el cuarto y algo apresuradamente para no encontrarse en la bochornosa situación de que alguien entrara y la encontrase en ropa interior, se cambió rápidamente la ropa, además se acomodó el cabello lo mejor que pudo y se aseguró de verse al menos, algo presentable.

Respiró muchas y repetidas veces con profundidad, intentando darse valor para salir por esa puerta, pero varias veces desistió con cobardía y hasta consideró la absurda posibilidad de quedarse en el cuarto de Shaoran por siempre, todo con tal de no tener que pasar por la bochornosa situación de dar la cara en la mañana.

Se dijo que no podía ser tan tonta, y que lo correcto era salir, que ya estaba lo suficientemente grande como para actuar tan infantilmente, y que no, no era una posibilidad preguntarle a Shaoran si su madre se enojaría mucho si ella se marchaba sin despedirse y por la ventana. Se animó a si misma muchas veces, y al final, se decidió por salir, casi de golpe y sin pensarlo demasiado.

Tras el primer paso que dio al cerrar la puerta de la habitación, Sakura se enfrentó a su primer desafío aquella mañana, una pequeña hermosa y por mucho parecida a Shaoran que la observaba fijamente, con la misma escrutadora y profunda mirada que su novio. Con un tazón en la mano de cereal recién acabado y en su pijama morada favorita, la pequeña Fimei Li estudio a la chica frente a sus ojos, pasó desinteresada la mirada por su ropa y lo que la dejó prendada fueron los ojos verdes de Sakura.

- Buenos días - logró decir Sakura, admitiendo por mucho que aquella niña de doce años la estaba intimidando con la mirada.

- Buenos días - Contestó Fimei aun sin moverse - ¿Eres tú la novia de Xiao Lang?

Sakura respiró profundo, notando como el cabello rizado de la niña/adolescente frente a ella, tenía el mismo color que el cabello Shaoran y que tenía prácticamente los mismos ojos, lo cual resultaba un poco desconcertante, era un parecido casi abrumador.

- Así es, mucho gusto - Dijo Sakura.

Fimei iba a decir algo, antes de verse interrumpida por el estruendoso correteo de su hermana gemela, quien apareció sorpresivamente viniendo desde la sala, aun en pijama y con una radiante sonrisa que a Sakura se le contagió, la niña le extendió la mano y después de Sakura tomarla, la agitó sonriendo.

- Mucho gusto, soy Futtie Li y esta es mi hermana Fimei - dijo sonriendo.

- Ella es la novia de Shaoran - dijo Fimei con un asomo de sonrisa - ¿A que tiene lindos ojos? - Sakura se ruborizó por el comentario.

- Los tiene - Dijo Futtie quien parecía por mucho más vivaz y espontanea que su hermana quien exudada un aire sereno y hasta algo misterioso - Mama nos habló de ti esta mañana, ¡siéntete como en casa!

- Muchas gracias - Dijo algo apenada, haciendo una pequeña inclinación, las hermanas de Shaoran le sonrieron, la única diferencia que Sakura les notó, fue el hecho de que Futtie tuviese el cabello liso, eran muy lindas, pero ella no dejaba de pensar que estaba viendo a unos pequeños Shaoran, pero de sexo femenino, lo que la llevo a uno de sus pensamientos raros, como que si Shaoran fuese mujer, hubiese sido una chica hermosa, pero no quería imaginarse a Shaoran como mujer.

Sakura se sacudió la cabeza con disimulo, como queriendo espantar esos pensamientos y alguna que otra imagen bizarra que quería ser elaborada por su imaginación, se concentró en eso, pensando también que si Shaoran se diera cuenta de los rumbos que tomaba su mente la mataría, a los pocos segundos, vio a Ieran Li sacar la cabeza por lo que vendría siendo la cocina.

- ¿Vas a comer? ven, siéntate - la llamó con una sonrisa, Sakura simplemente asintió, se sentó en el lugar señalado, una mesa en la cocina, y vio como Ieran le servía el desayuno para luego colocar el plato frente a ella - ¿Café? - Sakura asintió nuevamente.

- Por favor - dijo con timidez, ¿dónde estaría Shaoran? por el estruendo que oyó en la sala, debía estar con sus hermanas y ella ahí sola con su madre, es decir, no es que fuera algo malo pero, la ponía muy nerviosa, y ahora que lo pensaba era de gran ayuda la simple y silenciosa presencia de Shaoran en el lugar con todo y su cara de mala leche, había otro asunto, con los nervios que tenía no sabía si podría comer y no vomitar todo al instante.

Se puso más nerviosa, cuando Ieran se sentó a la mesa y la observó, tras escuchar otro correteo Sakura vio a Futtie, la del cabello liso sentarse a la mesa también, acompañada de su linda sonrisa y un tanto curiosa, como si no se quisiera perder la conversación. Sakura contestó lo mejor que pudo a todo, mientras comía a penas y con mucha lentitud. Casi escupe el café de lo asustada que estaba cuando Ieran le dijo que conocía a su madre.

- Ah ¿sí? - Preguntó nerviosa e intentado parecer casual, nunca supo si lo logró.

Cierto alivio vino cuando le dijo que solo de vista, que un día había ido con las gemelas a tomarles unas fotos pasaporte para el instituto al estudio fotográfico Amimaya, era un alivio, pues si fuesen más amigas probablemente, su nuevo secreto o mentira, podría ser descubierto con un comentario casual como_ "Tu hija se quedó a dormir en mi casa_", ya se imaginaba a Nadeshiko forzando una sonrisa y preguntando _"Enserio, ¿cuándo?"_ Luego, sin los mayores escándalos, llegaría a casa con aquella mirada horrible y atemorizante que lograba lanzar con sus ojazos verdes para decirle:_ " Sakura, ¡tenemos que hablar!"_

Sakura viviría con esa angustia, porque ella era de las que pensaban que todos los secretos salen algún día a la luz, como dicen que no hay nada oculto entre cielo y tierra. Luego la conversación pasó de ella, su familia y sus estudios hacia un tema que Ieran manejaba mejor: Shaoran. Sakura escucho atenta todas las historias, como Ieran le decía lo triste que se había puesto cuando Shaoran dejo el instituto, aseguró que antes siempre sacaba buenas notas y para probarlo le mostró notas de años anteriores y algunos más lejanos con orgullo, Sakura también las miró admirada.

- Uno hace muchas cosas por amor - le decía Ieran, cuando por fin se había decidido por decirle a Sakura, que ahora que estaba en la vida de su hijo formaba parte de la vida de este, incluso dijo - Shaoran me ha dicho que te quiere, yo se lo pregunté - En ese instante, Sakura se sintió rara, como si aquella mujer frente a ella la estuviera haciendo participe de una gran responsabilidad - ¿Tu lo quieres?

Sakura asintió ruborizada y un tanto cohibida, luego pasaron a algo un tanto más profundo y ella no estuvo nada segura, cuando Ieran le dijo, que ella podría hacer a su hijo cambiar para bien, para que se hiciera más responsable y un poco más consciente.

- Sé que eres una buena chica - Le dijo, Sakura asintió también en esto, se lo habían dicho tanto y toda la vida, que suponía que era así, sin embargo, en esos momentos, pensaba en otra cosa respecto a Shaoran, con la mirada esmeralda levemente entristecida.

Hubo algo que llamó la atención de Shaoran cuando pasaba casual y desapercibidamente por ahí.

- ¿América? - Preguntó Ieran, Sakura asintió - ¿Y por qué ahí?

- Mis padres tienen la idea de que si realizo mis estudios superiores allá será mejor y que conseguiré un mejor manejo de otro idioma - Ieran observó también, sin que la ojiverde se diera cuenta, la forma con la que Sakura hablaba y que no se expresaba como una jovencita cualquiera, sino que lo hacía con cierta sutileza y madurez - Desde que estaba pequeña han hablado del asunto, pero como sea, no creo que esto pase - porque no los veo haciendo planes, pensó Sakura y dio el tema por terminado.

Shaoran solo había fruncido el ceño y desaparecido por ahí.

Luego, después de hablar seriamente, o de Ieran hablar seriamente sobre Shaoran y Sakura asentir con la misma seriedad a lo que la mujer le decía, vinieron otras cosas, como el que le comentara que el señor Li, no estaba en ese instante en casa, que por el trabajo, había tenido que acompañar a su jefe a otra ciudad, la tensión en el ambiente fue bajando, hasta el punto en que Sakura se permitió reír, cuando Ieran le mostró las fotos de la infancia de Shaoran.

A Sakura le pareció la cosa más tierna del mundo, era casi igual, pero con facciones más infantiles y un cuerpecito pequeño y delgado, habían fotografías en las que mostraba una gran sonrisa sin dientes y en otras se mostraba serio, y aunque pequeño ya se le iba dando cierto airecillo de rebelde cuando en fotos estaba serio y de brazos cruzados.

La chica deseó haberlo conocido desde mucho antes, hubiese estado encantada de haber estado presente en su niñez, de verlo así pequeñito, de jugar cosas de niños. Aun viendo las fotos y maravillándose completamente con ellas, se le hacía dificultoso imaginar a ese pequeño Shaoran inmóvil de la fotografía moviéndose de aquí para allá, con un muñeco de acción o un carrito metálico, haciendo ruidos representativos de esos objetos, ruidos probablemente aprendidos de alguna película o en el mismo mundo.

Se le antojaba pensar, que había sido un niño travieso, se le antojaba creerlo aunque su imaginación rehuía a imaginarlo también, por que no podía su mente formar una imagen de un pequeño y niño Shaoran moviéndose por allí con todo el esplendor de su inocencia, creía también, una parte en su propia alma, que Shaoran desde infante era diferente, que siempre había tenido esa mirada profunda y penetrante, y que le gustaba vivir en su mundo y a su manera, se le antojaba pensar que Shaoran había sido un niño libre, no lo sabía y nunca lo sabría con certeza, porque ella nunca había estado ahí. No había vivido en ese entonces a su lado, el destino no había querido unirlos en el camino, haciéndolos vivir prácticamente en otra dimensión, Sakura pensó también, en la maravilla y el misterio que había sido encontrarse, habiendo estado toda sus vidas separados.

Ieran siguió pasando las páginas, contándole con todo su orgullo y amor de madre las cosas, las historias invisibles detrás de las fotografías, historias que se habían desvanecido en las manos del tiempo, pero que ella guardaba con cariño en su memoria.

Sakura pensó entonces, en su propia infancia, que había sido tan sencilla y solitaria como ninguna, ella era así, porque así le habían enseñado a ser desde que tenía memoria, cuando estaba pequeña, jugaba con sus muñecas, en la soledad de su cuarto, Touya siempre había sido más grande, así que no solían compartir mucho, él siempre iba por delante, interesado en otras cosas, así que Sakura no tenía con quien jugar, su familia era reducida, y ella siempre había sido la menor de todos.

Después de la escuela, entraba a su casa, vacía desde que tenía memoria, se quitaba la mochila, comía alguna cosa que encontrara en la alacena, cuidando siempre de no hacer desastres o ensuciar todo, porque no quería que la regañaran y pasaba todo el día en su habitación donde sus fieles amigos de peluche esperaban ser tomados por ella que les daba vida y les creaba historias.

Era tan callada, que aun de pequeña llego a pensar que era así como debía ser, cuando su madre la llevaba a reuniones con sus amigas o al salón de belleza y ella se quedaba sentada y silenciosa, era alabada siempre por todos aun indirectamente.

_"Que linda hija tienes, Nadeshiko"_

_"Es tan callada y serena, ¡qué suerte!"_

Incluso había quienes decían entre la dicha y el desprecio:

_"Qué bueno que tu hija es así, es como un ángel, no como esos mocosos inquietos que suelen traer por aquí, no paran, botando siempre cosas, ensuciando todo, tocando todo, dando siempre problemas"_

Entonces la pequeña Sakura, que era callada pero escuchaba todo, sentía temor, porque ella no quería ser un problema, su madre siempre la felicitaba también por su buen comportamiento y ella pensó, que tenía que esforzarse por seguir así, siempre callada y serena, y que debía expulsar esas ganas que a veces le daban por corretear la casa, tomar un crayón y hacer un gran dibujo enorme y hermoso en la pared. Dibujo que a los ojos adultos serían unos horrendos rayones que arruinaban la fachada de la casa, si hacía eso, probablemente, recibiría unas palmadas en la mano, de esas que se asemejan a golpes suaves pero que hieren el alma del niño y sería enviada a su habitación.

De pequeña, bastaba un error, una mirada de reproche de Nadeshiko o Fujitaka, para a ella se le nublaran los ojos y comprendiera que corretear y abrir la boca para decir sus cosas de niños en las conversaciones de adultos era algo que no podía hacer, que no debía tampoco molestar a sus padres, que siempre estaban ocupados esforzándose por ella y por comprarle ese juguete caro que había visto en televisión y ella quería, pero Sakura nunca supo, por que toda la emoción de tener aquel juguete, se iba cuando lo posaban en sus manos, jugaba unas dos veces con él y luego se iba a la caja con todos los demás.

Volviendo al presente, la castaña tuvo ganas de llorar, la pequeña casa de Shaoran, aun con el poco tiempo que ella llevaba ahí, le había mostrado lo que eran un hogar cálido, sencillo, pero tan grande y embriagante para el alma como todo lo que no está a los ojos. Incluso a Sakura se le nublaron los ojos, esto sucedía con frecuencia en su vida, y ella siempre se _repetía "No llores, tienes que ser fuerte, no debes llorar". _Llevó así, disimuladamente una mano a sus ojos acuosos, fingiendo que tenía alguna basurilla en el ojo, aunque Ieran y Futtie seguían con su vista en el álbum y riendo por sus historias, Sakura se secó las lágrimas, luchando por que no salieran más y se pintó una sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué le estás enseñando eso? - Preguntó Shaoran molesto, ¡lo que le faltaba! que su madre anduviera enseñando sus vergonzosas fotos de la niñez.

- Son mis fotos y se las enseño a quien yo quiera - dijo su madre, ignorándolo olímpicamente.

Sakura desvió la mirada hacia Shaoran, lo vio bufar cruzado de brazos, murmurando algunas cosas para el mismo, el chico también la observó, estaba algo molesto por sus pensamientos de anoche, de los que por cierto, tenía certeza absoluta, huyendo, se sintió algo cobarde por aquel hecho, pero huyo de esa chica que estaba con su madre y sus hermanas, ya que Fimei se les había unido, viendo las fotos familiares, le dirigió una mirada molesta y caminó una vez más hasta la sala, sin decirle una palabra.

Sakura lo notó molesto, a ella, por el otro lado, estar en esa casa, le había abierto heridas profundas y silenciosas, que ella había olvidado en la cotiniedad de sus días, heridas que no recordaba y casi podría afirmar, juraba que no tenía, pero aquello era mentira, porque se daba cuenta que esas heridas siempre habían estado ahí, como esperando a ser recordadas, encontradas, la rodeaban siempre, la acompañaban día a día, en el instituto, en sus silencios, en sus sutiles sonrisa, en su casa limpia y silenciosa, en ella misma.

Esta vez, agradeció que Shaoran se hubiese marchado a la sala, se sentía demasiado vulnerable, como para enfrentarse a su profunda mirada, temía que el leyera a través de su rostro, como a veces solía hacer, temía quebrarse, tenía tanto miedo, de todo, de nada, de lo que había dentro de ella misma, tenía que ocultar todo, volver a tomar todos aquellos sentimientos y meterlos en una caja de cristal, que guardaría en un baúl antiguo, con un gran candado, tenía que hacer todo como de pequeña y guardar toda aquello que le causaba una desagradable sensación y un ahogante nudo en la garganta.

Casi siguiendo las instrucciones de Ieran, Sakura fue a darse un baño, era raro que en toda esa mañana, casi o mejor dicho, no hubiese convivido con Shaoran, aun estando en su propia casa, era como si el chico le hubiese abierto la puerta de su mundo, pero decidiese dejarla explorar sola, tal vez se había arrepentido, se le ocurrió, pero quien sabe.

En la soledad de la ducha, se sintió libre de soltar unas lágrimas, solo algunas, que se confundieron aventureras con el agua, las demás, se le quedaron atragantadas en el alma, de donde se rehusaba a dejarlas salir, no quería, y no estaba en su casa en donde podía patalear llorando por varias horas ininterrumpidas, y si acaso alguien llegaba, ella se haría la dormida y la dejarían con mucha consideración, dormir, porque ellos también estaban cansados, de los estudios y del trabajo.

Sakura amaba a su familia, eran al fin de cuentas, lo único que tenía en este mundo, la habían cuidado, la habían educado, pero era extraño, era un lugar donde se hablaba de todo, menos de sentimientos, se le ocurría en ocasiones, que todos estaban tan ahogados como ella, pero luego creía que no era así, que todos estaban bien mientras compartían la exquisita cena, y sonreían ante cosas cotidianas, su familia era un lugar en donde el amor, se demostraba principalmente con regalos y un buen comportamiento, eso era todo, y era lo único que ella tenía para aferrarse.

Imaginó que enjuagaba sus pensamientos con el agua, a eso de las doce, decidió que era la hora de irse y volver a casa, que ya había molestado demasiado a esa familia y su hermoso hogar.

- ¿Te vas tan pronto? - Preguntó Ieran con cierto pesar - ¿no quieres quedarte al almuerzo?

- Está bien así - respondió Sakura, un tanto apenaba por su propia negativa - Perdone por las molestias - e hizo una pequeña inclinación en disculpa.

- Iré a dejarla - dijo de pronto Shaoran, saliendo de la nada y con su rostro serio.

- ¡Claro que sí! - dijo Ieran como si fuera lo lógico - Shaoran apareció de nuevo metiendo la cabeza en el cuello de una camiseta gris - pero no vayas a ningún otro lugar Xiao Lang, ¡te conozco! - le dijo con el ceño fruncido y el tono de advertencia, Shaoran no se alteró.

- Claro, claro - murmuró, sonaba a que ni siquiera la había escuchado.

- Muchas gracias por todo - dijo Sakura, cuando Shaoran ya salía por la puerta, esa fue la despedida, con la vaga promesa de regresar pronto y Ieran diciendo amablemente que podría regresar a pasar la noche si gustaba, pero obviamente en camas separadas, Sakura se ruborizó, ellos decían las cosas como si nada y a ella le daba tanta pena.

La castaña observó una vez más la casa de color verde que dejaba a sus espaldas y de apresuró a alcanzar a Shaoran y sus pasos largos, el chico se pasaba las manos por el cabello con cierta frustración, como si con eso pudiese domar esos cabellos, pensó Sakura, pero no dijo nada, salieron a la calle en la cual pasaba el autobús y ella buscó en su bolso, otro bolsito más pequeño en el cual solía guardar el dinero.

Shaoran la miró de reojo y bufó.

- Yo pago - dijo viendo para otro lado, con el ceño fruncido y cierto rubor mal disimulado, Sakura también se sonrojó, pensando que esas eran cosas que hacían los novios, Shaoran se estaba haciendo tan atento, ella solo atinó a asentir, lo sentía diferente y estaba muy serio, tal vez el chico, cuando la miraba de reojo, también la sentía diferente.

Subieron los escalones del autobús, y buscaron un asiento cualquiera, ella entró primero y Shaoran la siguió, estaban muy callados, tanto que hubieran podido pasar por desconocidos, de no ser por aquella cosa invisible que los estaba uniendo, casi en contra de su voluntad. Cada quien pensaba en sus cosas, que eran todas complicadas a su propia manera.

Eran apenas unos adolescentes, un día próximo o lejano, se convertirían en adultos, casi era injusto que se les estuviera atormentando el alma a ambos de aquella manera cruel, con cosas que no podían desechar así como así, _tal vez mañana_, pensaron ambos, tal vez mañana las cosas fueran mejor. Aun con todo ese revuelo en el interior, se estaban necesitando, pero aun no eran lo suficientemente fuertes para compartir con el ser que querían aquello que los estaba ahogando.

Tal vez sí eran raros, tal vez sí eran diferentes y por eso estaban juntos, tal vez... tal vez muchas cosas. Sakura cerró los ojos y acomodó silenciosamente su cabeza en el hombro de Shaoran, ojos que aun cerrados intentaron un parpadeo, como evitando los deseos de llorar, a veces, se sentía sola, en abundancia, casi perdida, tenía ganas de echarse a llorar a mares en los brazos de Shaoran, pero, no podía... no podía.

Shaoran, con el rostro serio y tenso, acomodo la mejilla sobre la cabeza castaña y pensó que alguien acabaría mal ahí, a los segundos la abrazó y le dio un beso suave en la cabeza, un beso que a ambos les dolió, Sakura se abrazó a la cintura del muchacho y enterró el rostro en su pecho. ¿Porque todo estaba siendo así? entre más dolía, más se necesitaban.

Shaoran nuevamente, la sintió frágil entre sus brazos y la misma Sakura sentía que se rompería en cualquier instante, ambos respiraron profundo. _Tal vez mañana_, mañana todo iría mejor, incluyendo sus propias almas, tal vez mañana, mañana serían como cualquier adolescente normal.

Todo el camino transcurrió en ese hiriente y cortante silencio, se bajaron del autobús, caminaron por las calles de Tomoeda.

- ¿Quieres entrar un momento a casa? - preguntó Sakura - No hay nadie ahora.

_"Nunca hay nadie, Sakura"_ quiso decir el, pero optó por encogerse de hombros, tal vez por aquella mirada que ella le había dado, una mirada tan brillante y hermosa como siempre, pero exudaba a gritos que algo andaba mal. Tomando eso como afirmativa, Sakura buscó las llave y la giró en la cerradura, su casa estaba como siempre, en silencio, limpia y silenciosa. Se sentía cansada, giró una vez para asegurarse de que Shaoran la seguía. Tal vez sonara tonto, pero en parte para asegurarse de que él no la hubiese abandonado, tenía miedo en aquel momento, estaba asustada.

Pero cuando giró Shaoran estaba ahí, no la había dejado, la seguía con los brazos tras la cabeza, como queriendo mostrar su lado despreocupado y casual de siempre, con los ojos ambarinos, casi dorados clavados en ella como un puñal, pero la hicieron sentir en calma, con un cierto alivio, porque él estaba ahí.

Shaoran caminó tras ella después de cerrar la puerta, la vio subir los escalones de madera hasta el segundo piso, era pequeña, mucho más que él, era delgada, se veía delicada a simple vista, sin mucha fuerza, vio el suave contoneo de sus caderas, tan delicado como ella, muy natural, no forzado, con aquel caminar, que él siempre había dicho, era algo ausente, como no de este mundo.

¡Que mierda! pensó Shaoran, que el ambiente se sintiera muy pesado, incluso ni siquiera él se sentía de humor, pero casi nunca estaba de humor, lo que esta vez le preocupaba, era Sakura, descubrió que el estado de animo de ella le afectaba, y en ese momento no sonreía, caminaba con su brillante mirada verde perdida. Cuando llegaron a la habitación de la muchacha él la vio exactamente igual, Sakura dejó caer su bolso a suelo, sin delicadeza alguna, solo lo soltó, _¡pun!_ y cayó.

Shaoran cerró la puerta y la observó, era esa quizás la primera de muchas veces en las que Sakura lo miraría a él también, fijamente, con su rostro serio y queriendo decir tantas cosas, esperando que algo las dijera por ella. Shaoran se acercó cuan alto y pesado era, casi peligrosamente, pero ella no se inmutó, ni siquiera se movió, seguía seria sin apartar su mirada verde de la ambarina, solo cerró los ojos cuando los labios de Shaoran atraparon los suyos.

Lo mordió, pero Shaoran no demostró dolor alguno, y la mordió de vuelta, casi en venganza y ella tuvo que gemir, justo antes de encontrar su lengua, estaba perdida, sentía que nada le importaba en ese momento, excepto Shaoran, y sus manos y su olor y su rabia contra el mundo que resultaba hacerse una con la suya.

Era tan consciente de las manos de Shaoran metiéndose por su blusa, las yemas de los dedos de sus grandes manos masculinas parecieran quemarle la piel y dejar un rastro que la hacía estremecer. Le quito la blusa y ella cayó sobre la cama con Shaoran sobre ella, se fueron arrastrando casi sin consciencia hasta llegar a una posición mejor, entonces ella lo atrapó con las piernas.

Se miraron fijamente, Shaoran le acomodo los cabellos que le cruzaban por la frente y Sakura, sin dejar de verlo, sintiendo todo más íntimo le fue subiendo la camiseta por la espalda, atrapando el borde entre sus dedos, el muchacho se quedó quieto, solo observándola, con la luz aventurera que traspasaba las capas de cortinas blancas, cuando llegó la camiseta hasta abajo de los brazos, Shaoran se movió para tirarla el mismo. La volvió a besar, ella sintió la necesidad de morder aquellos labios llenos nuevamente y lo hizo.

Le encantaba el peso de Shaoran sobre su cuerpo, su olor masculino y único, sus manos que tomaron las suyas hasta llevárselas arriba de la cabeza, su boca que bajo por su cuello ella cerró los ojos, cuando los abrió Shaoran la observaba fijamente, pero luego aquella mirada bajo hasta su pecho, entonces ella arqueo la espalda, nerviosa, sintiendo un escalofrío inmenso que la hizo morderse el labio, cuando la humedad que dejaba su lengua le llegó hasta uno de sus pechos, Shaoran se encargó de jalar el sostén hacia abajo e introdujo a su boca el montículo que coronaba aquel lugar, luego lo mordió y Sakura arqueó la espalda nuevamente.

Shaoran subió de nuevo, esta vez hasta su oído donde su cálido aliento la hizo cerrar los ojos, como si fuera su perdición.

- Me gustas, Sakura - le dijo, Sakura entendió a lo que se refería.

- Tú también me gustas - Susurró, Shaoran sonrió torcidamente, luego tomo el rostro de ella entre sus manos y la miró fijamente, muy detenidamente y con seriedad, como si quiera robarle el alma.

- ¿Qué pasa? - Preguntóo Sakura, sintiendo nuevamente el deseo de rehuir su mirada, los ojos se le habían empezado a nublar.

- Eso me pregunto yo - le dijo él y ella sintió que algo se le rompió adentro.

La chica se giró evasiva, y se sentó a la orilla de la cama, conteniendo las lágrimas.

- No pasa nada - hubo un silencio, que fue roto por los pasos de Shaoran hasta su camiseta, Sakura vio que era alto, muy alto y aquel pantalón le quedaba bien, casi queriéndosele resbalar por las caderas estrechas.

- Entonces me voy – dijo en tono molesto y Sakura sintió que se le partía el alma y muchísimo desespero.

- Shaoran... - dijo con una voz quebrada, apenas audible, él se detuvo - pero yo no quiero que te vayas.

Cuando él se giró, Sakura lloraba, lloraba mucho, incluso algunas gotas caían por el piso, y escondía el rostro. Shaoran la miró sin moverse y tuvo ganas de decirle que la odiaba, que la odiaba mucho, porque él no tenía que estarse preocupando por ella, ni sintiéndose terriblemente mal al verla así, ni sintiendo esa necesidad de hacerla sonreír, porque le gustaba su sonrisa. Le molestaba que no confiara en él, la chica que estaba ahí llorando, no era la Sakura de siempre, pero muy posiblemente fuera simplemente la Sakura real que había luchado mucho por salir a la superficie.

La odiaba por que la amaba, y lo iba a destruir, lo sabía, lo estaba destruyendo justo ahora, caminó hacia ella.

- Que tonta eres - le dijo - no me voy a ir - Shaoran se acostó en la cama, mirando al techo y llevándola con él, dejándola que se le acurrucara en el pecho y llorara silenciosamente en abundancia, no haciendo escándalo, solo lloraba muy silenciosamente, como si el dolor que llevaba fuese tan fuerte, que los sonidos de su garganta no pudieran salir

A él nunca le gustaron los dramas, pero empezaba a creer si hubiese sido mejor, verla patalear como una niña malcriada, y gritar, y tirar cosas.

- Me preguntaba cuanto ibas a durar con los ojos llorosos - susurró, luego repitió de nuevo - tienes que confiar en mi ¡joder!

¿Que andaba mal con ella? Se preguntó Shaoran silenciosamente, ¡tenía ganas de ir a golpear a todo el puto mundo! tal vez lo hiciera, cuando Sakura estuviese mejor.

Sakura, si hubiese podido hablar, le hubiese dicho que nada pasaba, que la perdonara por ser una llorona, de seguro a él no le gustaban las chicas así, le hubiera contado, que se sentía sola, que sentía un hueco gigantesco en el alma, pero que tal vez iba a pasar muy pronto, aunque ya llevaba mucho tiempo ahí, casi vigilante, sin irse. De hecho después, cuando se hubo calmado, intento explicárselo lo mejor que pudo entre sollozos, Shaoran la escuchó atentamente, sin interrumpirla, cuando Sakura termino él le dijo:

- Ese vacío que sientes nunca va a desaparecer - estaba serio - solo tienes que aprender a vivir con él - ella asintió.

Sakura descubrió que alguna vez Shaoran sintió lo mismo, o tal vez lo sentía aun, le dolió también ver su mirada ámbar, un tanto debilitada. Se prometió ser fuerte, tenía que serlo.

- Shaoran, yo no quiero que cambies, te quiero justo así como eres – Shaoran la miró con sorpresa, porque era la primera vez que alguien no quería que el cambiara, por alguna cosa u otra y aquella chica frágil de los ojos enrojecidos, le decía que lo quería así, él siempre había negado que alguna vez necesitase oír aquellas palabras de alguien, pero el recibirlas se sentía bien, aunque vinieran de la persona que el menos se pudo imaginar - Eres muy bueno, Shaoran - él sonrió.

- Que tonta eres - le dijo.

Shaoran confirmó una vez más, que eso llamado amor era una putada, nadie necesitaba tanta mierda en la vida, ni Sakura sentirse de aquella manera, le pareció injusto, porque ella merecía ser tan feliz y plena como aparentaba día a día, pero no lo era, a veces, sentía algo rondando por su corazón.

- Siento que no te merezco.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? - Preguntó ella.

- Hay cosas que solo son - torció una mueca en sus labios.

Los dos se quedaron mirando el techo de la habitación, pero esta vez, los dos pensaron que sí: ¡todo era una mierda!

Sakura quiso darle a Shaoran mucha, mucha felicidad. Él solo sintió el deseo de no fallarle.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Gracias a todos, y a los que me desearon buen viaje, todo me fue de mier... pero muchas gracias por sus buenos deseos, han pasado cosas malas a mi alrededor, ¿saben lo feo que es recibir una mala noticia y no poder moverte por que se te congela el cuerpo y tiemblas? ¿Como si estuvieras siendo electrocutado? horrible. Besos y gracias a los nuevos que me leen y me dan la oportunidad, y gracias a los que me han venido apoyando a lo largo del fic. ¡Odio notas largas!**

**Con amor... Izaku-Chan.**


	14. Euphoric happiness & love

**Good Girls like bad boys**

(A las chicas buenas, les gustan los chicos malos)

**By**

**Izaku-chan**

"Dicen que a las chicas buenas les gustan los chicos malos, ¿tú que piensas Sakura? Sakura se ruborizó, ella era una chica buena según decían, y la imagen en su cabeza de chico malo tenía nombre y apellido, ¿sería aquello posible?"

**Capítulo catorce: Euphoric happiness & love.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Memorizing him was as easy as knowing all the words to your old favorite song.**

**-Red-**

* * *

Los verdes ojos estudiaron lo que había a través del vidrio de la ventana. El viento soplaba suavemente, al mismo tiempo hacía un calor infernal que provocaba que si mirabas lejos se formara una línea extraña en el horizonte como si se estuviera distorsionando el mundo. Sakura hizo una mueca de fastidio y volvió a suspirar una vez más; no era partidaria del calor, le gustaba más el frío o el muy soñado clima perfecto.

Se sopló con el cuaderno que tenía a mano y escuchó a penas la voz lejana del profesor de historia, era uno de esos días en que todos guardaban silencio entre la aburrición, el calor y algo más. El profesor hablaba y hablaba, explicaba y explicaba ajeno o tal vez consciente de que ninguno de los adolescentes sentados ahí, estaban escuchando en lo más mínimo sus palabras, que se habían convertido en algo así como un eco lejano, resonando muy, muy allá en donde no podría ser entendido.

La chica de ojos verdes paso la vista por los rostros de sus compañeros y sonrió, cada quien parecía estar muy metido en su mundo o en ninguno pero con la mente en blanco, se le hicieron graciosas las expresiones de todos, demasiado ajenos como para darse cuenta de su escrutinio, Tomoyo se miraba las puntas de su largo cabello, tal vez pensando en hacerse un corte, Naoko yacía desparramada sobre la mesa, bostezando en una pose que a Sakura le resulto algo trágica y deprimente, y Chiharu estaba con los ojos fijos en algún punto cercano, con la mirada castaña perdida, casi como en un estado de hipnosis.

Sakura regresó la mirada a la ventana, ella estaba pensando en Shaoran, a como era habitual, se sentía algo avergonzada por haberse puesto a llorar tan desconsoladamente, pero a la vez, y esto la hizo sonreír y suspirar. A la vez se había sentido protegida, abrigada, cuidada y sobre todo comprendida, por primera vez en su vida había podido expresar lo que consideraba sus más oscuros sentimientos a alguien.

Era algo estupendo poder permitirse ser ella frente a Shaoran, no la chica callada y correcta, que solo dice lo que debe decir y en ocasiones lo que los demás quieren escuchar, por obligación, por educación o lo que sea. Desde aquel día, una barrera invisible se había roto y ella se sentía un tanto liberada, aun sentía ese vacío insoportable y aun cuando estaba sola y sus pensamientos se dirigían a eso se sentía agobiada, tampoco había cambiado radicalmente, se comportaba igual, pero ahí en su alma, una lucecita invisible comenzaba a brillar.

Si quieres deprimirte, quédate solo un rato y piensa mucho en ti y el rumbo de tu vida, piensa mucho en la verdad, piensa, piensa y lo lograras.

Pero Sakura había perdido uno de sus miedos, y tenía a alguien con quien podría expresar sus ideas sin temor, sorprendentemente, Shaoran tiraba un poco a filósofo y muchas de las cosas que ella le comentaba, él ya las había pensado mil y un veces, era muy inteligente, de verdad, era un chico increíblemente inteligente, era una lástima que hubiese desertado en su último año.

Pero Shaoran no estaba muy interesado en eso, él quería ser libre, vivía su vida a como le parecía mejor, odiaba a las personas hipócritas, era un tanto relajado y muy simple entre todo lo complicado que era. Ella lo quería así, así como era, así de raro. Sakura suponía que lo que Shaoran hacía estaba bien, tal vez en un futuro estaría complacido de haber hecho siempre lo que quiso, no como ella o como muchos, ¿era raro decir que lo admiraba? Sabía que Shaoran no era perfecto, era gruñón, malhumorado y frecuentemente tenía ese ceño fruncido, pero ella lo quería así.

A la hora del almuerzo, muy alejadas en el jardín Sakura descubrió que en la adolescencia pasan muchas cosas, era una locura, intentar encontrarse a sí mismo, era algo para valientes enfrentar las situaciones difíciles que se presentaban, ella temía ser demasiado cobarde como para poder enfrentar las adversidades, porque sabía aunque quisiera negarlo, que era muy débil de carácter, observo a Chiharu con preocupación, odiaba esos momentos, cuando no podía hacer absolutamente nada más que observar a los demás sufriendo y llorando a mares a como Chiharu lo estaba haciendo, a Sakura se le oprimía el corazón, al lado de la chica de trenzas, estaban Tomoyo y Naoko frotándole la espalda y Sakura inclinada en el suelo, había optado por tomarle las manos dándole a entender que estaba ahí.

- ¿Por qué no te cuidaste? - Tomoyo se vio en la obligación de hacer la pregunta lógica, esa era, por decirle así, la pregunta del millón, pero debía ser hecha, si no la hacía Tomoyo la haría cualquiera, de hecho, todas estaban seguras de que sería la pregunta que más escucharía su amiga.

_¿Por qué no te cuidaste?_ todos lo preguntarían, sus padres, los padres de Yamasaki, cuando casos como el de ellos ocurría era todo lo que la gente adulta solía hacer y de paso reprochar._ ¿Por qué no te cuidaste?_ con todos los métodos que hay ahora, los condones las pastillas, las inyecciones _¿por qué no te cuidaste? _Si tenías la información escupiéndote la cara.

Chiraru levantó la cabeza, observando a Tomoyo con un deje de ironía y dolor.

- Oh, ¡por favor! - exclamó - ¿quién piensa en cuidarse cuando está cogiendo?

Todas abrieron los ojos ante las palabras que había utilizado Chiharu y algunas hasta tuvieron sus argumentos en contra pero no dijeron nada, considerando que no era el lugar, ni el momento; ni mucho menos la persona indicada para discutir un asunto de esa magnitud.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes de embarazo? Chiharu. - Preguntó esta vez Naoko, ellas eran las primeras en enterarse de la mala noticia, de la tragedia, del escándalo, Chiharu y todas sabían que pronto, muy pronto, sería señalada, como la _jovencita/niña_ embarazada, que no sabía en lo que estaba pensando, sería un motivo para oír a los adultos decir lo perdida que estaba la juventud ahora y sería también la comidilla de las alumnas que hablarían mal de ella como si todas fueran vírgenes santas y ninguna hubiese tenido jamás sexo, aunque algunas no lo hubieran tenido, la mayoría resultaban una montón de mojigatas.

A Sakura le molestaba mucho ese hecho de la gente que juzgaba a los demás, todo el mundo se equivocaba, era malo juzgar a alguien así como así, mas considerando que el karma no se apiadaba de nadie y el próximo juzgado en la corte social podrías ser tú mismo, además a ella le parecía una cosa tan cruel llamar a un bebe error, aunque socialmente todo lo gritaba, Nadeshiko pegaría el grito al cielo si ese fuese el caso de su apreciada y correcta hija, ya se la imaginaba, lloriqueando por los rincones con toda su elegancia, culpándola de quien sabe qué cosa y gritando dramáticamente que ¿en que le había fallado ella como madre para que ella le fallara de tal manera como hija? todo ese asunto era tan complicado que a Sakura le causaba una angustia en el alma.

- Dos meses - contestó Chiharu.

- ¿Y hasta ahora te vienes enterando? - Preguntó Tomoyo sin poder creerlo, su amiga, otra vez la miro con desespero.

- ¡Sí! ¡Joder! Pensé que tenía un atraso de esos largos, ¡muchas los tienen! ¿Por qué no podría yo? - Preguntó, Tomoyo percibió como se estaba sintiendo,

- No te estamos juzgando Chiharu, estamos de tu lado - le dijo, con ese tono conciliador que solía mostrar a veces y la hacía lucir como la chica más buena del mundo, ese era el lado tierno y muy humano de Tomoyo Daudoji que solo sus más cercanos podían apreciar, Chiharu volvió a llorar

- ¿Qué haces? - Preguntó la chica de trenzas desconcertada al ver a Sakura acercar la cabeza hasta su estómago plano como queriendo escuchar algo.

- ¿Lo vais a tener? - Preguntó Sakura con los grandes ojos llorosos - ¿Lo vais a tener Chiharu? Yamasaki y tú ¿tendrán al bebe?

Chiharu no contestó por un rato, en el que todas guardaban silencio.

- A veces, se me ocurre que sería mejor si no, ¡vamos! ¡No miren así! no soy un monstruo - dijo dolida - es obvio que se me pase el pensamiento por la cabeza, a cualquiera a mi edad se le pasaría, pero luego... ¡jamás podría hacerlo! Todos me van a juzgar, mis padres me miraran mal, me dirán que están decepcionados de mí, pero es mi hijo - soltó, como si aún no pudiese creerlo - cuando pienso que hay un ser humano pequeñito creciendo dentro de mí ¡es tan extraño! pero no podría lastimarlo.

Nadie dijo nada, nadie sabía muy bien lo que se debía decir, todas eran chicas, en momentos así se daban cuenta, de que aún no habían crecido lo suficiente como para enfrentar cosas como esa, todas eran estudiantes entre los diecisiete y los dieciocho, todas aun vivían en casa de sus padres, aun les gustaba reírse de muchísimas tonterías, no habían tenido su primer trabajo, les gustaba hablar de chicos, del programa de televisión de anoche, de comprarse el par de zapatos de moda, algunas eran las más chicas de casa, otras tenían hermanos menores pero aún se daban el lujo de pelear con ellos por cualquier tontería como haber tomado sin permiso algo de su cuarto.

Y había una puerta hacia otra dimensión llamada_ "realidad"_. Las esperaba vigilante, las atacaría al primer error, ¿cuándo crecerían? ¿Hasta cuándo estarían listas? ¿Hasta cuándo serían libres? para la libertad también se paga un precio. Nadie sabía que decirle a Chiharu, solo estaba conscientes de la gran angustia que le estaba cayendo sobre los hombros, no sabían con certeza lo que sería enfrentar aquello, pero al menos Nadeshiko decía, que un bebé a esa edad te corta las alas, que tienes que crecer de inmediato, que te olvides de los estudios, de las fiestas, despreocupaciones y salidas al cine.

Que ya no tienes tiempo para ser joven cuando tienes hijos, lo curioso es que muchas madres nos tuvieron en la adolescencia, se contradicen mucho, pensó Sakura, diciendo que somos una bendición de Dios y al mismo tiempo, nos culpan indirectamente de todas y cada una de sus desgracias rogando que no sigamos sus pasos, sin duda complicado.

- ¿Cuando les dirás a tus padres? - Como no había mucho que pudieran decir, además claro, de muchos _"todo irá bien"_ incerteros , las chicas optaron por preguntar todas aquellas cosas que tal vez ni la misma Chiharu sabía.

- Todavía no tengo el valor.

- Pero te crecerá el... - Naoko calló al verse diciendo algo obvio - fajarte es malo para el... - lo pensó, feto era una palabra muy fea, hasta para ella, pero era sin duda un adecuada que optó por cambiar - bebé, le resta movilidad y leí por ahí que afecta su crecimiento.

- Lo sé, pero esperaré un poco – dijo.

- Chiraru - pregunto Sakura dudosa - ¿qué prueba te hiciste para confirmarlo?

- Bueno - Chiraru suspiró - fui a la farmacia y compré de las pruebas de orina, de las más caras, no duraron ni un minuto para que las cinco que me hice dieran positivo - se limpió un poco las lágrimas - lo peor fue como vieron el par de brujas que trabajaban ahí, como acusándome de tener sexo, o alguna cosa peor, ¡par de estúpidas! - se quejó, las chicas asintieron como dándole la razón, todas pensaron que Chiraru en su estado tenía todo el derecho a maldecir a medio mundo.

Lo único que podían hacer como amigas era estar ahí, de su lado y permitirle a Chiraru hablar y hablar, desahogarse, sacar todo aquello que se le estaba acumulando adentro.

- Las mujeres son unas arpías - dijo Tomoyo, todas asintieron aun cuando era más que obvio que también eran mujeres.

- ¡Lo sé! - exclamó Chiharu - la abuela esta, estaba leyendo algo cuando llegué, pedí las pruebas y levantó de inmediato la mirada, me sentí una mierda cuando me miró así, casi con... con... ¡ni siquiera puedo explicarlo! ¡Como si no estuviera lo suficientemente angustiada para que la bruja de la farmacia me mirase de esa forma! Para mí no fue fácil entrar ahí ¿saben? Iba con tanto miedo, tan asustada que ni siquiera sé de donde saqué valor, terminé por decirme a mí misma: _No seas tan pendeja, si te acostaste con Yamasaki, ¡tienes que poder comprar esa prueba!_

- ¿Y Yamasaki fue contigo? - Preguntó Tomoyo, Chiharu había dejado de llorar de pronto, y ahora solo contaba todo con algo de enojo, sintiéndose tal vez acompañada por sus amigas, ¿no era algo irónico? ¿Que los amigos apoyan a veces y son más compresivos que tu propia familia? Chiharu al menos, lo estaba sintiendo así.

- Aun no le había dicho nada, quería estar segura

- ¿Y que te ha dicho? ¿Se lo has contado ya? ¿Qué van a hacer?

- Bueno, Yamasaki se lo contará a sus padres, pero antes buscara un trabajo, va a tener que dejar el instituto.

- ¿Pero te apoya? - Preguntó Naoko.

- Sí - Chiharu sonrió débilmente - al menos sé que no me dejara sola, que es lo que más me temía.

Hubo otro silencio y varios suspiros provenientes de las jovencitas, pero esa no era la única sorpresa que esperaría a Sakura ese día, por ejemplo, un poco más tarde, el profesor Terada anunció que se iba del Seijo.

- ¿Para siempre? - Se atrevió a preguntar un alumno, el profesor Terada era un hombre de sonrisa amable, le caía bien prácticamente a todo el alumnado y era bastante apreciado en el instituto, sería una completa lastima no verlo más por los pasillos

- No sabría decirte - contestó Terada con su misma sonrisa de siempre - tal vez algún día pueda volver a dar clases en este lugar, dejémoslo a manos del destino, ¿vale? y ahora todos saquen sus libros y vayan a la página...

Sakura miró por la ventana, ¡vaya día! a la salida se encontró con Rika cuando se cambiaba los zapatos, como siempre ya no quedaban muchos alumnos por ahí, Rika estaba muy contenta, la sonrisa le llegaba de oreja a oreja y los ojos se le achinaban por tanto sonreír y brillaban, brillaban mucho.

- Sakura, ven, quiero decirte algo - le dijo, se sentaron en el suelo, apoyando la espalda en los casilleros - me quería despedir de ti.

- ¿Y eso por qué? - Preguntó Sakura de inmediato, Rika era una gran amiga, era madura y muy hermosa y siempre estaba dispuesta a tenderle una mano a todos y a Sakura le había ayudado inmensamente, sin duda no quería perderla.

- Estoy muy contenta, Sakura, ¡estoy tan contenta que no me cabe la felicidad! - Le dijo, Sakura lo notaba por su sonrisa y la forma con la que le tomaba con calidez las manos - no se lo he dicho a nadie aun, pero como tú eres mi amiga, quisiera compartir esto contigo - Rika tomó aire y Sakura la miraba no sin cierta ansiedad - ¡Me voy de casa!

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

- No te angusties, me voy por mi propia voluntad, solo estaba esperando cumplir los dieciocho años, estoy enamorada Sakura, desde hace mucho tiempo, pero como era uno de esos amores casi imposibles lo manejamos todo con prudencia, pero me iré con Yoshiyuki. Me lo ha pedido y ¡yo le he dicho que sí! ¡Nos vamos hoy mismo!

- ¿Estas segura? Rika - le preguntó Sakura.

- Claro que sí, él es el amor de mi vida, no me estoy precipitando, te lo juro, lo he pensado y voy a hacer lo que me hace verdaderamente feliz, si algo sale mal, sé que podré enfrentar las consecuencias, pero no lo creo Sakura, estoy segura y ¡estoy tan feliz!

- ¡Te voy a extrañar tanto Rika! - Exclamó cuando se unieron en un cálido abrazo, se conocían desde hace mucho - espero que seas muy, ¡muy feliz! - le dijo Sakura de corazón, quería llorar de ver a Rika tan feliz.

- Lo sé, te voy a extrañar muchísimo yo también Sakura, ni creas que olvido todo que hemos pasado juntas - le dijo sonriéndole probablemente por última vez, Sakura podría jurar entonces que la última vez que vio a Rika Sasaki, esta era la chica más feliz del mundo.

Se despidieron con un abrazo largo y con una enorme sonrisa, la de Sakura al borde de las lágrimas, la de Rika radiante como ninguna. Sakura se dio cuenta entonces, que el tiempo estaba pasando demasiado a prisa, la entrada a un nuevo mundo ya estaba atacando a todos, todos tomaban decisiones, a todos les pasaban cosas, el tiempo estaba pasando a prisa, sin piedad.

Chiharu estaba embarazada y una de sus más preciadas amigas se fugaba con Yoshiyuki Terada, el profesor, por amor. Sakura había escuchado varias historias de amor entre docentes y alumnas, nunca pensó que su amiga, la dulce y madura Rika, fuera protagonista de alguna.

De pronto se sintió un tanto atacada, ella apenas era capaz de tomar decisiones serias, de hecho creía que nunca había tomado ninguna, ese día había sido su primera despedida - la de Rika - una despedida simbólica al pasado que la estaba dejando, pensó que pronto, cuando en unos meses terminaran el instituto, se enfrentaría con varias más, ¿y ella que? ¿Cuál sería su destino? Suspiró y leyó un nuevo mensaje en su celular, sonrió débilmente, demasiado abrumada por los acontecimientos, Shaoran decía que la esperaba en el parque y que se diera prisa.

- ¿Y ahora qué? - Preguntó Shaoran cansinamente, Sakura estaba más ida que de costumbre y el helado que él mismo le había comprado se le derretía y resbalaba por sus dedos, cuando Sakura se dio cuenta, saliendo de su ensimismamiento, se limpió con una servilleta, él la observaba con una ceja arqueada-

- Es que - dijo ella suavemente, en ese instante pensaba en Chiharu y lo que se le venía encima, Shaoran quería que se apurara, le empezaba a desesperar - Chiharu está embarazada.

El castaño intentó recordar, no sin dificultad, a una de esas chiquillas amigas de Sakura, recordó a Chiharu como la chica de las trenzas, que solía andar siempre con el mentón altivo, era un tanto irritante pensó Shaoran, siempre encima de aquel chico que contaba unas historias muy graciosas, regañándolo como si tuviese el derecho.

- La recuerdo - dijo con desinterés - ¿Y qué? - le empujó la cabeza con un dedo, sonrió por que pareció rebotar y volver a su sitio donde Sakura lo veía con el ceño fruncido.

- ¡Que está embarazada! - Dijo ella, como si eso lo explicara todo.

- ¿Y? - volvió a preguntar él, Sakura se desesperó, a veces la frescura de Shaoran le desesperaba.

- Un bebé no es un problema Sakura - comentó Shaoran serio, mirándola fijamente, ella pareció pensarlo y el notó cuando se le entristeció la mirada.

- Supongo que no, pero Shaoran, ¿qué harías tu si yo quedase embarazada?

- Bueno, habría que decirlo en tu casa y en la mía. Mi madre se pondría como loca, pero creo que después lo asimilaría y yo trabajaría para comprarle al bebé sus zapatitos, medicinas, la comida - le dijo juguetonamente, sacándole a la chica una sonrisa - lo que digo es que un bebe es un ser humano, como tú y como yo, solo hay que cuidarlo y enseñarle algunas cosas.

- Lo haces ver todo tan sencillo - murmuró ella.

- ¿O preferirías abortarlo?

- ¡Claro que no! - exclamó Sakura, abrazándose el vientre como si algo estuviese creciendo ahí - si tú no lo quisieras, lo tendría igual y seria mi bebé - Shaoran rió.

- Tal como lo esperaba de ti - le susurró al oído, Sakura se ruborizó - y claro que lo querría porque también seria mío, ¿no? - ella asintió, pero los ojos se le pusieron llorosos.

- Sabes que después de que lloras, la cara se te pone tan graciosa - le dijo - creo que me gusta - ella lo miró con un puchero y cierto reproche, Shaoran se rió por qué le pareció de lo más graciosa.

- Oye Shaoran y ¿tú que pensarías si yo... empezara a tomar anticonceptivos? - él lo pensó seriamente.

- No quiero que tomes nada - le dijo - pero es tu decisión, ¿es que no quieres tener un hijo conmigo? - Sakura no supo si aquella pregunta iba enserio o era broma, por que Shaoran estaba seriecísimo.

- Claro que si - contestó - pero cuando estemos más grandes.

- Me parece bien - dijo él, con una sonrisa, mientras Sakura pensaba que todas las conversaciones entre ellos tomaba un rumbo extraño, ¿en todos los noviazgos se dirían cosa así? ¿O ellos estaba rematadamente locos? si la respuesta era la segunda opción a ella no le molestaba, porque le encantaba estar con él. También pensaba que Shaoran tomaba muchísimas cosas con frescura, pero había otras, tal vez las más raras, que las tomaba terriblemente enserio.

- Shaoran, me siento mal por no poder hacer nada por Chiharu.

- ¿Cómo así? - Pregunto él.

- Es que somos amigas, pero no puedo hacer nada por ella - dijo - la puedo escuchar y _decir "estoy contigo" _pero siento que en realidad no es así, ¿sabes? es que ninguna de nosotras va a estar realmente ahí cuando se enfrente a sus padres y todas esas cosas y...

- Hey, ¡hey! Así está bien, ¿vale? tú solo sigue diciéndole que estás ahí para ella, estoy seguro que lo apreciará.

- ¿Tú crees? Shaoran.

- ¡Claro que sí! ¡y si no lo hace es porque es muy bruta! - le dijo sonriendo - bueno fresa, me tengo que ir.

- ¡Yo no soy fresa! - le reprochó ella, pero Shaoran no tuvo ninguna intención de retirar lo dicho, en cambio reprimió una risotada y miró la hora en su celular.

- Me voy, estoy trabajando.

- ¿Estás trabajando? - él rodó los ojos.

- ¿Si no que demonios estaría haciendo en el parque con esta pizza? Sakura - Ella rió, no se había dado cuenta.

- Tienes razón.

- Bueno.

- Bueno - Shaoran empezó a caminar después de haberle dado con el puño en el hombro de forma juguetona como despedida - oye ¡Shaoran! - le llamó ella, él se giró - ¡Te ves bien con esa camisa! - él sonrió torcidamente.

- ¡No jodas! - le gritó, lo vio irse, Sakura rió un poco, era la camiseta de un morado pastel algo bonito que Shaoran odiaba, pero ella seguía pensando que lo hacía ver guapísimo, como que contrastaba con su piel trigueña, además, pensó tras un suspiro, aquellos pantalones negros que usaba le quedaban de muerte.

Suspiró, después de hablar con Shaoran se sentía nuevamente un poco mejor, se terminó de comer el helado de forma ausente y decidió recorrer el centro de Tomoeda, todavía no quería volver a casa y probablemente no hubiese nadie a esa hora, como de costumbre. Pasó por varias tiendas, no entró a ninguna, y se dedicó a mirar escaparates con los ojos brillantes, ¡vaya que estaban vendiendo cosas bonitas!

Pronto empezarían a cambiar la mercadería de acuerdo a las próximas estaciones, la gente se apresura mucho con esas cosas, como que todos quieren ser los primeros en vender una u otra cosa, Sakura pensó en Chiharu una vez más, también en Shaoran y todo lo que le había dicho. ¿A que era gracioso? tan despreocupado que a muchos les quitaría la paciencia, a ella en cambio la hacía pensar que no se debería complicar tanto la vida dándole demasiadas vueltas a varios asuntos.

Y de un pronto a otro, terminó parada ahí, mirando las letras azules que conformaban el nombre del lugar junto con un fondo blanco, Sakura sabía bien por qué estaba ahí, el asunto había rondado su cabeza varios días y por lo ocurrido con Chiraru fue que se impulsó a hacer corpórea su decisión. Porque cuando uno está en ese momento no piensa mucho, se repitió, ¡vamos! ella era una chica y Shaoran un chico, los dos tenían hormonas y todo el mundo sabía cómo resultaban esas cosas, obviamente no había de que preocuparse si fuera el caso de que ella no lo quisiera, pero en ese punto de su vida, había llegado a creer que Shaoran era el chico.

Toda chica sabía que cuando encontraba a _"el chico"_ estaba perdida. Era como abrirse completamente y ser capaz de aceptar todo lo que viniese de esa persona, Sakura sacudió la cabeza, no podía estar todo el día parada enfrente de ese lugar, ella no estaba lista para que le sucediese lo que le había pasado a Chiharu, claro que quería tener hijos algún día, claro que le hacía ilusión pensar cómo sería un bebé de Shaoran, pero ella no estaba lista para esas cosas, apenas y podía con sí misma, ¿cómo iba a poder con un bebé y una familia propia en esa etapa de su vida? además, aunque Shaoran dijera que un infante no era problema alguno, sí conllevaba muchas responsabilidades que ella no quería recargar sobre los hombros de ninguno de los dos.

Entró a la farmacia completamente decidida, llegó hasta un mostrador de vidrio, esperando a que una de las dependientas se desocupara y la atendiera, tragó cuando vio unos condones en un pequeño estante de vidrio, entonces se empezó a sentir nerviosa, la cosa estaba en que no era lo suficiente valiente o cobarde, depende de cómo se vea, como para huir y dar marcha atrás. Estando así de distraída, apenas notó cuando un chico se le acercó portando uno de los graciosos uniformes que usaban las personas que solían trabajar en las farmacias.

- ¿Te puedo ayudar? - le preguntó con una sonrisa.

Sakura se intentó tranquilizar mentalmente.

- Sí, ¿tienes pastillas para planificar? - le preguntó, se sorprendió así misma con lo casual que había sonado.

- ¿De cuáles? - le preguntó él con su sonrisa y hasta una mirada picara, era bastante joven, si acaso debía tener unos veinte años, Sakura soltó una marca que había visto en internet cuando estuvo investigando sobre el tema, él fue por el dichoso producto - ¿Necesitas algo más? - le preguntó mientras metía la caja en una bolsa, ella le dijo que no - tienes que pagar en la caja.

- ¡Muchas gracias! - le dijo ella, él rió, era simpatiquísimo.

- Gracias a ti - le dijo, Sakura agradeció que fuese un chico, enserio, no quería pasar por lo que había pasado Chiharu con la prueba, creía que los chicos era mucho más fáciles y sencillos para esos temas, no como las mujeres y sus prejuicios y miradas acosadoras, sintió un alivio tremendo cuando pudo pagar y guardar lo que había comprado en la bolsa, ¡tenía que estar loca! pensó, dando un suspiro al haber salido del lugar sana y salva.

Las pastillas le había costado carísimas ¿que no se suponía que deberían ser más baratas para así poder estar al alcance de todo el mundo? dudaba que muchas chicas tuviesen los medios para estar soltando esa cantidad de dinero cada mes, cuando llego a su casa ya era de noche, había pasado bastante tiempo rondando las calles y vio luces en el interior.

- ¡Ya llegue! - anunció en la entrada.

- ¿En dónde estabas? - Sakura respingó al escuchar la voz tétrica de su hermano a sus espaldas.

- ¡Me asustaste! - exclamó con una mano en el pecho - me puse a dar vueltas por el centro, Touya - él era altísimo, un tanto moreno, de cabellos oscuros y una mirada desafiante, Sakura se apresuró en huir a su habitación, a veces pensaba que Touya podía oler todo lo que ella había hecho, era estúpido, tal vez solo fuese su conciencia atormentándola - Me voy a hacer los deberes.

- ¿No vas a comer? hice unos filetes - comentó, a él le encantaban los filetes.

- Mas tarde, ahora no tengo mucho hambre ¿y mama?

- Todavía no han llegado.

- Ah - dijo Sakura y prácticamente salió corriendo a su habitación, lo sintió así, en realidad iba caminando, pero tenía mucha prisa, cuando entró a su cuarto cerró la puerta con llave, siempre lo hacía por costumbre, se tiró a la cama y abrió la bolsita de la farmacia con rapidez, estaba ansiosa, era la primera vez que tenía un espécimen de esos en las manos, incluso observó la caja por bastante rato, explorándola por cada ángulo y pensando que no decía nada por fuera que diera certeza absoluta de su contenido, de no ser por el nombre científico de algún compuesto raro que dudaba mucha gente reconociera a la primera.

- Comprimidos... - leyó en un susurro - Etinilestradiol... - suspiró, lo confesaba, no tenía la más mínima idea de que clase que compuesto, hormona o cosa era eso pero ya lo averiguaría después, por fin abrió la caja y casi se queja de lo pequeñas que eran las pastillas y lo caras que le habían costado, por otro lado, le parecía hasta sospechoso que aquellas pequeñas cositas funcionaran, luego tomó el único papel que venía dentro, con instrucciones que le parecían demasiadas pero aun así las leyó, terminada su tarea y asegurándose de haber comprendido todo, guardó todo nuevamente en su bolso y se acostó mirando el techo.

Chiharu embarazada, Rika fugándose con el profesor Yoshiyuki Terada, por cierto se había llevado una gran sorpresa, esperaba de corazón que todo le saliera bien, pensaba que era una locura lo que Rika estaba haciendo, el profesor Terada en realidad no estaba tan viejo, tenía unos veintitantos y hace no mucho que había empezado a dar clases, por el otro lado, Rika estaba tan feliz y segura. Suspiró ¿y ella? ella estaba ahí comprando pastillas carísimas y diminutas, el mundo estaba loco, ¿verdad?

Tan loco que dos semanas después, Shaoran ya había conocido a Nadeshiko, Fujitaka y Touya, con el ultimo por cierto, se llevó de la patada, bastaba con ver las miradas que se lanzaban, Shaoran probablemente no le hizo comentarios al respecto simplemente porque era su hermano, por el otro lado Touya no dejaba de lanzar comentarios envenenados con respecto al chico que a ella le molestaban tremendamente.

Como casi todo lo que ocurría entre ellos, no fue una presentación como las que uno se esperan con el novio nervioso y sentado en el sillón respondiendo preguntas del padre, de hecho Shaoran lucia despreocupado como siempre, pero Sakura que lo conocía más, sabía que el muchacho estaba terriblemente incómodo y silencioso, Nadeshiko y Fujitaka lo saludaron, no hicieron preguntas pues lo que querían saber ya lo sabían de Sakura, almorzaron y después de eso se marcharon a la habitación de Sakura, con el molesto Touya insistiendo en que dejaran la puerta abierta.

Sakura quería mucho a Touya, pero le molestaba tremendamente esa actitud posesiva y mandona que se tenía para con ella, se creía con más autoridad sobre ella que sus padres y lamentablemente terminaba influyendo bastante en las decisiones que se tomaban a su alrededor, tal vez todos los hermanos mayores eran así, suspiró, por el otro lado la cuidaba y era muy amable con ella.

Un día de esos, Shaoran se había colado por su ventana. Había sido un viernes en el que Sakura no había tenido clases y uno de esos días largos, pero que pasan rápidamente para algunas personas, al menos fue así para Sakura y Shaoran. La muchacha se había vestido a eso de las diez, antes de salir de casa, Sakura tomó aire profundamente frente al espejo y sonrió, para su sorpresa, se sentía un tanto eufórica y el día se le hacía maravilloso. Shaoran ya la esperaba en el parque como se les había hecho costumbre, ella había corrido para darle un abrazo, ese día Shaoran también estaba de humor, ¿que a dónde iban?

A la casa de Shaoran de nuevo, ¿que por qué? Simplemente se les ocurrió de la nada, estuvieron acostados en la cama del chico hablando y haciendo bromas, algunas carecían de gracia pero igual les daba risa, a eso de las cuatro de la tarde, decidieron salir por las calles para ver que hacían.

- Oye Shaoran, ¿te gusta esa camisa? - Shaoran se detuvo para ver la camisa.

- Esta horrible - le dijo.

- ¡A ti nada te gusta!

- Ah ¿no? - Le preguntó él en tono burlón.

- No.

- ¿No?

Ella frunció el ceño, luego lanzó un gemido de sorpresa, porque Shaoran se la había echado al hombro como si no pesase nada.

- ¡Bájame! ¡Shaoran!

- ¡No! - fue la rotunda respuesta que recibió.

- ¡La gente nos estaba viendo! - pero él no le hizo caso y la bajo hasta que le dijo la gana, de nada valió que Sakura pataleara un poco intentando bajarse, porque si se movía mucho sentía que se iría a estrellar la cabeza contra el suelo y entre eso y el que Shaoran la llevara por el centro de esa forma y la gente los viera raro y algunos hasta con risa, prefería la segunda opción.

- Oye ¿quieres algo? - le preguntó despreocupado, Sakura lo veía con los brazos cruzados - yo me voy a comprar un helado - le dijo, pero ella no contestó - no te comprare nada porque por lo visto no quieres nada - se dio la vuelta-

- Quiero un helado - murmuró Sakura entre dientes, aun intentando acomodarse el cabello por la forma en que él la había llevado.

- No escucho - dijo Shaoran juguetón.

- Que... - que tonto era, ya la había hecho reír - oye, ¿me estas molestando verdad? - le preguntó Sakura con una sonrisa.

- ¡Vaya que eres lenta! - le dijo el guiñándole un ojo.

- Oye, Shaoran, ¿te gusta vivir en Tomoeda?

- ¿A ti te gusta?

- Supongo - contestó Sakura dudosa, no estaba segura de si le gustaba o era la absoluta costumbre - ¿ya empieza a hacer frío verdad? - le preguntó unas horas después, ya era de noche empezaba a soplar un viento casi navideño, el clima estaba loco.

- Algo - murmuró Shaoran, tras un bostezo, Sakura lo vio levantarse de la banca en la que estaban sentados y hacerle una seña con la cabeza - andando, te llevare a casa - le dijo, la castaña suspiró, ella aun no quería irse, pero de seguro y Shaoran ya estaba cansado.

- Esta bien - dijo con desgana, levantándose y entrelazando la mano con la del muchacho, el cielo estaba estrellado y con ese viento, era como para que a uno se le grabaran nostálgicos recuerdos en la cabeza – Shaoran.

- ¿Mmm?

- ¿Cuantas novias has tenido? - A él pareció darle risa.

- Tú eres la única que importa.

- ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa? - preguntó ella frunciendo el ceño.

- Ninguna, solo es la verdad.

- ¿Entonces no me vas a decir? - Shaoran suspiró pasándose la mano entre los cabellos revueltos.

- ¿Necesitas saberlo? - la miro de reojo, Sakura lo pensó un poco, la verdad solo era curiosidad, pero de esa curiosidad que definitivamente debía ser dañina.

- Bueno, supongo que no - dijo, él sonrió.

- Pero tú eres la más importante – repitió.

- Tú también eres el más importante - le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa enorme, pero Shaoran frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - Sakura tuvo que reírse por la expresión contrariada que tenía Shaoran - ¿cuantos novios has tenido tú?

- Tu eres el más importante Shaoran - le dijo riendo, pero la verdad era que había tenido varios enamorados y alguno que otro chico que llamaba su atención, pero ninguno que le causara ese sentimiento que querer ser novios y entregarle tanto y aunque hubiese existido quien hubiese existido antes, él era el más importante, decidió cambiar de tema, no importaba que él lo tomara como evasiva, que no lo era - ¿sabes que me pasa últimamente? - le preguntó mirándolo a la cara, no pudo evitar un sonrojo - es que cuando nos vemos, no quisiera que nos separáramos.

- ¿Como cuando dormimos juntos? - preguntó él, con una sonrisa pícara, Sakura asintió avergonzada - a mí también me pasa - le dijo - invítame a dormir a tu casa.

- No, no, no - ella negó con las manos - ¡no me dejan! ¡Me matarían!

- Hay que hacerlo clandestinamente entonces - susurró Shaoran, poniendo su mejor cara de misterioso.

- ¿Clandestinamente? - repitió Sakura como si no acabase de comprender todo el asunto, Shaoran la jaló de la mano, apenas un poco antes de la entrada de su casa, ella le observó.

- Digo que tú entras, me abres la ventana y yo me las ingeniare para subir.

- Shaoran, no lo sé - dijo - ¿y si se dan cuenta?

- ¿Quién se va a dar cuenta? nadie - le dijo complicemente, muy seguro de sí mismo.

- Es que me da miedo - respondió ella, quien había empezado a mover el pie insistentemente por los nervios, Shaoran suspiró como a punto de darse por vencido - ¿y cómo haríamos? - preguntó Sakura, aun nerviosa pero súbitamente interesada en el tema, él sonrió ladeadamente.

- Tú solo entra, sube a tu cuarto y abre la ventana, del resto me encargo yo, ¿okay? - ella pareció dudarlo.

- De acuerdo, está bien, suena sencillo - sonaba demasiado sencillo de hecho, tal vez de eso venía su inseguridad y creciente nerviosismo.

- Entonces ve - le dijo Shaoran dando un leve empujoncito.

- ¿Seguro que va a funcionar? - Ella vio cuando Shaoran rodó los ojos, como a punto de perder la paciencia y decidió marcharse rápidamente un tanto divertida.

Sakura tomó aire un par de veces antes de entrar a su casa, abrió la puerta y visualizó una última vez la figura de Shaoran entre las sombras que la alentaba a seguir con otra de sus locuras y planes macabros, con lo que por cierto no tenía ninguna objeción pero si un ferviente deseo de que no les saliera nada mal. El aroma de su hogar le golpeó al apenas entrar en casa, donde la calefacción estaba perfecta, Sakura caminó un poco sin escuchar algún ruido.

- ¿De dónde vienes? - Pegó un salto del susto, ¿por qué Touya tenía la manía de salir a sus espaldas como por arte de magia?, se llevó una mano al pecho como intentando detener los eufóricos latidos de su corazón, iba a morir joven, por lo visto.

- ¡Touya! ¡Deja de asustarme así! - le reprocho girándose - ¡y andaba por ahí!

- ¿Y con quién?

- ¡Con Shaoran! - Exclamó frunciendo el ceño - ¿por qué?

- Por nada - dijo el moreno, encogiéndose de hombros, ¡que insoportable era a veces!

- Bueno, me voy a mi cuarto, estoy cansada - Sakura empezó a subir los escalones de madera, pero se detuvo a medio camino - ¿Y mamá y papá? - Preguntó intentando no sonar nerviosa o muy sospechosamente interesada.

- ¡No han llegado! - le gritó Touya que yacía en algún lugar de la casa - creo que fueron a cenar a fuera o algo así.

- Ah - contestó nuevamente la ojiverde y se apresuró a su habitación, cerró la puerta tras sí con seguro, encendió la lámpara de noche posada sobre una mesita al lado de su cama y se apresuró en una carrera hacia la ventana que abrió de inmediato, buscó a Shaoran en la oscuridad, hasta que se topó con su rostro.

- ¿Qué demonios haces? ¡Está haciendo un jodido frío aquí afuera! ¿Sabes? - le preguntó el muchacho que había empezado a frotarse las manos.

- Lo siento, es que estaba hablando con Touya - se disculpó - Shaoran ¿cómo piensas subir?

- Ni puta idea - soltó encogiéndose de hombros, lo que ocasiono la risa de la muchacha, él le sonrió mostrándole los dientes y deslumbrándola por unos instantes.

- Oye, Shaoran.

- ¿Qué?

- Date prisa, ¿vale? - porque le habían nacido unas ganas inmensas de darle un abrazo.

- Vale - le contestó con otra sonrisa, esta ultima un tanto traviesa para luego girarse a buscar alguna jodida forma de subir por aquella ventana.

Sakura le mira con una sonrisa de ternura y piensa en lo increíble que es esa sensación de euforia que tiene en el pecho, esa sensación que usualmente solo aparece cuando anda Shaoran cerca, más increíble aun, son las inmensas ganas que tiene de que suba por esa ventana y de tenerlo cerca, sale de su ensoñación con un sobresalto, cuando empieza a escuchar golpes en su puerta.

- ¡Sakura! ¡Ábreme! - le gritó Touya desde el otro lado.

La muchacha mira a Shaoran con preocupación, y hace como puede para decirle lo más silenciosamente posible que se esconda por un momento.

- ¿Ya estas durmiendo? - Pregunta Touya quien seguía tocando la puerta insistentemente.

- Eh, ¡sí! - contesta la muchacha, desordenando la cama y revolviéndose un tanto los cabellos.

- Pero abre la jodida puerta - sigue diciendo su hermano, Sakura suspira frustrada y el corazón nuevamente le amenaza con salírsele por el pecho.

- ¡Ya voy! - dice, poniéndose con una rapidez inhumana un pijama y caminando haciendo todo el ruido posible que hace alguien medio dormido y descuidado al ir a abrir la puerta - ¿qué quieres hermano?

- Préstame dinero - Sakura enarcó una ceja al mismo tiempo con cierta sensación de alivio porque por un momento se le ocurrió que Touya sabía de sus macabros planes, ¡era tan terriblemente mala para hacer esas cosas! lo peor era que siempre sentía que podían ver a través de ella como si fuese un cristal - deje mi billetera en casa de Yukito, te lo pagaré maña.

- Ah, sí, sí, claro - dijo, después de sacudir la cabeza para empezar a hacer algo y no quedarse congelada como idiota - toma, quiero dormir - dijo, entregándole un puño de dinero, sin saber ni interesarse por la cantidad, sin esperar más le cerró la puerta en la cara.

- ¡Voy a quedarme a dormir en cada de Yuki! - le informó Touya y seguido escuchó sus pesados pasos bajando por las escaleras, Sakura se dejó caer al suelo apoyando la espalda en la puerta, respiro nerviosa y luego cuando calculó que Touya había desaparecido por la calle corrió nuevamente a la ventana, pero no vio a Shaoran.

La castaña, bajó con prisa las escaleras y se dirigió a lado del jardín que daba con su ventana.

- ¿Me estás buscando? - Preguntó una voz a sus espaldas, que la hizo sobresaltar al instante.

- ¡Shaoran! - soltó girándose con una mano en el pecho, le tomó la mano - es mejor que entres ahora que no hay nadie - decía ella, apresurada solo por si acaso a algún vecino se le ocurría andar de cotilla viendo que hacia la pequeña Kinomoto.

- Sabes que destruyes el romanticismo de subir por la ventana ¿verdad? - le preguntó con cierta burla, Sakura sonríe y le da una mirada fugaz.

- No creo que pudieras subir por la ventana, Shaoran - rió - te lo digo, eso es de películas.

- Que bueno que pienses así, ¡porque no tenía ni puta idea de cómo subir a un segundo piso! Los dos rieron esta vez, entraron a la casa y Sakura cerró la puerta tras, se deshizo de los zapatos, Shaoran tomó los suyos, para no cometer el error estúpido de dejarlos en la entrada, seguido la abrazó por la espalda.

- Nunca había visto a una chica cambiarse de ropa tan rápido - le susurró al oído, ella se giró sonrojada pero decidió no hacer ningún comentario al respecto ni la bochornosa pregunta de que si la había visto. En cambio fue apagando las luces, cuando llegaron a su habitación Shaoran se sentó en la cama, con su aire despreocupado, Sakura cerró la puerta tras y soltó un suspiro, estaba empezando a no soportar la fija mirada ámbar sobre ella, la ponía nerviosa el hecho de como iluminaba apenas tenuemente la habitación la pequeña lamparilla al lado de su cama, intentó pasar por alto el hecho de que aquella iluminación le daba a Shaoran un aspecto misterioso.

La chica camina hasta la cama sintiéndose un tanto nerviosa, jura que no sabe por qué los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron tan desenfrenadamente, se sienta frente a él, que con los brazos tras la cabeza la sigue mirando, Sakura se acomoda, innecesariamente unos cabellos tras la oreja, le mira.

Finalmente Shaoran se acerca a ella, aun con aquella mirada distinta que provoca que ella se aleje la misma distancia que él ha disminuido, la detiene la mano de él sobre su nuca, que la acerca hacia su propia boca, Sakura siente que este beso es diferente, que todo es diferente, más aun por el hecho de que se ha dejado llevar un una placentera sensación más fuerte de la habitual, más aún porque todos los sonidos de la noche desaparecen por un instante, Shaoran se echa hacia atrás como guiándola y ella le sigue, la espalda del muchacho choca con el respaldar de la cama y Sakura no sabe cómo se van guiando sus piernas a ambos lados de Shaoran pero lo han hecho, ahora la euforia de aumenta, una euforia de felicidad y amor o no sabe ni de qué, pero es fascinante.

Le recorre una corriente eléctrica todo el cuerpo, cuando Shaoran la toma de las caderas, haciendo que baje, y la aprisiona contra él, ahora si estaba perdida, voluntariamente perdida, piensa, cuando ella misma guía sus manos hacia el borde de la camiseta del chico, no cualquier chico... _el chico._ La está enloqueciendo su olor.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Holaaaaaaaa, si, sé que me quieren matar por que he tardado mucho y todo eso, solo me queda decir que he estado ocupadísima, y he estado teniendo muchas discusiones sobre muchas cosas, paso por un momento complicado, estaba aplicando para la Uni, entre muchísimas cosas más, les mando un besototote y un abrazo a la distancia, gracias por tenerme paciencia y soportar mis quejas, y muchas gracias porque muchas veces me han aconsejado y dado palabras de ánimo, ¡son unos ángeles!**

**Con amor... Izaku-Chan**


	15. El día en que todo inicio

**Good Girls like bad boys**

(A las chicas buenas, les gustan los chicos malos)

**By**

**Izaku-chan**

"Dicen que a las chicas buenas les gustan los chicos malos, ¿tú que piensas Sakura? Sakura se ruborizó, ella era una chica buena según decían, y la imagen en su cabeza de chico malo tenía nombre y apellido, ¿sería aquello posible?"

**Capítulo quince: El día en que todo inicio.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Sos peor que una droga, mujer.**

**Un asesino difuso, tal vez**

**Que se ha enquistado en mi pecho y mi voz**

**Para inyectarme ficciones.**

**Me he enamorado de un mounstro irreal,**

**Dulce fantasma que habita en un bar,**

**Por las noches juega a intoxicar**

**Corazones en celo.**

**Sos mi terrible adicción,**

**Un personaje que me obnubiló,**

**Huele tan rica esa piel**

**Voy a caer en tu garra otra vez.**

* * *

Finalmente Shaoran se acerca a ella, aun con aquella mirada distinta que provoca que ella se aleje la misma distancia que él ha disminuido, la detiene la mano de él sobre su nuca, que la acerca hacia su propia boca, Sakura siente que este beso es diferente, que todo es diferente, más aun por el hecho de que se ha dejado llevar un una placentera sensación más fuerte de la habitual, más aun porque todos los sonidos de la noche desaparecen por un instante, Shaoran se echa hacia atrás como guiándola y ella le sigue, la espalda del muchacho choca con el respaldar de la cama y Sakura no sabe cómo se van guiando sus piernas a ambos lados de Shaoran pero lo han hecho, ahora la euforia de aumenta, una euforia de felicidad y amor o no sabe ni de qué, pero es fascinante.

Le recorre una corriente eléctrica todo el cuerpo, cuando Shaoran la toma de las caderas, haciendo que baje, y la aprisiona contra él, ahora si estaba perdida, voluntariamente perdida, piensa, cuando ella misma guía sus manos hacia el borde de la camiseta del chico, no cualquier chico... _el chico._ La está enloqueciendo su olor.

Shaoran abandona los labios de la chica, para bajar a su cuello en donde reparte besos húmedos que la hacen cerrar los ojos, la simple sensación de aquella lengua sobre su piel le da escalofríos por su temperatura corporal del momento, Sakura abandona su primer intento con la camiseta, guiando sus manos y brazos alrededor del cuello del muchacho en donde sumerge los dedos en los cabellos revueltos.

La boca de Shaoran sin embargo sigue bajando, esta vez por la clavícula, y luego por el pecho, Sakura hecha la cabeza hacia atrás, está intentando pensar algo pero no lo logra y en vez de eso suelta un suspiro, Shaoran reclama su boca de nuevo, trayéndole hacia él por la nuca, su boca le espera ansiosa, sus lenguas se tocan, pero no, el muy desgraciado no la besa de una vez a como ella lo está deseando, si no que mantiene cierta lejanía y solo roza la lengua de la muchacha con la punta de la suya propia.

Sakura, quien quiere besarle de verdad, se abalanza con un poco de desespero, introduciendo ella misma la lengua en la humedad cavidad del muchacho, que no pone resistencia alguna y la empieza a besar como los dioses, se mordisquean los labios de vez en cuando, Shaoran gruñe, la toma fuerte, una mano en la cadera y la otra yace tocando la espalda de la chica, bajo la blusa del pijama. Empiezan a respirar más agitadamente, es inevitable, Sakura suelta un gemido cuando él le muerde el hombro desnudo, se miran a los ojos, lo saben, nadie quiere detenerse, Shaoran le recorre el mentón con la lengua, la sujeta fuerte de las caderas, en donde sus partes están chocando, en donde Sakura siente a la perfección la excitación de Shaoran, y de un momento a otro empieza un movimiento rítmico guiado al inicio por las manos de Shaoran sobre sus caderas.

- ¡Joder! No te imaginas lo mucho que me gustas - le suelta él de pronto, dándole una mirada significativa, ella no quiere hablar, se mantiene absorta, como hechizada, notando los bonitos ojos de Shaoran, con aquellas tupidas y pequeñas pestañas perfectamente onduladas, los ojos le brillan, dorados, felinos, él le empieza a sacar la blusa, sin dejar de verla, finalmente cuando se la saca, en un movimiento en donde Sakura solo tuvo que alzar un poco los brazos, la mira fijamente, a ella le late el corazón con fuerza ante aquella mirada, la está viendo, la está viendo tan detenidamente.

Sin decir palabra alguna, Sakura hace un segundo intento por sacarle aquella camiseta, los dedos femeninos se aferran al borde de la tela y el corazón le bombea con esquizofrénica duda, aun así no se detiene, y Shaoran también le hace el favor de alzar los brazos, él la observa, observa como los grandes ojos verdes recorren con timidez su cuerpo, ella siente varias cosas, o la boca se le está poniendo seca, o está produciendo más saliva de lo normal, le gusta el cuerpo de Shaoran ¡joder! ¡Cuánto le gusta! le gustan sus hombros anchos, masculinos, esa piel que tira a dorado, le gusta que sea delgado, le gusta su abdomen marcado con una ligereza deliciosa y ¡joder! que nadie lo deje andar sin camisa ni permita que cualquier otra chica lo mire a como lo está haciendo ella!

Shaoran sube las manos por la cintura de la chica, apreciando la suave curva femenina, la suavidad de su piel y le encanta que si sube las manos un poco, justo bajo el inicio de sus pechos y presiona ahí, puede sentir los huesos de las costillas que hay bajo la delicada piel, así mismo es con la clavícula, y con aquellos pómulos hermosos de locura que se tiene la chica, ella tiene ciertos rasgos que le encantan y le gusta pensar que a muchos les tomaría tiempo darse cuenta de ellos y de lo hermosos que son.

Le encanta, le encanta Sakura y asimismo, sabe que ella le estudia con la misma precisión que él lo ha hecho. Sakura repara en las cejas tupidas, en los labios carnosos, en ese loco cabello revuelto, en el bonito lunar que le acaba de descubrir en el cuello. Se miran a los ojos, él ladea la cabeza y le sonríe, casi cómplice, ella lo hace también, porque cuando él le sonríe así, le nace también hacerlo, entonces la expresión de Shaoran cambia a una seria, cuando guía sus manos espalda arriba, en donde sus dedos van a dar con aquel broche del sujetador.

A Sakura le late el corazón aun con más fuerza, ¿cómo pasa eso? respira con profundidad y se decide por esconder la cabeza entre el hombro desnudo de Shaoran, cuanto le gusta, siente que se le revuelve el estómago, ¡jodidos nervios! ¡jodidas mariposas! como le gusta la sensación de la piel dorada y desnuda de él, como le gusta el olor característico que emana su cuerpo masculino, se siente casi drogada y abre los labios para besarle el cuello, tal y como él lo ha hecho con ella, le sabe a cielo, se lo comería entero, le gusta el sabor de aquella piel, al principio con una pizca de sal, por la agitación del día, esto desaparece al instante, le sabe a gloria, le encanta, podría besar es cuello el día entero y seguir sintiendo su olor y el olor de su cabello y escuchar como el corazón de Shaoran late con la misma fuerza que el suyo.

Pocos segundos después, no sin antes haber batallado un poco, casi con desespero, el sujetador ha sido desabrochado, Shaoran lo baja por los delgados brazos de ella, que ceden de inmediato con sutileza, él le separa un poco, la ve directamente a los ojos, no hay necesidad de muchas palabras, Sakura esta sonrojada, visiblemente un poco avergonzada pero sin intención alguna de detenerle, así que él baja la mirada, ella se siente cohibida, es la primera vez que esta así.

Como no sabe qué hacer, se dedica a mirarle el rostro, Shaoran esta serio, no se imagina lo que pasa por su cabeza, ahí, en ese mismo instante, cuando la mira fervientemente. El repara en los pechos femeninos, le encantan, le encanta la perfección de aquella desnudez y se siente orgulloso de que él es el primero que la ha visto así, también le gusta la certeza que tiene en ese mismo pensamiento.

La toma con fuerza de la cintura, se inclina hacia adelante trayéndole consigo, para terminar recostando la espalda de la muchacha sobre la cama, repara en los cabellos desordenados sobre la sabana y en las mejillas agitadas y enrojecidas, en aquella expresión que indica que Sakura no sabe qué diablos hacer, él tampoco sabe bien, pero ambos saben que no se necesita saber mucho, ¿que importa? ¡ya sabrán! Shaoran la besa una vez más, baja lentamente por el cuello de Sakura, para ella es una tortura, la delatan sus manos temblorosas cuyos dedos yacen enredados en los cabellos de Shaoran.

Se siente tan desorientada, tiene la mente tan bloqueada que lo único que hace es clavar la vista en el techo, como si fuese la cosa más interesante del mundo, pero que más hacer cuando está sintiendo como Shaoran le besa con sumo cuidado los hombros, causando que le dé cosquillas su cabello revuelto cerca del mentón y también ahí por la oreja, ella ladea la cabeza, sonriendo por la agradable sensación cosquilleante, que cesa casi de inmediato cuando una de las manos de Shaoran se posa sobre uno de sus pechos desnudos, atrapándolo, presionándolo solo un poco, lo suficiente como para que vuelva a centrar su atención en el techo.

La boca curiosa de él baja hasta aquello que sostiene entre su mano, ella arquea la espalda, por el escalofrío que le ha causado la humedad de aquella boca atrapando su pezón, le es imposible también, no notar que él la ha observado con su mirada felina, como satisfaciéndose con sus reacciones, Shaoran rosa el montículo con su lengua y luego lo mordisquea un poco causando que Sakura cierre los ojos, entonces él sigue bajando, y aunque ella siente el corazón demasiado agitado ahora, se le agita aún más sintiendo la humedad de la boca masculina besándole el abdomen, se tensa cuando la misma boca le llega al vientre.

- ¡Shaoran! - No sabe ni por qué le ha llamado, solo está muy nerviosa, la pone muy nerviosa lo que está haciendo.

- ¿Qué? - Le pregunta él, quien ha acudido de inmediato a su llamado y ahora la observa fijamente, ella calla y no le dice nada, no hay nada que pueda decirle tampoco, así que lo jala nuevamente hasta sus labios, ¡por que como necesita besarlo!

Sakura empieza a sentir un incómodo calor en el vientre bajo, un calor incomodo que le hace perder el hilo de cualquier pensamiento coherente, se encuentra así misma jalando a Shaoran del borde del pantalón negro, como una invitación clara para que se sitúe entre sus piernas, en donde ella le envuelve nuevamente, se maravilla con la sensación que es que su pecho desnudo y el de Shaoran estén juntos, tocándose, casi uniéndose, le encanta la sensación de la piel desnuda del chico, tocando la suya, cuando lleva sus manos a la espalda masculina, se maravilla de lo bien que le abrazan sus brazos.

Las respiraciones aumentan y de pronto, de pronto hace mucho calor y la tela áspera del pantalón de Shaoran contra la tela suave de su pijama ha empezado a lastimarle y estorbarle, la muchacha baja las manos hasta el borde de aquel pantalón y a diferencia suya Shaoran no parece tener ningún inconveniente con ello, casi se le hace la boca agua cuando una de sus manos toca el vientre desnudo de Shaoran donde yace el inicio de un camino de vello. Guía sus manos hasta el botón, la única ayuda que recibe es que él ha alzado un poco las caderas, separándose lo mínimo, para que ella pueda hacer lo que está haciendo y en ese momento, ningún botón le había dado tanta batalla como ese.

El poder lograr desabotonar aquella pequeña cosa redonda, significó un alivio o especie de liberación para ambos, pero de pronto ya no era suficiente y era como si el tiempo se estuviese agotando, como si les hubiera entregado a penas una cantidad de minutos para realizar el acto, y se agotaba el tiempo se agotaba. Shaoran llevó sus manos al borde del short de Sakura, lo deslizó por sus piernas rozándolas conscientemente, se separó de ella para poder sacárselo de una vez, y la miró, deleitándose nuevamente, ella le miraba como una presa, como un conejillo asustado pero seguro, un conejillo que está esperando el ataque, lo está esperando por que lo quiere.

El castaño se apresura a quitarse el jodido pantalón, arrastra con este también el bóxer, siendo el primero en quedar en perfecta desnudez, Sakura se sonroja a mas no poder, es la primera vez que ve a un chico completamente desnudo, en vivo y a todo color, y lo que le suma todos los puntos extras es que se trata de Shaoran Li, y que tiene una piel perfecta y un hermoso cuerpo que ha sido recibido por la adultez, la muestra exacta de ello, la encontró una sonrojada Sakura al bajar la vista por las estrechas caderas del joven, ahí donde se alzaba algo en representación de lo que vendría después y de cuan ansioso estaba, ahí fue exactamente cuando una especie de humedad entre sus piernas se hizo presente, se dejó hacer cuando el muchacho dirigió sus masculinos dedos hasta la ropa interior femenina, para sacársela ya con poca paciencia, fueron unos segundos o unos minutos tal vez en que la estuvo observando admirado, todo en ella, desde las suaves curvas hasta aquel lugar en el que entraría pronto, sin más se le echó encima para aventurarse a otra serie de besos.

- Eres hermosa Sakura - le gruñó contra la boca.

- Tú también - fue lo único que pudo contestar ella.

Al momento de besarla con profundidad Shaoran le hizo abrir más la boca, ella accedió de inmediato, no podía dejar de ser consciente del calor entre sus piernas y tampoco del miembro masculino chocando contra su vientre, se aferró a la espalda del joven cuando el bajo una mano por entre sus cuerpos, rozándole la intimidad para después tomar la suya propia.

- No sé por qué mierdas voy a preguntar esto - soltó el chico de pronto - pero, ¿estas segura?

- Más que nunca - le contestó - quiero que tú seas el primero y el último.

Sorprendentemente el cuerpo de Sakura actuó casi por sí mismo, alzando gloriosamente las caderas para el encuentro, hubo el roce, y ella alzó las caderas un poco más, sintiendo a los segundos un dolor agudo que hizo que le temblaran un poco las piernas. Shaoran levantó un poco la cabeza, solo para verla con atención.

- ¿Duele mucho? - Le preguntó, al encontrarse con el rostro de la muchacha que mantenía los labios un poco fruncidos.

- Solo un poco - le dijo ella, entre más rápido se fuera ese dolor mejor, las piernas le temblaban involuntariamente.

- Ni siquiera he entrado - Le dijo para después darle un beso fugaz en los labios.

No dejo de verla, cuidadosamente, con una mano la sostuvo de las caderas como para ayudarse en el camino a su interior, a la chica le dolió un poco, pero se sorprendió también, de lo estimulante que era sentirlo haciéndose paso en su interior, haciéndola suya, por completo, otro levantamiento de caderas más fue suficiente para considerarlo dentro en toda su longitud. Entonces empezó aquel vaivén de caderas, le arrancaba suspiros y más aun cuando podía escuchar los gruñidos de Shaoran contra su hombro, la sensación de la piel desnuda, sus manos grandes y masculinas sujetándola por las caderas y embistiéndola con fuerza, pero al mismo tiempo, con una cuidadosa lentitud desquiciante.

- Te amo - le gruñó el chico en el oído, dejando que su cálido aliento de causara un estremecimiento hasta la locura, pudiéndole apenas contestar que ella también.

Sakura supo que iba a ser suya, prácticamente desde el primer momento que vio claramente en sus ojos ámbares, era como algo raro en su interior, que siempre le grito a los vientos que iba a ser de Shaoran y que en caso de que él le hubiese pedido aquello ella no hubiera podido decirle que no. ¿Pero quién necesitaba palabras? quien las necesitaba cuando solo se pensaba en la entrega, y en la sensación del peso de Shaoran sobre ella y el movimiento de la dolorosa tortura entre sus piernas.

Se vio obligada a arquear la espalda ante el primer espasmo fugaz que recibió, mientras Shaoran se seguía moviendo en su interior de forma constante y un poco más rápida, Sakura no supo el momento exacto en el que se había aferrado a la espalda de Shaoran como si se le fuera la vida en ello, de hecho si antes había perdido el hilo de sus pensamientos ahora se encontraba en la nada absoluta de su capacidad mental en donde ni siquiera podía formular pensamiento alguno. Un gemido se escapó de su boca al repetirse nuevamente la sensación anterior, cada vez con más constancia hasta que llegó el momento que podía describir simplemente como una explosión desconocida que la hizo arquear la espalda y caer en la cama sin fuerza alguna, a los segundos sintió el peso de Shaoran caer sobre el suyo, aparentemente en la misma situación.

Se hizo un silencio de esos necesarios, Sakura, con la mirada en el techo intentaba normalizar su respiración agitada, Shaoran giró para caer a su lado, en donde hizo uso de la fuerza para atraer el cuerpo de Sakura hasta el suyo, cuando ella pudo darse cuenta acomodo la cabeza en el pecho del muchacho en donde se deleitó con los locos latidos de su corazón que chocaban contra su oído a través de la piel. La joven cerró los ojos, después levantó la mirada verdosa para encontrarse con la ámbar. Shaoran la miró completamente serio, el único movimiento que hizo, fue bajar la cabeza para alcanzar a rozarle los labios y decir que la amaba contra ellos. Y en contra de todo lo que alguien pudiera pensar, eso era lo único que ella quería oír en ese momento.

Entrelazó la mano con la del muchacho y sonrió cuando él se la apretó con fuerza. Terminó por acomodarse un poco más junto a él, y se durmió entre los brazos masculinos después de pensar infinidad de cosas extrañas y algunas sin sentido alguno. Entre tantas estaba completamente segura en ese momento que su primera vez había sido con la persona que más amaba y no había sido un completo desperdicio, guardaría aquel momento en su memoria como una de las cosas más preciadas que le habían ocurrido en aquella etapa de vida.

Sakura despertó boca abajo, metida entre las sabanas por el frío que se infiltraba por la ventana a esas horas de la mañana y con la almohada sobre la cabeza para evitar que la luz diera con sus ojos, parpadeó así por un instante hasta que por fin saco la cabeza solo para encontrarse con los enmarañados cabellos de Shaoran casi rosándole la nariz, le gustaba el olor del cabello de Shaoran.

Solo entonces se percató de lo extraño que era verlo al apenas despertar, se veía hasta indefenso ahí dormido y precisamente por eso se tomó el privilegio de observar atentamente su rostro pacifico, él estaba durmiendo de lado, en dirección a ella y uno de sus brazos rodeaba la cintura femenina. Sakura suspiró y vio deslumbrada como los parpados de Shaoran, antes inmóviles, se empezaron a mover de pronto, anunciando que estaba a punto de despertar, y quizás fue el hecho de que era el chico que quería, el que hizo que le pareciera un espectáculo de lo más hermoso ver como aquellos ojos ambares se abrían paso, solamente para observarla con fijeza, a lo que ella respondió tapándose el rostro hasta la nariz con la almohada, de un pronto a otro le había dado vergüenza.

- ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? - Fue el saludo matutino del muchacho, que la veía ahora con una ceja alzada y toda la intención de quitarle la almohada para que se dejara de tapar así.

- Nada - contestó ella.

- ¿Que me ves?

- Nada.

- ¿A que me estabas acosando mientras dormía? - Le dijo serio, pero no sonaba a pregunta, Sakura se quitó la almohada de la cara con las mejillas rojas a mas no poder.

- ¡No es cierto!

- Con razón me sentía tan incómodo - Siguió Shaoran aparentando la incomodidad citada.

- ¡No te acosaba!

- Ah ¿no?

- ¡No! - Él le sonrió ladeadamente.

- Que lastima porque me hubiera gustado - Se hizo un silencio, ¿qué responder a eso?

- Solo te estaba observando un poquito, ¡pero nada más! - A Shaoran se le escapó una risa.

- No te ofusques, puedes verme todo lo que quieras - Sakura se sonrojó aún más, ¿qué le daba a Shaoran en las mañanas para empezarle a decir esas cosas tan vergonzosas?

- ¿Enserio? - Lo peor era que ella de verdad estaba interesada en las cosas raras que decía, él asintió.

- Claro - Ella le sonrió, notando el escrutinio del joven que de pronto esbozó una sonrisa traviesa - Oye, tienes una marquita aquí - le señaló divertido el cuello con el dedo índice.

- ¡No te creo! - Sakura se llevó una mano al cuello - me van a matar.

- No es para tanto, me gusta que la tengas.

- ¿Porque? - Pero Shaoran solo se encogió de hombros para tirarse después sin mucha delicadeza sobre ella posándole la cabeza sobre el pecho.

- Eres como una droga para mí.

- Yo debería decir lo mismo Shaoran, no puedo dejar de pensarte, es como si te necesitara tanto - Shaoran levantó la cabeza, se arrastró perezosamente hacia ella para mirarla con seriedad

- Yo siento lo mismo - soltó - ¿A que es ridículo? - Ella rió.

- Lo es, totalmente ridículo.

- ¿Que sea un secreto mejor?

- Vale.

- ¡Imagínate la imagen de marica que tendría si la gente se entera que ando pensando esas mierdas! - Sakura rió de nuevo, a veces resultaba tan gracioso, cuando dejo de reírse solo reparó en los brillantes ojos ambarinos que brillaban en el silencio.

- Oye, Sakura.

- ¿Si? - Shaoran pareció decir algo, pero lo vio guardar silencio y esbozar una sonrisa entre irónica y divertida, como no pudiendo creer que estuviera diciendo esa idiotez.

- Me importas... y nada, solo quiero que lo sepas - dijo - ¿por dónde cree que debería escapar, señora Li ?- Sakura rió de nuevo, ahogando esta vez los sonidos contra la almohada.

- ¿Señora Li? - Preguntó, Shaoran se puso serio.

- Si no quieres no - dijo - empiezo a arrepentirme ahora que dijiste eso - Sakura se puso seria, esas eran las pequeñas cosas que Shaoran soltaba sin pensar y que a ella, por ser tan sensible, le lastimaban un poco, aunque fuera tonto, claro que no iba a decirlo en voz alta - Pero ya no hay marcha atrás, tengo tu virginidad y ya no puedes casarte con otro hombre.

Se pasaba de tonto, a veces de verdad que se pasaba, pensó la castaña hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada, sin intención alguna de volver a verle la cara, no importaba lo tierno que se veía por la mañana, con ese look adormilado y los cabellos castaños revueltos, tampoco aquel brillo en los ojos que delataba que estaba feliz y de buen humor, todo esto ella lo notaba.

- Oye Sakura - oyó que le decía - saca la cabeza de ahí ¿quieres? no seas cría.

Sakura estaba consciente de que tal vez estaba haciendo un berrinche de la nada, pero diciéndole esas cosas tampoco iba a lograr que ella sacara la cabeza de su escondite improvisado... e idiota.

- ¿Ya no te quieres casar conmigo? porque yo si - Fue entonces cuando Sakura levantó la cabeza, rodando un poco sobre sí misma para verle con sus grandes ojos verdes, detestaba que con esa facilidad tan odiosa el arreglara las cosas.

- ¿Enserio?

-¡Sí! ¿Tú no quieres? - Ella asintió - Entonces lo haremos, además tú también tienes mi virginidad - Sakura hizo un puchero y arrugó el entrecejo.

- No te creo.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Que fueses virgen - Él tuvo que reír, porque de pronto a su novia le había dado por portarse algo infantil y a él se le hacía de lo más gracioso

- Ah ¿no? ¿Estas sacando las verdades a la luz ahora que te robaste mi pureza? - Ella rió nuevamente.

- ¡Deja de decir esas tonterías Shaoran!

- Es que me gusta tu risa - Sakura dejo de sonreír al instante, una vez más, su corazón se había oprimido dolorosa y hermosamente en su pecho, y es que cada cosa que le decía el muchacho la hacía inmensamente feliz, ¡joder! ¡le quería tanto! A ella también le gustaba la risa de Shaoran, pero _"la risa" _la desconocida, la que pocas personas habían oído, la que era extraña pero sincera y muy espontanea, la que hacía que a Shaoran le brillaran los ojos y que echara la cabeza tan solo un poco hacia atrás a como solían hacer los niños.

Sakura le abrazó ahí mismo, hundiendo el rostro en los revueltos cabellos castaños de él, sintiendo el olor que desprendía de estos, como le hacían coquillas en la nariz, sintiendo también la respiración pausada de Shaoran chocando en su clavícula y un poco en su cuello. Todo era tan perfecto en ese instante, que quiso capturar el momento para siempre, pero no podría, ni siquiera en fotos, ni en su memoria se grabaría la claridad de ese instante.

La muchacha deseó que se detuviese el tiempo, ahí mismo y que en esa cama, a escondidas, con la persona amada, sin que nadie supiera, que todo eso que estaba sintiendo y viendo, los olores, los colores, el silencio interrumpido únicamente por las respiraciones, deseó que todo eso, se quedara allí, se congelara todo, y vivir para siempre en ese presente, y que ese presente se volviese infinito.

Pero no, no sería así, porque para empezar, Shaoran debía marcharse tan clandestinamente a como había entrado, aprovechando que era temprano y que a diferencia de su hogar, ningún familiar de Sakura pulularía por la casa a esas horas de la mañana, Sakura se quedó observándole cuando él se levantó de la cama en perfecta desnudez, sin vergüenza alguna de la que ella aun le quedaba, Shaoran se paseó desnudo por la habitación buscando su ropa y se vistió comentándole casualmente cualquier cosa.

Ella también lo hizo, mas avergonzada y torpemente, también nerviosa por la mirada ámbar felina que no se le despegaba de encima estudiando todos sus movimientos. Bajaron silenciosamente, con el suspenso y las risas nerviosas, se despidieron con un beso y la promesa segura de verse pronto, ¿qué tal mañana? ¡Sí! mañana está bien.

- Shaoran yo... - pero no pudo decir nada, Shaoran la había interrumpido, siempre lo hacía, ¿qué mejor forma de cortar lo que iba a decirle que con un beso? siempre la besaba así, de pronto, lento, algo brusco, pero a la vez cuidadoso y ella no podía hacer más que cerrar los ojos y dejarse hacer, se separaron y ella reparo en su mirada felina y brillante, shaoran estaba feliz.

- ¡Adios! señora Li - le dijo a juego, ella sonrió una vez más.

- Nos vemos, Shaoran, te quiero.

Sakura le vio marchar, observó el descuidado andar del chico, con esa manía que tenía, tan suya, de pasarse de vez en cuando la mano por los cabellos, como con frustración y obstinamiento, a como era costumbre, Shaoran no volteó ni una vez, nunca lo hacía, Sakura lo sabía, Shaoran nunca volteaba hacia atrás cuando caminaba ni cuando se despedían, tal vez él no quería verla marchar a ella, pensó, a ella en cambio le gustaba la dolorosa tortura, y odiaba el pensamiento de si un día se iría así y no volvería más.

Era agridulce.

_**Bittersweet.**_

Shaoran volteaba muchas veces, eso sí, cuando iba caminando juntos hacia el mismo lugar, volteaba como jugueteando o tan solo para dirigirle una de esas miradas frías suyas, que la hacían pensar que era como si no la conociera, aunque él lo hiciera para confirmar que ella aun le estaba siguiendo y no se había quedado muy atrás, también volteaba antes de jalarla de la mano, para que caminara a su lado y también antes de jalarla con la misma fuerza, para estamparla sin mucha delicadeza contra su pecho y ahogarla en un abrazo al que ella se entregaba con el mismo fervor pero luchaba al principio un poco por sacar su rostro de entre el pecho masculino o girarlo y conseguir un poco de aire.

Cuando la imagen de Shaoran se perdió en el horizonte, Sakura suspiró y se fue hacia adentro caminando lentamente y esbozando una sonrisilla un poco tonta.

_Agridulce_ la despedida.

Caminó hacia su habitación con lentitud y sigilo, de esa misma forma cerró la puerta con seguro nuevamente, a como acostumbraba desde pequeña, quien sabe ni porque, ¡ah! era cierto, por la histeria de Nadeshiko de si alguien se metía a robar a la casa. Pero aquello no provenía de la nada, una vez se habían metido, nadie había salido herido ni nada, porque fueron mucho más sigilosos que Shaoran colándose en esta ocasión.

Sakura se tiró a su cama, boca abajo, sonriendo porque las sabanas olían a Shaoran, incluso tal vez ella misma oliera a Shaoran y le encantaba embriagarse así, tan en él. Se llevó una mano al vientre, en donde sentía una sensación extraña, suspiró, lo había hecho con Shaoran, ¡joder! y lo volvería a hacer, claro que sí, una vez dado el primer paso ya no había marcha atrás, además, le quería tanto que no se arrepentía, ¿será que todas las primeras veces de las chicas eran así? ¡Joder! quería que el fuera el ultimo chico con el cual hiciera esas cosas.

Suspiró de nuevo, recordando algo corrió hacia el espejo, buscando la dichosa marca que a Shaoran tanto le había hecho gracia, claro, como él no era el que tenía que andar el cuello así, y a él no lo mataría su madre ni le dirían cosas como que andar esas cosas en el cuello era de lo más vulgar y no para señoritas, Sakura rió, Nadeshiko la mataría si se daba cuenta.

Que irreal que se le hacía todo, a como Shaoran había dicho, era apenas un pequeño chupetón a un lado del cuello, lo bastante atrás como para que su cabello se encargara de ocultarlo y no tuviera que usar una de esas blusas de cuello alto que por cierto ella no tenia, ni tampoco bufandas que la hicieran más bien lucir sospechosa. Sakura se sentía feliz y al mismo tiempo extraña.

Se dio una ducha larga y procedió a arreglar la habitación y la cama que le guardaría el secreto, bajó hasta la cocina y ese sábado Nadeshiko se había levantado más temprano para hacer el café, cosa por demás extraña.

- Buenos días cariño - le saludó la mujer de ojos tan verdes como los suyos propios, entonces Sakura sintió un nerviosismo tonto, culpen a su consciencia o quien sabe, por esa sensación de que las personas podían ver a través de ella, se dijo que no debía ser tonta, y que nadie tendría por qué notarle nada raro, no era como si su cuerpo hubiese sufrido una transformación o algo así, convenciéndose de eso, le sonrió a su madre, oh sí, ¡porque también estaba de un estúpido y tonto buen humor!

- ¡Buen días mamá!

- ¿Quieres café y tostadas? - Sakura asintió - hoy no podrán venir a limpiar la casa - decía Nadeshiko mientras servía - pero no te preocupes que ya vendrán mañana, ¿sabes que ocurrió ayer? - Sakura detuvo la taza que se llevaba a los labios, imposible, se dijo y se acomodó unos cabellos tras la oreja.

- No tengo idea mamá - murmuró metiéndose casi una tostada entera a la boca.

- No comas así, Sakura, te hará mal - le regañó la mujer y luego continuó - Llegó una de las madres de tus amigas al estudio, la de la castaña, ¿cómo se llama?

- ¿Rika? ¿Naoko? ¿Chiharu? - Preguntó Sakura aliviada, eran tan ridículos sus nervios.

- La que siempre se hacía trenzas - Sakura sonrió, un dato sobre su madre: nunca se aprendía bien los nombres de sus amigos a excepción del de Tomoyo y eso porque sería el colmo si no supiera el nombre de la mejor amiga de su hija.

- Chiraru - le aclaró Sakura.

- Oh ¡sí! Su madre me dijo que está embarazada.

Y ahí se hizo el glorioso silencio de suspenso que a Nadeshiko le encantaba usar, como dejando todo al aire, como haciendo el drama, porque si algo tenia Nadeshiko era que era dramática sobre todas las cosas, más aun a la hora de contar alguna cosa _"insólita"_ de la que se había enterado, en definitiva la mujer era de las que cambiaban sus expresiones faciales y soltaban _"Oh!" "¡Por Dios!"_ y_ "¡No!" _tapándose la boca de la forma más telenovelesca.

Sakura por su lado, tomó un sorbo de su café, con perfecta calma, soplándolo un poco antes para no quemarse, su madre la seguía mirando como esperando de ella una reacción tan exagerada como la suya. Pero la muchacha abrió los labios lentamente y con cierta renuencia a hablar de aquel tema con su madre.

- Es cierto - Dijo, era de las pocas veces que Sakura decía las cosas con aquella voz tan seria, era sencillo el porqué, quería dar el tema por terminado y no terminar juzgando a Chiharu por lo que le había sucedido.

- ¿Lo sabías? - Preguntó su madre escandalizada.

- Claro que sí, es mi amiga, ¿recuerdas? - contestó Sakura, desviando la mirada hacia cualquier punto de distracción.

- ¿Y por qué no me dijiste?

- Porque no es asunto mío - Contestó la muchacha, con la voz tan seria a como anteriormente.

- ¡Pues espero que tú y tus amigas no anden en esas cosas! - Y ahí venía, Sakura lo había visto venir desde la mención del embarazo de Chiharu, era cosa de todas las madres dar esa cátedra tan repetida - Es una lástima Sakura, esa muchachita se acaba de arruinar el futuro.

No era necesario ponerle demasiada atención a lo que su madre decía, era un discurso bastante repetido que había escuchado imparablemente desde que había salido de la escuela. Los estudios, el futuro, todo a la mierda, de eso iba todo, era siempre lo mismo hasta culminar en algo.

- Te lo digo por tu bien, quiero tanto para ti, estas muy joven, muy bonita, tienes un futuro brillante, muchas cosas por las que vivir - enumeraba Nadeshiko como siempre, sakura sabía que en aquel discurso que empezaba a cansarle y eso es lo que la hacía sentir mal, estaban vivas y presentes las mejores intenciones que su madre tenía para con ella - A como está la juventud de ahora no puedo pedirte que no tengas relaciones, ni obligarte a no hacerlo, ni regañarte si lo haces, pero no seas tonta y cuídate... - finalmente termino con aquella frase - _No me decepciones_ por favor.

- Si mamá - contestó Sakura, _decepcionar _era una palabra muy fea, a ella nunca le había gustado y mucho menos siendo educada de la forma en la que lo había sido, le daban absolutamente todo con la simple petición: _no nos decepciones_. Qué problema, ¿verdad? ¡Que era humana por Dios! y tal vez aquellas palabras eran las que siempre le había retenido los impulsos

- ¡Buenos días! - Fujitaka entró a la cocina con su típica sonrisa, atrás iba Touya bostezando despreocupadamente.

A Touya no le daban esas charlas exhaustivas, a Touya lo dejaban hacer lo que le vinieran en gana, ¡joder! era tan injusto ser mujer, si se le veía desde ese punto de vista. Compartieron el pequeño desayuno con alguna charla superficial y luego cada uno se dirigió a sus actividades. Sakura se levanta de la mesa, está molesta, ahí con el rostro inexpresivo y su caminar tranquilo hasta su habitación, está molesta, todo por la charla que ha mantenido con su madre.

Se ha enojado, y las cosas distan mucho del que Chiharu sea su amiga y Nadeshiko hubiese dicho unas docientasmil veces lo tonta que era por _"haberse dejado embarazar" _entre otras cosas que Sakura estaba segura que su amiga debía escuchar muy a menudo la pobre, como si uno no se supiera el cuento de memoria, al derecho y al revés, pero ahora está enojada, y todo va hacia sí misma, porque esas clase de conversaciones siempre caen en ella, en lo mucho que esperan que no falle y en lo estúpida que sería, en lo decepcionados que estarían todos si se _deja_ embarazar, lejos también de todo eso, está enojada, porque ella piensa en parte, quizás porque la educaron así, ella piensa que es verdad.

Cierra la puerta de su habitación y le pone el seguro, solo entonces llora, solo ahí se permite que las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos bajen por sus mejillas, ¡oh! porque a pesar de todo, a veces es tan tonta, y se ha olvidado tomar las pastillas que le costó tanto embrollo comprar, se tira a la cama silenciosa, mira el techo de la habitación, se toca el vientre, piensa en Shaoran, él podría decir muchas cosas, podría ser muy él y motivarla a hacer cosas nuevas, pero ella siempre sería Sakura, la callada, hasta seria, complicada, pensativa, la chica que estaba creciendo, él sería Shaoran y ella sería ella, no había cambio ahí.

No dijo nada, se vio con Shaoran a como estaba planeado, no dijo nada, le dolió verlo, lo miró seria mientras él le contaba alguna cosa, porque cuando quería le daba por hablar, no dijo nada, aunque solo quería preguntar _"Oye Shaoran, ¿por qué me duele cuando te veo? que me estás partiendo el alma!"_ , pero no lo dijo .Suspiró, le dio una sonrisa, otro beso, la despedida, vio un rato la espalda amplia del muchacho, a como acostumbraba, nuevamente él no volteó, tal vez ella debería aprender a hacer eso también: no voltear.

A los días le bajo la regla, aquello supuso un gran alivio, de verdad, entonces si se tragó una de aquellas pastillas diminutas, estaba asustada, esos días había estado asustada y tan ida pensando en cambios absurdos en su vientre, que a penas y había puesto atención a alguna cosa.

- La verdad, ¡tu novio es un bruto! - le había exclamado Tomoyo, a solas en la habitación de ella - yo que tu no le aguanto algunas cosas que dice, a cómo eres de sensible ¡me sorprende que no te pongas a llorar!

Sakura le miró, pensó y le regalo una sonrisa sincera.

- Es un bruto tienes razón - afirmó, quien mejor para saberlo que ella misma - pero entre tanto que tiene malhumorado y esas cosas, Shaoran es muy tierno, de verdad.

- ¿Cuál es tu concepto de tierno? - Le preguntó Tomoyo incrédula, luego hizo como si espantara una mosca con la mano - vale, no importa, digamos que sí, digamos que lo es - dijo en un tono que dejaba en claro que para ella no lo era en absoluto - ¿ya le has dicho que cambie?

- ¿Que dices?

- Que cambie - repitió acomodándose el largo cabello negro en una coleta, Sakura parpadeó un par de veces sin comprender muy bien - Sakura, no pretenderás pensar que tendrás un futuro con un tío que anda por la vida haciendo nada, ¿verdad?

- ¿Has hablado con mi madre? - Preguntó Sakura de pronto, lo que le faltaba, que Tomoyo empezara también a decirle cosas que mayormente hacían referencia al dinero, como le cansaban esas conversaciones, la gente a su alrededor solo pensaba en dinero, dinero, dinero y ella esperaba también conseguirlo algún día, con sus propios medios claro, cuando hubiese estudiado y ejerciera su profesión y no de su novio, de pronto comprendía de que iba todo el odio de Shaoran hacia la sociedad

- ¡Claro que no! - dijo Tomoyo - solo digo lo evidente, escucha Sakura, no es por nada, pero tú eres una chica lista, muy tierna, buena, a veces ingenua _blah, blah, blah_... también, como tu amiga es mi deber decirte que no me gusta tu noviazgo con el tío ese, ¡que tú quieres estudiar! que tienes metas ¿y el tío que tiene? nada, cuando te des cuenta le habrás dejado muy atrás, solo espero que no te lleve con él y haga que desistas de tus metas

- No sigas Tomoyo, ¡no tengo ganas de oír estas cosas!

- Porque en el fondo piensas también en eso, ¿no es así? - le preguntó la ojiazul, Sakura no contestó, no le gustaba hablar de esas cosas, no le gustaba escuchar a todas las personas que hablaban así de Shaoran, ¡joder! no le gustaba nada y estaba al borde de la histeria últimamente - ¿por qué no le pides que cambie? - repitió Tomoyo.

- Porque es lo único que la gente a su alrededor le dice - Lo estaba intentando, estaba intentando no llorar, ¿que tanto le costaba a Tomoyo comprender que no quería tener esa conversación? - porque yo quiero que él se sienta aceptado por mí y no atacado exigiéndole cambios como todos a su alrededor, no lo voy a hacer Tomoyo, no le voy a pedir que cambie, por favor no me vuelvas a decir esas cosas de Shaoran, ¿está bien?

- Es la verdad, alguien tiene que decírtelo aunque te duela - Sakura no sabía en qué momento se volvía Tomoyo tan cabrona, de verdad, que ellas nunca, en todos los años de amistan que llevaban, nunca habían tenido discusión alguna, pero en ese momento le daban ganas de mandarla a la mierda, a como se decía vulgarmente, Sakura suspiró, mantuvo la calma como siempre, aunque en su interior todo estuviera hecho un tornado.

- Tomoyo, piensa que sé la verdad entonces - dijo - no necesito que me lo vuelvas a repetir - la miro fijamente.

- Sakura, no quiero que te enoj...

- No estoy enojada, enserio - le dijo con la voz calma, era un mentirosa, estaba enojada, enojadísima, se levantó de la cama en la que estaban sentadas, se acercó a Tomoyo y la besó en la mejilla - tengo cosas que hacer - le dijo a despedida.

Tenía ganas de gritarle a Tomoyo que no se metiera en su vida, ni en su relación con Shaoran, que se preocupara mejor por su dichosa relación perfecta con Eriol y que la dejara a ella tomar sus decisiones con respecto a su vida y la persona que quería, en el fondo estaba tan enojada que sus diferencias con Tomoyo se hubiesen vuelto inaguantables en caso de haber explotado, en caso de haberle gritado miles de cosas, en caso de haber azotado la puerta de su enorme cuarto tipo suite de hotel, pero no hizo nada eso, solo salió caminando pasivamente, incluso se despidió con una sonrisa de la señora Sonomi, aunque en el fondo también le hubiese gustado decirle un par de cosas.

Sakura era de esas personas a las que la ira retenida en el pecho, al cabo de los minutos se transformaba en una inmensa tristeza, así que siempre lloraba, por ira, por tristeza, porque era ella y nada le gustaba, porque estaba cada vez más perdida en el mundo, porque nunca sabía por más que caminaba si sus pasos estaban siento bien dados. También lloraba por Shaoran, por todas las lágrimas que él no lloró, por toda esa gente apuntándolo con el dedo por cosas, por toda esa gente estúpida que no se preocupaban en descubrir que en realidad el chico era la mejor persona.

- Estoy tan jodida - se dijo, pasándose las manos por la cara, chocando de vez en cuando con los muros a un lado de la acera, su cuerpo caminaba como si no quisiera y no quería, no sabía a donde ir, no sabía nada. Llegó hasta el parque del pingüino andando, aquel era prácticamente el centro de Tomoeda, se sentó en un columpio, se limpió la cara y se restregó los ojos torpemente con las manos, se balanceó un poco.

Ese fue el comienzo de todo lo que vendría después, esa fue la primera vez que en realidad se puso a pensar en las diferencias que había entre ella y Shaoran, sin embargo, reparó mucho más en ella, nunca en su vida había trabajado, siempre le había puesto las cosas en las manos, nunca había luchado por nada y nunca tuvo verdaderamente ganas de algo como para aventurarse a romper las reglas, era calmada, sencilla, odiaba las discusiones así que siempre se guardaba todo lo que en realidad quería decir adentro, siempre terminaba llorando, y con ese nudo en la garganta, si, como el que tenía justo ahora, era un poco torpe y débil, pensaba muchísimo las cosas antes de tomar la iniciativa.

Y él, sonrió. El descarado cabrón que hacía lo que se le viniera en gana, el lema de Shaoran debía ser _"Carpe Diem"_ le iba de maravilla, de verdad, era impulsivo y un poco loco, descarriado, cabrón a toda vista, le decía las cosas más crueles del mundo, aun lo hacía, aun actuaba a veces de forma tan fría y luego explotaba en un ataque de abrazos y besos, le decía que la quería, que la amaba, aunque a muchas personas les costara imaginarlo a él con su pinta diciendo semejante barbaridad.

- ¡Sakura! - La joven respingó en su lugar girando el rostro solo para encontrarse a Ryoma a su lado, con una sonrisa divertida - te asuste, ¿no?

- La verdad es que sí - admitió con una sonrisa, a Sakura le gustaba sonreír, le gustaba sonreírle a la gente, eso no quería decir que todas sus sonrisas fueran sinceras, nacientes del alma, para ella era solo un gesto y por su puesto nada tan especial como las sonrisas escasas y verdaderas de Shaoran.

- ¿Qué haces aquí tan sola? - Le preguntó el chico, sentándose en el columpio de al lado.

- Vengo de la casa de Tomoyo - dijo, no era mentira, pero tampoco la absoluta verdad sobre lo que hacia allí.

- ¿Y tu novio? - Sakura no sabía que era esa manía de los chicos por esa pregunta, le incomodaba, de verdad, más porque últimamente a todo el mundo le daba por hablarle de Shaoran, observó a Ryoma, cabello color negro y ojos color miel, no se le parecía en lo más mínimo

- Está bien - contestó, porque la verdad nunca supo cómo debía contestar a esa pregunta, era raro.

- Te ves muy linda hoy - ella le miró, le gustaba que Shaoran le dijera eso, con su sonrisa coqueta y burlona, que te hacía pensar si era cierto o si solamente te estaba jodiendo el muy cabrón, que otro chico se lo dijera, era verdaderamente incomodo, tal vez no fuese normal, pero ella odiaba coquetear y viceversa, además percibía de inmediato las intenciones de Ryoma.

- Gracias - dijo simplemente, devolvió la vista al suelo y se empujó un poco con los pies para balancearse lentamente en el columpio.

- ¿Qué te parece si vemos una película? - Aquello le llamó la atención a la muchacha.

- ¿Una película? - dijo a punto de sonreír.

- Sí, en tu casa, yo la llevo y compro las palomitas y esas cosas.

La mente de Sakura trabajó a mil por hora, una película en su casa, solos, con un chico que no era su novio, si bien Ryoma era su amigo, era muy consciente de su coqueteo. Pensó que diría Shaoran de todo eso, ella estaba segura de que no estaba mal que ella tuviese amigos, pero ahora no le sonaba mucho llevar a amigos a su casa, solos, cuando ella tenía novio, mucho menos si al tipo mencionado le saltaban segundas intenciones a la vista.

- Lo siento, hoy no puedo – mintió.

- Que lastima - dijo él - ¿otro día?

- Sí, sí, otro día, oye ya me tengo que ir, se me está haciendo tarde, olvidé que tengo algo que hacer - No espero a que él se despidiera, se levantó y le agitó una mano en despedida, salió huyendo como toda una cobarde, pero de verdad que no le sonaba nada eso de la película, no le sonaba nada estar a solas con ningún chico ahora, al menos claro que no hubiesen coqueteos de por medio y si algo no le sonaba para nada en todo eso, era el serle infiel a Shaoran, además que ella lo quería tanto. Hablando del rey de roma, le llego un mensaje mientras caminaba a su casa.

_"Te quiero, enana"_

Sonrió, ¿a qué era romántico?... y bien cabrón.

_"Yo también"_

_"¿Que mierda es eso? ¿Cómo que yo también?"_

Esta vez rió.

"_Yo también te quiero Shaoran"_

_"Ah, pues yo ya no"_

Le dolió, tal vez fuese a broma, el problema era, que Shaoran eran tan directo que uno no sabía si era a broma o enserio muchas cosas de las que decía.

"¿Enserio?"

- Ahora te amo - se asustó ante las repentinas palabras contra su oído, luego se encontró con los ojos ámbares divertidos y brillantes - ¿qué hace la señorita caminando sola? - le preguntó mientras la acorralaba contra una pared, tomándola de la cintura.

- Vengo de casa de Tomoyo - contestó ella - ¿tú dónde estabas?

- Por ahí - Típica respuesta suya, Sakura se empezaba a preguntar, si _"Por ahí"_ era el nombre de un lugar y ella no lo conocía.

- Hueles a cigarro - y arrugó la naricilla.

- ¿Y?

Sakura le miró, las pupilas más dilatadas, el olor a cigarro, nunca olía a alcohol, se movía como si estuviese inquieto, era Shaoran, pero con algo diferente. Estaba drogado. Ella tenía opciones, irse porque no quería tratar con él en ese estado pero arriesgarse a lastimarlo diciéndole eso, por ella sabía que Shaoran le había abierto su corazón hace bastante, aunque a veces aun tuviera la guardia alta. La otra opción era quedarse con él porque tenía miedo que andando así le pasara algo.

Se quedó ahí pero desvió la mirada, el bufó.

- No te soporto cuando te pones tan odiosa, ¿sabes? - ella le miró molesta, no le dijo nada, solo le miró, con su ceño raramente fruncido, la mandíbula apretada y los ojos un poco más cerrados delatando su enojo - Te salvas porque me gustas - y la beso, casi a la fuerza, pero la beso, abriéndose paso en la boca de la castaña, ella le intentó empujar por el pecho, pero no pudo, era demasiado grande para ella, tenía mucho más fuerza, y sobre todo, no tenía el valor para rechazarle, aunque fuera tan cabrón. Lo mordió cuando las manos de él le tocaron las nalgas.

- No me toques en la calle - le dijo, él la miró serio.

- Lo siento, tienes razón - la besó de nuevo - eres mía - ella no discutió eso, era demasiado claro aun para ella, no soportaba que ningún chico le pusiera un solo dedo encima con alguna intención extraña, pero a Shaoran simplemente se entregaba, y como que desde su primera vez, este hecho se había reafirmado.

- ¿Tú eres mío? - Sakura sabía que la pregunta era tonta, estúpida y todo eso, pero sentía la necesidad de hacerla.

- No - solo eso dijo, lastimándola una vez más, el nudo en la garganta de Sakura, se hizo presente otra vez, sin embargo se mantuvo digna, según ella, concentrándose en retener el llanto, lo escucho reír, ahí en su oreja, burlón, divertido, cabrón - Lógico que sí, ¿de quién sino?

Ella lo odiaba, por lastimarla así, con su humor retorcido, con su frialdad, con su espontaneidad verbal innata y directa, quiso decírselo: _"Te odio"_ pero no lo hizo, Shaoran no, él sabía que la odiaba desde hace bastante, pero la vida era tan retorcida, que hacía que se amaran con la misma intensidad. Ese fue verdaderamente el día en que comenzó todo, siendo los dos conscientes de ese odio profundo, cruel y desgarrador, pero también de la necesidad exagerada de pertenecerse y amarse, aunque en realidad no fueran de nadie. Se vale soñar, ¿no? se vale jugar a que se pertenecían.

Todo comienza cuando se sabe que en la relación lo único que hay no es amor, si no odio, odio del puro y miedo y desespero, inseguridades, celos, traiciones, entonces luego, después de todo lo malo es que esta el amor, es el día que comienza todo.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**¡Hola! me reporto después de no sé cuánto tiempo, ¿qué les pareció? les cuento que no me sentí muy segura escribiendo el lemon, ni siquiera sé si fue lemon, jaja. La trama aquí, creo yo, que se me vuelve un poquito más complicada. Gracias a los que me han agregado al facebook, a los que me dejan sus lindos reviews, los leo todos, no crean que no, porque si lo hago, así que las mando saludos, un besote y mucho agradecimiento por su paciencia, yo no he andado con paciencia estos días :/ .**

**Como no tengo nada que hacer, les dejo saludos a Moonlight- Li, a Yumiko-Chan y a Sara Wells, si quieren leer algo bueno, recomiendo todos los fics de ella, a mí me gustan mucho, bueno chao.**

**Con amor... yo.**


	16. Crónicas de un rompimiento anunciadoI

**Good Girls like bad boys**

(A las chicas buenas, les gustan los chicos malos)

**By**

**Izaku-chan**

"Dicen que a las chicas buenas les gustan los chicos malos, ¿tú que piensas Sakura? Sakura se ruborizó, ella era una chica buena según decían, y la imagen en su cabeza de chico malo tenía nombre y apellido, ¿sería aquello posible?"

**Capítulo dieciséis: Crónicas de un rompimiento anunciado. ****Primera Parte.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_I guess you didn't care_

_And I guess I liked that_

_And when I fell hard_

_You took a step back_

**_Without me._**

_He'll never see you cry_

_Pretend he doesn't know_

_That he's the reason why_

**_You're drowning._**

* * *

Sábado, un sábado a mediados de noviembre, sábado, seis de la mañana en punto, silencio total, Sakura miraba por la ventana, veía la calle, aun amanecía y todo tenía ese color del frío, ese color gris azul que te daba sueño o te daba miedo, ese color del misterio, de nostalgia, ni de noche ni de día, tan solo un punto intermediario entre ambas cosas, no se ha ido la noche, la oscuridad, pero tampoco llegaba el día, la luz o viceversa.

Los pies descalzos, la muchacha abre la ventana, le da frío, parpadea pesadamente, vuelve a la postura anterior, piernas descubiertas y una camisa que le queda grande, no le pertenece, es de hombre y aún guarda el olor de su dueño, Shaoran se la ha dejado exactamente hace dos semanas antes de marcharse a su casa, le ha dejado la camisa y se ha llevado puesta solo su chaqueta negra, ella hasta ahora se ha puesto la camiseta negra, solo por si así, ese vacío que él le deja se llena un poco, solo por si así lo siente más cerca.

El cabello despeinado, castaño, le ha crecido bastante, se lo quiere cortar, se pasa la mano por entre el cabello de forma ausente, se lo cortará, lo ha decidido, lo ha decidido en ese momento, se cruza de brazos, sigue mirando por la ventana, cierra los ojos, respira, que día tan triste, piensa, demasiado gris aun con los rayos del sol luchando por abrirse paso en el horizonte, bosteza, mira los libros y cuadernos abiertos sobre el escritorio, frunce el ceño, ha estado muy ocupada últimamente, demasiados trabajos, unos tras otros, demasiado poco tiempo para nada y para todo.

Seis con quince, lleva aproximadamente media hora allí de pie, sin pensar realmente en nada, la muchacha se voltea, esta vez tiene ojeras y la mirada más opaca, luce cansada y no ha pegado un ojo en toda la noche por el insomnio, su celular yace olvidado en un bolso completamente sin batería, respira, se gira de nuevo y cierra la ventana pero deja las cortinas abiertas, se acuesta en la cama adoptando una posición fetal, pierde su mirada nuevamente en la ventana, suspira, que día tan triste.

Hace dos semanas no habla con Shaoran, la última vez que recibió un mensaje del muchacho, este la ha invitado a alguna exposición de algo, ni lo recuerda, ella le ha rechazado, no ha tenido tiempo, estaba cansada, tal vez se había enojado, no se habían comunicado en absoluto desde entonces, últimamente lo sentía más lejos, no es que hubiesen discutido, en lo absoluto, no habían discutido, solo, de pronto, se habían dejado de hablar.

- Es como si ya no lo conociera - susurró, extendió los brazos y las piernas mirando el techo - es como si nunca hubiésemos sido nada... – murmuró.

Shaoran tenía esa capacidad extraña de convertirse en un completo desconocido sin mucho esfuerzo, se iba alejando, lentamente, con sigilo y de la forma más extraña, de la manera más rara, más fácil, solo se desaparecía, como si nunca hubiese estado allí, como si hubiese sido un sueño, una aparición fantasmal, un espejismo, una alucinación. Había algo extraño ahí en su corazón uniéndose al vacío de la existencia y ocasionado por la lejanía y el repentino desinterés del muchacho.

Y es que a ese desconocido, a ese ser extraño, a esa persona ajena en la que él se convertía cuando le daba la gana, a esa persona, Sakura no le quería, y eso sentía en su corazón ese sábado, a esa hora de la mañana, queriendo sobre todas las cosas dormir, muriéndose del cansancio pero pensando en él.

Sakura no lo amaba, Sakura no quería hablar con ese extraño y por ende, tampoco quería llamarle, ni verle, pero luego, sabía bien en el fondo, que en ese desconocido en el que se convertía el castaño, estaba también el chico del que ella se había enamorado, ese que lograba hacerla enojar y contentarla con un beso, ese que hacía que se le revolviera el estómago de nada más verlo, ese que le hacía querer abrazarlo de por vida. Así que al final de cuentas, le amaba inmensamente.

Pero le inundaban dudas, muchas dudas con respecto a los sentimientos del muchacho, y es que un día era la persona más amorosa del mundo y al minuto siguiente se convertía en el ser más frío de todos, sinceramente nunca lograría saber con certeza lo que pasaba por la mente de Shaoran, era raro porque le conocía y al mismo tiempo era como tener una caja de sorpresas entre las manos, nunca sabía lo que encontraría ahí. Talvez Shaoran ya no la quisiera, se le ocurría a veces, y había llorado por las noches, ahogando la cara en la almohada a causa del pensamiento, luego se sentía muy tonta, luego se sentía muy insegura y al final terminaba pensando que no podría hacer nada de ser así, ella sabía muy bien que los sentimientos simplemente no se pueden forzar.

Sakura suspiró, estaba muy cansada, su último suspiro antes de perder la consciencia y sumirse en el sueño anhelado fue de la mano con un último pensamiento acerca de Shaoran, de la lejanía que se había formado entre ellos dos, también pensó en los exámenes finales que vendrían pronto, también pensó en todo el trabajo pendiente que tenía y luego nuevamente y abrazando la almohada, pensó en los bonitos ojos ámbar que tenía el muchacho, en lo mucho que lo amaba, en lo mucho que no quería que terminasen y finalmente en que lo extrañaba muchísimo, a la misma hora y al otro lado de Tomoeda, Shaoran desistía de la idea de llamarla prefiriendo mejor, salir con Otani, Yue y un par de personas más, dejó de pensar en ella automáticamente y empezó su día presionando el botón de _"On"_ en el televisor para proceder a buscar el control remoto probablemente escondido entre los cojines del sillón.

A las once de la mañana, Sakura Kinomoto fue abriendo los ojos con pesadez y un terrible dolor de cabeza por haberse perdido el desayuno, que nunca tomaba en casa pero siempre tomaba en el recreo a eso de las ocho en Seijo, le pareció haber escuchado un murmullo lejano entre sueños que anunciaba que alguien se iba de casa. No se levantó, se quedó acostada hasta que todo rastro de sueño le abandonase los ojos. Cuando logró poner los pies en el suelo, estiró los brazos y bajo al primer piso, todo estaba en orden y reluciente lo que indicaba que probablemente la señora que hacía la limpieza se había dado prisa ese sábado, la muchacha caminó a la cocina, su desayuno fue apenas un yogurt y unas galletas seguido por una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza que se intensificó agudamente con el molesto sonidillo del teléfono que la chica se apresuró a contestar.

- _Moshi moshi_ - dijo distraídamente mientras se masajeaba la sien con los dedos.

_- ¿Sakura? - La voz un tanto chillona y melódica al otro lado era completamente reconocible._

- Hola, Tomoyo.

_- ¿No me digas que estabas durmiendo? - Preguntó la otra con cierta burla._

- Sí, me acosté muy tarde anoche, ese examen de matemáticas me está matando, ¿sabes? hay unas cosas que no logro entender aun y me desperté con un dolor de cabeza horrible.

_- ¿Ya tomaste algo?_

- Sí, ya lo he hecho.

_- Sakurita, quedemos para más tarde, ¿sí? - La castaña frunció el ceño._

- No lo sé, no me siento como para salir hoy.

_- Oh, ¡vamos! - protestó la otra - tu nunca te sientes para salir querida, hazme caso, estas estudiando muchísimo, necesitas distraerte un poco, tomar aire, ¡yo que sé! ¿y que tal si de paso quedamos mañana con Ryoma para que nos aclare las cosas de matemáticas?_

- ¿Crees que quiera?

_- ¡Claro que sí! le preguntaré ahora mismo, pero vístete, ¡que hace un hermoso día! además que podemos ir de compras, ¿vale? hay unas cosas hermosas ahora, acaba de llegar una colección de invierno, di que sí._

Sakura suspiró, ¡adiós a su día de inactividad, dolor de cabeza y estudio! Aunque tal vez Tomoyo tuviese razón, debía distraerse, desestresarse un poco ¿y que mejor forma que una tarde con su mejor amiga? hace mucho tiempo que no salían, y esos días se sentía con la cabeza bloqueada de tanto estudio.

- No forma de decirte que no, ¿cierto? - la muchacha sonrió al escuchar la rotunda negativa del otro lado – tomaré una ducha.

_- Pero hazlo ahora, que ya es muy tarde, te informo que el noventa por ciento del mundo está activo a estas horas._

- Vale, que ya voy.

_- ¡Oye! ¡y usa el celular que te he llamado como mil veces y no me has contestado!_

- Vale, me iré a duchar, ¿está bien?

_- Bueno, date prisa, ¡en una hora estoy en tu casa! ¡Que emoción! Hace tanto no salimos! oye, ¡podemos comernos algo por ahí! me daré prisa, ¡chau!_

Sin darle oportunidad de decir una sola palabra Tomoyo Daudoji le colgó, Sakura escuchó el pitido intermitente de la línea por unos segundos y después sonrió, Tomoyo estaba loca, definitivamente, esas salidas siempre la ponían de buen humor, hacían que a su amiga le surgiera un entusiasmo impresionante, la castaña se empezó a emocionar también, definitivamente le hacía falta, ya era hora de que le dieran un tiempecito a la amistad, pues con los exámenes, los novios y otras ocupaciones no habían podido hacerlo mucho menos con el hecho de que prácticamente ya tenían los finales encima.

Definitivamente los finales la tenían algo estresada, debía pasarlos con una nota casi perfecta para su satisfacción propia y la de sus padres, además de que eso sería prácticamente un boleto en primera clase para poder entrar a la universidad, porque a todas las universidades les gustaba tener a cerebritos superdotados, aunque ella no fuese tan aplicada a como podría ser, tenía un promedio bastante por encima de muchos.

Sakura estaba deseando en parte terminar de una vez la secundaria, el último año era horrible con clases absolutamente todo el día y si no tenían era por que milagrosamente alguno de los profesores se había enfermado, los trabajos se montaban unos tras otros y los exámenes por igual, el motivo sería que ellos debían terminar el curso mucho antes que los demás estudiantes y pronto, muy pronto, les entregarían un tonto papel como comprobante de que habían estado en la secundaria todos esos años aunque sea perdiendo el tiempo, muchos no tendrían el papelucho tan codiciado y eso era una miseria, quedarse otro año más en Seijo aunque sea llevando una materia no era algo que Sakura estuviera contemplando, ya no soportaba estar en ese lugar y estaba completamente abierta a conocer personas más maduras con las que compartiera gustos que había dejado de compartir con algunos chicos de su edad.

Dejando todo eso de lado, la castaña se enfrentaba a algo mucho más grande que tenía cada vez más cerca y eso era la aterradora elección de una carrera, Sakura hubiese escogido arte, hubiese escrito, o pintado, actuado, cantado, diseñado, pero sus padres esperaban otra cosa, que ella tendría que brindarles porque quería darles el gusto, tal vez sería ingeniera, doctora, física ¡quién sabe! ni ella misma lo sabía aun y los consejeros habían empezado a presionar un poco.

También estaba Shaoran, mejor dicho, también _estaba _y _no estaba Shaoran_, entre todo el caos que se le había armado en la cabeza, Sakura en ocasiones se preguntaba como hubiese sido si se hubiese enamorado de uno de esos chicos comunes, si hubiese tenido uno de esos noviazgos comunes _- aunque aburridos -_ que se ven en todos lados. Shaoran la llamaría todas las noches, le preguntaría muchísimo como le estaba yendo con los exámenes, le daría peluches y cartas de amor, discutirían por celos tontos y absurdos, al final ella terminaría cansándose por que no servía para esas cosas, para alguien que la besara a cada instante, para que le estuviesen repitiendo cosas melosas, no servía para que la asfixiaran a como les sucedía a muchas de sus amigas que ni si quiera podían salir con otras amigas porque sus novios eran unos histéricos.

Sakura tenía a Shaoran y no lo tenía, tampoco servía para eso, la dañaba la incertidumbre, a veces no se concentraba bien porque su cabeza, su mente, su todo, se desviaba hacia él, por que miraba por la ventana imaginando que en algún puntito bajo el infinito cielo se encontraba Shaoran Li haciendo algo, cualquier cosa y le daba nostalgia. Le daba nostalgia imaginarlo, cerraba los ojos y podía sentirle y casi podía verle pero descubría que ni viéndolo muchas veces podría grabar aquel rostro masculino con exactitud y le asustaba, le asustaba no reconocerle porque su mente distorsionaba la imagen y también la voz.

No servía, ella no estaba hecha para no saber, no le gustaba esa inseguridad, no importaba si no se veían tan seguido, no quería flores y besos que le ahogasen, ni cartas empalagosas, ni una vergonzosa serenata, porque ella no sabría cómo salir a darle la cara y tal vez disculparse con sus pacíficos vecinos por haberles despertado, Sakura no quería que Shaoran le preguntara con quien iba, a dónde, cuándo y por qué, aunque ella no era una chica de fiestas, ni de clubes ni meterse en problemas, aunque le gustaba su monotonía, también le gustaba poder moverse cuando se sintiera como para hacerlo.

Sakura no quería nada, no estaba esperando absolutamente ninguna cosa de Shaoran, no ambicionaba nada a excepción de la seguridad de que él era su novio y la quería, solo eso, con eso podría vivir feliz, pero no con esa duda de que si a Shaoran ya no le importaba más.

Sacudió la cabeza después de ducharse, como para alejar los malos pensamientos, tenía la mente llena de información y pensamientos atormentantes, la sentía saturada, el colegio, la universidad, el futuro, la familia, compromisos, un trabajo de medio tiempo, su novio... estaba enloqueciendo. Se vistió con paciencia, unas medias largas por el frío, que le cubrieran las piernas, unos zapatos bajos, un bonito vestido flojo, bufanda, abrigo y por último se trenzó el cabello a medio lado, se veía bonita, sin mostrar nada, bastante elegante, casual y femenina. Una vez Shaoran le había dicho que con su forma de vestir no la podía llevar a ningún lado porque se ensuciaría, Sakura pensaba que ella vestía normal, pero Shaoran lo único que veía era que aunque se vistiera con zapatillas, un short y una camiseta, ese aire tan suyo, tan delicado y limpio no se perdía ni de broma.

La muchacha suspira nuevamente, toma un bolso pequeño de correa larga y se lo cuelga al hombro, ha escuchado el timbre, desconecta el celular recién cargado, se da un último vistazo en el espejo, toma las llaves y abre la puerta para encontrarse con el sonriente rostro de su mejor amiga quien la abraza por unos segundos.

- ¡Te juro que siento que hace años no te veo! - exclamó Tomoyo, Sakura sonríe, lo ha dicho tan exagerada y teatralmente a como es propio de ella, pero esta vez no dice nada más que la pura verdad.

- Lo sé, ahora que lo pienso, hace muchísimo tiempo que no salimos juntas.

- Desde que empecé a salir con Eriol - dice Tomoyo lastimosamente- sabes que hable con él, le dije que me diera tiempo para salir con mis amigas, no es como si fuésemos siameses o algo, ¿verdad? Como sea, al principio se molestó un poco, pero sé que tengo razón, además ya ves cómo...

Tomoyo no dejaba de hablar, Sakura apenas y pudo cerrar la puerta cuando la pelinegra empezó a caminar tomándola del brazo, hasta ahora se daba cuenta lo mucho que le hacía falta Tomoyo, _su_ Tomoyo , su mejor amiga, de hecho al principio ella misma había pensado que Eriol la acaparaba totalmente pero no menciono nada, además que su mejor amiga también quería pasar día y noche con el inglés.

- Le he dicho al chófer que se vaya, quería estirar las piernas, ¿no te molesta verdad?

- Claro que no, así sirve y hablamos mas - Sakura le sonrió y la ojiazul la estrechó en un abrazo impulsivo.

- ¡Lo sé! Tenemos que actualizar, es que nos vemos todos los días pero aun así... - se quejó - los profesores están insoportables y nos tienen de un lado para otro. Hable con Ryoma y mañana mismo nos juntamos en su casa para que nos explique, aceptó gustoso, creo que le gustas, ¡no!, ¡no! ¡Estoy segura que le gustas! - No hacía falta ni decirlo, Sakura se sentía muy incómoda últimamente cuando estaba alrededor del muchacho, aunque este nunca se le había declarado ni nada por el estilo, al menos no que ella quisiese aceptar.

- No creo, solo somos amigos - Contestó la castaña, Tomoyo la observó con los ojos entrecerrados.

- ¿Pero que dices? ¡si se le nota! Además es súper inteligente, deportista ¿y has visto que bonitos ojos tiene? ¿Me vas a negar que esta guapísimo?

- Es lindo - fue lo único que contestó Sakura - es lindo, _pero _no me gusta.

- Bueno, que eso es una cosa muy diferente, pero tal vez se arregle si los dejo un poco a solas - le guiñó el ojo coquetamente.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra! ¡No quiero estar a solas con él!

- ¿No que son amigos? Los amigos se ven a solas y no pasa nada - Sakura rodó los ojos, Tomoyo se ponía insoportable cuando quería.

- Ya, pero no me gusta.

- Además a tu madre le agrada Ryoma, que no? - Definitivamente cuando Tomoyo quería molestar, lo hacía exitosamente.

- Sí, pero yo tengo novio y no me gusta Ryoma - No le gustaba para nada y mucho menos cuando coqueteaba con ella de esa forma tan extraña - sabes que lo aprecio mucho, pero como amigo.

- Que le has dejado en la_ friendzone_, ¿verdad?

- ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa? por favor - Le rogó la ojiverde, Tomoyo rió por el rostro lastimero que había puesto.

- Vale, solo estoy molestando, sabes que no es enserio, oye... - murmuró complicemente la muchacha asiendo a Sakura por el brazo hasta tenerla lo más cerca posible, lo bueno era que la castaña había aprendido a caminar con la ojiazul pegada a su brazo de esa manera - ¿a que no adivinas? - chilló Tomoyo con emoción, a Sakura le hizo gracia ver la sonrisilla traviesa e infantil en el rostro de su mejor amiga y los ojillos azules que habían tomado un brillo sospechoso, además que no iba a dejar que se le fuera la oportunidad que tenía de dejar el tema de Ryoma a un lado.

Sakura sabía que Ryoma gustaba de ella aunque nunca se hubiese llegado a una declaración clara y en algún momento de su vida le llegaron a llamar la atención sus bonitos y rasgados ojos color miel, también una vez, solo una única vez, le había permitido al pelinegro tomar su mano e incluso a su organismo le había dado el gusto de producirle cierto vacío desde el pecho hasta el estómago productos del nerviosismo, el buen aroma de la colonia del muchacho y también que su corazón no le había dado aprobación absoluta para sentirse cómoda tomada de su mano, pero ese día lo dejo pasar, porque había temido pasar por aquel callejón oscuro después del cumpleaños de Naoko, y aquella mano amiga extendiéndose para tomar la suya le había proporcionado una calidez y seguridad impresionante, nunca lo había comentado con Tomoyo, y el motivo de que ahora no quisiese la compañía de Ryoma era que siempre sentía cierta tensión a causa de palabras nunca dichas. La castaña se obligó a salir de su mente para volver a lo que Tomoyo quería contarle con tanto fervor.

- ¿Qué cosa? - Preguntó.

- Oh, ¡vamos! esfuérzate un poco, ¿adivina lo que me ha dicho Eriol? - Sakura fingió pensar por unos segundos.

- ¿Es gay? -Y se tapó la boca fingiendo sorpresa, Tomoyo la zarandeó por el brazo muerta de risa, después de mirar feo a un chico que les había echado un piropo y soltar algo como que en estos tiempos no respetan a las mujeres comprometidas y serias, Sakura se lamentó por el pobre muchacho, que debía rondar si acaso los quince años - Déjalo Tomoyo, que es un crío apenas.

- Ya, pero esa no es forma, que uno quiere respeto no piropos - se siguió quejando la ojiazul.

- Pero el pobre no debe ni saber coquetear, viste lo pequeño que se veía, parecía como recién salido de la escuela.

- Tú eres muy buena Sakura Kinomoto - sentenció la ojiazul - pero yo velaré por las dos.

- ¿Que dices? - Sakura rió - pero bueno, ¿que no tenías algo que contarme?

- Oh ¡sí! - los ojos azules volvieron a brillan con picardía - ¡Eriol me habló de matrimonio! fue de lo más tierno, me llevo rosas y todo, eran como tres docenas, pero ya sabes cómo exagera con esas cosas, ¿tú qué piensas?

-¿De qué?

- De que me case con Eriol.

- Pues me parece muy bien - dijo Sakura dudosa - ...en unos años mas - añadió.

- ¿Verdad que sí? - Tomoyo se emocionó aún más - eso mismo le he dicho, estoy tan contenta, ¡tú sí me entiendes Sakurita! ¿Te imaginas que nos casamos y nos divorciamos al poco tiempo? yo no me quiero divorciar, y en promedio los matrimonios jóvenes no duran mucho, ¿verdad? - La ojiverde suspiró.

- Lamentablemente, no en estos tiempos.

- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo.

Las charlas habían cambiado, Sakura aun recordaba claramente las conversaciones antiguas con sus amigas, la mayoría hacían referencias a comprar dulces, revistas, en juntarse para salir a tomar un helado, en perder el tiempo riéndose de cosas ridículas que ni siquiera daban risa, ahora todo había cambiado, uno de los temas principales eran las relaciones amorosas, embarazos repentinos, planes a futuro, ¡eso era! cuando estaban más jóvenes no había mayor preocupación que hablar del presente y derrochar la mesada en accesorios, ahora todas las conversaciones iban a futuro, como si ya nadie estuviese viviendo el aquí y ahora, incluso ella misma, Sakura empezaba a extrañar los tiempos del ayer, que habían sido hace tan poco, pero se veían tan absolutamente lejanos que no podía recordarlos todos y los recuerdos distorsionados e incompletos que tenía, venían cargados de nostalgia.

- ¿Y Li ? - Sakura levantó la mirada incómoda para encontrarse con la perspicazmente aguda de Tomoyo, cuyos ojos azules se habían oscurecido en infinita astucia, la castaña se sintió por un momento hundida en un infinito mar azul que la haría tocar fondo.

- ¿Que hay con él? - Preguntó dándole un mordisco a su hamburguesa totalmente sin ganas, de pronto había sentido una presión en el pecho y un dolorcito agudo mal disimulado en una parte del corazón, Tomoyo reparó en los ojos un tanto llorosos y debilitados de su mejor amiga.

- Eres muy guapa para tener esas ojeras, ¿sabías? - Preguntó, delineando las sombras oscuras que hacían a los alegres ojos verdes lucir infinitamente tristes - y ahora que pasa con ese vándalo, ¿eh?

- ¡No le digas vándalo! - exclamó Sakura entre risas, era una protesta completamente fingida y su lema momentáneo de _reír para no llorar_ le falló infinitamente cuando después de parpadear unas cuatro infortunadas veces, unas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos, Tomoyo observó con tristeza, como su mejor amiga se desparramaba a un lado de las sobras de hamburguesa, patatas fritas y refresco.

Tomoyo la vio por unos segundos en los que intentó decir algo y terminó suspirando, a ella también se le nublaron un poco los ojos, pero se los seco rápidamente con una servilleta para evitar que Sakura la viera también a ella lloriqueando como tonta, vio a la que era prácticamente su hermana desde el momento en que la había conocido y colocó una mano con mucha delicadeza sobre el hombro de la castaña.

- Sakura, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Han terminado? - Preguntó, esta vez con la voz moderada entre suavidad y dulzura, lo único que obtuvo fue que la ojiverde negara con la cabeza.

- Entonces todavía siguen siendo novios, ¿no? - Un encogimiento de hombros - ¿y que rayos quiere decir eso?

Sakura Kinomoto levantó la cabeza con sus bonitos ojos verdes húmedos, Tomoyo la vio secarse las lágrimas con un ademan infantil y la forma en que las pestañas le quedaron humedecidas se le asemejaron completamente con la de una niña de cuatro años, además de eso, noto la forzada mirada fría llena de indiferencia y despecho.

- Lo siento, no es nada, perdona - se disculpó - es que últimamente no aguanto nada, ya sabes que lloro por cualquier cosa, me he sentido un tanto estresada por todos los trabajos que tenemos encima.

- ¿Es así? ¡Vale! quitemos las caras largas, ¿sí? no hablemos de hombres, trabajos ni de nada, que este día es para nosotras, ¡mejor caminemos por ahí! - Tomoyo obtuvo un asentimiento en aprobación, no volvió a mencionar a Shaoran Li, pero pensaba que estaba destruyendo a su amiga de a poquitos, también notó la verdad a medias de Sakura, notaba que había crecido, madurado y se había vuelto bastante fuerte, notaba que ahora quería ser discreta con sus cosas personales y ella lo respetaría, sabía también que hace mucho Sakura había dejado de ser la chica que lloraba por cualquier cosa, pero a ella ahora solo le quedaba respetar su espacio, esperar que se abriera a ella cuando quisiera y que le contara las cosas que quisiera, ya no eran esas pequeñas que se contaban absolutamente hasta el más mínimo detalle, ya había llegado el tiempo en que uno tiene cosas que no quiere compartir con nadie por prudencia, por pudor o porque simplemente te quieres aferrar a ciertos detalles y guardarlos por siempre para ti solo.

- Primero voy al baño, ¿vale?

- ¿Eh? - los ojos azules se posaron en ella, no sospecho nada - sí, claro, aquí te espero - le dijo volviendo a tomar asiento.

Sakura caminó hasta el único baño existente en aquel McDonald's, se vio en el espejo, el rostro pálido, levemente maquillado, la mirada opaca, en ocasiones sentía lastima de ella misma y lo que sucedía a su alrededor, se lavó la cara, se refrescó un poco el cuello y tomando un respiro profundo volvió a su encuentro con Tomoyo, y tal vez era cosa del destino, que el único día que se le ocurrió salir al centro, lo viese a él.

- Oye, ¿no es ese tu novio?

El corazón de Sakura sufrió un vuelco instantáneo, pensaba que ver a Shaoran después de dos semanas sería algo completamente normal, como cuando se ve a un amigo, pero no fue así, su corazón se agitó con destreza, y el revoloteo de mariposas en su estómago fue tanto que por un momento le dieron nauseas.

Muy aparte de todo eso, estaban esos nervios, esos nervios e incertidumbre, era tonto que no supiese como actuar, porque ella había vivido muchísimas cosas con él, porque ella lo había visto en sus múltiples facetas diarias, muy tonto era que Shaoran y ella sin haber terminado su relación se hubiesen distanciado así, o mejor dicho que él se hubiese distanciado de ella, porque la verdad era que el chico no se había dignado a contestar los pocos mensajes que Sakura le había enviado, que él hubiese decidido ser un momentáneo u temporal extraño, cosa de la que Sakura no estaba completamente segura.

La muchacha notó que venía con sus amigos habituales, Sakura sabía que al encontrarse prácticamente frente a frente en la acera, él la había visto, aunque su mirada distante aparentase que no, era imposible el no verla, el no saber que era ella, Sakura, _su Sakura_, una chica que lo aceptaba como era y a la que se le rompió todo el corazón cuando él le pasó al lado, sin decir una sola palabra, ni dirigirle una mirada.

¿Qué pasaba? Sakura no lo sabía, se quedó ahí, inmóvil por minutos, había notado también que los chicos iban con compañía, unas tres chicas y una que venía muy sonriente intercambiando palabras con Li Shaoran, una muy guapa, una rubia de ojos color miel y cabello largo. Todo esto paso ante los ojos atentos y furiosos de Tomoyo, quien sin embargo no se atrevió a hacerle pregunta o comentario alguno a su mejor amiga.

Por el otro lado Otani se había acercado a Shaoran discretamente, de forma que ninguno de sus acompañantes pudiese escuchar.

- ¿No la vas a saludar? - Shaoran solo se encogió de hombros, Otani negó con la cabeza - Si ya no te importa, terminala - le dijo.

- No te metas Otani - El enano lo observó molesto, respondiendo a la desafiante mirada ámbar.

- Igual la vas a perder - sentenció.

Ese sábado Sakura Kinomoto entró a su casa a las siete y veinticinco p.m, llevaba una expresión seria y completamente ida, Nadeshiko y Touya notaron que algo iba mal al instante, en momentos como ese era cuando el mayor de los Kinomoto no sabía qué hacer con respecto a su hermanita a la que a pesar de la edad y lo sensato de sus acciones, no dejaba de ver como a una infante.

- Estoy en casa - fue el murmullo que recibieron la madre y el hermano esa noche, Fujitaka se había acostado temprano.

La muchacha subió a su cuarto y en la negrura de la habitación se echó a llorar sobre la almohada sin haberse siquiera quitado el bolso, ni la chaqueta, rompió a llorar, rompió a llorar intentando sacarse el dolor del alma, veía a Shaoran pasar a su lado, todavía lo veía, lo podía sentir tan claro, ¿porque había hecho eso? ¿Había hecho ella algo mal? no, sabía que no, pero le dolía profundamente esa primera gran herida en su corazón, porque ahora no lloraba por cosas tontas como cuando era niña, ahora lloraba por que la lastimaba sin motivo alguien a quien ella le había entregado todo, alguien que ella ya no sabía más si era su novio, porque de pronto le había dado la gana el dejarle de hablar.

- Sakura - La voz de Nadeshiko hizo que la castaña ahogara sus deporsi ya débiles sollozos aún más contra la almohada.

- ¿Qué pasa? - Preguntó, su voz usualmente calma se quebró, delatándola por completo, la muchacha escuchó los pasos de su madre al entrar - Quiero estar sola mamá - pidió, mal día para dejar la puerta sin seguro, mal día para salir, había sido un mal día.

- Cariño... - Nadeshiko se sentó en el borde de la cama, era la primera vez que veía a Sakura llorar así, quiso tocarla pero temió que se rompiese - ¿Te paso algo malo? - La ojiverde negó - ¿Te hicieron algo malo? Si es así, dímelo por favor.

- No es nada mamá.

- ¿Nada? ¿Tuviste problemas con tu novio?

- No mamá, no es nada, te prometo que se me va a pasar - Nadeshiko prendió la lamparilla de noche al lado de la cama.

- No es nada, ¿eh? déjame verte la cara un momento, vamos, voltea, déjame verte - Sakura volteó a ver a su madre - Nada más mírate Sakura, ¿_"Nada"_ te tiene así? - dijo con cierta ironía, esa que le da a las madres cuando te dicen incansablemente algo que es por demás obvio - uno no llora por nada.

- Mamá, no es nada - Nadeshiko suspiró al ver los ojos verdes destruidos de su hija - déjame sola por favor.

- Esta bien, cariño, no dudes en decirme si necesitas algo - Diciendo eso Nadeshiko salio de la habitación, cerró la puerta y suspiró con cierto pesar encontrándose inmediatamente con Touya.

- ¿Qué le pasa?

- No me dijo, tal vez rompió con su novio - Touya frunció el ceño - Hijo, no le digas nada, ya verás que se le va a pasar, es apenas una chiquilla y de seguro un enamoramiento de esos fugaces - si algo tenían los padres de hoy en día, era el pensamiento insistente de que sus hijos adolescentes no pueden amar de verdad y que sin importar la relación que tengan, todo va a pasar.

El domingo a diez de la mañana, Touya Kinomoto hizo aparición en el cuatro de Sakura, la puerta estaba abierta y la muchacha sentada en el escritorio con papeles regados por doquier, repasando matemáticas y marcando las cosas que no entendía antes de la sesión de estudio con Tomoyo y Ryoma esa misma tarde.

- Sakura - le llamó, la chica que apoyaba su cabeza en una de sus manos y en la otra un lápiz lo miró, Touya frunció el ceño y apretó los puños viendo el rostro de su pequeña hermana así, tenía unas ojeras horrendas, los ojos hinchados y achinados, enrojecidos, lastimados, el cabello castaño recogido en una coleta mal hecha - Si me lo pides, lo mato - si Sakura se lo pedía lo golpearía hasta que perdiera el conocimiento, lo único que ganó con esas palabras, fue que la chica olvidara las fórmulas que repetía con anterioridad en su cabeza, se le escaparon unas tres lágrimas, dos del ojo derecho y una del izquierdo, las limpió con las mangas de su sudadera, seguido negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Segura? De verdad que lo hago - pero ella volvió a negar, sabiendo que si habría la boca probablemente no le saldría la voz - de acuerdo, mama dijo que no quisiste desayunar, te traje un jugo - el enorme cuerpo de Touya Kinomoto se hizo paso en la habitación, dejo el jugo en el escritorio - tómatelo - ella asintió y vio cómo su hermano se daba la vuelta.

- Touya - la débil vocecita le detuvo - gracias... - no era por el jugo.

- Vale.

Sakura Kinomoto suspira, suspira para dejar de suspirar o al menos intentarlo, está cansada, demasiado cansada y a una escasa semana de los exámenes finales como para fomentar con sus propias manos y medios el hundirse en su propia miseria, no, no es tan masoquista y ha decidido evitar el dolor cuanto le sea posible, pues ya por sí mismo el recuerdo de Shaoran Li le acosa día, tarde y noche, no hace falta que ella se esté esforzando y forzando en pensar en ello, no hay mucho que pensar más allá de lo que ha meditado, Shaoran se ha alejado, no le contesta los pocos mensajes con un patético _"Hola"_ que ella ha tenido el valor de mandarle.

La chica no es tonta, no tiene las fuerzas tampoco para luchar contra él, ha decidió dejar fluir las cosas por sí mismas, como un río, la mayoría de las veces las cosas en la vida de toda persona solo pasan, no hay nada que uno pueda hacer para evitarlo, solo llegan, solo se van, solo te hacen daño. Ha intentado convencerse, ha intentado y se ha aferrado con todas sus fuerzas al realismo, se ha convencido y reafirmado que los cuentos de hadas no existen, se ha obligado toda su vida a tener un periodo de lucidez y realismo infinito, aun así ha tenido caídas repentinas, caídas que la han hecho elevar los pies del suelo y soñar, esa caída de ilusión no la tuvo por ningún príncipe azul, la tuvo por un chico, un humano, tan real e irreal que la confundía, pero ese humano decidió también recordarle que vivían en el mundo real, en el mundo actual que era la más infinita tragedia, ese humano le había hecho recordar el por qué ella se mantenía tan al margen de situaciones inesperadas, el por qué siempre actuaba con cautela.

Entonces descubre, la joven descubre que le tiene miedo a la vida, le tiene tanto pánico a la vida que por ese motivo no deja entrar a muchas personas a ella, por eso le gusta la tranquilidad, por eso es como es y le gusta, le gusta la tranquilidad y una seguridad que alguien no está dispuesto a darle, mas sin embargo su único deseo es uno, el más ambicioso de todos.

_"Quiéreme, quiéreme Shaoran"_

Se ha convencido de lo contrario, él le ha demostrado lo contrario con sus acciones.

_"No me quiere"_

Se lo repite.

_"No seas tonta, no te quiere, no le llames más, déjalo ir, no hagas nada, no le envíes más mensajes que él no contestará"_

El domingo era día de estar en casa para los Kinomoto, era el día de las cenas, de ver televisión y salidas familiares, al menos que algún compromiso lo evitara, así que esa tarde al salir de casa Sakura se topó con su madre.

- No estés mal por ese muchachito, se nota que no te quiere, las madres nos damos cuenta de esas cosas, nada más mira, nunca te llama a casa, no te visita.

- Mamá- la detuvo - no es por Shaoran - mintió - me voy ya, te quiero.

Sakura salió con el corazón aún más roto, nada en la vida duele más que cuando una persona te repite en voz alta lo que en el fondo ya sabes, que las palabras que te hunden hasta el fondo del fondo. ¡Vaya forma de animarle de su madre!, pero en su corazón Sakura sabía que Nadeshiko tenía razón, le había escuchado repetir infinitas veces que el primer amor muchas veces era una ilusión y otra infinidad de cosas, en esta época las madres ya no te crían para amar, te crían para que sepas que prácticamente no hay amor verdadero, te repiten constantes veces que no te engañes, que el amor ya no existe, que si fallas en una relación siempre encontraras a alguien más. A las madres les encanta decirlo _"Todo pasa"._ Pero a uno le encanta creer, ama creer que lo que sientes es verdadero e infinito, intentas convencerte de que no pasara por que estabas tan convencida de que el chico con el que tuviste tu primera vez, del que te enamoraste verdaderamente por primera vez, es el amor de tu vida y al final resulta que no, que todos tenían razón y nada era real, nada era bueno y que solo estuviste construyendo como un ciego que no quiere ver, las _crónicas de un rompimiento anunciado_, porque todos sabían que no era para siempre excepto tú, tú no, tú lo llegaste a ver todo tan perfecto.

Entonces solo te queda hacerte la fuerte, hacer que no te importa, que nunca pasó, que tú también sabías que nada tenía un futuro, te queda plantarte una sonrisa en la cara, a fuego, a sangre, y repetir como El Joker:_ "El lado positivo es que parece que siempre estoy sonriendo_", pero por dentro estás loco, enfermo, pero nadie se tiene que enterar que fallaste, que te engañaste, que creíste.

No, nadie se tiene que dar cuenta que ahora piensas que siempre fuiste una tonta, que la posibilidad más grande es que para él solo fuiste un pasatiempo, en el mejor de los casos, que él también se engañó pensando que te quería, en el más realista, que no tenía nada mejor que hacer que perder el tiempo contigo pero ya se ha cansado, ya no quiere verte, ni fingir que te quiere, ya no quiere nada contigo y no envía mejor señal que alejarse de ti, que ya no verte, ya no hablarte, que convertirse en el desconocido que alguna vez fue.

Sakura levantó el rostro, el rostro no mentía, su mirada no mentía, emanaba todo tristeza, nostalgia, dolor, todo mal disimulado tras su forzada sonrisa dulce, casi mediocre. No dejó de hacer sus cosas, estudió, estudió infinitamente esa tarde para sacar bien las notas en los exámenes finales, estudio conscientemente mientras una parte de su cerebro trabajaba silenciosa en una esquina; probablemente la culpable de soltar las engañosas hormonas del enamoramiento, esa parte de su cerebro forzaba teorías sobre el comportamiento de Shaoran, el noventa y nueve por ciento de ellas, absurdas pero esperanzadoras en el sentido de que tal vez sí la quería, pero simplemente era Shaoran, y debían andar rodando cosas importantes en su mente, patéticas, todas las teorías patéticas.

- Van a terminar - Decía la ojiazul el lunes en la ausencia de Sakura - ¡es un maldito!

- Lo mejor es que terminen, mira que hacerle eso - Chiharu tenía una expresión triste, Tomoyo estaba furiosa y Naoko lo calificaba como una de las peores cosas que se le pudiese hacer a una chica.

- Van a terminar pronto, vamos, todas lo sabemos, seamos realistas, es lo mejor - Dijo Naoko - es que... ¿creen que le esté siendo infiel? - Hubo un silencio que hablaba por sí solo.

- No me extrañaría nada de ese tipo - gruñó Tomoyo cruzada de brazos - ¡lo detesto! ya se lo he dicho a Sakura, pero no hay nada más que nosotras podamos hacer, ¿cómo se terminó enamorando una chica como ella de semejante tipejo? - Chiharu y Naoko se miraron entre ellas con cierta tristeza por la situación de su amiga, una que últimamente había andado muy callada, muy distinta, guardaron silencio y cambiaron de tema a uno que pudiera animar a la susodicha que recién llegaba después de haber comprado los refrescos para el almuerzo, almuerzo que prácticamente no tocó.

- ¿No vas a comer? - Cuestionó Chiharu.

- No tengo hambre - Se quejó la castaña - y me duele el estómago.

- Ahora que lo pienso, estas muy pálida, Sakura - observó Tomoyo, pero Sakura solo apoyó la cabeza sobre la mesa sin verlas.

Miércoles, cuatro con cuarenta y cinco minutos de la tarde, Sakura sigue sin recibir una sola llamada de Shaoran, intenta convencerse de que el muchacho ha decidido con su frescura habitual no volver a frecuentarla. El destino, la vida, los días, todo obra de forma misteriosa en su entorno, esa misma tarde Sakura camina muy pensativa de vuelta a casa, quizás fuere ello el motivo de que como pocas veces hacía, no voltease a chequear ambos lados de la calle en busca del peligroso tráfico, quizás fuere ello el motivo de que caminase con el bolso al hombro y que casi fuese atropellada esa misma hora por una motocicleta. Cuando pudo reaccionar fue exactamente cuando escuchó el frenazo, la muchacha se queda inmóvil, esta asustadísima, no sabe cómo es que de pronto tiene una motocicleta a penas a centímetros de tocarla.

- ¿Por qué no te fijas por donde caminas, joder? - le grita el dueño de la motocicleta, está furioso. Sakura está asustada y la prueba es que se echa a llorar en ese mismo instante - ¡mierda! lo que me faltaba, te metes en mi camino de pronto ¡y encima te pones a llorar!

El muchacho se levanta de la motocicleta, aun furioso, se quita el casco de la cabeza, lo estrella contra el suelo y camina hacia Sakura a pasos gigantes.

- Tía, levántate que no te ha pasado nada, ¿vale? ¿Eres sorda? - Yue se cruza de brazos, él también se ha pegado un buen susto, se inclina en el suelo y sacude a la chica por los hombros, se encuentra con sus ojos verdes, piensa que es bonita - ¡joder! ya deja de llorar, ni estas herida - le dice, revisándola visualmente él mismo.

- Perdona, es que me he asustado mucho, lo siento tanto, no me fije por donde iba - dice la muchacha por fin, Yue se ríe, ¡vaya chica! encima se disculpa en vez de gritarle o alguna cosa.

- Tía, que yo te conozco - le dice, observándola fijamente, definitivamente, la ha visto antes - ¿estás bien? - le pregunta de pronto con repentino interés, Sakura afirma con la cabeza, el muchacho la ayuda a ponerse de pie, la chica siente que no puede sostenerse con sus piernas, Yue lo nota.

- Que nerviosa me saliste - le dice - Te llevo a tu casa - tal vez por los nervios, la muchacha no replica nada, es la primera vez que se sube a la motocicleta con un extraño, se ve obligada a abrazarle por la cintura a causa de su debilidad, Sakura tiene ese olfato privilegiado que le permite notar al instante que Yue huele bien, apenas y logra dar la dirección de su casa, no hay nadie - linda casa la tuya - murmura el chico - ¿no te vas a bajar? - la ve de reojo, la chica sigue pálida, el suspira - anda, te ayudo - le dice, la ayuda a bajar tomándola de la cintura, se ve en la obligación de acompañarla hasta la puerta, Sakura tiembla tanto que no puede atinar con la cerradura, él le quita la llave con mucha frescura, no espera ser invitando, ayuda a la muchacha a sentarse en el sillón, entonces nota unos raspones en las manos - ¿tienes un botiquín? - ella le dice que sí, el chico lo busca y vuelve, no evitando curiosear un poco en el camino - ¿te comió la lengua el ratón? - le pregunta de forma burlesca - tía, que si te hubiese atropellado te quedas muda de por vida, ¿verdad? - se ríe él mismo de su broma, Sakura a quien ya se le van pasando los nervios y ha recuperado algo de conciencia después de que el alcohol contra la herida la hiciera quejarse, nota que el joven la trata con sorprendente familiaridad - ¿no vas a hablar? porque mira que amo hablar solo - le dice con ironía - eso me pasa por andar curándoles las manos a chicas que no conozco, mejor te hubiera dejado tirada en la calle - ella frunce el ceño, él sonríe - ¿no te gusta la idea? ¡Pues yo pienso que esta de puta madre! ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Sakura - dice casi con timidez - ¿y tú?

- Puedes decirme Yue - le dice - te conozco, ¿no eras tú la chiquilla que andaba con Shaoran? - ella se queja de nuevo por el alcohol - para ya, ¡que solo ha sido un rasguño! - le dice medio riéndose - aunque te ves tan delicada que si te caes seguro se te rompe una pierna, no pongas esa cara, que es broma tía.

- Ya... - murmura.

- Entonces, ¿eres tú la chica de Shaoran? - Sakura le mira, ella también le ha visto antes pero nunca le había prestado mucha atención, es guapo, bastante alto, también esta vestido de negro, en la camiseta tiene estampada la cara de algo horrible con cachos. Vaya suerte la suya, de todos los posibles chicos que pudieron haberla casi atropellado, tenía que ser ese que la mirada con cierta burla y superioridad en la mirada, ¿que tenían esos chicos que eran tan seguros de sí mismos?

- No lo sé - contesta, no quiere hablar de Shaoran, le da tristeza.

- ¿Cómo no vas a saber? o uno es o no es - le dice él - es algo simple.

- Es que ha dejado de hablarme - dice, él se ríe, es esa risa que indica que sabe algo.

- ¡Sera cabrón! - exclama, le pone unas banditas en las heridas y se sienta a su lado, la chica lo siente muy cerca, pero no se mueve - Puto cabrón con suerte - murmura Yue, acerca su rostro al de Sakura a unos dos centímetros, ella le mira extrañada, ¿cómo tiene los ojos? ¿Azul? ¿Azul eléctrico? ¿Azul celeste? ¿Azul plata? luego Yue se aleja, prende un cigarrillo - ¿quieres? - pregunta, ella mueve la cabeza en negación con la cabeza - ¿no te gusta?

- No.

- A mí tampoco - cuando dice eso lo apaga, la mira muy divertido, tan divertido que Sakura empieza a pensar que se burla de ella, por eso lo mira con el ceño fruncido, no se da cuenta que se ve muy infantil - ¿Entonces ya terminaron? - pregunta - con razón me pareció verlo con otra chica, nunca hablo mucho de ti - le comenta, es un comentario de esos casuales, que la gente hace sin pensar y sin que les importe mucho.

- Ah - dice ella, finge que no le duele, pero por dentro le está doliendo.

- No sé si está cogiendo con ella ni nada, por si te interesaba - le dijo.

- No me interesa - dice ella, en parte es verdad, no quiere saberlo, se niega a saberlo.

- Ah, ¿no?

- No - él se ríe.

- Ya veo - La mira divertido - te invito a una fiesta, ¿qué? ¿Las chicas buenas no van a fiestas? - La molesta - tráete a una amiga si quieres, es mañana, ¿qué dices?

Sakura lo piensa, lo duda, en situaciones normales probablemente hubiese dicho que no, jamás hubiese ido a una fiestas con desconocidos, pero ahora quiere ir, porque está enojada, porque se siente decepcionada, porque si es verdad que Shaoran anda con otra, ella no tiene porque estar de tonta, prácticamente guardándole luto y sufriendo, encerrada, pensando en él. Como siempre, tiene una consciencia que hace un excelente trabajo, esa consciencia que le grita que no, que no vaya, pero la ignora, también ignora ese temor de que salga algo mal, esta vez la guía el orgullo, el despecho, y la fuerza, la fuerza que quiere para seguir adelante.

- ¿A qué hora? - Pregunta, ocasiona con esto una enorme sonrisa casi sorpresiva en el rostro de Yue, ella no sabe que el chico no sonríe mucho, ella no sabe que por alguna razón a él le causa una infinita gracia toda ella, también le ha gustado, siente una simpatía enorme hacia ella, lo que ha hecho que hable como loco.

- Nos vemos a las nueve en el parque del centro, ¿vale? - ella asiente - dame tu número y yo te doy el mío - lo hacen - no te arrepientas luego, no me gusta la gente que no cumple su palabra - le dice y se va sin más - me caes bien - le suelta a despedida.

Sakura se queda ahí, pensativa, unas lágrimas resbalan por su rostro, las limpia con furia.

- ¡Estúpido! ¡Eres un estúpido Shaoran! - exclama suavemente, pero con profunda ira, ¿así que estaba viendo a otra chica? así que nunca hablaba de ella, ¿que la estaba escondiendo o qué? ¿Que era? que la tenía ahí segura, mientras el muy cabrón se conseguía a alguien más - ¡Te detesto Shaoran! - sin pensar mucho, terminó por tirar en un arranque de furia muy poco propio de ella, unos tres cojines del sillón contra la pared.

Se sentía tonta, muy tonta, traicionada, lo peor era que se sentía usada, vulgarmente usada por Shaoran Li. ¡Ya no podía con eso! ¡ya no quería lidiar con eso! Y aunque verdaderamente no quería ir a la fiesta y aunque era la primera vez que iría con alguien que no conocía, no importaba, iría, iría por su orgullo, por esa cosa acumulada en su pecho que se mezclaba con inseguridad e iría por Shaoran... porque era un idiota.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Hola, espero que hayan tenido una navidad hermosa y también que este 2013 les vaya mejor, que logren muchas metas, que aprendan muchas cosas y que vivan de forma intensa cada segundo, porque no sabemos en qué momento vamos a dejar de vivir, que podría bien, ser hoy más tarde, quien sabe, la vida es una caja de sorpresas. Gracias infinitas por sus reviews hermosos, y no lo había mencionado, pero de cierta forma - no debería alegrarme, creo - pero me agrada que se sientan identificadas con las diversas situaciones que se van dando en el fic, les mando abrazos en exceso.**

**Con amor... Izaku-Chan**


	17. Crónicas de un rompimiento anunciado II

**Good Girls like bad boys**

(A las chicas buenas, les gustan los chicos malos)

**By**

**Izaku-chan**

"Dicen que a las chicas buenas les gustan los chicos malos, ¿tú que piensas Sakura? Sakura se ruborizó, ella era una chica buena según decían, y la imagen en su cabeza de chico malo tenía nombre y apellido, ¿sería aquello posible?"

**Capítulo diecisiete: Crónicas de un rompimiento anunciado. Segunda Parte.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Si algún día me ves triste, no me digas nada... solo quiéreme,

Si me encuentras solo en la oscuridad de la noche, no me preguntes nada... solo acompáñame,

Si me miras y no te miro, no pienses nada... solo llévame,

Si lo que necesito es amor, no me digas nada... solo anímate,

Pero si ya no me amas... no me digas nada,

Solo recuérdame.

* * *

Nervios.

Incertidumbre.

Y esa sensación extraña que la alentaba a dar un paso tras otro, un paso tras otro, hasta que se daba cuenta si giraba un poco la cabeza para ver a sus espaldas, que ya había avanzado un buen trecho de camino. El problema no fue salir de casa, anunciando solamente que la habían invitado a una fiesta, el problema era esa angustia en el pecho de saber que estás haciendo algo que te va a llevar a perder la cordura.

Sakura suspiró mirando al cielo, esta vez no hubo una ráfaga de viento escapada de su estación, esta vez sopló una brisa tras otra, tras otra, el invierno estaba llegando, el cielo estaba en su máximo de oscuridad, con miles y millones de puntos que parecían brillar y parpadear como luces a distancia que sus manos nunca tendrían la posibilidad de tocar, además de la enorme luna que junto con las farolas iluminaba las calles.

Caminaba sola, con el cabello recogido en un bonito moño y los mechones que se escapaban se daban el lujo de ondear al viento, iba con el tiempo justo y ya no podía regresar a recoger el abrigo olvidado en casa, las sandalias altas que llevaba, que Nadeshiko, dándole consejos de moda e insistiendo que ya era hora de que usara calzado de_ "muchacha grande", _le moldeaban las piernas y la hacían lucir más alta. El vestido negro, muy corto, ajustado al cuerpo, pero de manga larga, se adaptaba y resaltaba su figura frecuentemente oculta bajo su ropa casual y delicadas blusas flojas. El maquillaje resaltaba sus bellos ojos verdes, delineados de negro, que brillaban en la noche con cierto rastro de misterio, de nostalgia, y los labios atractivos relucían más con el discreto y pulcro labial rosa. Ese día, todo el conjunto la hacía la lucir como la mujer joven en la que se debía convertir en poco tiempo y no como una niña de preparatoria, a como lucía normalmente, de no ser por el huracán de pensamientos en su interior.

Por eso mismo se preguntaba mientras caminaba por la acera, pasando frente a un súper en donde un par de chicos de tiraron unos piropos que decidió ignorar y hacer como si nunca hubiesen tocado sus oídos, se preguntaba si era maduro ir a aquella fiesta en un arranque de ira, en un capricho que de pronto se le había dado, solo por las cosas de las que recién se había enterado, si bien, era imposible que no estuviera triste, el que no se sintiera decepcionada, estaba consciente de que esas cosas no debían influir en ella para tomar malas decisiones y equivocarse en su camino, aunque no estaba haciendo nada malo y sobretodo, dado que ya se había comprometido a ir a la fiesta, sería de muy mala educación no presentarse.

Cuando llegó al parque camino dudosa, teniendo siempre presente la posibilidad de girar sobre esos tacones y volver a casa, cuando supo era muy tarde y una sonrisa que no podía creer que la chica había asistido y por demás sola, la esperaba debajo de las farolas.

- Pero mira, mira, ¿que tenemos aquí? - Preguntó Yue, Sakura se vio obligada a sonreír forzosamente con cierta vergüenza mientras el ojiazul la miraba de arriba abajo de una forma muy poco seria, haciendo muecas como de que estaba muy guapa - que te sienta bien andar sin el uniforme, ¿no?

- No lo creo - dijo ella algo cohibida.

- ¡Y modesta! - exclamo él picandola.

Otra sonrisa forzada.

Yue era ciertamente gracioso, Sakura lo estudió en silencio, tenía ingenio, personalidad y era guapo, mas sin embargo no era cosa de ella eso de acabar de conocer a alguien y sentirse de una vez completamente familiarizada, ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba haciendo allí esa noche.

- ¡Te lo digo! - la hizo reír - que mi padre piensa, que en vez de ayudar, le arruinaré el negocio, pero que mierda, mira que hacerme estudiar administración de empresas para que maneje su bar, ¿alguna vez has ido?

- ¡Que va! La verdad no voy mucho a esos lugares. - El rió.

- ¡Jodida mentirosa! - Le dijo, golpeándole levemente el hombro.

- ¡Es verdad! - Se defendió ella y Yue tuvo que voltear el rostro para reír a su costa, lógicamente era verdad, pero se rió a gusto de su sutil ingenuidad, se notaba que lo que ha Sakura le faltaban era mañas, de esas que no hay forma de que aprendas en un puto libro.

- Tía, ¡que eres graciosísima! - ella le miró, sin saber, sin saber en absoluto, que era esa cosa que la hacía tan graciosa cuando se consideraba ella misma la cosa más simple de esta vida, cuando ni siquiera... alguien que no debía ser nombrado le había dicho que era graciosa y seguro ni lo pensaba.

- Entonces... - dudo un poco - ¿cuánto llevas en la universidad?

- Año y medio, ¿qué? ¿Parezco un vago más del pueblo?

- Yo no dije eso.

- ¿A que lo pensaste? - la pico de nuevo, muerto de risa por ver como ella negaba fervientemente con la cabeza - vale, no importa, dicen que no se oculta, ni el amor, ni el dinero, ¿no? pero te aseguro que tampoco las mañas, esas se te pegan como una jodida garrapata.

- ¿De qué mañas hablas? - le preguntó ella, él se tuvo que reír nuevamente.

- Bueno, los vicios - ella asintió acabando por entender un poco - pero las pequeñas cosas hacen la diferencia, ¿no crees? no soy el tipo más ejemplar del mundo, pero estoy empezando a llevar una carrera en la universidad, aun fumo _weed_, ni puta idea de lo que será mi futuro, pero por algo se empieza, ¿no?

- Creo que sí... - le contestó algo ida en sí misma - yo no sé muy bien lo que voy a hacer.

- No importa - le dijo él - la cosa es estar haciendo algo, aunque no sepas de que mierda te va a servir.

Yue resultaba en extremo interesante y a ella le pareció que era la persona más amigable del mundo, aun le perturbaba su ropa negra y que tenía esa mirada de desinterés hacia algunas cosas, si ella hubiese sido otra persona, una menos preocupada, una que no tenía una vocecita acusándola de estar actuando mal, se hubiese sentido en extremo cómoda a su lado. La cosa es, que aunque en subconsciente eso era lo que quería, tal vez distraerse por esa noche de todo, reír y reír como una desquiciada, no podía hacer eso porque le resultaría el cinismo más grande de todos y ahí en su pecho se clavaba una espinita demasiado grande para llamarla así, que lo único que hacía era que al toparse con la mirada de Yue, pensase únicamente que era uno de los amigos de Li Shaoran.

Entonces Sakura se sintió estúpidamente correcta, demasiado para su propio gusto, porque ella no podía dejar pasar ciertos aspectos de la vida, de las situaciones, ni siquiera por una noche, que presentía, por más que Yue fuera muy amigable con ella, iba a ser muy larga. Caminaron por las calles y por la incomodidad que sentía a veces sosteniéndole la mirada -que gritaba_ Shaoran, ¡Shaoran!_ con relámpagos y truenos plata- ella decidía que lo mejor era observar la noche, varios chicos y chicas que le pasaron por el lado riendo, gritando, saltando, con una energía que se le hacía desconocida pero que estaba segura no tendrían el día de mañana para asistir a la preparatoria o universidad.

De pronto la noche se convirtió en un mundo, en otra dimensión y a su lado iba su guía temporal, mostrándole sin querer un mundo al que nunca se sintió pertenecer, más adelante, justo en una esquina, Sakura vio como un muchacho se doblaba sobre un basurero para vomitar, ella frunció el ceño, y las personas que acompañaban al chico solo se reían, diciéndole que era un crío, que no aguantaba ni una puta gota de alcohol, contra su deseo de preguntarle si estaba bien, decidió mejor seguir a Yue que jalándola por los hombros, la colocó frente a él, como protegiéndola de que pasara cerca de los adolescentes borrachos y quien sabe qué cosa más, Sakura casi ni lo notó, no evitando el girar la cabeza hacia atrás y ver como se alejaban del grupo.

Las luces le parecieron más brillantes, tanto que podrían cegarla, de hecho, un auto paso con las lucecillas a todo lo que daban y lo hizo, Sakura sintió que eran un par de reflectores espantosos que le apuntaron justamente a los ojos, amenazando con dejarla ciega, las calles se hacían silenciosas, medianamente sucias, desconocidas y de pronto en el silencio estallaban risas, y de pronto en la oscuridad aparecía una pareja besándose con tanta furia que en su borrachera, o consciencia, quien sabe, les valía madre que hubiese personas pasando por allí.

- ¡Eh! ¡Yue! - El gritito femenino también salió de la nada, Sakura se detuvo o más bien, Yue la detuvo del hombro. Desde la derecha, justo al otro lado, dos chicas se abrieron paso presurosamente hasta llegar a ellos, lo primero que Sakura notó con sorpresa, fue el familiar saludo que una de las presentes le dio a Yue, se le había tirado a los brazos, pegándose todo lo humanamente posible a él mientras que al mismo tiempo le estampaba un enorme beso en la mejilla, la otra chica lo hizo igual, con lentitud y cierta ferocidad que a Sakura hasta le resultó incomoda de presenciar y terminó desviando la mirada.

Sakura nunca había hecho eso y lo más parecido, era chocar mejilla con mejilla, hacer el típico sonido de beso, un beso de aire que nunca llegaba a tocar la piel de quien saludaba, y un abrazo, que más que nada era hacerse un poco para adelante y rozar sutilmente los hombros de la otra persona, casi, casi, como si no quisiera tocarle, un segundo o dos de duración, eran lo adecuado.

- Y esta, ¿quién es? - la chica segunda, se le había colgado del brazo a Yue, mientras miraba a Sakura con cierta prepotencia.

- Es una amiga - contestó Yue, guiándole un ojo a la castaña por encima de la cabeza de la desconocida.

- ¿Y desde cuando te juntas con fresas? - El leve tono de desprecio que utilizo la pelirroja con corte emo no fue desapercibido por Sakura, entonces pensó que sí, haber girado sobre sus bonitos tacones nuevos, quizás no hubiese sido mala idea, lo más que hizo fue mantenerle la mirada a su atacante, pero sin rastro de furia en el rostro, por que definitivamente no la habían educado para peleas callejeras con tipas que ni siquiera merecían la pena y no era tiempo de perder la dignidad e iniciar ahora.

- Yo me junto con quien me da la puta gana, ¡cuando me da la puta gana! - contestó Yue y sin nada de delicadeza empujo a la pelirroja, pero esta se le volvió a pegar lo que le causó una mueca de fastidio - ¡joder! ¿Me vas a soltar de una puta vez? si tanto quieres que te follen, ve y búscate a otro, ¿vale?

Sakura evitó que su rostro tomara una expresión de sorpresa, a ella nunca en toda su vida le habían dicho cosa semejante y mucho menos de esa forma tan fría en la voz de Yue que hasta el momento no había escuchado, sin embargo, la aludida al parecer no se ofendió en lo más mínimo y terminó por tocarle el culo al ojiazul.

- ¡Tal vez quiera que lo hagas tú! - le dijo, otra muestra de hastío de parte de Yue, que se la quitó de encima con la misma poca sutileza.

- Tía, ¡mira que eres zorra! - exclamó la otra voz, definitivamente Sakura no le había atención hasta que la escuchó, su mirada se topó con una rojiza, era Meiling y Sakura confirmó una vez más que era muy guapa.

- ¡Ya! ¿Y tú no? - le preguntó la otra.

- Yo no tengo novio, y por ende puedo hacer lo que me dé la puta gana! - dijo Meiling, desviando la mirada que anteriormente estaba sobre Sakura Kinomoto, alguien que ella sabía muy bien quien era, pero nunca la había tratado, no era como si la chica se moviera por su mundo y le parecía demasiado extraño verla por esos rumbos y más por la compañía, también había escuchado ciertos rumores sobre la ojiverde, que al menos con sus ojos, no había podido confirmar.

- Pero mira que bien y te querías follar a Li.

- Yo follo con quien me da la regalada gana.

Era como una bofetada escuchar aquel nombre, y terriblemente inútil repetirse que debía haber miles de Li en todo Japón, en Tomoeda, miles de Li involucrados con la pelinegra, todo era inútil, tan inútil como desviar la mirada hacía el foco que los iluminaba pobremente en lo alto de la calle, inútil como fingir que no notaba, la mirada con sutil y perversa diversión y pena que Yue le dirigió al ver que se hacía la desentendida.

_Inútil_, que palabra tan mediocre, perversa y macabramente bonita. ¿Imposible? imposible era no darse cuenta que Meiling la miraba, sin mucho disimulo ni cuidado, Sakura estaba segura de que ambas sabían bien quien era la otra, de alguna u otra forma y si no, al menos tendrían una ligera sospecha, no había otro posible motivo tras el interés de los ojos rubíes ni del cierto cinismo en la mirada, a Meiling le valía mierda.

- Oye, ¿tienes un cigarro? - Preguntó Meiling, Yue se lo dio sin decir una palabra y con cierta pereza también le ofreció fuego, Sakura vio como Meiling atrapaba en humo con maestría en su boca, cuyos labios yacían pintados de rojo y luego soltaba lo que no se había quedado atrapado en su organismo con cierta lentitud, Sakura trato de aguantar el aire, no le gustaba el olor del cigarro, le daba cierto dolor de estómago, lo más parecido a gastritis que probablemente padecería en su vida, el olor le daba náuseas y se le pegaba en la ropa y el cabello. La pelinegra le pasó el cigarro a su amiga - ¿Y a dónde vas? amor mío - le preguntó a Yue.

- Información confidencial - contestó el ojiazul, una sonrisa ladeada más la actitud suficiente para dar a entender que no diría jamás su rumbo le dieron el punto de gracia.

- ¡Pues métete tu información confidencial por el culo! - le dijo Meiling tranquilamente, con cierto rastro de sonrisa que el chico le devolvió - de cualquier forma, May y yo ya nos íbamos, ¿no es así?

- Pues yo no tengo prisa, tía - contestó la otra, tras un bostezo.

- Ya, mueve tu culo niña - le exigió Meiling - ya deja a Yue y a su noviecita ir, a donde sea que van - le cerro un ojo a Yue y con una sonrisa descarada miró a Sakura quien entendió que el comentario había sido completamente a propósito, que definitivamente era inútil negar o aclarar que ella y Yue no eran nada, que apenas y se conocían, May, protestó un poco, pero luego hasta le dijo adiós a Sakura, sin rastro de hipocresía alguna.

- Adiós- contestó la castaña, tras un suspiro, las observó marchar por unos segundos imperceptibles, el vestuario absolutamente más descubierto de las chicas, más informal y colorido, el maquillaje nada discreto que usaban, el vocabulario repleto de malas palabras que salían de sus bocas como si fuera nada, la personalidad altiva, casi problemática y superior, desinhibidas, la forma de hablar, de actuar, todo ellas era una completa antítesis a su personalidad.

Sakura no sabía a donde pertenecía, o si era cierto eso de que cada uno de nosotros tiene un lugar en el mundo, pero definitivamente, el universo paralelo al que se había aventurado esa noche no era al que ella estaba destinada, pero estaba segura de que eso era con lo que Shaoran trataba, con todas esas locuras que nada tenían que ver con ella, con esas chicas despampanantes y sin pelos en la lengua, criaturas salvajes de las ciudades, libres, seguras de cometer estupideces, de divertirse, les importaba un comino lo que pudieran o no pensar los demás. Se sintió perdida.

_"Vamos, usa tus benditas sandalias nuevas y vuelve a casa"_ Se lo dijo, se lo repitió incontables veces, pero sus pies no se movían y su boca se negaba a pronunciar las palabras que la dejarían eximirse de los acontecimientos posteriores, no pertenecía a ese lugar, ni a esa compañía, ni a esas calles, ella era una criatura domesticada, cada vez veía más diferencias entre ella y Li Shaoran, cada vez más, cada vez más.

La mirada verde al frente.

Se dejó guiar una vez más por la mano masculina que le animaba a seguir sutilmente colocándose en su espalda, entre sus omóplatos, para ser precisos.

- ¿Te hicieron sentir incomoda? - Sakura negó con la cabeza, fingió una sonrisa, ¡qué va! era solo que ella no pertenecía ahí, lo sentía, lo sabía - están locas de remate, pero no son malas chicas, algunas sí que están algo perdidas - comentó algo distraído.

A ella Yue la trataba diferente, nada de malas palabras dirigidas a su persona, nada de quitársela de encima sin delicadeza, nada de la confianza bizarra con la que trató a las dos chicas anteriormente.

_"Da la vuelta y vete"._

Pero sus piernas seguían avanzando en la misma dirección que Yue, a pesar de estar deseando ir en sentido contrario. ¿Qué se quería demostrar esa noche? ¿Qué ella podía ir a fiestas si quería? ¿Que ella podía ser como Shaoran? era estúpido, no era cierto, ella jamás podría ser como Shaoran, ni como Meiling, ni como nadie de ese universo paralelo, claro que podría fumar, tomar, drogarse, decir malas palabras, pero no era quien ella era, y sería la falsa más falsa sobre la faz de la tierra, eres lo que eres y nada más. _Ella era lo que era y nada más._

Las luces a distancia aparecieron frente a sus ojos.

- Eres demasiado bonita para pisar estos lugares, pero de seguro que tú ya lo sabes.

Los ojos verdes le buscaron con rapidez, pero Yue iba imperturbable ahora mirando al frente, como si nunca hubiese soltado esas palabras de su boca, algo muy similar a lo que alguna vez, los labios de Shaoran habían pronunciado con muchísimo menos sutileza... y de pronto le molestaba, le molestaba no poder pertenecer a aquel mundo también, de pronto le molestaba ser como era y tener conocimiento de que no podría ser de otra forma. ¿Qué estaba mal con ella? ¿Era ese estúpido y casual vestido negro? ¿Era el peinado que se había hecho esa noche? ¿Era acaso que las sandalias que Nadeshiko le había insistido debía usar eran muy caras para pisar las calles? Y el tinte de ironía se hizo presente en cada pensamiento.

Súbitamente, cuando en el momento crucial en que le decían que era muy bonita o educada para algo, se sentía casi ofendida. Optó por mirar las luces, Yue insistió en que le tomara del brazo, ella lo hizo, temerosa de perderse en la marea de personas desconocidas todas, que se veían desde ahí, la música alta de la casa en que se realizaba la dichosa fiesta retumbaba en sus oídos con estrepitosa molestia, detestó el sonido fuerte e inentendible del rap, eso estaba más lleno que cualquier bar o club al que alguna vez la hubiesen convencido Tomoyo o Eriol de asistir.

Divisó en su mente una dimensión paralela, las fiestas a las que era invitada, un salón pulcro, blanco, beige, los colores soberbios, las decoraciones caras, la música suave, las copas de vino, la gente conversando, una señora regañando a su marido por haber tomado mucho._ Querido, nos estas avergonzando_, le susurraba al oído, lo más discretamente posible. El ultimo cumpleaños de Tomoyo, la reunión alrededor de las piscina, los regalos costosos que recibió, los saludos casuales, empujones para tirar a la gente al agua, besos discretos y escapadas más discretas aun, por parte de algunos, a alguna parte escondida y silenciosa de la casa.

Todo era fuertemente distorsionado por el presente que tenía frente a sus ojos, por segunda y no ultima vez, vio en esta ocasión a una chica vomitando a media calle, mas risas, los gritos, por allá, no tan lejos, un chico empujo a otro, lo último que vio antes de entrar al jardín frontal de la vivienda, fue que el otro le devolvía el gesto con un empujón a un más fuerte y el grupo de personas cerrándose alrededor de ellos en círculo.

Se aferró más al brazo de Yue, como si fuera su guardián y pudiese esconderse tras su espalda de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, vio fugazmente las bocas pintadas de rojo, de negro, cabellos de colores inimaginables, una chica que bailaba entre dos chicos mientras estos la tocaban, la cosa era que no parecía incomodarle, faldas demasiado cortas, escotes demasiado pronunciados, ombligos descubiertos, chicos sin camisa, ropas oscuras, algunas casi harapos, alcohol, mucho alcohol y olores desconocidos, humo por todas partes y olores desagradables, demasiadas personas para estar en un lugar tan pequeño, demasiada gente, tanta que intento encogerse solo para que no pasaran rosándole el cuerpo, lo cual fue totalmente inevitable. Yue le dijo alguna cosa.

- ¿Que dices? - Preguntó alzando la voz, él le sonrió y Sakura estaba segura de que le estaba gritando en el oído.

- ¡Que vayamos por bebidas!

La muchacha asintió, no le importaba ir por bebidas, pero que no la dejara sola entre tanta gente desquiciada, notó las miradas sobre ella, como si todos supieran que ella no pertenecía a ese lugar, ¿era aceptable decir que algunas de esas personas le llegaron a infundir temor? Mientras caminaban Sakura se giró, estando segura de que alguien le había tocado las nalgas, atrás de ella, un tipo la miraba con descaro, fue cuestión de segundos y ni siquiera se percató del momento en que Yue lo tenía agarrado por el cuello.

- ¿Que mierdas te pasa? - Oyó que le gritaba, nadie pareció inmutarse, ni tampoco darse cuenta, Sakura fue probablemente la única que tuvo un sobresalto, sintió pánico y casi le suplico a Yue con la mirada que por favor no se metiera en problemas, mucho menos por ella - ¡Espera que te vuelva a ver! - Le amenazo el ojiazul al tipo, cediendo más que todo por la suplicante mirada esmeralda de una chica que al parecer, no estaba acostumbrada a esas situaciones- Mejor te mantienes en frente de mi - le dijo esta vez a Sakura, no sin dirigirle otra mirada de esas frías y llenas de desprecio al sujeto que se había perdido entre la gente.

Entonces Sakura solo fue consciente de una cosa, quizás dos, quizás tres, las manos de Yue en su cintura guiándola entre la gente, el calor del cuerpo de Yue, el aliento de del muchacho pegándole en la oreja y la incomodidad que todo esto le proporcionaba se manifestaba en ella volviendo sus pasos más torpes y sus sentidos más tenues en el sentido de que dejaba de notas las cosas a su alrededor y solo era consciente del tacto del muchacho, de pronto se sintió la persona más traidora del mundo por dejar que otro chico la guiara entre la multitud de esa forma tan familiar.

- ¡Puto de mierda! ¡Pensé que no ibas a venir! - Un chico les había saltado de la nada, con una gran sonrisa y una botella de cerveza en la mano, Sakura dio un paso atrás chocando con el torso de Yue que no se movió ni un milímetro.

- ¡Ya ves que sí! - gritó Yue elevando la voz muy alto para poder dejarse oír.

- ¿Tu cita de esta noche? - Preguntó el rubio señalando a Sakura.

- Una amiga - contestó Yue, Sakura quiso saber si con tan poco tiempo de hablarse ya se podían catalogar amigos - te veo más tarde Kerberos - y empujó a Sakura nuevamente por la cintura.

Sakura siguió al rubio con la mirada, ¿cómo se llamaba? ¿Kero, que? Kerberos caminaba de espaldas sin perderlos de vista y debido al tráfico de personas la castaña y compañía difícilmente se habían abierto paso hacia el interior, entonces sucedió una de esas cosas que son como mal augurio, Kero golpea el hombro de un amigo, le grita algo al oído algo que Sakura no alcanza a escuchar y entonces Otani se voltea y choca su mirada con la de la chica, Sakura desea no haberle visto, Otani estudiaba en Seijo, Otani era amigo de Shaoran tanto así que Shaoran le había hablado a ella de Otani, Yue también se da cuenta que los observan y saluda al enano mostrándole el dedo más grande de su mano izquierda.

Las cosas no estaban bien, ¿qué probabilidad había de encontrarse con Shaoran en esa misma fiesta? ¿De que la volviese a ignorar? Otani se acerca a ellos, como comprobando, como queriendo confirmar de cerca que a la que estaba viendo era a la mismísima Sakura Kinomoto.

- ¡Hola! - le dice muy alto y es la primera vez que Sakura ha escuchado su voz - Oye, ¿que haces aquí? - Le pregunta, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Yo la invite, ¡estúpido! - le dice Yue, antes de que Sakura pudiese formular una respuesta coherente - ¿También conoces a este enano!? - Le pregunta a Sakura, ella asiente, no le conoce, le ha visto - Si no nos damos prisa, nos quedaremos sin nada que tomar - informa, ella no dice nada, sigue viendo a Otani y él a ella.

- ¡Si se quedan aquí, yo puedo ir! - les dice el chico, algo le pasa.

- ¡Vete a la mierda! ¿Desde cuándo tan amable? ya iremos nosotros, no me fío de ti - se dirige a Sakura - no te fíes de este enano que algo se trama.

El enano se rasca la cabeza y a Sakura le parece que lo oye maldecir. Otani le sonríe la última vez que ella lo va a ver en esa noche.

"¿Has visto a Shaoran, Otani?" Sakura quería, pero nunca lo preguntó.

El corazón le comenzó a latir con fuerza, era de esa clase de nerviosismo extraño, de ese, que no sabes de donde viene pero de pronto aparece en tu corazón, sientes angustia. La angustia, si le preguntaban a Sakura, era una cosa incomodísima que se te pegaba en el pecho llenándolo todo, podías palparla, sentirla, pero por más que quisieses no la podías arrancar de allí, ni olvidarla, ni fingir que no la tenías, de pronto sintió nauseas, de pronto realmente sintió deseos de salir de ese lugar, ¿qué estaba haciendo? obviamente nada que ella haría normalmente, ¿por qué no simplemente se había quedado en casa a llorar sus penas contra la almohada? ¿Por qué no simplemente se había quedado viendo por indefinido tiempo el techo de la habitación? ¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué sí? se sintió manipulada por unos hilos invisibles y en algún lado el titiritero loco debía estar muerto de risa, o debía ser un sadista de lo peor.

De pronto se sintió mal, muy mal, casi nauseabunda, ya no quería sentir las manos de Yue guiándola por la cintura, nunca había querido sentirlas, no era fanática del contacto humano, de pronto le asqueó el lugar, le asqueó todo, el humo, el olor a alcohol, la gente, ella misma por estar haciendo una estupidez, nadie valía tanto la pena para que ella estuviese ahí.

- ¡Te quedas aquí y yo vuelvo con las bebidas! pero no te muevas, ¡ya vuelvo! - antes de que Sakura pudiese evitarlo Yue había desaparecido en algún lugar. ¡Genial!, pensó, precisamente cuando estaba teniendo esa claustrofobia, esa antropofobia y ese rechazo a todo eso que había a su alrededor.

Se quedó muy quieta mientras la casa parecía tener vida propia, habían miles de fantasmas danzando a su alrededor, la música retumbando en sus oídos, para empeorarle las cosas una chica muerta de risa casi le tira una cerveza encima, lo único que se mojó fue los brazos, odió el olor a cerveza, como dulce, como asqueroso, y esa sensación de que si no se lavaba se le pegaría en el cuerpo.

- ¡Bonita! - le exclamó la rubia - ¡lo siento mucho!

- ¡Esta bien! - Exclamó Sakura, intentando mantener sus propios brazos alejados de su cuerpo para no ensuciarse, pero la chica se acercó y el aliento a alcohol que choco contra las narices de la ojiverde hizo que apartara el rostro.

- ¡Que va! vamos al baño y te lavas - Sakura se vio arrastrada por un brazo e involuntariamente los tacones que andaba se despegaron del piso.

- Oye, está bien, te lo juro, ¡estoy esperando a alguien! - Quería volver a donde estaba antes y se encontró a sí misma perdida en el pequeño y atestado lugar - ¡así está bien! - repitió.

- ¡Oh! ¡Bueno!

Sin más la chica rubia con el vestido que mostraba más de lo que ocultaba se marchó. Sakura quería vomitar, de verdad quería vomitar, tal vez se fuese a enfermar o algo así, se llevó una mano a la cien, le estaba doliendo la cabeza, esbozó un gesto de desagrado en sus labios cuando el olor a cerveza tibia en su brazo le llegó al olfato. Aguanto el aire y con la otra mano se tapó la boca, queriendo retener las náuseas. Fue ahí que vislumbro aquella cabeza castaña inconfundible, algo parecido a un mecanismo de defensa mezclado con negación, le dijo que definitivamente no era Shaoran el que le estaba besando el cuello a la misma muchacha con la que hablaba cuando ella lo había visto en la calle y él la había ignorado.

Pero ni la más mínima gota, ni el más mínimo rastro de locura o estupidez en su interior fue capaz de negarse más aquello. Dicen que sientes cuando te observan, quizás fue la dichosa psicosis que hizo que al Shaoran levantar la cabeza la mirara directo a los ojos, de entre todos los jodidos borrachos la miró a ella, directamente a ella, ahora sí, Sakura quiso vomitar, se sintió paralizada por unos segundos que le parecieron años, en mundo se le había venido abajo.

No sabía, si hubiese querido verlo, en ese instante solo sintió el deseo de huir, escapar del cinismo de aquellos ojos ámbares, escapar de toda esa basura en la que se había metido sin querer, escapar de ella misma y esas esperanzas que había alimentado pobremente en su corazón, miró el techo, mientras Shaoran no le despegaba la mirada de encima, sin moverse tampoco ni un centímetro. Sakura prefería que fingiera no haberla observado, después de todo era experto en eso, que le ahorrada la humillación por una vez en la vida. La castaña se giró con cierta prisa y se abrió a débiles empujones paso entre la gente. No había avanzado ni cuatro pasos cuando se vio envuelta por unos brazos juguetones.

- ¡Te estaba buscando! - Sakura lo observo, _"ahora no, por favor"_ le rogó con la mirada.

- ¡Tengo que irme! - Le dijo, fue aquel rostro súbitamente más pálido, lo que lo hizo preocuparse.

- ¿Te sientes mal? Deja y te acompaño - Ofreció, ella le detuvo, negó con la cabeza.

- Yo te llamo, Yue, ¡te prometo que te llamo! - Le aseguró suplicante, _solo déjame ir, yo te llamo._ Eran otra vez aquellos ojos suplicantes, era otra vez aquella mirada, la que hizo que el ojiazul dejara de insistir y aflojara el agarre de su mano en la femenina muñeca que se deslizó con tanta facilidad a como lo habría hecho el agua.

Entonces sí, Sakura se sintió con la libertad de escapar, de salir de ahí y de toda esa miseria en que los que no eran igual a ella gozaban de lo lindo, llevaba sin embargo, de toda la noche un simple recuerdo en la cabeza, la estaba torturando y deseo abrirse el cerebro y sacárselo de ahí. Quería borrar esa cabeza castaña, querría borrar ese gesto tan íntimo que había presenciado. De pronto no sabía si arrepentirse de haber ido, o agradecer el haberlo hecho y encontrase a ese idiota ahí.

¿Qué? ¿Así funcionaba la cosa? ella se quedaba en casa como estúpida y él iba a esas fiestas inmundas a... ¡quien sabe que!. No veía a su alrededor, simplemente avanzada guiada por esas ganas excesivas de no volverle a ver, de no volverle a oír. Cuando se vio fuera de la marea de personas observo la calle, la cegaban las luces en lo alto, no era consciente casi de nada, caminó recordando vagamente el lugar por el que habían llegado. Quería vomitar, apresuró sus pasos por las calles a duras penas, sus sentidos parecían fallarle y sentía que la noche estaba más fría, algunos minutos después fue que se percató del sonido de unos pasos, de una mano en su hombro.

- Yue, te dije que... - y calló.

- ¿Te dije que, qué? - Le pareció lo más cínico del mundo. Se giró, apretó los ojos con fuerza. -¿ Te dije que, qué? - volvió a preguntar, pero Sakura no contestó, dio unos pasos más, el apresó su mano, ella se soltó, Shaoran le bloqueó el camino.

Sacó valentía de donde tenía, sacó fuerzas de la humillación que estaba sufriendo y le miró de frente, aquel cuerpo delgado, los tenis oscuros, el pantalón negro, una camiseta negra y encima la chaqueta negra de cuero abierta que ella le había visto tantas veces, el cabello hecho un desastre, y la sonrisa de cinismo era la cereza que coronaba el helado, Sakura hubiera querido decir que por primera vez lo veía hecho mierda y que todo en conjunto le hacía ver miserable, pero lo cierto era que así miserable y todo, a ella le gustaba y empezaba a odiarse por eso.

- ¿Qué? - Pregunto él, con gesto burlesco - ¿ya no te puedo tocar? ¿Ahora te doy asco?

Sakura intentó mantenerse neutra, intentó mantenerse digna, para su desgracia, cada palabra que Shaoran sacaba a flote la lastimaba con una facilidad impresionante, no tenía ningún derecho, no tenía ningún derecho de atacarla así, no cuando ella debía ser la histérica gritándole cosas y no al revés. Entonces recordó aquella cosa, recordó aquella vez en la que conversando casualmente le había comentado a Shaoran que si le llegaba ser infiel le daría asco. _¿Te daría asco yo? _había preguntado él. _Sí_, había dicho ella y se habían quedado en silencio.

- No... no digas tonterías Shaoran, por favor - Quería evitarlo, no quería hablar con él en ese momento, no quería que le confirmara todas esas ideas que se le habían formado en la cabeza, intentó avanzar pero él se lo impidió, quiso abrirse paso por la izquierda y él se lo impidió de nuevo, entonces sintió la cobardía de querer cruzar la calle, pero no tuvo el valor, entonces le llegó ese olor a Shaoran mezclado con drogas y esta vez un poco a alcohol, le dolió en lo profundo del alma, no quería lidiar con él y sus mentiras, no quería lidiar con las mentiras que se había hecho así misma pensando que Shaoran ya no se estaba drogando como antes, a como le había comentado Ieran y a ella le había hecho tan feliz - estoy intentando ir a casa - susurró, solo obtuvo más cinismo.

Y aunque debía ser al reves, él fue el que la observó con profundo desprecio, casi repugnancia, desde las sandalias de tacón alto, desde las piernas cubiertas por unas delicadas medias negras, desde el corto y bonito vestido negro, hasta el peinado ahora un poco desordenado, también observó el maquillaje no tan ligero o nulo a como era usual, le emputó increíblemente, el verla más arreglada y el saber que había ido con algún idiota a ese lugar de mierda.

- ¿Y qué haces vestida así? - le preguntó, con aquel característico levantamiento de cabeza - ¿para coquetear con quién? ¿Para qué te vea quién? - Las palabras de Shaoran solo salieron, como siempre, instintivamente y tal vez un poco, con toda la intención de herirla.

Sakura Kinomoto fue incapaz de contener, primero los ojos cristalizándosele automáticamente con lágrimas y luego esas mismas gotas saladas resbalarle por las mejillas. Le miró con enojo reflejado en sus ojos verdes, porque eso era lo más cerca que alguien había estado de decirle mujerzuela, porque no estaba vestida ni la mitad de indecente que las chicas de la fiesta. Y porque tal vez, otra vez por su estúpida consciencia sentía que no debía haber ido con Yue a ninguna parte, pero no, caía en cuenta de que Shaoran no tenía que reclamarle, todo el mundo, menos él.

- ¿Te duele que te diga la verdad? - La sonrisa cínica, silencio por parte de la chica - Te duele, ¿no? - afirmó.

- Calla Shaoran - le pidió ella, de verdad, de verdad no quería escucharle, a él y a su cinismo, no quería que la imagen que se había hecho de él se le cayera en pedazos frente a sus ojos.

- ¿Por qué? - Sakura lo sintió caminar a su alrededor - Y ahora que lo pienso - siguió - nunca sales de casa, y de pronto te apareces en estos lugares de la mano de un tipo, que estoy seguro, ni conoces. - bufó y ella le odio un poco más.

- Calla Shaoran, por favor - le pidió esta vez la muchacha, ¿que no se daba cuenta que la estaba lastimando con sus palabras, con sus acciones y con cada tremenda estupidez que por algún motivo la hería?

- ¿Me vas a decir que no es cierto? Ni que yo fuera ciego.

Silencio.

Él la observó de frente, sintió como todo ese enojo que tenía al verla con Yue y en esa fiesta, lo hería, ¡joder! jamás imaginó que se sintiera de esa forma, Shaoran se afirmó mil veces que lo único que estaba herido era su orgullo y nada más, antes de seguirla le había preguntado a Yue si Sakura había asistido con él y al tener esa afirmativa se sintió furioso. Al verla así vestida se sintió furioso, al percibir su olor a fresco mezclado con cerveza se sintió más furioso aun, porque la Sakura que él conocía no asistía a esas fiestas de mierda, ni se mezclaba con esos putos que se hacían llamar sus amigos. ¿Qué le molestaba más? ¿Qué le molestaba más? ¿La idea de Sakura coqueteando con Yue o el hecho de que ella no era así?

Los ojos verdes. El mentón de un pronto a otro altivo. El orgullo herido. El odio.

- Te vi.

- ¿Y ahora que puta mierda estás diciendo? - Le pregunto él, cegado por la ira, conteniéndose de decirle cosas peores.

- Hice mal Shaoran, no debí venir con tu amigo, ¿pero qué te molesta? ¿Qué no me haya quedado de estúpida en casa comiendo libros o que te viera con ella? - La voz neutra, Sakura nunca la elevó, tan típico de ella. Shaoran por primera vez sintió cierto pánico desconocido en su interior, Sakura notó como todo el rostro masculino se hacía una odisea y lo único que vio claramente es que no negaba nada - ¿Por qué? - se atrevió a preguntar.

- Porque me gusta - Si algo odiaba ella de Shaoran, lo odiaba tanto como le gustaba, era esa característica de soltar la verdad de pronto, ese don de mierda de lastimar con su estúpida sinceridad - La vi y me gustó - Pero entonces Sakura no sabía, no sabía si esa sinceridad era cinismo.

Fue inevitable, ella quiso hacerse la fuerte, pero fue inevitable ese nudo en la garganta, fue inevitable que sus ojos se inundaran en lágrimas, fue inevitable que le temblará el labio al intentar hablar.

- ¿Por qué no me contestaste los mensajes que te envié?

- No quería.

Otra vez en esa sencilla verdad, que a Sakura le lastimaba el alma y de pronto no tenía ganas de culparlo de nada, ¿por qué? qué culpa tenia Shaoran de que le hubiese gustado otra chica, ¿verdad? era lo más normal de mundo, ¿por eso le había dejado de hablar?

- Está bien, Shaoran, está bien, ¿sabes? - Shaoran se sintió una mierda cuando recibió aquel intento de sonrisa tan triste, ¿qué estaba bien? se preguntó, ¿por qué de pronto lo que lo tenía tan tranquilo a el mismo ya no le parecía bien?

No le parecían bien esas pocas ganas de hablar con Sakura que le habían dado de pronto hacía semanas, no le parecía bien que ella fuera tan buena, confirmó una vez más que no la merecía, se daba cuenta que era mentira, cuando pensó que Sakura ya no le importaba, que todo era costumbre ahora, no le agradó más la nueva chica que intentaba conquistar.

- Me... ¿me has mentido mucho? - Y ella no paraba de hacer preguntas, y Shaoran de pronto ya no le quería ocultar nada, porque Sakura Kinomoto era la persona que menos lo merecía en este mundo.

- No era virgen. - Dijo. La vio sonreír con cierta ironía, pero cualquier gesto en ella le parecía tan triste.

- ¿Ya no estás enamorado de mí? - Entonces él solo dijo lo que había pensado todos esos días.

- Creo que no - Le pareció que Sakura se derrumbaba frente a sus ojos - Sakura, escucha, no me he acostado con ella, ¿vale? Te estoy diciendo la verdad, no le he dado siquiera un beso en la boca, te lo prometo. - Decía la verdad, Shaoran sintió esa necesidad de decir toda la verdad, ¿por qué? porque a pesar de todo se apoderó de él un profundo temor de perderla - ¡Joder! - quiso tocarla, no se atrevió - Sakura, Sakura no llores, ¿vale?

Se sentía desesperado, Shaoran Li se sentía desesperado, porque toda esa situación se le iba de las manos, porque quería a Sakura Kinomoto a su lado, porque le estaban dando unas punzadas tremendas en el pecho con solo verla así y eso nunca lo imaginó.

- Sakura... no te quise fallar, te lo juro Sakura - la tomó del mentón para que le observara, ella aparto el rostro, le dolió, y a pesar de habérselo dicho de mala forma antes, le dolió ahora el pensamiento de que ella le tuviese asco - le he fallado a todo el mundo, yo lo sé, ¡pero joder! no te quería fallar a ti, sé que soy muy idiota, he sido muy idiota contigo Sakura, sé que no te merezco, pero joder, que no quería fallarte, no a ti.

- Basta Shaoran, ya no sigas - le pidió.

- ¿Quieres golpearme? ¡Pégame! - Ella le miró con los grandes ojos verdes empapados en lágrimas y negó con la cabeza, Shaoran en ese momento, daría lo que quiera por una sonrisa de Sakura.

Shaoran bufó frustrado, la observó, se sentía impotente a como no se había sentido nunca jamás, se quería mandar al diablo así mismo, porque sabía, sabía que la había cagado, nunca había estado más consciente de algo en su vida, la había cagado, quería golpearse, quería mandarse a la mierda así mismo, de verdad, eso sería mucho mejor, quería gritar, golpear algo hasta que le sangraran los nudillos, cualquier cosa en ese momento sería menos tortura que estar frente a Sakura Kinomoto en ese instante.

Lo seguía repitiendo, preferiría mil veces que ella fuera una escandalosa, que gritara, que pataleara, pero nada, permanecía ahí imperturbable, de pie frente a él, mirándolo con su silencio asesino, a Shaoran no le gustaba el silencio, no si venía de ella, no si no estaba ahí mirándolo a como siempre, no si en vez de todo eso le observaba fijamente y de vez en cuando se escondía el rostro entre las manos buscando quitar o detener las lágrimas abundantes que le empapaban la cara.

- Golpéame, anda - le dijo - aprovecha ahora que te estoy dando permiso - Sakura desvió la mirada - sé que quieres hacerlo, anda golpéame.

Shaoran le tomó la mano hasta algo temeroso de que fuera a huir de su contacto, esta vez ella no lo hizo, demasiado debilitada quizás. El muchacho cerró la mano de Sakura en un puño.

- Pégame Sakura, justo aquí - y estrello él mismo el puño de la muchacha contra su abdomen.

Sakura seguía sin moverse, pero ahora si retiró la mano de entre las suyas, desvió la mirada.

- No voy a hacerlo - dijo, aunque de verdad quería, como si con eso, pudiese quitarse un poco del dolor que ella tenía en el pecho solo porque Shaoran ya no estaba enamorado de ella, ¿pero qué culpa? no quería culparlo aunque sintiese el alma destrozada.

- ¡Vamos! sé que quieres, hazlo - ella le miró de reojo y por primera vez Shaoran vio el enojo hacerse presente en sus pupilas, pero no era solo eso, era algo más, algo más que le decía que la había cagado, en ese preciso momento se enteró por completo de que él quería mantenerla ahí, mantenerla ahí junto a él, porque si ella se marchaba en ese instante le daba el presentimiento de no volver a verla, y aunque era un cabrón, y aunque si eso sucedía el actuaría posiblemente como si no le importase, le importaba, y le daba un cierto pánico inaudito con el que no sabía lidiar, luego, apenas y sintió el golpecito que ella le dio débilmente, como si se le hubiesen acabado las fuerzas, en el abdomen - Así no, con todas tus fuerzas - le dijo. Lo único que quería era que Sakura no se fuera, quería, de pronto quería arreglar las cosas y ser el buen novio que no había sido.

No sabía que decir, pero no podía dejar de decir algo, Sakura le observó cuando él le dijo eso y a él le pareció que la cantidad de lágrimas que salían de sus ojos habían aumentado... iba a deshacerse en agua, luego nada más vino, _¡pla!_ en el rostro, con el puño y con tal fuerza que cuando se giró a verla se tuvo que sobar la mandíbula, Sakura lloraba tanto que estaba seguro de que le veía borroso, pero esta vez, después de haberle estampado un puñetazo contra la cara, la vio agacharse en el suelo, la vio taparse el rostro y la escuchó llorar, la escuchó y se veía tan frágil y pequeña que no se atrevía ni a ponerle una sola mano encima.

¡Mierda!

¡Hijueputa mierda!

Shaoran caminó apenas unos pasos y luego regresó sobre ellos, lo hizo unas cuantas veces, casi con desespero, se pasaba las manos por el cabello, a veces jalándoselos con fuerza, no pudo evitar patear una piedra, no pudo evitar estamparle un puñetazo a un árbol, no pudo evitar gritar de la frustración que se tenía, interiormente maldijo a medio mundo, pero sabía que todo era su culpa, y solo entonces se acercó al pequeño bulto humano que yacía en el suelo, abrazándose las piernas y escondiendo el rostro en ellas, se veía hecha una miseria, así, pequeñita y llorando por que se le había roto el corazón y por qué no sabía cómo pegarlo, como una niña.

- Sakura - Shaoran se agachó frente a ella - Sakura, mírame ¡joder!

Ella negó con la cabeza, a como pudo y siguió llorando, Shaoran maldijo a medio mundo otra vez.

- Yo te quiero, ¿vale? Sakura ¡yo te amo! - Y nunca en su vida se lo había dicho con tanta sinceridad y nunca en su vida ella le había creído menos.

- No me digas eso Shaoran, me dices que no estás enamorado de mí, que te gusta otra ¿y ahora que me amas?

- Es cierto.

- Yo te entiendo, ¿vale? te entiendo, si te enamoraste de otra, te entiendo, si de pronto ya no me quieres, solo porque si, te entiendo, pero no me des tu lastima, por favor, es lo peor que le puedes hacer a alguien, incluyéndome.

La vio hipar cuando intentó decirle algo, huyendo siempre de su mirada ámbar.

- ¿Qué?

- Que ya no tienes que andar conmigo.

Shaoran apretó la mandíbula, las facciones de su rostro se endurecieron al instante, lo único que quería era convencerla de que le perdonase, de que iba a ser el jodido novio más bueno en todo el puto universo, pero todo se vio cortado por esas palabras, todo se vio cortado por aquellos ojos verdes que no creerían una sola palabra de lo que pudiese decir esa noche, maldijo a medio mundo otra vez, solo a medio, porque la otra mitad se le había partido en pedazos, ¿lo estaba terminando?

- Ya no tiene sentido, ya te puedes librar de mi de una vez, te prometo que no voy a estar ahí acosándote ni nada, ya puedes andar con quien quieras - le pidió ella y cuando levantó la mirada esmeralda, él no pudo, ni tuvo fuerzas para refutarle nada.

- ¿Es lo que quieres?

- Eso no importa Shaoran, sé que es lo que quieres tú, ¿acaso no quieres ahora regresar a tu fiesta, con tu chica? - Oírla hablar así le dolió más aun, porque para él su única chica era ella.

- Vale - le dijo, completamente serio y con la mandíbula todavía apretada - como quieras tú - recalco y ella sintió que él tenía esa manía de hacerla sentir culpable.

Sakura cerró los ojos, los apretó con fuerza, su corazón no dejaba de sentir puñaladas, le estaba doliendo, todo le estaba doliendo, hasta el simplemente ver aquellos ojos marrones, felinos, tirando a dorado, hasta el sentir aquel olor masculino, tan propio de él, chocándole en las narices, respiró profundo y no supo ni como se levantó después de haberse enjuagado los ojos.

- Es tarde... - susurró débilmente - me voy.

La mirada ámbar.

Su voz.

- Hace frío, anda, ponte esto - Sakura, quien se había dado la vuelta, le miró, primero a la mano que sujetaba la chaqueta negra que él se acababa de quitar, luego observó los ojos marrones.

- Pero es tuya - susurró.

- Anda, que después me la devuelves - Sakura abrió la boca para decir algo pero no pudo, no era tonta, sabía lo que significaba aquello, era como firmar un contrato, si llevaba lo que fuera, que fuese propiedad de Li Shaoran incluyendo esa chaqueta, tendría que volverlo a ver, negó con la cabeza - no seas cría, llévatela - había cierto ruego implícito en los ojos ámbares - anda.

- Mejor no - Shaoran frunció los labios, él quería,! no! necesitaba que Sakura se llevara esa chaqueta, sus tenis, sus cordones, lo que fuese, necesitaba una excusa, una sola, para volverla a ver.

- ¿Tanto me odias que no me quieres volver a ver? - Sakura la tomó, solo para demostrarle que no lo odiaba, el agradeció por primera vez en su vida que ella fuese susceptible a sus manipulaciones y solo cuando se la hubo puesto Shaoran dio un suspiro.

- ¿Cómo te la devuelvo? ¿Quieres que te la mande con Otani? se la puedo dar en el colegio.

- Ese cabrón y yo, ya no nos hablamos - mentira - ya veremos.

- Vale - el débil susurro, una mirada insegura y la negativa a tocarlo o tan siquiera darle la mano como despedida.

Fue la primera vez que él la vio marchar a ella y fue la primera vez que Sakura no volteó.

- ¡Mierda!

Shaoran pateó la pared cuando la perdió de vista, sin importarle nada el dolor, golpeó el muro de concreto de un lado de la acera y luego se dejó caer con la cabeza entre las manos.

- Un tanto dramático, ¿eh? - Escuchó una voz.

- ¡Largate!

- Te seguí por si se te ocurría hacerle algo.

- ¡Mira hijo de puta! ¡Yo no le haría nada a Sakura! - Otani se encogió de hombros.

- A mí me parece que ya le hiciste mucho - susurró, se dejó caer al lado de Shaoran - es la única chica que te ha querido tanto, ¿por qué tenías que joderlo todo?

- Siempre jodo todo - Otani no supo si Shaoran Li estaba llorando. Suspiró.

- Pudiste no haber jodido esto.

- Lo sé.

- Olvide que ya no nos hablamos - intentó bromear.

No funcionó.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gritos e insultos con mi representante... ¡joder!, ¡no tengo representante! ¿Qué les digo? no les diré nada y mejor espero a que me den todas sus quejas y tomatazos por review! contesté personalmente los reviews del capi pasado, menos los anónimos que no se puede, infinitas gracias por todo. Me agradó mucho interactuar un poco más con ustedes.**

**Con amor... Izaku-chan.**


	18. Mentirosa Parte I

**Good girls like bad boys**

(A las chicas buenas les gustan los chicos malos)

**By**

**Izaku-Chan**

"Dicen que a las chicas buenas les gustan los chicos malos, ¿tú que piensas Sakura? Sakura se ruborizó, ella era una chica buena según decían, y la imagen en su cabeza de chico malo tenía nombre y apellido, ¿sería aquello posible?"

**Capítulo dieciocho: Mentirosa. Parte I.**

_Dedicado a PJ y sus reviews que me alentaron mucho para este capítulo._

* * *

**Los amores cobardes no llegan a amores,**

**Ni a historias,**

**Se quedan allí.**

**-Silvio Rodriguez-**

* * *

Caminar con tacones altos tenía mucho más contras que beneficios, Sakura lo había aprendido justo en el instante en que sentía ganas de correr a todo lo que daba, no había nada más triste que ver a una chica con los tacones en mano y llorando desconsoladamente por las calles, mientras la gente que la ve pasar se pregunta de dónde ha salido, si es que ha sido víctima de una violación o cosa parecida y si sería necesario llamar a la policía.

Ella dudaba que hubiera policía o autoridad alguna que pudiese ayudarla con su caso de corazón roto, tan típico, tan ordinario y tan esperado que sinceramente muchos sobresalían con mayor fuerza e importancia sobre su historia. Eso porque la gente no se imaginaba el dolor y la decepción tan grande que se había apoderado de su alma, era una tristeza infinita que hacía que le pesara el cuerpo al caminar, ese sabor a sal en sus propias lagrimas le hacían arder los contornos de los ojos ya lastimados de tanto pasarse las manos en un intento fallido por desaparecerlas, lo único que había logrado había sido rasgarlos horrorosamente.

Ni el ardor de sus bonitos ojos equivalía al dolor en su pecho. A Sakura Kinomoto le pareció que esa noche no acabaría nunca, efectivamente sería parte de su historia para siempre. Por siempre se vería a sí misma recorriendo las calles de Tomoeda a altas horas de la noche, llorando insistentemente, ahogando gemidos y con los tacones en mano y no en los pies.

_Deprimente_, todo era deprimente, quería llegar a casa y echarse a llorar, al mismo tiempo no quería llegar a casa, quería retardar sus pasos cuanto le fuese posible para evitar el posible encuentro con cualquier mirada, las posibles preguntas, las obvias acusaciones de la causa, sus obvias mentiras en negativa. Aun con todo eso llego a casa, abrió con sigilo la puerta y subió a su habitación como un alma en pena.

Ya adentro prendió la lamparita de noche, el espejo después le devolvió la sombría imagen de aquella chica desconocida que en nada se parecía a Sakura Kinomoto, no hacía más que recordar las palabras de Shaoran, en aquella semi penumbra se quitó el vestido negro con rapidez y cierto asco, se deshizo del peinado recogido y con las manos y cierta furia intento desaparecer el poco maquillaje que le quedaba logrando solamente hacerse más daño, pero ningún dolor era comparable al que llevaba en el pecho.

Termino por tirar la ropa interior quedando en la perfecta desnudez, mirando aquel cuerpo que sentía había dejado de pertenecerle en el momento en que Shaoran había tomado posesión de el. Se metió en la ducha y dejo que el agua se llevara todo rastro posible de aquella noche, podía escuchar claramente la música fantasmal aun resonando en sus oídos, podían aun ver a Shaoran con aquella chica, podía aún… aún podía sentirlo.

¿Quién le hubiera dicho que el amor podía producirle tanto regocijo y tanto dolor en un abrir y cerrar de ojos? Ella no hubiese pensado, que aquella cosa tan invisible pero presente en su pecho pudiese ser tan fuerte, tan salvaje, tan arrasadora.

La vida le había jugado chueco… pero lo peor es que ella solo podía amarle, era inútil creer que un chico como el pudiese estarla extrañando en ese preciso instante, Shaoran Li, el fuerte, el único, el no hacia esa clase de cosas jamás.

Destruía como una tormenta, como un huracán, eran un tsunami en vida que no pensaba que podía acabar con tanto de una sola vez, pero ella le amaba porque ese algo en su interior así lo había decidido.

Entonces ella era la culpable, la única y absoluta culpable, no valía la pena tanto reproche hacia un chico que posiblemente no esperaba nada de la vida y por ende no estaba dispuesto a dar nada a cambio. Era evidente que la única culpable era ella por quererle, ella siempre por querer volver a él, por querer estar con él, por dar más y más, cada vez más hasta quedar a manos vacías a como se encontraba ahora, era evidente que el dar sin esperar a cambio no es sinónimo de algún día recibir algo de vuelta.

Ella había sido la tonta, la del error, ella y nadie más. Shaoran solo había pasado por ahí como un temporal, él era como el agua fuerte, inconstante, no lo puedes tener entre tus manos y a al mismo tiempo es vida. Vida que quizás se alimenta de ti, se rejuvenece todo lo que puede y después te deja, se va, desaparece.

Hizo un frío terrible esa noche, hacía en ese mismo instante bajo el agua de la ducha un frío tremendo que le erizaba por completo la piel. Intento dejar de llorar finalmente lográndolo a medias. Se acostó con una sensación de suciedad psicológica sin saber si era a causa de los comentarios de Shaoran, y de todas esas acusaciones que nunca se esperó de él.

Observó la casi completa oscuridad del techo de su habitación y cayó dormida por el cansancio, la agitación de la noche y el terrible agotamiento mental y emocional que había sufrido en cuestión de minutos en los cuales las fantasías e ilusiones construidas tontamente en su cabeza se le habían venido abajo.

* * *

Shaoran despertó ese día, un día más de mierda, más que de costumbre al menos, últimamente solo pensaba una cosa, solo una cosa pasaba por su cabeza, Sakura. Ella y la última noche en que la vio, sus grandes ojos verdes mirándolo de esa forma que se dio cuenta que odiaba. Ella y esa aura de tristeza infinita, de decepción.

Sentado en el sillón, ni siquiera notaba en absoluto el programa matutino que pasaban en el televisor, se pasó una mano por los cabellos, tirándolos un poco en el procedimiento. Sakura. Tenía ganas de fumarse algo, lo demostró moviendo con cierta insistencia las piernas, se mordió el labio inferior, se tiró de los cabellos con frustración una vez más, maldijo un poco, en voz baja, pateando con fuerza en piso. _Sakura._

Ni un mensaje de ella y por primera vez le gustaría recibir uno, aunque sea uno, diciendo alguna cosa tonta, lo que sea. _Sakura_. Su risa. La chispa de sus ojos verdes, su mirada genuinamente suspicaz, sus silencios, más que todos sus silencios mientras lo observaba apoyando la cabeza en la almohada, todo lo que nunca decía, su olor a aquella colonia que él le había dicho, detestaba, pero que ella no había dejado de usar, entonces él la molestaba constantemente, el descubrimiento de que le hacía falta encontrar aquel olor impregnado en algún lugar, en la almohada, en la camisa. Sakura.

Su cuerpo delgado, la facilidad con la que podía alzarla de un tirón, sus sonrisas, cuando fruncía el ceño, ella y su retorcida forma de acoplarse a lo que él sabía era una puta y jodida forma de ser, se concientizaba ahora de todas las mierdas que había hecho, de lo grosero que fue en algunas ocasiones, del poco tacto, pero siempre estaba el silencio de ella, mirándolo, queriéndolo así, con todas sus mierdas.

Se tronó los dedos... necesitaba verla. El pie izquierdo en constante movimiento, el tamborileo de sus de sus dedos en la rodilla, otro tirón de cabellos al pasarse las manos con frustración. No sabe que decirle y antes de verla quiere saber qué decirle, necesita la forma correcta, necesita que ella vuelva a él, necesita recuperarla, convencerla, pero no sabe cómo, no quiere que lo olvide, la quiere con él, muy lejos de la jodida costumbre, muy lejos de que el sentimiento de enamoramiento se fuese, muy lejos de que se le haya cruzado por la cabeza salir con otra. La ama, ¿pero cómo convencerla de ello? ¿Cómo convencer a esa chica vivaz, inteligente y que ahora desconfiaba de él, de eso?

Shaoran sabía una cosa, sabía lo sencillo e infinitamente fácil que resultaría simplemente no volverla a ver, ni hablar, sabía que probablemente se encontrarían pocas veces en la calle, lo fácil que sería no hablarle, lo fácil que era simplemente dejar las cosas fluir con el ritmo que iban, pero él no quería eso ya, era lo difícil de la situación, la quería con él, en sus días, en su indefinido futuro, quería incluso ser mejor persona, por ella, ella que le había dado todo, ella que siempre estuvo ahí, ella que no le había exigido ninguna puta mierda, ni que la viera, ni que le comprara algo, ella misma que le había terminado cuando sinceramente él no tuvo intención de hacerlo, no en ese momento, no en ese momento que descubrió que podía perderla.

- Despertaste temprano - giró la cabeza, sin sobresaltarse pero un poco perturbado por escuchar una voz que interrumpía sus pensamientos, clavó su mirada ámbar sobre la mujer que lo miraba con interés.

- Sí - dijo simplemente y observó el suelo, miró sin mirar.

- Hace tiempo no veo a Sakura - comentó Ieran, empezando el aseo de la casa por la mañana y con cierta curiosidad pues después de andar juntos para arriba y para debajo de un pronto a otro Sakura se había esfumado.

Una mueca torcida en la boca del muchacho, asemejando a sonrisa, cargada de ironía, se pasó de nuevo las manos por el cabello, no contesta. La madre lo observa de reojo, tampoco dice nada, pero da un suspiro, presintiendo la realidad con la experiencia irrevocable que le ha otorgado el paso de los años. Shaoran empieza a contar los días, ¿cuántos? ¿Cuantos días sin verle? ¿Siete? ¿Diez? ¿Más? ¿Cómo se comportaría ella con él ahora? ¿Andaría con algún tipo? sacudió la cabeza para alejar el pensamiento y se quedó pensando que decirle, maldijo esos nervios y contempló el rechazo que podría sufrir al intentarlo de nuevo. ¿Cómo culparla? ¿Cómo culparla si ella no quería regresar? Lo había jodido todo, todo, lo peor es que antes, casi ni se dio cuenta que ese todo había estado allí, frente a sus ojos.

Imaginó y construyó diálogos en su mente.

_"¿Regresa conmigo?"_

_"¿Perdón?"_

Nada parecía suficiente, no tenía una razón de peso para que ella regresara con él, bien podría Sakura encontrarse a alguien mejor, por ejemplo uno de esos idiotas de mierda con los que la había visto hablando en el colegio. _Sakura._ Talvez lo más sano, era dejarla en libertad, sin aguantar sus mierdas, por ella, por ella misma, tal vez lo más sano era dejarla en paz y no involucrarla en sus retorcidas cosas. Entonces lo pensó, que obviamente a ella le iría muy bien sin él, ¿verdad? ¡Vamos! ¿Para qué podría necesitarle? exacto... para nada, si es que se quería ser lógico, no es como que sin él le faltaría una parte del cuerpo o algo así. Con el tiempo ella volvería a sonreír, con el tiempo encontraría a otro tipo, con el tiempo las cosas irían tomando un rumbo normal, sin tintes de miseria... para ella, tal vez él seguiría jodido, tal vez para él también el tiempo fuese la cura a todos esos males y negrura que había en su corazón... e iban en aumento.

Torció otra mueca, mejor dejar a la mariposa volar, volar lejos y volverse cada vez más colorida y olvidarse del triste espectro indefinido que alguna vez le había asechado desde las sombras, le olvidaría, ¿le olvidaría ella de verdad? Serían fugaces como alguna estrella lejana y extinta a años luz, ¿serían capaces de verse a la cara dentro de algunos años, sin evocar el pasado que alguna vez trato de ser? Porque para ser sinceros, de vez en cuando a él el presente se le hacía demasiado eterno, demasiado largo, el tiempo demasiado estático y los latidos de su corazón cada vez más lentos, más lentos y el cuerpo más pesado y el entorno más sombrío. Se estaba muriendo, fallecía dentro de él algo desconocido, fallecía, lo hacía estático mientras la vida le pasaba frente a los ojos.

Nada le importaba, era verdad, pero que habría de importarle en este mundo de locos, en esta parodia, en este intento de teatro en donde no importaba cuando se esforzase uno, todos estaba destinados a morir, era peor que esas tragedias de Shakespier. La vida a Shaoran le parecía inmunda, las personas falsas, esforzándose siempre por encajar en algún lugar, siendo frente a otros lo que no eran, criticando a los otros por ser frente a los otros lo que no eran, pero tan mediocres que no tomaban valor para notar que ellos hacían lo mismo. Se les iba la vida tratando de conseguir dinero, pero ¿para qué? ¿Para qué si al final se iban a morir?

Le parecía todo tan mierda, tan deprimente y a veces despertaba con la sensación de que todo era mentira, de que no existía él y su alrededor, de que no existía nada, de que era una burla, un intento de algo que un día iba a morir, tal vez hoy, tal vez mañana, tal vez al segundo siguiente. Entonces ahí, bajo ese irrefutable pensar, ahí era cuando perdía las ganas de todo, ¿para qué? para que esforzarse si igual se iba a morir.

Ahí era cuando perdía también las ganas de intentarlo otra vez con Sakura, de hundirla más, porque suficiente tenía Sakura ya luchando por no caer hasta el punto en que lo había hecho él, suficiente tenía ella con ese vacío en su alma como para que él le diese más problemas. Nada valía la pena al final, tú también te vas a morir, hoy, mañana, cualquier día, tal vez sin nunca ver los frutos del espejismo que intentaste construir, entonces de nada valía el haber fingido tantos años, encajar en esta sociedad de mierda y hundir, humillar a otros en el intento, ¿por qué? ¿Eso te hacía sentir mejor? ¿Eso evitará que te retuerzas en el infierno? si es que hay uno.

Pero luego estaba esa jodida cosa, Shaoran acepta que es la primera vez que se había enamorado de verdad, la primera vez que aquello sucedía, descubre que Sakura había implantado una cosa allí, justo en su pecho o en el jodido hipotálamo, quien sabe. Pero una cosa al fin al cabo, que lograba que a veces, en ocasiones, se sintiera vivo, algo, era algo que hacía que olvidara un poquito lo que pensaba de esta mierda de mundo, era un sentimiento que le hacía a veces volver a sentir el aire, sentir el frío... sentirse vivo... otra vez, sin necesidad de drogas.

Nunca fue un niño de muchas sonrisas y el crecer no mejoró eso ni un poco, por eso terminaba torciendo esa mueca en su cara y cada vez se hundía más y más. Estaba muerto, se sintió así por mucho tiempo, anhelando el día, en que al cerrar los ojos todo se quedara en esa nada infinita, por que estar en este mundo al fin de cuentas, no valía la pena. Porque todo era una rutina infinita, desde la salida hasta la puesta del sol y de ahí en adelante, hasta la salida del sol de nuevo y el ciclo se repetía, inacabable, aburrido, agotador y de ahí que un día entre las drogas y el alcohol hubiese intentando acabar con ese ciclo fallidamente y a base de una sobredosis de narcóticos, dándole a sus hermanas y familia la impresión de que no lo volverían a ver jamás.

Pero luego había aparecido ella, ella y esa pizca de vida, ese regalo de verde, ese cosquilleo en la mejilla cuando apoyaba la cara contra sus cabellos castaños, esa llenura en su pecho, cuando en la soledad, bajo la mirada acusadora de nadie, se atrevía a abrazarla sin prisas y cerrar los ojos, solo cerrarlos y quedarse ahí, y sentir que se quería quedar ahí en ese instante por siempre, sabía que de ser así, en ese trascurso infinito de tiempo no querría morir, y aunque no sirviese de nada, le gustaría simplemente quedarse abrazándola y sintiendo la calidez en su pecho.

Otro día indefinido se vio con Otani, estar sin ella, saber que estaba sin ella, le hacía sentir más muerto.

- ¿Crees que me quiera? - Y jamás se imaginó verse preguntando una mierda como esa y jamás pensó ansiar una respuesta favorecedora. El enano sonrió, sin ocultar ni un segundo su sonrisa ni tampoco los ojos color miel envueltos en sorpresa que observaron a Shaoran directamente y sin tapujos.

- Estas hecho una mierda - Le dijo en cambio, sonrió más cuando lo oyó bufar, Otani lo vio con suspicacia y después de meditar, hasta un poco cabreado – Para que quieres saber si te quiere, si saliste con la otra tipa.

Shaoran lo pulverizó con la mirada.

- ¿Que te crees ahora? ¿Mi guardaespaldas?

- Solo digo que es ilógico que salieras igual con la tipa esa y me estés preguntando esto.

- No salía con ella… - Shaoran se pasa con frustración las manos por la cara - la vi. – Otani rió con sarcasmo.

- ¿Y ya no la ves? Intentaste salir con ella para demostrarte que no quieres a Sakura, que puedes olvidarla, para pasar el rato o…

- Sí, ¡lo hice! – Le gritó Shaoran exaltado – ¡lo hice joder! ¡Porque pensé que así me sacaría a Sakura de la cabeza! ¡Porque así no me sentiría tan mierda! Para ver si la olvidaba de una vez, porque no creo vuelva conmigo, ¡no!, ¡cállate enano! ¡Tú no sabes una mierda de esto! Me la paso pensando en ella día y noche y no me la saco de la cabeza ¿sabes cuan molesto es? ¿Alguna vez te ha pasado que en lugar de arreglar algo lo jodes más?

Entonces el enano tuvo un poco de piedad por su mejor amigo, porque lo vio en un momento de desespero, con el cabello hecho mierda seguramente de tirárselo como un tricotilomaniaco a como hacía más que todo cuando estaba ansioso y la verdad por el aprecio que le tenía, no quería ver en vez de Shaoran, a un tipo medio calvo.

- Se nota que te quiere - afirmó. – Soy tu amigo, pero me enoja ver que cada vez lo jodes más, si estás pensando en si Sakura te quiere, al menos dejar de verte con la tipa por la que causaste todo este embrollo, ¡joder!

- No me estoy viendo con nadie – repitió Shaoran, pero el enano suspiró exasperado.

- Entonces, besarte, acostarte, ¡como quieras llamarlo cabrón!

- Que no me veo, acuesto, beso o fantaseo con nadie, ¡enano de mierda!

- ¿Y la tipa rubia?

- La vi como tres días – confesó.

- ¿Después de lo de Sakura?

- Sí.

- ¿Y después? – siguió preguntando Otani, Shaoran estaba a punto de mandarlo a la mierda, pero era el enano posiblemente el único ser humano sobre esta tierra con el que podía hablar de Sakura tan libremente y lo estaba necesitando.

- Después la mande a la mierda.

- ¿Porque? ¿Te diste cuenta que Sakura es el amor de tu vida y no puedes vivir sin ella? ¿Eh? – Shaoran bufó – no te oigo, ¿sí o no?

- Se podría decir – murmuró Shaoran entre dientes y de mal humor, Otani soltó una carcajada.

- Yo creo que te quiere – afirmó una vez más, lleno de piedad por ese tipo con ojeras y ansiedad visible que tenía al lado.

Shaoran lo ve de reojo.

- ¿Tú crees? - Pregunta esperanzado.

- Estoy seguro cabrón - Dice Otani - pero tu cabrón, no sabes apreciar las cosas cuando las tienes frente a los ojos, me emputa verte, te lo juro, mírame a mí, vivo prácticamente solo, sin que nadie se interese por lo que hago y tú que tienes una familia que te quiere y una chica buena, decente que te quería sin importar como eres… a veces me haces odiarte.

Shaoran por primera vez en la vida, sintió que le tocaron esas palabras.

- Yo también me odio.

- Deberías hacerlo. - Una mueca torcida cruza la boca de Shaoran, de una forma algo deprimente le sacude los cabellos a Otani. A veces olvida que su mejor amigo vive solo con un padre ausente y que de algún lado mágico tras el prácticamente abandono de su madre, saca fuerzas para sonreír escandalosamente.

- Oye cabrón, ya sabes que mi casa es tu casa - Otani ríe, algo triste e irónico. El tema cambia abruptamente por unos segundos.

- Ya lo sé - susurra - si vivo más ahí que tú, aun así Shaoran, esa sigue siendo tu familia, no la mía, espero que algún día entiendas eso.

- No te pongas así.

- ¿Así como?

- Tan deprimente.

- Ni que hacerle - dice - ¿qué le vas a decir a Sakura?

- Ni puta idea.

- Ya.

- ¿Crees que me perdone? - Pregunta Shaoran, Otani ríe de nuevo.

- ¡Y yo que sé! las tías son de lo más raras, Sakura máa - comenta, a sus espaldas Otani la llama Sakura, como si la conociera de siempre, a Shaoran no le molesta - ¡mira que enamorarse de ti!

- ¡Serás cabrón! - ríe, con esa risa que intenta ser animada por que parece que a Otani se le ha subido el ánimo.

- Enserio estúpido, ¡estas horrible!

- Mira quién habla, señor soy muy alto.

- Al menos yo no tengo cabello de perro pulgoso.

- ¡Calla idiota!

Se quedan callados por un momento, mirando el cielo como si hubiese algo verdaderamente importante entre tantas nubes y pedacitos de azul, un avión pasa volando dejando a su vez una línea blanca que irá desapareciendo con forme pase el tiempo, el viento, el día.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que las chicas como ella son diferentes a nosotros? - Pregunta Otani de pronto, Shaoran le observa, suspira.

- Sí.

- ¿Empiezas a ver de lo que estaba hablando? ¿Lo has pensado?

- Un poco.

- ¿La quieres, Shaoran? ¿La quieres lo suficiente como para hacer las cosas diferentes? ¿Estás dispuesto a eso? porque si no, te repito que mejor la dejes en paz, que haga su vida, porque aun si regresara contigo, tarde o temprano terminaran separados - Otani suspiró, hubo un silencio y volvió a retomar la palabra - sé que parece una mierda de lo que estoy hablando, pero es así, esas chicas terminan casándose con tipos con autos, estudiados y toda la mierda, entiendes lo que hablo, no sé cómo ustedes acabaron juntos, pero...

- Ya - lo detuvo - se de lo que hablas.

- ¿Enserio?

- ¿Qué? - preguntó, con su característico levantamiento de cabeza - ¿soy idiota acaso? claro que sé de lo que hablas enano de mierda - otani rió.

- ¿Entonces? - Preguntó.

- Para la jodedera, ¿quieres? – Otro silencio.

- Sé que no quieres escuchar esto – dice Otani- pero no se te ha ocurrido que los señores Kinomoto te han tomado como una distracción sin importancia de su hija. Si no te preparas, si no estudias y regresas con ella, pronto no serás una distracción si no un estorbo en la vida de Sakura Kinomoto.

Shaoran calla, con las palabras haciendo mella en su alma.

- ¿Que aportas tú a las aspiraciones de ella? No te estoy echando la mala suerte, solo digo cosas que todos saben pero que nadie se atreve a decir… y lo peor es que los cambios no son lo tuyo, mi buen amigo anárquico.

Shaoran lo pensó mucho en esos días, eso de volver con Sakura se le estaba haciendo cada vez más difícil, nunca tuvo exigencias por parte de la muchacha de ojos verdes y mucho menos de sus padres casi ausentes en su noviazgo, pero como decía Otani, había cosas y obstáculos no dichos que lo empezaban a echar para atrás. El joven suspiró continuamente, trazando planes y decisiones para su futuro por primera vez la vida, en ese momento lo impulso un amor todavía no extinto y esa fuerza de la juventud y esa ambigüedad y tontería de creer que las decisiones tomadas en la mente son lo mismo que la práctica, como si las decisiones se fuera a materializar por si solas y no a desaparecer con la misma espontaneidad con la que aparecieron.

Así Shaoran resolvió en una hora y varios días, que de ser necesario estudiaría y trabajaría, así de sencillo a como era su forma de ver la vida, ¡hay nuestro Shaoran! ¿Cómo iba a saber lo que le deparaba el destino? Por último, antes de atreverse a llamar a Sakura con una excusa tonta, organizo bien sus ideas, los planes repentinos que había hecho y los planes de vida con ninguna base materializada que le iba a ofrecer a la ojiverde con la esperanza de poder retomar la relación.

Así era Shaoran, espontaneo, un Carpe Diem con futuro incierto.

* * *

Los días pasaron con una agilidad sorprendente, uno tras otro sin que nadie pudiese ciertamente diferenciar el fin de uno con el comienzo del otro. Un día en especial mientras Sakura repasaba la materia de un examen sentada en la cama notó no sin que esto le provocara cierta furia, que su mirada no dejaba de desviarse casi automáticamente a la chaqueta de cuero negra que yacía acomodada en el respaldar de la silla del escritorio, lavada y en espera de su dueño.

La ojiverde se había levantado en un arranque de furia y tomándola estrepitosamente la estrelló contra el piso y salió de la habitación dando un portazo en un acto que a ella misma le había parecido infantil pero inevitable. Con el pasar de los días llegaron los tan temidos pero igualmente esperados exámenes finales.

Sakura paseó su mirada por sus compañeros y apreció el silencio catastrófico cargado de ese aire insano y desesperante que indicaba que a muchos les estaba costando responder ese pedazo de papel frente a sus ojos.

El calor de ese día fue insoportable, totalmente insoportable y nadie sabía porque, dado que estaban en otoño y el invierno amenazaba ya con sus brisas frías envolverlos en gigantes abrigos acolchados que los harían lucir como una elegante y bonita bola de tela.

- Ni un minuto más – anunció el profesor de turno al que le había tocado cuidarlos. –Entreguen los exámenes.

Sakura se estiró en su pupitre, no sin antes observar con cierta pena como algunos de sus compañeros hicieron un último y desesperado esfuerzo por digitar algunos números más en las calculadoras en busca de algún resultado coherente para uno de los tantos acertijos matemáticos en el bendito pero casi odiado papel.

Se levantó siguiendo el ordenado proceso para entregar el examen finalizado que se daba en pro de que el profesor se asegura dirigiendo miradas acusantes, que nadie en absoluto estuviese haciendo trampa. La ojiverde antes de salir dirigió una última mirada lastimera a Chiharu quien le devolvió una sonrisa fugaz e intentó rellenar los círculos faltantes en su hoja de respuestas prácticamente al azahar esperando que la suerte una vez más estuviese de su lado.

- ¡Joder! ¡Ha estado terrible! – Exclamó Tomoyo con su gracia dramática colocando una mano sobre su frente mientras se recostaba contra el lavado del baño de chicas – que te juro que no puedo siquiera recordar lo que decían las preguntas.

Sakura suspiró y con una toalla de papel se secó el rostro recién lavado, movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, se frotó los hombros en un intento de aliviar el estrés y suspiró profundamente otra vez.

- Yo tampoco recuerdo una sola cosa – concordó – pero al menos he podido contestar la mayoría de preguntas.

- Sin la ayuda de Ryoma esto no hubiese sido posible para mi – Tomoyo la observó de pronto – deberíamos agradecerle, ¿no?

- Yo ya le he agradecido bastante – Replicó Sakura con cansancio. – Solo quiero volver a casa, de verdad, estoy muerta, quiero dormir aunque sea una hora y estudiar para el examen de mañana.

- ¡Oye! Te diré la verdad, no pongas esa cara ¡Sakura! Es que pasa que Ryoma nos ha invitado a un helado…

- ¡Oh! Tomoyo, no quiero…

- ¡No! Espera, es justo ahora, por favor, si nos damos prisa será más rápido, comes tu helado y vas a meterte a la cama, por favor, por favor.

Sakura rodó los ojos con cierto desespero y terminó aceptando, porque por algún motivo extraño no tenía esa facilidad para negarle algo a Tomoyo y mucho menos cuando sabía que de negarse tendría que volver a hacerlo unas cien mil veces por que la otra seguiría pidiendo, rogando, suplicando hasta el cansancio o convencerla.

- ¿Y bien? – Le preguntó luego la ojiazul abriendo la puerta de los baños, Sakura le dirigió una mirada interrogante mientras salía y Tomoyo Daudoji rodó los ojos como si fuese más que obvio – ¿Que como vas con el duelo?

- ¿De qué duelo hablas Tomoyo? – Preguntó Sakura mostrando de inmediato su evidente renuencia a hablar o tocar el tema, claro que no es como si Tomoyo fuese a detener esas ganas de ver cómo iba su estado de ánimo.

- Hablo de tu sabes quién – le susurró mientras caminaban por los pasillos

- ¿Hablas del tipo de Harry Potter? – Bromeó Sakura con cierta amargura que tampoco se molestó en disimular.

- Esta bien, le diré por su nombre entonces… - Tomoyo empezaba a molestarse, Sakura le detiene con una mano alzada al aire, niega con la cabeza, definitivamente no quiere ni desea bajo ninguna circunstancia escuchar ese nombre.

- Vale, mira, estoy cansada, tengo ojeras por estudiar hasta la madrugada cada día, mamá me está matando con lo de la universidad y la elección de carrera y definitivamente no deseo hablar de… tú ya sabes quién – suspiró otra vez – no quiero saber qué hace, no quiero verle u oírle mencionar pero ni en broma, pero Tomoyo, definitivamente te aseguro que no me iré a cortar las venas con la navajilla de afeitar apenas llegue a casa y entre al baño, ¿vale?

- Vale… Pero escucha – insistió -solo tengo dos preguntas. – Y extendió dos dedos frente a una Sakura desesperada.

- ¿Y dejarás de hablar de él? – Preguntó esperanzada, Tomoyo estaba que se moría de curiosidad con el tema y lo único que Sakura quería era fingir que nada había pasado, lástima que la señorita Daudoji se lo pusiera tan difícil.

- Esta bien, dejare de hablar de él – Tomoyo rodó los ojos – al menos mientras estés en exámenes, ¡no te enojes! ¡Es broma! Bueno, escucha, la numero uno: ¿Por qué terminaron?

- Oye Tomoyo, no quiero hablar de ello ahora, pensé que estarías feliz y el motivo no te importaría.

- Bueno… es que entendí que se trata de ti, y soy tu amiga, espero que no te haya hecho algo muy malo. – Sakura desvió la mirada.

- Pues si lo miras desde afuera no fue nada muy malo – murmuró – es algo perfectamente venidero. – Según todos era algo perfectamente eventual por parte del chico, según todos menos ella claro está y eso no lo menciono.

- Vale, la dos: ¿vas a volver con él?

¿Regresaría con Shaoran? Esos días la pregunta llevaba rodando en su cabeza continua e intermitentemente, el único lugar en el que Sakura se sentía libre de pensar en Shaoran era en la soledad de su habitación y solamente cuando el pensamiento se le metía con intensidad y de forma involuntaria en su mente pues la mayoría del tiempo lo evitaba a toda costa.

Por algún motivo el tener que darle una respuesta a Tomoyo en ese preciso instante le causaba un sabor amargo en la boca a como se lo causaba aquello que tenía todo rastro de ámbar, el mismo sabor amargo aparecía cuando se topaba con Otani en algún pasillo y también cuando veía a un chico de grado inferior el cual sorprendentemente tenía un cabello casi idéntico al de Shaoran.

El mismo sabor amargo aparecía también cuando de pronto tenía el miedo absurdo pero no tan loco ni injustificado, de cruzarse con él en el camino e infantilmente Sakura aceptaba que esto la había orillado a desviar un poco –_mucho_- su camino a casa con tal de pasar lo más lejos posible de la pizzería en la que Shaoran frecuentemente solía hacer las entregas.

Le daba un pánico inmenso encontrarse con él, tener seguramente que actuar como dos desconocidos desquiciados que se observan únicamente por el rabillo del ojo en la distancia y sin que nadie se dé cuenta. ¿Volver con Shaoran? Se preguntó si lo haría en caso de que la oportunidad se diera pero en ese preciso instante se negó a darse una respuesta a sí misma y también a Tomoyo. Su salvación apareció cuando visualizo a Ryoma y sus potentes ojos color miel en la entrada del instituto esperándolas con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Mira, ¡allá esta Ryoma! – exclamó Sakura con felicidad, felicidad de haberse salvado al menos por ese día de dar respuestas que ella no quería brindar, para su contento Tomoyo fingió, porque Sakura sabía que había fingido, olvidar el tema del que hablaban.

- ¿Cómo te fue en el examen? – Preguntó la ojiazul acomodándose el cabello con gracia en una coleta alta.

- Muy bien, ¿pero qué tal les ha ido a ustedes?

- Yo creo que bien, pero solo nos queda esperar los resultados.

- Ya veo… ¿Y a ti? Sakura.

La ojiverde que se escondía aun algo pensativa tras la espalda de Tomoyo se vio sorprendida bajo la atenta mirada color miel de Ryoma que con su exceso de atención tanto lograba incomodarla.

- Bien, sin ti no habría sido posible, te lo agradezco mucho.

- Sabes que te ayudaría en cualquier cosa – contestó Ryoma, a Sakura le empezaba a desagradar aquella coquetería silenciosa que él tenía para con ella y por el otro lado a Tomoyo comenzaba a encantarle, considerándolo, según ella, el prospecto perfecto para reemplazo de Li. – Gracias por aceptar mi invitación a tomar un helado – le dijo a las dos, pero sin quitar la mirada de la castaña.

El camino transcurrió con una Tomoyo interrogando a Ryoma y resaltando con frecuencia sus muchas cualidades en diversos campos, que si hacía ejercicio, que si se le daban las matemáticas, que si entraría al área de economía, que si provenía de una buena familia y si se verían en el evento de navidad tan planeado por una de las familias más ricas de Tomoeda.

Sakura no se molestó en fingir interés alguno, y su trayecto personal transcurrió analizando alguna posible escapatoria a la situación en la que estaba. Cuando se dio cuenta se encontraba frente al local de helados y sin ordenarlo ella misma le fue entregado un helado de fresa en la mano.

- Estas muy distraída Sakura.

Se lo encontró más cerca de lo que había esperado causando que un leve rubor se apoderara de sus mejillas ante la invasión excesiva de espacio personal. A unos pasos Tomoyo reía cómplicemente.

- Lo siento mucho – se disculpó la ojiverde – son los ex…

- Los exámenes, lo sé – le interrumpió el muchacho – Tomoyo me ha dicho que has estado muy distraída por esa causa.

- Ah… sí – contestó, muy incómoda por su mirada que de un pronto a otro se había tornado muy significativa.

La ojiverde rodeó a Ryoma alejándose de él y acercándose a Tomoyo, muy posiblemente el muchacho habría notado su eminente huida pero no le importó mucho, además que algo le decía que ese día en especial lo mejor habría sido negarse a la salida a toda costa.

El resto del tiempo se pasó entre conversaciones animadas entre Ryoma y Tomoyo, Sakura se dedicó a comerse el helado, participar distraídamente en la charla y a mirar con ensoñación y anhelo la calle, deseando poder marcharse pronto a casa.

Para su fortuna o infortuna la despedida llegó con un mensaje entrante al celular de Tomoyo y su anuncio posterior que comunicaba su despedida para encontrarse con su novio, ante esto Sakura se espabilo por primera vez en la tarde, levantándose de la mesa con toda la intención de marcharse a casa.

- ¡Oh! No se preocupen - dijo rápidamente Tomoyo, incluso antes de que Sakura pudiese formular alguna cosa – La charla estaba muy bonita, sigan conversando ustedes, ¿sí? Yo me marcho ya.

Un beso en cada mejilla y una Tomoyo alejándose al compás rápido de una ráfaga de viento fue lo último que Sakura pudo notar antes de volver a tomar asiento algo desconcertada.

- Al fin solos – escuchó y la frase se le hizo ilustre de alguna película de terror – es que quería hablar contigo. – Los ojos verdes le buscaron y la muchacha se vio obligada a asentir en señal de que estaba escuchando.

- Ah ¿sí? – Preguntó.

- Sí – le contestó el muchacho, observando los bonitos cabellos castaños de Sakura, no pudiendo evitar llevar una mano hacia un mechón, que fue seguida por la ahora atenta mirada jade – La verdad hace mucho quería decirte esto – dijo tomando aire, soltando el mechón y mirándola a los ojos.

Sakura desvío la mirada, como si con eso pudiese parar lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, aquella escena bizarra que siempre veía en las películas y que precisamente en ese instante ella no quería vivir.

- Me di cuenta de que terminaste con tu novio – soltó el pelinegro- ¿es así? – preguntó, con la duda y la esperanza revueltas en sus orbes, Sakura asintió. – La verdad es que siempre había querido decirte esto, pero por estúpido desperdicie la oportunidad – le tomó la mano, ella no se atrevió a retirarla por temor a parecer en extremo descortés y grosera. – Me gustas mucho, siempre me has gustado.

Tras eso vino un silencio en que nuestra protagonista no se atrevió a decir palabra alguna, para empezar por que no sabía que sería lo adecuado para decir en esos momentos, menos aun cuando la confesión lo único que provoco en ella fue el deseo de que los labios de Ryoma no hubiesen pronunciado esas palabras nunca.

Lo que prosiguió al silencio fue una serie de promesas absurdas que la ojiverde no creyó en ningún momento, como que él no le iba a fallar nunca, que la haría feliz si ella llegaba a darle una oportunidad.

- Si me dejas, puedo hacer que te enamores de mí y que olvides al tipo ese.

Sakura desvió la mirada ante la mención del tipo _ese_.

- Yo no sería tan estúpido para dejarte ir, Sakura, he estado esperando esto por mucho tiempo.

Pero ella no contestó, incomoda.

- Sakura… - le llamó de pronto – yo te quiero.

Ella no se atrevió a levantar el rostro ante esas palabras.

_"Yo te quiero"._

_"Pero yo no"_ le hubiese encantado decir, lástima que ella no fuese tan directa a como le gustaría y que se preocupara por un posible daño a los sentimientos de Ryoma aunque su confesión no le hubiese movido ni un pedacito en su corazón.

- Sakura – le llamó de nuevo él y al ella levantar la cabeza estampo sus labios contra los femeninos. Se separó para encontrarse con la sorprendida mirada verde y al segundo acercamiento fue detenido por una mano en su pecho.

- Lo siento mucho… yo… no tengo esa clase de sentimientos hacia ti.

Sakura no esperó alguna despedida, tomó su mochila e inclinándose en unos noventa gradados volvió a murmurar _"lo siento"_ y se marchó del lugar con una incomodidad inmensa, se pasó el dorso de la mano por la boca como si pudiese disminuir la sensación de esos labios extranjeros posándose sobre los suyos.

En su mente palpitó el pensamiento de que había sido besada por otro chico que no era Shaoran y lo desapareció de inmediato frunciendo el ceño notablemente.

- Adiós ¡guapa! - ignoró el piropo de un tipo transeúnte y siguió caminando.

Había sido besada por otro tipo, ¡joder! Pensó dándose un golpecito frustrado en la frente. Pensó en las promesas de Ryoma y meditó si era posible el hecho de que con dedicación el pudiese enamorarla… no lo creyó así.

Pasó una vez más el dorso de su mano sobre sus labios en un intento inútil de quitarse aquella tibieza tan incómoda que le había dejado Ryoma esa tarde. Dudó por mucho que Tomoyo no conociese las intenciones del chico y le molestó un poco porque toda la bizarra situación parecía trazada por hilos invisibles tejidos por las manos de Daudoji cuidadosamente.

- Un amigo menos – murmuró refiriéndose al pelinegro, muy consciente de que en muchos casos no se trataba de historias urbanas eso de que una confesión jode una amistad, más si la amistad nunca fue sincera y en realidad Ryoma siempre estuvo allí para ella con segundas intenciones.

El hecho le molestó mucho, causándole cierta penumbra en el corazón, probablemente iba a ser muy incómodo toparse con Ryoma de ahora en adelante, era eso o fingir hipócritamente que no había pasado nada, lo cual en numerosos casos y más que todo para preservar el orgullo, era la regla a seguir.

Sakura llegó a casa cansada, agotada por el pasar de los días, cansada de los cuadernos sobre el escritorio, las hojas, los libros, la universidad, la graduación, los desayunos en familia de los domingos, la falta de sueño, su repentina excesiva renuencia a socializar, las ganas de detener el tiempo y ahogarse en la almohada, de la chaqueta negra en el armario, de cabellos castaños alborotados de los que pretendía huir cuando los confundía en la calle, de las escapatorias, de la nada absoluta que había con frecuencia entre todos sus problemas.

- En teoría no pasa nada – murmuró con aire ausente.

En teoría todo está bien, solo tenía unas cuantas insignificancias dándole dolores de cabeza, insignificancias porque eran cosas que no perdurarían para siempre, serían cosas que se llevaría el viento, la vida, el tiempo, la muerte, los ojos ámbares, las capsulas de besos cuyo sabor quedaba en el pasado junto a motas de polvo como esas muy tristes que ves únicamente cuando casi con magia las golpea la luz del sol al atardecer.

La muchacha tira la mochila en el suelo de la habitación, con mucho descuido coloca la alarma para no dormir de más y poder estudiar hasta la madrugada, cae sobre la cama como un peso muerto, mira fijamente la pared a su lado, no llora, con los días ya no llora, algo está cambiando en su interior y antes de cerrar los ojos simplemente se permite suspirar con rastros de tristeza.

- Shaoran – murmura, el sueño le gana, la vida le gana, el tiempo le gana – idiota… - y cae profundamente dormida, horas más tarde con el sol del atardecer las motas invisibles de polvo se hacen visibles gracias a la luz que se filtra por la ventana, pero ella sigue durmiendo, soñando con rastros de ámbar, manos, voces, besos, fantasmas de una sola persona atrapados en su sueños.

Al día siguiente hay malas noticias, se hacen presentes en el aire cuando Chiharu rompe a llorar en medio examen de biología. Sus tres amigas levantan las cabezas aterradas por un posible dolor en el vientre, de esos que a Chiharu le preocupan tanto por un posible desprendimiento del feto y por lo que el doctor le ha recomendado no caminar demasiado ya que su cuerpo que apenas ha alcanzado los dieciocho años se tiene que acostumbrarse a algo que su sistema inmunológico podría catalogar como un ente invasor y dañino para su cuerpo e intentar combatirlo.

El profesor de turno cataloga el repentino y rabioso lloriqueo con una de esas cosas hormonales de embarazadas que inclusive con su esposa, él nunca fue capaz de comprender, dos horas después Chiharu rechaza con brusquedad la preocupación de un histérico Yamasaki que se aleja por el bien de los tres, las tres amigas acompañan sin comprender mucho a la joven madre en un silencio que únicamente es quebrantado por los constantes cuchicheos del alumnado. Chiharu suelta después la bomba que ha estallado en casa precisamente el día anterior.

- Los padres de Yamasaki, se han atrevido a insinuar que él bebé no es suyo – dice entre sollozos en que sus amigas están seguras está impregnada la rabia que le daría a alguien que solo ha estado con el mismo chico desde siempre.

- Es… ¡arg! – Tomoyo como siempre es la primera en desesperarse de la indignación, algo dramático y propio de ella – ¡no me lo puedo creer!

- ¡Pues sí! – Dice chiharu – y no sabes lo mal que me siento ¡y la rabia que me da!

Sakura le toma la mano en silencio, esta vez sin saber que decir en absoluto, pero llenándose ella misma de aquella rabia compartida que siempre les daba a todas cuando lastimaban a alguna de grupo.

- No quieren que nos casemos, ni que vivamos juntos y a Yamasaki solo se le ha ocurrido decir tranquilamente que esperemos a que nazca él bebé para hacerle la prueba de ADN, ¡así nada más! ¡Como si no supiera también que es suyo!

- Que estúpido – murmura Naoko con enojo, asegurándose las gafas y jurándose prepararse profesionalmente para ser algún día una honorable madre soltera y así no tener que someterse a las misma situaciones que estaba pasando una de sus mejores amigas y le parecían indignantes.

- ¡Pero eso me pasa por meterme con un niñato de mierda! ¿Pero que más esperaba? ¿Que un chico de su edad tuviese la madurez suficiente? ¡Y mis padres!... ¡Hay mis padres! Todo ha sido terrible…

Y así duró Chiharu por un tiempo indefinido, soltando las temerosas verdades y rencores que guardaba en lo profundo de su corazón y que solo frente a ellas podría decir tan abiertamente y sin temor a ser juzgada; cuando pudo calmarse todas la llevaron a casa y se despidieron de ella con abrazos largos y besos cortos dados directamente en la mejilla, no le dedicaron las promesas inciertas que se habían acostumbrado a no dar, como la gran duda de si todo pronto iría mejor o no.

Para Chiharu bastaba ver la mirada en los ojos de sus amigas y aquella sonrisa que no era sonrisa que les cruzaba los labios, que era la misma mirada y la misma sonrisa silenciosa y triste que ella les daba de regreso, para saber que tenía sus buenos deseos desde siempre. Soltó los últimos suspiros antes de entrar a casa y se miró el pequeño vientre abultado con sutileza, suspiro, porque nunca imaginó que tendría que ser fuerte por alguien más, le dirigió una sonrisa quebradiza y le prometió a su vientre que todo estaría bien, porque sabía que a los niños solo le podías decir esas cosas y que quedaba terminantemente prohibido romperles las esperanzas.

Esa tarde Sakura entró dando suspiros a su habitación, cayó una vez más como rendida en la cama, las lágrimas se le escaparon de los ojos sin que pudiera evitarlo, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que no lloraba por sí misma, lloraba por Chiharu y por lo triste que se estaba tornando su situación, recordó cuando Shaoran le dijo, según su visión distorsionada de ver el mundo, que un niño no causaría cosas malas, ni sería una situación difícil si sucediera, en absoluto.

Se sintió tonta por haberle creído unos instantes que sería algo tan fácil como comprarle pañales y alimentos y volvió a pensar a como anteriormente había pensado, en especial por todas las cosas que Chiharu estaba pasando, simplemente porque a un espermatozoide se le había dado por implantar un ovulo.

Viendo los problemas que enfrentaba Chiharu, Sakura intentó convencerse de lo inútil, tonto y mediocre que era sufrir por amor, intento convencerse aun cuando algo en su pecho dolía y ardía repentinamente y de forma inconstante, pues sucedía cuando accidentalmente los recuerdos parecía bañarles los ojazos verdes inundados en melancolía.

Fue por esos días en que los exámenes terminaron, los resultados estaban próximos y la graduación estaba programada para el diez de diciembre de ese año. Sakura, en su necesidad de sacarse los recuerdos de la mente y de paso el corazón, se había sumergido en la soledad de sus libros que yacían abandonados por accidente y falta del tiempo en una estantería del cuarto.

Esta vez hizo desaparecer los libros de amor repudiándolos por completo, terminaron abandonados en el sótano junto a ilusiones rotas, telas de araña y fantasmas del pasado que vagaban por ese lugar junto con otras cosas de la niñez, álbumes de fotos, y reliquias arqueológicas que Fujitaka limpiaba de vez en cuando y que no eran de interés de nadie y trofeos deportivos de Touya en sus épocas de secundaria que había relegado al olvido y aquellas cosas bonitas y de colores que a Nadeshiko le encantaban y nadie conocía pues eran de antes de convertirse en madre y ambicionar sobre todas las cosas el bien de sus hijos.

La menor de los Kinomoto dedicó los últimos días de su soledad y adolescencia antes de las turbulencias y complicaciones posteriores, a leer libros de filosofía en donde poco se hablara de amor. En vez de eso recurrió también a aquellas historias tristes sobre muerte y desesperanza que a pocas personas les gustaba leer pero que te hacían pensar que sufrías por poco en esta vida, que era hora de levantarte, sacudirte las faldas y buscar por primera vez alguna mierda de utilidad que hacer.

Ya por aprobado el bachillerato de secundaria, sin felicitaciones ni mucho barullo de por medio, pues todos esperaban y era obvio que Sakura y cualquier miembro de la familia debía aprobar, la joven se dio la oportunidad de respirar con tranquilidad y pasar la mayor parte de sus días tirada en la cama y mirando el techo de la habitación al que se le había dado en su imaginación por rayar de ideas filosóficas pero aún no se decidía si llevarlo a la acción o no.

El siete de diciembre se dio la primera extraña y rara nevada, al apenas despertar Sakura había corrido a abrir la ventana para observar las pequeñas plumas blancas y diminutas que caían de cielo nublado, el espectáculo presenciado por sus ojos adormilados le causo una sensación en el estómago, un revoloteo de mariposas que le subió hasta el pecho y en su momento casi identifico como una señal de mal augurio. Temerosa de haber desarrollado poderes extrasensoriales por la lectura de un libro sobre el tema que había leído la noche anterior, se giró sobresaltada a observar el celular que vibraba sobre el escritorio.

Lo tomó sin ver y se lo puso en el oído, al otro lado de la línea solo se hizo un profundo silencio.

- Hola… - dijo, escuchando los primeros dos segundos un suspiro frustrado que le provocó entre mariposas y ganas de ir a vomitar.

- ¿Qué tal? – La pregunta informal de quien no espera nada apareció en el primer día de nieve escasa y no pronosticada por el noticiero del día anterior. Sakura suspiró ahogando sus temores.

- Bien… ¿y tú? – Preguntó suprimiendo la costumbre que había adquirido ya, gracias a la confianza y a los tiempos juntos, de contarle hasta los más mínimos detalles de su existencia. Esta vez oyó un leve bufido irónico que la hizo fruncir el ceño por que empezaba a odiarlos de corazón.

- Bien, bien – se hizo un silencio, Sakura quiso cortar la llamada en una huida cobarde que la había asaltado sorpresivamente, pero en vez de tal acto irremediable e inmaduro, se obligó a presionar con más fuerza el celular – ¿y que me cuentas?

- Nada. – murmuró.

- ¡Yo tampoco tengo una mierda que contarte! – Rió falsamente, acto que a la muchacha de ojos verdes le provocó una oleada de tristeza inexplicable – ¿sabes por qué te llamo? – Preguntó, Sakura ya miraba con profunda seriedad y fijeza el armario de su habitación.

- No, no lo sé – mintió, no supo ni por qué.

- Ya… - contesto él y cualquiera habría notado que hacia un esfuerzo por no mandar todo a la mierda – Por la chaqueta, Sakura.

- ¡Ah! ¡La chaqueta! – Sakura fingió recordarlo de pronto – lo había olvidado por completo.

- ¿Sí? – Preguntó y por la extraña conexión que hubo una vez entre ellos, ambos sabían que en un noventa y nueve por ciento aquello era mentira- Bueno… la necesito hoy.

- No creo que pueda hoy Shaoran. – Le mintió de nuevo, no quería verlo y el solo atreverse con valentía inusitada a pronunciar su nombre le dejo un sabor amargo en la boca y un nudo en el estómago.

- ¡Que mierda! – Exclamó él, tras otra risa falsa e irónica que ella identifico de inmediato – ¿y porque no? Claro, si se puede saber. – Ella suspiró.

_No quiero ir._

- Esta nevando… - musitó como excusa en un murmullo ineludible, con la mirada verde perdida en la ventana.

Esta nevando y no quiero ir.

Hubo un silencio incomodo, que se prolongó por más tiempo del que un silencio incomodo es cómodo, causando que Sakura se preguntara si él seguía aun al otro lado de la línea.

- ¿Shaoran? – Se atrevió a preguntar, con la voz trémula, sintiendo que le hablaba a un desconocido.

- En el parque en una hora – lo escuchó decir, sin dejarle tiempo a replicas – sé que los de ultimo año ya no están yendo al colegio, sé que eres una jodida dormilona y que te gustan los días sin sol, sé que tienes tiempo… - frenó él mismo el discurso psicópata, Sakura le imaginó pasándose la mano por los cabellos - ven.

Sin embargo no dio tiempo ni para que la ojiverde pudiese respirar, justo cuando hubo abierto la boca para sacar algún sonido, que salió, pero quedó flotando en el aire, Shaoran Li cortó la llamada dejándola con un tonito intermitente y frustrante retozándole en el oído.

Víctima de la adrenalina de quien se le anuncia una visita pero tiene la casa hecha un desastre, Sakura soltó el celular que se estrelló en el suelo y casi corre el mismo destino cuando en su camino apresurado y torpe hacia el baño, se le enredaron los pies con la pequeña alfombra nueva en el centro de la habitación.

Fue una de las pocas veces en que no tanteó el agua y se metió de golpe bajo la cascada de agua fría, ya en el baño se detuvo a medio shampoo, con el corazón acelerado y una iluminación epifaniíta de las cosas, fue ahí cuando resolvió que de llegar a tocar el tema con Shaoran le diría con decisión que no quería regresar con él.

Tan segura estuvó de eso que salió con más calma y un aire de seguridad en la mirada, sin embargo, se encontró traidoramente poniendo más esmero en su vestimenta porque sabía que iba a encontrarse con él. El segundo fallo irrevocable que si fuera más atenta le hubiese servido de advertencia, fue encontrarse oliendo la chaqueta de Shaoran con la esperanza de encontrar aún algún rastro de olor masculino en ella, efectivamente así fue.

Sakura recuerda todo muy vagamente, por que por alguna extraña razón así se recuerdan las cosas importantes, solo con fugaces puntos de lucidez y todo lo demás se vuelve imperceptible. Ese día, el primer día no pronosticado de nieve, salió de casa con la chaqueta de Shaoran pulcramente doblada y guardada en una bolsa de papel de color verde, como sus ojos, aunque ella no recuerda ese detalle ni pensó en los posibles recuerdos de sus ojos que en el futuro esa bolsa podría provocarle al muchacho.

Sakura recuerda llevar una blusa color turquesa, un pantalón color azul, de la mezclilla azul más oscura, llevaba el cabello suelto y su aroma fresco revoloteaba en el aire y se fundía con el viento, llevaba zapatos bajos y un abrigo de lana para protegerse de los repentinos ventarrones de invierno.

No recuerda haber visto a nadie conocido, paró a comprar un jugo pues no había desayunado en el apuro de la mañana y de ahí reanudó su camino al parque, que tampoco recuerda con claridad, en sus recuerdos solo figuran fantasmales apariciones vagas y trasparentes de personas en los alrededores, alguien paseando con su perro y la fiel fuente vacía a la que cada día parecía írsele la vida un poco más.

Si se le hubiese preguntada a Sakura Kinomoto varios meses después, talvez la castaña hubiese reído, se hubiese reído de ella misma sentada en aquella banca, con una chaqueta que se había convertido en pacto entre las manos y la seguridad, pues había practicado frente al espejo, de soltar aquellas palabras de la forma más delicada en que le fuese posible.

_No, lo siento, no quiero regresar contigo, Shaoran._

También se hubiese reído mucho una Sakura del futuro, del pensamiento que ella misma había formado en aquellos días de separación con Shaoran, aquellos pensamientos con los que llegó convencerse a sí misma, ya no lo quería más. Tal vez, diría Sakura, fue que en aquellos días olvidó que el amor estaba en el hipotálamo o en el corazón que vendría siendo lo mismo, aunque a ella le gustaba pensar que era en esa cosa desconocida y vaga llamada alma, y que por convencer tercamente al pensamiento de ya no querer a alguien no significa que en realidad sea así.

En fin, allí estaba ella sentada en aquel diciembre, cuando apareció caminando con su descuido habitual, un Shaoran más alto y más flaco, pero tan guapo que le causo un vuelco en el corazón, ella le esperó de pie, esperando un pronosticado por sí misma, intercambio de chaqueta rápido en el que se despedirían sin mucho intercambio de palabras, en el fondo ambos sabían con la incertidumbre de no saber lo que se sabe, que no iba a ser así.

Cuando estuvieron de frente se observaron fijamente con el ímpetu de dos amantes inseguros que llevan mil años sin verse y que cuando se encuentra se siente tan conocidos pero desconocidos al mismo tiempo que se abstienen de la posibilidad de dar un abrazo y fundirse en el otro.

No fue como si en ese preciso instante Sakura pudiese pensar en algo, solo se quedó prendida en ese instante de tiempo con el alma desprendida del cuerpo que andaba en un viaje astral sospechando junto a la de un malhumorado Shaoran que los hilos rojos que unían misteriosa y desgraciadamente sus destinos, alcanzaban inclusive para hacer uno de esos interminables tejidos antiguos que llevaban años con paciencia de abuela milenaria.

Se abstuvo de respirar al quedar su mirada atrapada en los potentes y un tanto dudosos ojos ámbares que tanto amó y amaba en ese preciso instante, no supo por qué lo encontró más alto pero con toda la apariencia de adolescente en sus plenos diecisiete que ya no tenía, ella conservaría su recuerdo imperturbable en el futuro siempre así, como alma joven y salvaje revoloteando entre el aburrimiento y quietud de sus días y sus libros viejos.

El la encontró igual de pequeña y frágil a como recordaba, con los grandes ojos verdes que brillaban con la misma intensidad que lo había prendado desde que se había dado cuenta de la luz serena y antinatural que se había quedado atrapada en aquellos ojos grandes indiferente a la tristeza, soledad o el olvido.

Por la misma unión extraña una vez establecida se encontraron en aquel instante, diferentes, Sakura lo notó desde ese mismo día un tanto inseguro y con un aura de tristeza a la que no fue insensible y le apretujo el corazón. Shaoran por su lado presintió que su niña serena e insegura se le estaba haciendo mujer aun cuando Sakura no había enfrentado ni la mitad se inseguridades que la perseguirían los siguientes meses, como un fantasma u sombra que la acosaba día y noche persiguiéndola en sueños.

No dijeron palabra alguna, Shaoran no reclamó la chaqueta y se sentó sin mirarla en la misma banca inanimada de siempre que guardaría sus momentos más lindos juntos y posiblemente Shaoran compartiría con un par de chicas más sintiendo que estaba profanando el lugar.

-¿No te vas a sentar? – Le preguntó, ella aun no salía de un trance, en ese momento el alma pareció volverle al cuerpo justo los segundos exactos en los que Shaoran se desesperaba si no obtenía una respuesta – quédate de pie si quieres – murmuró, rascándose la cabeza y mirando para otro lado.

Sakura se dejó caer pesada y lentamente, pesada por que el cuerpo había sido atraído por ley de gravedad y peso, apretó la bolsa verde entre sus manos y se quedó mirándola rogando que por alguna razón estúpida no fuera a romper en llanto, no se atrevió a decir: _Hey, Shaoran, aquí está tu chaqueta, adiós_. A como había practicado aplicadamente frente al espejo, tampoco hizo la salida triunfal y orgullosa como la de las grandes damas de la antigüedad.

- Que linda te ves hoy – murmuró él después de observarla de reojo durante unos segundos en que la mirada de Sakura estaba perdida y sus sentidos ni siquiera lo percataron.

Ella lo observó con sus ojazos que ese día a Shaoran le parecían más lindos, se sintió perturbado por la mirada seria sin saber que Sakura en el fondo se preparaba para hacer real uno de sus más grandes temores: _no regresar con él._

Ella no dio más respuesta al halago que una sonrisa forzada y nerviosa.

- Traje tu chaqueta – sacó por fin de la garganta, Shaoran sentado a una distancia prudente después de mirarla a los ojos con cierto desconsuelo, se fijó en la bolsa verde de papel que ella traía entre las manos.

El joven suspiró y de un movimiento rápido anuló la distancia, causando que a Sakura se le alborotaran las mariposas en el interior del cuerpo con el golpe de su olor característico masculino y sin fragancia alguna que lograba hacerla cerrar los ojos del gusto, sin embargo a pesar de la presión en su pecho se preocupó por disimularlo.

- Para ver… - dijo él, a ella le llegó un leve olor a cigarro que fundido con el olor del cuerpo de Shaoran y atenuado no le molestaba tanto. Perturbada, saco la chaqueta negra de la bolsa siendo consciente de que Shaoran no le retiraba la mirada de encima haciendo repentinamente sus movimientos más torpes.

- Aquí esta – le dijo – la lavé, así que está limpia y no te tienes que preocupar por eso.

- Que lastima – dijo él – porque me hubiese gustado que oliese a ti. No recibió respuesta. – Sakura – le llamó.

Talvez nadie comprendiera que Shaoran Li tenía una lista interminable de promesas para hacerla volver con él, el problema es que por su naturaleza no sabía por dónde empezar a convencerla ni mucho menos por donde terminar de disculparse.

Nadie imaginaba tampoco que Sakura tenía aquella oración atragantada en la garganta.

_No, Shaoran, no quiero regresar contigo, no quiero volver contigo, no quiero, no quiero, no quiero…_

Las palabras nunca salieron, la podían llamar tonta, loca, ingenua, bondadosa, pero no tuvo voluntad ni fuerzas como para aumentar y asegurar aquella tristeza insegura en los ojos ámbar, estaban tan cerca que sus alientos se entremezclaban y sus ojos estudiaban los ojos del otro con apuro y sus corazones hacían fuertemente_ ¡Pum! ¡Pum! ¡Pum!_ Pero nadie se atrevía a romper con la distancia que los había asaltado en un descuido o planeadamente.

Incompresiblemente para muchos que mirasen la relación desde afuera, y muy compresiblemente para los que hubieron alguna vez vivido algo similar, Shaoran no necesitó las promesas inciertas para tenerla de vuelta y Sakura se quedó con aquel: no quiero, que tenía mucho de verdad y de sincero pegado en la garganta.

El resultó simplemente un patán de mierda y ella una de esas muchas idiotas. Se besaron casi con miedo y Sakura por dentro, mientras sentía las mariposas, mientras rodeaba el cuello del muchacho con los brazos repetía: _no quiero, no quiero_. Y a Shaoran el placer y la dicha de tenerla de nuevo y besar sus labios le parecieron tan inciertos que sintió que no la tenía en absoluto.

_Mentirosa._

Todo en ella sabía a mentira, hasta la sublime entrega en sus brazos, toda Sakura olía a mentira, Shaoran inclusive pudo sentir el no quiero volver contigo que nunca aseguró por que los labios rosas de ella nunca lo pronunciaron, tuvo miedo y no quiso soltarla por miedo a que fuese un sueño a estar alucinando, no la quiso soltar y tuvo miedo de que ella no quisiera estar con él más, y tuvo miedo porque no quería perderla, ni su olor a frescura indescriptible, ni sus ojos brillantes, ni su aura de alma vieja cuando cerraba los ojos, abría los brazos – no por mucho tiempo pues le daba vergüenza – y le sonreía al viento. Su Sakura se le hacía lejana y se descubrió amándola con dolor, rabia y ganas pero con la misma intensidad en que ella lo odiaba profundamente por le amaba.

_Mentirosa._

Sakura tenía dos cosas muy presentes, se había mentido a sí misma, se había entregado a los brazos de Shaoran sin importar que estuviera casi segura de que ese era el momento preciso en el cual romper su relación, aún en el futuro ese seguiría siendo el momento preciso en el cual debieron romper, la oportunidad que les dio la vida para romper con ese hilo rojo absurdo e ilógico que les guindaba del meñique y se había enredado y confundido como una telaraña.

Casi desde ese momento presintieron que no eran el uno para el otro y que no estaban destinados a estar juntos.

El la abrazó, le dio un beso largo en la frente que hizo los ojos de Sakura más brillantes porque había dolido de tanta ternura. No sonrieron, se quedaron los dos viendo la fuente vieja, destruida casi inservible que asemejaba su relación sin esperanzas.

- Practique en el espejo lo que tenía que decirte – murmuró Shaoran.

- Ah, ¿sí? – Preguntó ella, sin revelar que también ella había practicado frente al espejo – ¿y que me ibas a decir?

- Que si pensabas… que si pensabas de verdad que hasta aquí íbamos a llegar con lo nuestro – murmuró sin sentir el alivio en absoluto.

- ¿Y qué creías que iba a responderte yo? – Prosiguió un silencio, luego un suspiro, Shaoran se lleva la mano con que no la abraza a la cien, como si tuviese un dolor de cabeza.

- No lo sé… - murmura encogiéndose de hombros, ella le mira y nota su aire a tristeza que se transparenta en su mirada, como si las barreras ámbares impregnadas de fortaleza hubiesen caído, permitiéndole ver así lo más profundo de sus miserias, Sakura le dio un beso largo y sentido en la mejilla, cierra los ojos con fuerza por el dolor que Shaoran también siente y por eso el muchacho la acompaña en el gesto. – Te amo, Sakura.

- También te amo. – Otro silencio, se abrazan un poco más, aquellos te amo duelen y queman como el mismísimo infierno – Que raro que nevara hoy. – comenta.

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó sin ganas de sonar burlón, pero con cierto deje de ironía – ¿no salió en el noticiero?

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Le dice ella sorprendida, pero sonando sin sorpresa.

- Porque te gusta ver el noticiero – contesta él con obviedad, pero no sonando obvio, sintiendo la nostalgia de la ingenuidad de Sakura.

- Ya… el diez me graduó, Shaoran – dijo sin emoción – pero nadie de mi familia va a ir a la graduación.

- ¿Por qué? – Pregunta él, preocupado por ese aire de abandono que a veces le parece que hay entorno a Sakura.

- Porque no es importante – murmura ella, haciendo que él suprima el ofrecimiento de acompañarla en caso de que ella quisiera – hasta para mí es algo tedioso, no quiero ir, ¿sabes? Pero cuando este más grande no quiero arrepentirme de no haber ido.

- Ya…

-¿Vas a seguir estudiando? – El muchacho guarda silencio, seguir estudiando estaba en los primeros lugares de la lista de promesas no dichas, pero sin embargo las palabras de Otani resuenan en su cabeza y pregunta.

- ¿Es lo que a tus padres le gustaría?

- Sí – dice ella en un momento espontaneo de sinceridad, le mira a él y su aire nuevo de tristeza y se retracta de haber dicho la verdad, se siente mal por la posibilidad de haberlo hecho sentir mal – ¡Mentira! ¡No es cierto! – le sonríe, le da un beso en los labios largo y sin profundidad que sabe a disculpa. El nota que ella está mintiendo.

- Lo voy a hacer – le dice, mirándola serio, decidido pero por conocerlo a como lo conoce a Sakura también le parece que él le miente. – si es lo que tus padres quieren, lo voy a hacer.

- No quiero que te sientas obligado – murmura, casi tan dolida como él, Sakura sabe que Shaoran odia tomar decisiones que no quiere tomar, a base de exigencias ajenas – te quiero, Shaoran. – se ahorra las ganas de llorar, porque eso no ha sido un adiós, ni un rompimiento, ni un regreso a la normalidad, solo es algo inexplicable que duele.

Dan un paseo por el pueblo tomados de la mano, sin saber que posiblemente ese sería el último, se quieren pero no están felices, porque el destino siempre trae con anticipación ese aire de que todo va de mal en peor, pero ambos resisten hacer el comentario, por esa superstición de que si dices las cosas se vuelven realidad, desconociendo que a veces el pensamiento también tiene el mismo poder que la palabra en la vida de la gente.

Se besan incontables veces, como si no les fuera a alcanzar el tiempo y no les va a alcanzar. Se abrazan, se dicen que se aman, son participes del silencioso dolor del otro y lo gozan con callado masoquismo, sin querer renunciar al placer de la cercanía y de los te amo que tanto extrañaron.

Sakura no pregunta nada de la chica rubia por la que tuvieron el percance y así no se entera que después del rompimiento y aun contra las réplicas de Otani, en su personalidad contradictoria y orgullosa Shaoran la ha vuelto a ver, la ha besado y ha roto todo contacto con ella fríamente porque confirmo únicamente de esa forma en su naturaleza masculina que Sakura era la única persona a la que amaba y con la que quería estar.

Asimismo él no se entera de que Ryoma, el chico inteligente y adinerado de los ojos color miel, que visto desde afuera puede ser mucho mejor partido que él a los ojos de la sociedad, se le ha declarado a Sakura y le ha dado un beso que a la castaña aún le parece sentir en los labios y aún se limpia la boca ante el recuerdo.

Él le manda un mensaje cada mañana mucho antes de que una dormilona Sakura se despierte, deseándole un buen día y escribiéndole por temor a que lo olvide, que la ama, Sakura lo contesta al apenas despertar. El diez de diciembre la ojiverde porta pulcramente y por última vez el uniforme para la graduación, sus mejores amigas lloran como si fuesen a morir al día siguiente por el sentimiento de despedida absoluta que causan tales actos.

Sakura llega a casa antes de las seis de la tarde, con una cinta soberbia de graduada de su generación, un título en la mano, un discreto ramo de flores que le desinteresa y cierto aire de alivio y de ausencia por acabar una de las cosas que al final se le hizo muy tediosa en su vida, el instituto, no le ha dado mucha importancia a la graduación y ha empezado a andar por la vida como si no existiese y por automatismo típico de almas serenas como la suya.

Tan así ha estado y tan encerrada en sus libros, la soledad fantasmal de la casa, y su habitación, que no ha notado todo el barullo que hay a su alrededor. Entra con la misma calma de siempre a la casa, la asalta un olor a comida en proceso de cocimiento, y el ruido de sus tres familiares en la sala. Nadeshiko está feliz y revolotea por sala sin parar como una adolescente en primavera, Fujitaka esta con el aire tranquilo y un libro de arqueología en mano a como Sakura lo recordara toda la vida y Touya bosteza con desinterés mientras toma una taza con café humeante cuyo olor a la muchacha le golpea en las narices.

- ¿Que hacen aquí? – pregunta.

- ¡Sakura! – Nadeshiko es la primera que corre a tomarla de las manos, a nadie le interesa la cinta soberbia que le cruza el pecho, el diploma en la mano y mucho menos el ramo de flores frescas, ni siquiera a la misma Sakura que se dedica a mirar a su madre con un aire de extrañeza, quizás por la fresca felicidad exagerada pero genuina de su progenitora. – Despídete de tus amigas, haz tus maletas, ¡nos vamos a Nueva York !

Nadeshiko espera que su misma felicidad se trasmita al rostro de hija, pero no resulta así, madre e hija tienen un mal presentimiento.

-¿Por qué? – Logra preguntar azorada.

-¿Por qué? – Pregunta Nadeshiko incrédula – ¡porque es tu sueño! Desde que eras pequeña hablamos de que estudiaras en América.

La menor de los Kinomoto esta tan aturdida que a duras penas logra tomar asiento en un solitario sillón de la sala, no recuerda cuando fue la última vez que hablaron sobre eso, pero su mente lo ubica allá por sus ingenuos doce años, tampoco lo recuerda como un sueño propio si no como esos comentarios al azahar por sus padres a los que ella asentía sin emoción pero con la ilusión de niña influenciada por las películas Americanas. Todo ha sucedido tan rápido que no logra acomodar las ideas.

- ¡Miren como ha quedado de la emoción! – chilla Nadeshiko, el murmullo de Sakura no se escucha – ¿qué dices, querida?

La joven niega con la cabeza y se llena de valor para enfrentar los ojos iluminados de su madre.

- Yo no quiero ir a Nueva York, yo no quiero dejar Japón – dice, con la misma calma en su voz que ha utilizado toda la vida, rogando que por una vez en la vida, le escuchen.

- ¿Que dices? – pregunta la madre incrédula.

- No quiero ir a América – repite, en el fondo sabe que es inútil, su voluntad es inútil, la alegría en el rostro de su madre se opaca, al mismo tiempo en que unas lágrimas resbalan por el rostro de la chica ante la impotencia que siempre ha tenido frente a la toma de decisiones importantes en su familia a las que ella toda la vida le ha tocado asentir.

La madre busca ayuda en el padre, que cierra el libro y lo sostiene entre las manos.

- Iremos a América, Sakura – afirma, haciendo uso de la autoridad irrevocable que prácticamente nunca usa y siempre es relegada en su mujer – Está todo listo, no quieres echarlo a perder.

Las lágrimas de la adolescente afloran, y para nadie, ni para el lector es un secreto que entre sus más grandes confusiones resuena el nombre de Shaoran, entonces comprende todas aquellas voces de consciencia que le decían que no tenía que volver con él, entiende esa incomodidad en su pecho, ese dolor continuo y la ansiedad que no la ha abandonado y ese presentimiento de que algo andaba y andaría mal cuando estaba al lado de Shaoran odiándolo con ese odio que solo puede ser propio del amor.

Sube a su habitación llorando a mares, pero sin escándalos y sin rabietas, porque Sakura no ha sido educada para tales desencantos y en la única forma que desahoga su furia es llorando en soledad contra la almohada. Nadeshiko intenta seguirla.

- No vayas – le dice Fujitaka, su mujer se detiene, Touya observa silencioso el lugar por donde se ha ido su hermana y casi se compadece, el padre sigue de nuevo la lectura de su libro.

Se quedan en la sala, el hijo, el padre y la madre, murmurando a voces bajas cosas sobre Sakura y el sorpresivo viaje fuera del país, confabulando en lo que la muchacha considerara su contra y reprochara por algún tiempo.

Talvez los misterios, las dudas de la historia se resumen en un momento, talvez a Sakura le llegó la hora de enfrentar sus miedos, talvez en lo profundo de su alma contradictoria Shaoran tenía razón y ese demonio disfrazado de ángel, bondad y ojos verdes del que se había enamorado en realidad le destruiría la vida y el amor que pensó en su furtiva adolescencia, era lo más puro que le llegó a pertenecer, ya que en ese mismo instante, bajo otro punto del cielo de la ciudad Shaoran desconoce por completo la situación.

Todo primer gran amor es eterno, sin excepción, por ejemplo los de los abuelos que hasta que la muerte los separo siguieron juntos y tal vez más allá de esta. A los que aun jóvenes la muerte imparable les arrebato un integrante y por ultimo aquellos en los que miras a tu madre y le preguntas:

- ¿Cuál fue tu gran amor mamá?

Entonces la dama parece mirar al infinito, por que rememora ese amor que se le calo hasta los huesos y que curiosamente no es quien está a su lado.

* * *

**Hola, hoy no les comento mucho, me preocupe en terminar el capítulo hoy, se aproxima un desenlace, se aproxima un final y espero que se aproximen sus opiniones sinceras y realistas sobre esta relación desquiciada y deprimente.**

**¿Por qué Nueva York? Por mi deseo no realizado por conocerlo, cuando regresé, pise el aeropuerto de NY en un día frio y nublado y sin ver ni un solo rascacielos, además en el capítulo en que Sakura va por primera vez a la casa de Shaoran, hay un vago comentario sobre el deseo de sus padres por llevarla a terminar sus estudios en la famosa América, que cliché, lo sé, pero hay comentarios sueltos con fundamentos por la historia. ¿Que por qué regresaron Sakura y Shaoran así? pues yo creo que se entienden sin palabras y en mi historia no hay otra forma posible y retorcida en la cual eso pudiese suceder.**

**Honestamente, ¿Qué piensan que va a pasar con ellos y su triste historia?**

**Gracias por los reviews, los he leído todos y me han hecho presión psicología y me han impulsado a no dejar esto tirado debido a situaciones exteriores, abrazos.**

**Con amor: Izaku-Chan.**


	19. Mentirosa Parte II

**Good girls like bad boys**

(A las chicas buenas les gustan los chicos malos)

**By**

**Izaku-Chan**

"Dicen que a las chicas buenas les gustan los chicos malos, ¿tú que piensas Sakura? Sakura se ruborizó, ella era una chica buena según decían, y la imagen en su cabeza de chico malo tenía nombre y a apellido, ¿sería aquello posible?"

**Capítulo diecinueve: Mentirosa. Parte II.**

* * *

_"¿Un ser tan frágil el amor? Es rudo, brutal, violento y clava como espina."_

—_Romeo y Julieta - William Shakespeare_

* * *

_**(POV Sakura)**_

Era inútil. Por más que intentaba no hundirme en mi propia tristeza la vida seguía ganándome la jugada, trayéndome estos hechos que me rompían el corazón y el alma. No podía respirar. Me estaba ahogando por dentro y por fuera, no soy masoquista, estoy harta de tantas lágrimas, estoy cansada de ser tan débil, harta de decirme a mí misma que no lloraré, pero terminarlo haciendo.

¿Y cómo no? ¿Cómo no hacerlo?

Nunca me han gustado los problemas, los he evitado a toda costa, aun así siempre llegan, y solo me queda aceptarlos, enfrentarlos con el mismo miedo que me ha atormentado toda mi vida, pero había cosas que eran inútiles, como enfrentarme a la decisión irrefutable de mis padres, porque cuando ellos decidían algo a mí solo me tocaba quedarme callada e intentar aceptarlo con la mejor voluntad posible para no faltarles el respeto.

Me sentía destruida, llorando con el rostro hundido en la almohada, preguntándome porqué la vida me ponía en estas situaciones, acusándola de sádica e injusta, ¿por qué no simplemente se me podía brindar una felicidad duradera una vez que creí la hube encontrado?

Los problemas con Shaoran me tenían destruido el corazón, lo sentía débil, agonizante, y te da esa seguridad engañosa de que ya no puedes más, de que morirás de tristeza en cualquier instante, y en los momentos de más ceguera, piensas que sería lo mejor, pero es un escape cobarde.

Cuando me sucedía cosas así pensaba en las personas que más sufren en este mundo, en aquellos a los que se les está muriendo alguien, sus seres más queridos, en aquellos que sufrían alguna enfermedad terminal, en aquellos padres que no tenían como alimentar a sus hijos, en los que mueren de hambre, en los que sufren violaciones, maltratos. Entonces era cuando me reprochaba a mí misma, por estar sufriendo por amor y por un viaje infortunado.

¿A que era tonto?

Y sin embargo era lo que me dolía, y lo que sentía, hoy, me estaba matando de a poco, morían en mi mis esperanzas, mis ilusiones, moría la Sakura que he conocido toda la vida, moría por amor y por un viaje, esta Sakura no puede detener el llanto, ni mucho menos puede detener ese dolor agudo e inexplicable en el pecho.

A esta Sakura se le ha escapado la felicidad por el alma, y ha regresado a la madre tierra, para quedarse allí y no volver más. Me contradigo mucho, porque también me parece absurdo lo que estoy diciendo_. "Este no es el fin del mundo, Sakura" _me digo, pero no me lo creo ni yo misma, ¿Cómo voy a esperar que me lo crean los demás?

La soledad en mi alma aumenta, este vacío en mi alma aumenta y culpo a todo el universo y la existencia, porque si hay un Dios allá arriba sabe, que no soy mala persona y le reprocho. Después me siento absurda de nuevo y le pido perdón y pienso que me quiere enseñar algo y después me molesto y le pregunto_: ¿Qué es?_ Y después me entristezco, porque no me contesta. Entonces soy yo nuevamente, yo y mi soledad, yo con mi silencio, con mis lágrimas, intentando parar el bullicio en mi alma, intentando callar a las voces y a mis demonios, intentando poner orden en mi misma y repetir incontables veces que todo estará bien, aunque no me lo crea ni yo, ni las voces, ni los demonios.

Pienso en Shaoran, en el viaje, en los demonios. En el viaje, en Shaoran, en mi soledad. En los demonios, en mi soledad, en mi silencio y en Shaoran de nuevo y finalmente en mí, acaparando todo el espacio e inundada por este dolor absurdo e imparable. Luego pienso en Tokio, Nueva York, Tomoeda. En Tomoeda, en Tokio, en mamá. En los sueños de mamá, en lo que yo quiero, pero yo no quiero nada _¿Verdad?_ Entonces pienso en lo quiero y estoy confundida, sabiendo que siempre he seguido una ruta. La escuela, el colegio, la universidad. El amor no, Sakura, el amor es malo. La universidad, Seijo, el trabajo, la carrera, el no decepciones a tus padres ¿Qué hacen Shaoran metido en todo esto? Y por qué esto que dice ser amor me complica decisiones que de no haberme enamorado seguiría porque es mi ruta, la que está trazada en el mapa. La escuela, el colegio, la universidad, el trabajo, después has lo que se te de la regalada gana.

Shaoran de nuevo, acabamos de volver en la forma extraña en la que solo con el podré hacerlo, me siento mal por Shaoran, mal por mí, mal por lo nuestro, mal por el: _"No quiero volver contigo"_ que se me quedó pegado en la garganta mientras lo besaba, mientras sentía que él sabía lo que yo quería decir, pero no dije, fue el beso más doloroso, con ese dolor agudo en el corazón.

Shaoran y su mirada triste, sus nuevas risas falsas, mi Shaoran lo está intentando, yo lo sé, yo creo que lo sé aunque en realidad no sepa nada, me duele la tristeza en los ojos de Shaoran, me duele tanto que temo preguntarle que le ha pasado, la tristeza de Shaoran es mi tristeza y también me está matando, no importa en realidad que me repita que ya no lo quiero, porque lo quiero, le amo inmensa y tontamente, pero ahora me siento tan débil, que no sé, sinceramente, si podré hacer algo por lo nuestro.

El viaje_, el viaje_, la decisión de mis padres. ¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta? Pasó completamente desapercibido por mis ojos todo este complot, el viaje. América, no quería conocer América, aquel país lejano donde habían oportunidades para todos, ¿Por qué no quedarme en Japón? Por qué no seguir mi ruta, todo aquí en Japón, para siempre.

Me acosté boca arriba en la cama, con los brazos extendidos y las mejillas empapadas por llorar, los ojos rojos, el alma destruida, el corazón roto. Respiro profundamente, con los ojos cerrados.

- Basta, no llores más – me digo y vuelvo a respirar. Estoy viva, el aire que entra en mis pulmones con dificultad a causa del llanto me lo dice, estoy viva.

A veces me siento tan niña y tan tonta, yo quiero crecer, siempre he querido crecer, me decepciono tanto cuando me encuentro a mí misma actuando errónea e inmaduramente, porque toda mi vida he sentido que lo mío es ser grande, que lo mío nunca ha sido esta juventud estática, mientras los adolescentes locos pululan a mi alrededor, descubriendo cosas que jamás han llamado mi atención. Pero a veces como ahora, me dan ganas de pegar un grito al aire y hacer el primer berrinche de mi vida para lograr quedarme en este lugar.

¿Qué hay en Tomoeda?

No hay nada, en Japón no hay nada, pero en ningún lugar hay algo para mí. Y aquí, aquí solo esta Shaoran y este amor que presiento se desvanecerá si me marcho del país. Tengo miedo, porque sé que si me voy le perderé para siempre, porque me gusta ser realista y pensar que los amores a distancia no son lo de hoy en día y aunque yo no tendría problemas en escribir cartas por años, Shaoran es otra cosa, lo sé con esta certeza de no conocerlo a profundidad, pero conocerlo al fin y al cabo.

Me propongo pensar con la mente clara, me siento en la cama y respiro profundamente, otra vez, con los ojos cerrados, para tener claridad en el alma y no en lo que ven mis ojos. Para encontrar la serenidad que me falta por un instante. Mi madre, mi padre y mi hermano, no han venido a buscarme, pero estoy segura de que pronto alguien tocara esa puerta para hacerme entrar en razón, y estoy segura de que no podré quedarme yo tampoco para siempre en este cuarto, protegiéndome del exterior.

Dejo de llorar, pero tengo la impresión de que quedaré por siempre con los ojos tristes y acuosos. Pienso en el viaje con más claridad, pienso en las razones que les daré a mis padres para intentar impedirlo aunque algo me diga que es inútil. En momentos así tengo un sexto sentido, siempre presiento las cosas malas, siempre presiento las cosas inútiles, siempre hay una cosa invisible en el aire dictándome que todo irá mal, luego más mal, y por último, pésimo.

Mi madre es la primera en atacar, la veo cruzar el umbral de la puerta solo después de haber tocado y preguntar con su voz angelical si puede pasar, le contesto que sí, después de limpiarme las lágrimas un poco y sentarme en una posición correcta, dispuesta a escuchar lo que me tiene que decir.

- Hija – dice, tras un suspiro, me duele que el rostro con el que mi madre ha entrado a la habitación no es el mismo con el que la encontré al entrar a casa, me duele poner triste a mamá, frecuentemente me veo en ella y sé que esta afligida por mi declaración hace pocos minutos.

Mama ha entrado tan elegantemente como siempre, pero esta vez con la cara más larga y me mira con sus ahora tristes ojos verdes, no sonríe, esta seria, no me gusta verla así, se sienta frente a mí en la cama, me mira a los ojos, esperando que tal vez yo diga algo, pero no sé qué decir, así que procede.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Me dice, buscando mi mirada, y viendo como lloró sin consuelo, sin hacer sonido alguno - ¿Por qué no quieres ir a América? – Pregunta.

No despega su mirada de la mía, y yo siento un terrible nudo en la garganta. Las lágrimas parecen aumentar y el nudo comienza a ahogarme. Entre todo eso a penas y puedo encontrar y reconocer mi voz.

- Porque no quiero mamá – le susurro la primera oración lógica, confiando en que la mujer frente a mi conoce en fuerte poder de la voluntad. Ella suspira y yo también lo hago mirando hacia el suelo mientras mamá busca la respuesta a sus meditaciones en el techo.

- ¿Pero por qué no? – Insiste – Sakura, piénsalo bien – me pide mamá, buscando que yo sea razonable, tan razonable a como ella espera, tan razonable a como siempre han querido que sea y a como aparentemente he sido – Esta es una oportunidad enorme, muchas personas quisieran esta oportunidad, Sakura. Pero ten por seguro que no todos la van a tener.

No puedo decirle que no me importa, que no he pedido esta oportunidad, porque se me ha enseñado que antes de decir estupideces mejor cierre la boca y lo hago. Me quedo callada, escuchando otro suspiro angustiado de mamá, que en realidad no sabe de dónde sacar la paciencia para hablarme con tal calma. Sé que le cuesta, porque así es mamá.

- ¡Dios! – Exclama, como rogándole al cielo cosas que fácilmente se podrían adivinar – pensé que estarías feliz, hija. – Tu padre y yo nos hemos esforzado mucho para esto, mucho, Sakura. Tú que siempre has sido tan sensata, tan madura. Tú te mereces esto, lo sabes ¿verdad? Vas a echar por la borda nuestros esfuerzos y los tuyos, escucha Sakura, eres muy inteligente hija – me dice mamá, y sé que solo los años le han dado la experiencia para no flaquear en su serenidad y solo los años y el que sea mi madre me permiten notar el ruego implícito en sus palabras. – No desperdicies tu inteligencia en una universidad de Tokio. Hay mas mundo allá afuera, Sakura. Tú has vivido tan poco, amor, pero yo no puedo quedarme callada permitir que te equivoques en esto, que te arrepientas toda tu vida.

Me quedo en silencio, porque Nadeshiko, esta mujer hermosa que dedico toda su juventud y sus ganas en criar a sus hijos, siempre logra con sus palabras hacerme temblar de rabia y de tristeza, porque Nadeshiko parece siempre tener la razón y no tengo fuerzas para decirle que no, no tengo fuerzas para decirle que sí tampoco, porque aún soy joven, más joven de lo que yo quisiera y como Sartre, al final_, solo sé que no se nada._

- ¿Y si no me gusta, mamá? – Le pregunto débilmente.

- Si no te gusta, siempre puedes regresar – me dice, acariciándome el cabello y haciéndome sentir más niña y con menos voluntad aún. Me besa en la cabeza y me ve con una sonrisa forzada y con esa lástima que les da a las madres cuando ven a sus hijos sufrir, pero prefieren verlos sufrir que dejarlos cometer errores. Me siento muy niña, muy débil, cuando mamá me mira así.

En el fondo… sé que me está mintiendo.

Mi madre me miente, lo sé pero he decido creer en ella, para no sentirme peor, para no hacerla sentir peor a ella y su sonrisa forzada y dolida… Estoy entre la espada y la pared. Mamá no dice lo obvio y yo no le digo lo obvia que es ella tampoco, a veces pienso que nunca seremos capaces de hablar con sinceridad y que siempre no diremos las cosas que la otra no quiere escuchar.

- ¿Siempre puedo regresar? – le digo, corroborando su mentira a la que me quiero aferrar como si fuera la más grande verdad.

- Claro que sí, mi amor – me dice en un susurro, mirándome tan fijamente a como yo la miro a ella.

Todo está decidido pero nada está decidido aún. Ambas lo sabemos y procedemos a efectuar las últimas luchas absurdas, solo por cortesía, porque todo en la vida debe seguir un patrón, hasta las cosas inútiles.

- ¡Pero sé que te va a gustar! – Exclama y de pronto le ha renacido la sonrisa, esta vez no tan genuina – Es precioso, Sakura. Hace años tuve la oportunidad de ir. ¡No te imaginas lo lindo que es!

Intenta animarme, le sonrío débil y forzadamente, mientras me seco las lágrimas. Mamá nota mis gestos a como yo noto los suyos y su ilusión cae por efecto domino. De la emoción se ha levantado de la cama, toma asiento de nuevo y me sonríe.

- Te felicito por tu graduación. – me dice – Por tus notas, estoy muy orgullosa de ti. Este viaje era tu sorpresa, tu recompensa. Es en tres semanas, Sakura. – me informa y otro golpe de dolor me ha afectado el pecho por dentro, es demasiado rápido. – Te dejaré pensar en ello – que gesto más cruel – sé que se te aclarara la mente y tomaras la mejor decisión, no te guíes por esto de aquí – me dice mi madre, sin atreverse a atacarme directamente mientras señala mi corazón que ante el ataque late como desquiciado – Sé que suena cruel, pero es el mejor consejo que te puede dar tu madre. ¡Hay, cariño! Duele ahora, eres una chiquilla pero ya verás que todo pasa.

¡Como decirle que yo sentía que este dolor estaría en mi toda mi vida! ¡Que sentía ilógicamente, se me estaba acabando el mundo! Mientras hablaba yo solo la podía mirar, dolida por sus sueños y por qué no era capaz de arrancarle ese pedacito de cielo que le parecía haber caído en las manos.

- Me tome la libertad de mandar solicitudes a varias universidades en América ¡estaba segura que aceptarías muerta de gusto! Pero ya ves… - murmuró, más para ella que para mí – Tienes oportunidades, hija, muchas oportunidades, ¡de esas que son ahora o nunca!

Cada palabra de mamá, se me grabo en la mente, sobre todo en la mente, por qué mi corazón, no había cambiado ni un poco su opinión, yo no supe en ese instante que hacer con una parte diciéndome una cosa y la otra parte de mi ser convenciéndome de otra.

- Lávate la cara, cariño – me dijo Nadeshiko, dándome la última caricia en la mejilla – que hicimos la cena. Te esperamos abajo, y cambia la cara para que no lo note tu padre. – soltó antes de cerrar la puerta y dejarme sola sentada en la cama.

- _Para que no lo note tu padre_ – repetí con un bufido irónico.

Sin embargo me lavé el rostro, porque en realidad ambas sabíamos que esto no lo podía notar papá, y aunque yo bajase con los ojos rojos e hinchados él pensaría que era un asunto de chiquilla y sin importancia, porque él se esforzaba mucho para darle todo a esta familia. Porque papá era una clase de ángel caído del cielo, una base y la mayor satisfacción que le podíamos dar era un poco de paz y tranquilidad y la sensación de que todo marchaba bien con las personas bajo su cuidado.

Casi nunca lo veía, es en extremo generoso, pero era él quien tomaba las más grandes decisiones, y yo nunca en toda mi vida le había podido decir que no, era tranquilo, no se metía con nadie, pero cuando abría la boca había que hacerse lo que él dijera.

Me cambie el uniforme con extrema lentitud y a como dijo mama, intente poner mi mejor cara, sin mucho éxito, baje al comedor y me encontré con mi familia charlando como si nada hubiese pasado y entonces yo tenía que unirme a esa inmunidad o mentira a los pequeños problemas o situaciones que sucedían con nosotros. Cuando se estaba en la mesa había que portarse bien, pretender por un instante que éramos como una de esas familias que salen en la televisión. Me asustaba que la sociedad pensase que éramos una familia perfecta y que internamente fuésemos un hogar un poco disfuncional, eso no quitaba que estas personas sean las que más amo en este mundo y tampoco quita la certeza de saber que estarán ahí para mí… cuando todo el mundo me dé la espalda.

Es por eso que de pronto empecé a pensar en contra de mi corazón e inicie a serle infiel a mis sentimientos. Me encontré con la mirada suspicaz de Touya y sentí como recorrió con su mirada oscura y profunda cada centímetro de mi rostro, hasta el alma, haciendo que temblara por dentro y guardara con todas mis fuerzas la compostura, porque papá nos servía la cena con una sonrisa fraternal.

- Cariño – me dijo, le mire fingiendo una sonrisa.

- ¿Sí, papá? – Le dije, mire fugazmente a mamá que me miraba como rogándome no hacer otra escena, dado que ya habíamos tenido una conversación ella y yo, pude cumplirle dificultosamente, permitiéndome tan solo un suspiro silencioso.

- Sé que vas a extrañar a tus amigas – me dijo, partiendo distraídamente la carne – pero no llores por eso, se podrán comunicar de todas formas.

Papá era muy inocente, él sí que gozaba de inmunidad ante las situaciones, pero eso también se lo podía atribuir a mi madre que era la cosa que el más amaba según mis observaciones. De inmediato supe, ante una mueca disimulada por parte de ella, que era la versión que mamá le había dado de la historia, la mire indignada y a la vez resignada porque sabía que para papá, Shaoran no era nada más para mí que un amor sin importancia y que si no salía de mis labios o los de mi madre o los de mi hermano, él jamás se daría por enterado de lo que sucedía en realidad pero nadie se atrevía a mencionar.

Miré a mamá indignada nuevamente, por esas pequeñas mentiras que decía para salvar la armonía familiar.

- Sé que sí – Le conteste a Fujitaka, mamá pego un suspiro y se sopló con la mano derecha. – Hoy no tengo hambre.

- ¿Segura? Ha quedado delicioso – dijo mi padre.

- Segura – le dije yo- estoy cansada papá, ¿te molesta si me retiro ya?

- Claro que no, hija, debes estar cansada por la graduación – me dijo – disculpa por no haber ido, pero ya sabes…

- El trabajo… - complete yo. – no importa.

- Buena noche, monstruo – me dijo mi hermano con su mirada suspicaz que me perseguía acusadoramente.

- Buena noche, hermano – le dije yo, intente sonreírle pero falle un poco en el intento, me despedí de papá y mire a mi madre pidiéndole con la mirada que no dijera más sus mentiras blancas, que por no dañar a nadie no dejaba de ser mentiras, nunca me habían gustado.

Me escape de la cena a como pude. Me volví a sentar en la cama. Regrese a mirar el vacío y como una de esas tantas veces me encontré mirando a la ventana. Tome el celular con mi corazón haciendo_: pum, pum, pum_. Me contestó su voz adormilada y de mal humor.

- ¿Has sentido en deseo de escapar, Shaoran? – Le pregunte de pronto sin darle siquiera un saludo a como era normal, un tímido:_ hola_. Que se le grabaría por el resto de sus días, típico de la chica tonta a la que le tomaba horas decidirse por llamarlo o no, porque aunque él era su novio, a ella le daba vergüenza y no quería importunarlo.

- ¿Qué jodida cosa te fumaste? – me preguntó medio en broma y medio enserio.

- Nada – le dije yo, silenciosa y callada, buscando estrellas en el cielo.

- … Creo que sí. – me contestó tras un silencio.

- ¿Crees o sí? – le pregunté, lo escuche reír con su deje de ironía.

- Sí – me dijo- ¿estás borracha?

- ¿Por qué? – Le pregunté- claro que no.

- Porqué tú no me llamas así – me dijo, bostezó- estoy preocupado.

Silencio.

- ¿Estás llorando? – Le escuche preguntar de pronto. Me puse una mano en el pecho, como si con eso pudiese detener este dolor agudo en el alma.

- No – le dije simplemente, para que el llanto no me delatara al instante, ¡cómo le quería!

- No te creo – me dijo y lo pude imaginar con su rostro serio.

- ¿Por qué estaría llorando, Shaoran? – le pregunté con una risa opaca, que dolió aún más que las mismas lágrimas.

Suspiró.

- … Porque estás jodidamente loca y rematadamente mal de la cabeza – me dijo irónico, tuve que reír entre el llanto. – ¿Me despertaste para esto? – me preguntó con esa brusquedad sincera tan suya.

Era un tonto.

- Lo siento.

- Esta bien, oye – me dijo, y cada vez que me decía una de esas cosas que yo sabía eran lo más bonito que se podía sacar del alma, me dolía el corazón, porque a pesar de lo sucedido y de las dudas surgidas con anterioridad una parte de mí se aferraba a la idea de que Shaoran me amaba y por eso mismo me dolía la posibilidad de lastimarlo que nunca considere – Soy lo suficientemente estúpido para hablar contigo cuando se te dé la gana ¿Vale? … aunque muera de sueño – murmuró, yo sonreí.

- Shaoran…

- ¿Mmm? – me dijo.

- Cuéntame algo.

- ¿Qué quieres que te cuente?

- No lo sé, algo … - le dije, me limpie unas cuantas lagrimas más, algo me seguía oprimiendo el pecho, pero tenía la cruel necesidad de escucharlo hablar, de grabarme su voz, el tono exacto, para cuando necesitara escucharla, para cuando ya no pudiese tenerla, para cuando Shaoran ya no quisiese brindármela.

Me estoy muriendo, siento que me muero por esta presencia suya, porque siento que se desvanece poco a poco su voz, para siempre, porque siento que mi Shaoran, ya no será mío, porque me imagino que nunca más seremos nuestros, porque no sé cómo decirle lo del viaje, porque aunque a él no le importe yo imagino que le importara.

Tal vez si estoy loca, aquí con el teléfono pegado a la oreja hay una parte pesimista que me dice que a Shaoran no le importo, como siempre me dice la gente, que Shaoran no me quiere, que no es bueno para mí, que no les gusta para mí. Pero contra todo esto solo lucha Shaoran y su poder de parecer sincero cada vez que dice que me ama, y yo quiero creerle y yo decido creerle, sabiendo bien _que decidir no es lo mismo que tener la certeza._

Pero yo quiero tener la certeza de que él me ama, tanto como yo a él. Porque si es cierto eso de que _el que se enamora pierde_ ¡hay! Joder ¡estoy tan perdida!

_¿Me amas Shaoran_? ¿Me mas? Quiero preguntarle con frecuencia. _Entonces resolvamos esto juntos y todo lo que venga juntos_, me dan ganas de decirle, pero confieso que a veces tengo poca fe en nosotros y que le conozco tanto que temo proponerle cualquier cosa, cualquier locura.

Shaoran es tan diferente a mí. Para mí es como la libertad en su manifestación física, porque él tiene la fuerza que yo nunca tendré para expresarse en todas las formas posibles, Shaoran tiene ese poder de decisión para decir cosas que solo es detenido por él mismo, pero por nadie más_. A veces temo buscar en él todo lo que no hay en mí._

Temo meterme con su libertad porque sé que es lo que él más ama en esta vida. Me pregunto ¿de dónde sacara Shaoran su fuerza? De dónde saca Shaoran esa vida que lleva en el alma y que me ha contagiado a mí y que se lleva cuando desaparece, de dónde saca Shaoran esas raras risas escandalosas y poco escuchadas que me encantan y de dónde saca Shaoran toda esa ternura espontánea y la facilidad para regresar a ser tan cruel y desgarrador como suplicio.

No puedo explicar lo que pasa cuando le miro a mi lado, cuando lo siento a mi lado y parece que no me faltara nada, me parece en ese instante que no me importa nada ni nadie, y que todo estará bien siempre que Shaoran este conmigo. Es una locura, porque sé también que esas ideas son muy ingenuas.

A veces me dan ganas de gritarle y mandar a la… por primera vez a alguien en mi vida, pero imagino que Shaoran se moriría de risa y me diría que _es que no soy yo._ Tengo la certeza tan incierta de conocerlo, pero siento que él me conoce con tan solo una mirada, le imagino como un Dios todo poderoso de su autarquía pero olvido frecuentemente que es humano, y que mi Shaoran también tiene dudas y miedos.

No me gusta verlo triste, siento que daría lo que fuera cuando lo veo callado y mirando a la nada, silencioso, tan silencioso que duele y entonces quiero decirle: Shaoran, _es que no eres tú._

Me duele su dolor, su dolor me duele el doble. Esto es algo enfermo ¿saben? Nunca me dio miedo ni me molesto en verdad el hecho de que Shaoran se besara o se acostara con otra chica, lo que más me lastimo, lo que más temí, fue que Shaoran se enamorara de otra chica, que le cayera mejor que yo, que se le hiciera más simpática que yo, que a ella quisiera contarle las cosas que a mí nunca me contó, y finalmente que la chica nueva se convirtiera en su todo, entonces yo perdería todo valor para él.

No me da miedo que Shaoran bese a alguien más, me da miedo que ame a alguien más, y soy muy egoísta, muy, muy egoísta y cuando me veo así pienso que no soy buena persona deseando que él solo me ame a mí. Deseando que con ninguna chica se lleve mejor que conmigo, pero puede pasar, porque nosotros dos somos muy diferentes hasta en el más ínfimo aspecto, yo lo sé, él lo sabe y a veces nos vemos a la cara deseándonos silenciosamente la muerte, porque hay situaciones que son insoportables. Pequeñas cosas que no soportamos del otro. Pequeñas diferencias que no menguaran jamás.

Pienso ahora en lo único que compartimos, que parece ser, si es sincero en ambas partes, este amor disfuncional que aun así logra mantenernos unidos, en contra de todo lo que tenemos nosotros mismo contra todo lo respectivamente nuestro.

Que si Shaoran no soporta mi manera de ser, que si me considera muy delicada, que si le parezco fresa, que si a mí no me gusta que me llame fresa, ni parecerle muy delicada, ni que quiera que sea diferente, tan solo un poco diferente, que si me miente, que si le dice a su madre que salió conmigo para irse a fumar con sus amigos, que si no me contesta los mensajes, que si pienso que no le importo, el tedio que le da a él convencerme de lo contrario. Cuando salimos enojados pero salimos aun así salimos, hablando él tosco y yo seria, que si a alguien se le escapa una risa y entonces volvemos a amarnos como antes y regresamos a ser dos estúpidos con nada en común.

Y quiero decirle, que qué hago, que qué hacemos para resolver esto, para no separarnos otra vez, para intentar un por siempre _Disneyliano_. ¿Qué hacemos Shaoran? Que si tendremos la fuerza, que si lo nuestro será un fracaso rotundo. ¿Qué va a pasar? Las ganas de que me diga_: No vayas, Sakura, ¡Joder! ¡Mierda! cometamos una locura._

Quiero que me convenzas, Shaoran. Quítame la sensatez de encima, convénceme que siga al corazón y no a la mente como dice mamá, hazme creer que en realidad esto nunca va a pasar, que el error sería irme, que me voy a arrepentir si me voy, escapemos en el último instante, muramos de hambre y vivamos de amor, suframos infortunios por esto, pero unidos, juntos, convénceme Shaoran, dime que no vaya, vas a ver que me quedo contigo, vas a ver…

Hoy no… hoy no saque el valor para decírselo a Shaoran. Me quedé con la fantasía de llenar una mochila, y escapar por la ventana con el poco dinero que tengo sin gastar, porque nunca he ahorrado ni previsto estas cosas. Me quedé con la fantasía de llegar hasta a su casa, jadeando, explicarle rápidamente la situación y sobre todo, me quedé con la fantasía de esperarlo hacer su mochila y perdernos los dos juntos en algún lugar de este país, a vivir de aire. Viajando en el último tren de la madrugada, tomando un jugo de maquina en el andén casi vacío, con un borracho tirado en una banca y tirando una moneda al azar para elegir por dónde empezar esta demencia.

- No he hecho nada – me dice Shaoran – no tengo nada que contarte. Cuéntame algo tú.

- No lo sé – le dije, tan solo quería escuchar su voz – hoy fue la graduación.

- ¡La famosa graduación! – se rió – ¿Y cómo estuvo?

- Aburrida – solté – Fue una locura, muchos lloraron porque ya no regresarían más a Seijo. – Shaoran soltó una risotada, haciéndome sonreír.

- ¡Que ridículo! – Se mofó- ¿a qué tú también lloraste?

- ¡Que va! Ya sabes que estaba ansiosa por terminar el instituto.

- ¡Si no sabré yo lo aburrido que es! – exclamó medio muerto de risa.

- Claro, me imagino lo mucho que te aburrías… – le dije y rodé los ojos – Nunca ibas.

- Pero cuando iba – me dijo- pasaba viéndote la cabezota ¡toda la clase! Y pensaba ¡no es posible que haya cabeza más hermosa en todo el universo!

Creí morir de risa en ese instante. Por un momento dejé las lágrimas y me dediqué a regocijarme de mi tristeza, el infortunio y el tono de su voz.

- ¡Calla!, ¡no te creo!

- ¿Por qué no? ¿Es que no has visto el tamaño de tu cabeza?... debe ser por la inteligencia – me dijo, fingiendo pensarlo un rato.

- ¡Shaoran! ¡Tú también tienes la cabeza muy grande!

- ¡No te burles! – Me llego su tono de reproche – tengo una enfermedad.

- ¡No digas eso! – Le reproche yo – con esas cosas no se juega – se rió.

- Se me olvidaba que eres una fresa – murmuró. Me puse seria.

- Cállate, Shaoran, no me digas así – murmure - … Te quiero – idiota.

- Yo te amo – me dijo él.

- ¿De verdad?

- De verdad, Sakura.

- Yo también – le dije, tras otra oleada de dolor interior.

- Quiero mostrarte un lugar – me dijo – pero no te vistas a cómo te vistes – rodé los ojos.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque te vas a joder la ropa y te vas a ensuciar. Luego no quiero que te vengas quejando todo el camino.

- No me importa ensuciarme.

- Claro. – dijo irónico, fingí ignorar su sarcasmo innato.

- ¿A dónde me vas a llevar? – Le pregunté curiosa, en medio de un bostezo mientras sentía me quedaba dormida en el alfeizar de la ventana.

- ¡Joder! ¿No puedes estar sin saber nada? ¡Mierda! Sakura, deja de querer saberlo todo en esta vida ¿Quieres? – Me reí ante lo actuado de sus quejas.

- Cállate, Shaoran, tengo sueño – le dije entre una sonrisa.

- Cállate tú – me dijo él y lo oí bostezar tan escandalosamente a como era propio suyo.

- No, tú.

- Tú. – Me dijo – ¿Ya quieres dormir?

- Creo que sí – le dije - ¿Y tú?

- Desde que me llamaste, ya quiero que me cuelgues – se quejó.

- Cállate – le dije y me reí.

- Cuando tú te calles yo me callo.

- Vale… creo que ya me voy a callar.

- Entonces buena noche – me dijo.

- Buena noche, Shaoran.

- Vale. – dijo y me quede escuchando el pitido por un rato.

_Esa noche soñé que Shaoran y yo, nos escapábamos volando por la ventana. A él le quedaban esas alas de libertad._

En casa no se volvió a comentar nada del viaje, aunque todos sabíamos que era prácticamente un hecho, Touya me vigilaba por el rabilo del ojo, como si presintiera que su buena hermana iba a hacer una locura, no me hizo ningún comentario en la mañana tan solo me miro con suspicacia antes de irse a la universidad. Pronto mamá y papá se marcharon también, a realizar aparentemente tramites de los que yo no me quería enterar, me quede sola en la casa silenciosa después de que la señora que hacia el aseo se marchara tan presurosamente como siempre.

Hoy quise contarle a Shaoran lo del viaje, después de bañarme me puse un pantalón, unos botines bajos y una blusa café con miles de florecitas estampadas. Me recogí el cabello en una trenza, me metí un abrigo de lana y con la mochila puesta me senté en la cama a esperar noticias de Shaoran. Me quede viendo la nada como siempre, esta vez no quise pensar en nada malo, me di el lujo aun cuando sentía que estaba mal, de olvidarlo todo por un instante, me di el lujo de solo querer ver a Shaoran.

_Espérame afuera._

Me notificó por un mensaje de texto, suspiré y me acomodé los cabellos la última vez frente al espejo, bajé los escalones de dos en dos y prácticamente corrí a abrir la puerta. Me pare frente a mi casa y mire anhelante ambos lados de la calle, preguntándome por cual lugar iría a aparecer Shaoran. Vi una motocicleta acercarse y era imposible no reconocerle aun cuando se estaba acercando a toda velocidad, pegó un frenazo frente a mi casa y no pude contener el impulso de hacerme un poco hacia atrás a causa del instinto de sobrevivencia. Shaoran se quitó el casco y se sacudió su rebelde melena salvaje, me reí y él me observo de arriba abajo con profunda seriedad.

Nadie dijo nada, nadie se movió de su lugar, hasta que de pronto él soltó una risa.

- Amor – me dijo, era una de las pocas veces en toda nuestra relación, en que él me llamaba así – ¡pareces una exploradora con esa mochila!

- ¿Te parece? – le pregunté yo, viendo por encima de mi hombro la mochila de cuero café.

- Pero te queda bien.

Se bajó de la moto, y en dos zancadas ya estaba frente a mi agachándose para alcanzar mis labios que le esperaban con absoluta ansia. No dudé en abrazarlo, jalarlo un poco hacia mí por los hombros, él me tomo por la cintura y de pronto sentí que mis pies ya no tocaban el piso, pero no me importo, porque sentía que era una de las pocas y únicas veces que besaría a Shaoran.

- ¿Quién está en tu casa? – me preguntó sin dejar de besarme.

- Estoy sola – le contesté yo entre sus labios.

- ¡Joder! – Exclamó – hace mucho que no estamos juntos, Sakura.

El comentario provoco un cosquilleo en mi vientre.

- Lo sé – le dije- hace mucho.

Se separó de pronto dejándome con más ganas de besarlo, después de observarme y por algo que no pude entender se me rio en la cara.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le cuestioné- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – y sonreí por que las risas genuinas de Shaoran son muy contagiosas.

Él me observo con sus potentes ojos ámbar, sus pupilas lucían vivas, brillantes, negras, como las de un felino en asecho y solo cuando lo tenía frente a mí comprendía cuanto, cuanto le había extrañado en verdad.

Me arrastró hacia él con brusquedad y me estampó un espontaneo beso en la frente. Yo me quedé ahí, prendada en su chaqueta negra y en su olor, sintiendo el placer que me proporcionaba su simple y potente presencia. Sintiendo nuevamente aquella cosa estúpida que me decía que a su lado todo estaba bien, por lo menos en esos instantes cuando él quería estar a mi lado.

Lo abracé con fuerza sintiendo repentinamente unas oleadas fuertes de pánico, terror, miedo, miedo a su ausencia y su rechazo, porque pensaba que si le decía a Shaoran lo del viaje se iba a enojar, se iba a enojar mucho y no me volvería a hablar más en la vida, le roge a los Dioses el placer y la dicha de ser egoísta en este día, en este instante y disfrutarlo al máximo aunque me estuviese destruyendo por dentro.

Confieso que me dolió cada sonrisa de Shaoran, porque de pronto lo vi tan vivo y fuerte a como siempre, había crecido unos cuantos centímetros haciéndolo más alto, haciéndome a mi más pequeña. Esta vez me beso en la cabeza y me abrazo tan fuerte que por un instante sentí que me asfixiaba entre sus brazos, yo también le abrace pero luche por intentar sacar el rostro y respirar un poco, sin saber cuánto le divertía a Shaoran este hecho.

- Es prestada – me dijo.

-¿Qué cosa, Shaoran? – le pregunté aun con los ojos cerrados, él se mofo de mi a como era frecuente.

- La moto, tonta – soltó con cierto rastro de cariño en su voz.

- No sabía que supieses manejar – busqué su mirada hacia arriba y él busco mi rostro hacia abajo con una mueca de fanfarronería.

- Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí – me dijo.

- ¿Cómo qué?

- Mmm – se rascó la cabeza, me aparto con un empujón y sonrió – ya lo irás sabiendo con el tiempo, porque no recuerdo nada ahora – se rió de sí mismo y sin darme tiempo me metió un casco en la cabeza, cuando lo hubo hecho me dio dos palmadas arriba que me parecieron sonar en todo el rostro – Pero ahora vamos al lugar del que te hable ¿Vale?

- Vale… - murmuré con un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

Shaoran me sonrió con descaro, me dió una palmada en el trasero y se mofó de que me fijase si había un vecino cerca.

- Pon esto en tu mochila, chica exploradora – me dijo entregándome una bolsa que no había visto antes – no preguntes, anda, solo has lo que te digo por una puta vez, déjate llevar.

Le hice caso, espere que se montara y seguido me aferre a su espalda, esa espalda que yo amaba y que no sabía si volvería a tener una vez más la oportunidad de abrazar. Porque aún tenía esa incerteza certera sobre el futuro que me indicaba un catastrófico desenlace.

Pero yo solo quería amarte, Shaoran, perdóname por querer ser tan egoísta y amarte y dejar que me quieras hoy.

El ruido del motor inundo mis oídos con tanto estrepito que deje de escuchar absolutamente todo a nuestro alrededor. Éramos simplemente Shaoran y yo en una motocicleta, rumbo a un lugar secreto que él quería compartir conmigo y yo sabía que esta era una de esas oportunidades que no debes desperdiciar porque Shaoran no suele repetir las cosas más de dos veces, a la tercera ya está harto.

Me aferre con fuerza a su espalda sintiendo como el aumentaba la velocidad y la vibración del motor inundaba todos nuestros cuerpos, me dedique a ver como como pasaban las casas a gran velocidad hasta el punto en que ya no me daba tiempo para observar detalles.

Sentí el aire silbándome en los oídos y por ese instante sentí que se me realizaba el imperioso deseo de libertad, imagine que era un viaje sin retorno y que mandaría a la mierda todo lo que iba quedando atrás y que nada era más importante que lo que nos deparaba el camino.

El paisaje fue cambiando, las casas se fueron haciendo menos y menos y finalmente me di cuenta que estábamos en un carretera rodeada de árboles, de pronto me alcanzo una sonrisa y deje echar la cabeza para atrás y observar la hermosura que eran las ramas de los altos árboles y el espectáculo que nos brindaban. Shaoran se giró para verme y me pareció verlo sonreír. Pero no me llegaba ninguno de sus murmullos a causa del ruido del motor.

Tenía un frio horrible, y ¿Cómo no? si estábamos a pleno inicio del invierno y el viento nos golpeaba como miles de agujas congeladas, no importaba, me sentía viva y Shaoran iba conmigo.

De pronto Shaoran se desvió de la carretera hacia el bosque, condujo no sé cuánto hacia el interior, hasta que empezamos a subir por una colina. Se detuvo de pronto y yo me quedé observando los arboles sin hojas y algunos arbustos en pleno verde que había a nuestro alrededor.

Me baje después de que él lo hizo. Lo vi en completo silencio, meter la motocicleta entre los arbustos, se quitó el casco y fue imposible para mí no notar lo guapo que se veía de pronto, con el cabello hecho un desastre y las mejillas algo rojas por el frio, nunca había visto a Shaoran con tal enrojecimiento en el rostro y fue un espectáculo digno de admirar, me sonrió sinceramente y en sus ojos destellaba ese brillo vivaz de alguna travesura.

- Vamos – me dijo, quitándome el casco, guardándolo y finalmente me extendió la mano que acepte con cierto temblor.

- ¿A dónde me llevas? – no pude evitar preguntarle.

- Ya vas a ver – me dijo, emocionado – hace tiempo no vengo. – murmuró, y noté como intentaba ubicarse con éxito.

Caminó frente a mí con seguridad, quitando algunas ramas y ayudándome a sortear obstáculos, hasta que fue visible aquel letrero que decía que la zona era propiedad del ejército.

- Shaoran ahí di…

- Sé lo que dice ¡joder! – Me gruñó arrugando la frente – solo sígueme.

- Está bien – le dije, porque hoy estaba dispuesta a seguirlo a cualquier lado, a hacer lo que me pidiese.

Así fue cuando con mucho temor vi quedar el letrero a nuestras espaldas, seguimos colina arriba y más arriba, hasta que Shaoran me miró y me indicó que subiera a su espalda, creo que me sonroje y fue evidente porque lo vi rodar los ojos.

- Sube – me dijo, mirando para otro lado.

- No te preocupes – me negué- puedo subir sola. – Soltó un bufido y me dijo _insoportable._

- ¡Que subas te digo! – Exigió, hasta que me vio flaquear en mi decisión. – Anda – me dijo con una sonrisa – no seas tímida - se burló.

- Esta bien – me convencí dudosa y con bastante vergüenza lo vi agacharse un poco, rodee su cuello y me di cuenta que la temperatura de Shaoran estaba más alta que la mía, lo encontré cálido, como tantas veces, finalmente él me tomo de los muslos y con un empujón me ayudo a colocarme mejor.

-¿Cómoda? – Me preguntó, con una risa juguetona.

- Sí – susurré cohibida- pero si te cansas…

- ¡No me voy a cansar! – interrumpió mal humorado.

- Bipolar – murmuré yo.

- Te estoy escuchando, Sakura ¡joder! Que me estás hablando en el puto oído – me dijo, pero yo reí porque a Shaoran también le había dado risa – ¡Mira! – Exclamó de pronto – ¡Ya vamos llegando!

Dirigí mi mirada hacia el frente, donde se había una especie de entrada a un mirador, no supe en qué momento se me ilumino la cara y le rogué a Shaoran que me bajara para llegar más a prisa, refunfuñó un poco, pero al final me bajo y volvió a tomar mi mano, casi siempre era yo quien tomaba la suya, con un: _Un, dos, tres_. Implícito, echamos a correr colina arriba, hasta llegar.

No me importaron los alrededores, solté la mano de Shaoran y me eché a correr hasta en borde de la planicie de concreto, abrí los ojos porque nunca imaginé que hubiese un lugar desde el cual se pudiese ver todo Tomoeda e incluso, si fijabas la vista más allá, podías notar el inicio de la playa.

- ¡Es hermoso! – Chillé – ¡Shaoran, ven a ver!

Me giré con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y me lo encontré recostado bajo un lugar techado, mirándome tan fijamente que pensé que podía ver mi alma y me dolió. Creo que se percató al instante de la desaparición de mi sonrisa instantánea a causa de su forma de mirarme, porque inmediatamente forjo una sonrisa que yo ya no creí, se acercó a mí y me abrazo por la espalda.

- Sabía que te iba a gustar – me dijo, pero para ese momento, después de haberlo encontrado mirándome tan intensamente, como hurgando en mi ser, yo ya había vuelto a sentir un fuerte dolor en el pecho que me obligó a cerrar los ojos con fuerza para no llorar.

Respiré profundo y contuve las lágrimas.

- Es hermoso, Shaoran. – Le agradecí y abrí los ojos de nuevo observando el alucinante espectáculo – de verdad que es hermoso, muchas gracias por traerme aquí.

- No des las gracias – me dijo al oído – quería hacerlo, te noto un poco extraña y ya que querías escaparte, me pareció buena idea darte una escapada sorpresa hoy, aquí nadie te va a joder.

Esta vez no lo pude evitar y empecé a llorar como desquiciada ¿Por qué Shaoran estaba siendo tan bueno conmigo cuando yo ni siquiera lo merecía? ¿por qué tenía el alma hecha un ovillo en mi garganta formando un nudo que no me dejaba hablar y decirle lo que me estaba pasando?. Me giró hacia él y me miró a los ojos.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Joder! – Preguntó, casi desesperado.

Negué con la cabeza.

- Nada – le dije, intentando limpiarme las lágrimas, pero Shaoran me jaló a su pecho con brusquedad y me abrazo muy fuerte, muy fuerte y me habló al oído con tanto dolor que sentí que se estaba desmoronando conmigo aun sin saber lo que pasaba, sentí que lo estaba destruyendo y arrastrando por un camino hacia un abismo sin retorno. Y me estaba matando todo esto porque yo lo amaba tan jodidamente tanto.

- No me lo tienes que contar – me dijo al oído – pero desde que hablamos por teléfono no he dejado de preguntarme qué pasa contigo, Sakura. ¿Tienes problemas en tu casa? ¿De ahí sale esa jodida idea de escaparte? Dime al menos si te sirvo de consuelo, dime al menos si te hago sentir mejor.

No me preguntó nada más. Lloré en sus brazos por los dos, después intento hacer como que no había pasado nada, pero en el ambiente se sentía lo contrario, intenté decirle lo que ocurría pero no salió de mis labios, terminamos acostados en el suelo mirando el cielo, estaba lleno de nubarrones grises y de un pronto a otro empezaron a caer plumas de nieve. Shaoran me arrastró nuevamente hasta su pecho y busqué ahí un poco de calor y seguridad, me estaba muriendo de frio pero no me quería marchar.

- Sabes, Shaoran – le dije – Yo creo que tú eres la persona más buena del mundo, no me importa si todo el mundo me dice lo contrario.

- ¿Insinúas que la gente piensa que soy malo? – Preguntó – no sé porque piensan eso, pero definitivamente tú eres más buena que yo.

Le miré.

- No lo soy, Shaoran – Se me nubló la vista y escondí el rostro en su pecho mientras él se quedaba pensando quien sabe qué cosa. Me sentía la mentirosa más grande del mundo, porque sentía que le estaba mintiendo tanto con solo el hecho de estar aquí, con el simple _ser_, dejar _ser_.

Si Shaoran en verdad me amaba… yo no quería herirlo, no podía herirlo en su presencia, no de frente, no viendo como se le iba a esencia frente a mí.

- Te amo mucho, Shaoran – le dije de pronto.

- Escucha – dijo, buscando mi rostro, me miró a los ojos completamente serio mientras sus ojos ámbares buscaban las puertas de mi alma en mis pupilas – Yo también te amo, Sakura. De verdad.

No volvimos a mencionar ese tema tampoco. Ni hablamos de la chica rubia que en el fondo yo no olvidaba, ni le mencione lo de Ryoma, porque con cualquiera de esos temas hubiésemos terminado peleados. A veces creía que nuestra relación funcionaba dependiendo de la capacidad de cada uno para no volver a mencionar ciertas cosas.

Shaoran se había tomado la molestia de traer refrigerios en la bolsa que me había pedido guardar en mi mochila, él había planeado esto con esa espontaneidad innata. Mi alma se lo agradecía mientras me iba sintiendo la peor persona por que Shaoran estaba siendo bueno en exceso conmigo. Debido a la situación… _hubiese preferido que me tratara mal_, porque su bondad me ahogaba en mi propio silencio e incapacidad para mencionar un viaje.

Nos quedamos los dos callados viendo el panorama de Tomoeda con la playa iniciando allá, a cientos de Kilómetros, no me había dado cuenta que habíamos subido tan alto y por un instante tuve la impresión de que aquella colina inmensa era la culminación antes del cielo.

Ahí, _fuimos_, en nuestra soledad, inmunes a todo, absolutamente a todo, porque ahí en ese lugar sagrado, no estaban ni mamá, ni papá, ni las miradas de Touya, ni la sociedad, ni la chica rubia, ni Ryoma, ni Tomoyo, ni el estúpido viaje que según mamá era la mayor oportunidad de mi vida.

- Gracias por traerme aquí – le dije sin despegar mi vista de Tomoeda – se está muy bien en este lugar, Shaoran.

Lo vi escudriñarme por el rabillo del ojo.

- Podemos venir de nuevo, algún día. – murmuró, y reconocí en su voz la incertidumbre que le estaría provocando mi comportamiento.

- Algún día – repetí con un deje de ironía.

Nos miramos, como si nos estuviéramos recién encontrando, como si no hiciese falta necesidad de palabras para saber que algo andaba mal, muy mal.

Shaoran respetó mi silencio, aunque yo sabía que estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

- Como que me estoy arrepintiendo de haberte mostrado este lugar – Murmuró y bufó irónico y me miro acusador. No le dije nada, supongo que era su pequeña venganza hacia mí y yo merecía mucho más que eso.

Algo se estaba rompiendo. Caminamos colina abajo sin tomarnos de la mano, él frente a mi nuevamente, yo miraba su espalda conteniendo la rabia que de pronto tenía, y de pronto quería reclamarle lo de la chica y tantas otras cosas mucho más insignificantes.

- ¿Qué? ¿No vas a subir? – Me preguntó al observar que lo estaba viendo con fijeza, me tiró el casco, nos acomodamos y condujo de vuelta a Tomoeda.

Llegamos a casa a eso de las siete y las luces estaban encendidas.

- ¿Quieres pasar? – le pregunté, y Shaoran negó con la cabeza.

- No - me dijo secamente- Chao.

- Chao.

A veces le odiaba tanto. Respire profundo y cuando iba a entrar note que Touya me esperaba bajo el umbral de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y una expresión seria.

- ¿Ya le dijiste? – Me preguntó de pronto, haciendo que detuviera mi marcha a su lado, aun cuando ni siquiera pensaba saludarlo.

- No – le contesté enojada.

- ¿Por?

- ¡Porque no me quiero ir! – Exploté, mirándolo a los ojos con furia. Mi hermano no se inmuto, casi me arrepentí de mi arranque de furia porque él no era el culpable de nada. Lo vi suspirar y pasarse las manos por la cara, se puso de lado ampliándome el paso al interior. – Siéntate – me ordenó – mamá y papá salieron. Pero yo quiero hablar contigo.

Le miré enojada, aun así sabía que las charlas estas, no eran algo de lo que se pudiese escapar. Me senté en el sillón y Touya lo hizo a mi lado, mirándome a los ojos.

- Sakura – empezó – sé que no quieres irte y sé que lo único que te detiene es ese mocoso.

Me trague la rabia al escuchar que lo llamaba así.

- No me gusta meterme en tus cosas, pero ahora lo considero necesario – me dijo - ¿De qué vas a vivir? – Me preguntó - ¿Qué futuro tienes con ese tipo? Sé que estas muy enamorada, pero eso es ahora, cuando empiecen a vivir juntos todo cambiara, si es que se te ha ocurrido esa tonta idea en esa cabeza tuya.

- Claro que no – le dije.

- Da igual. El punto es que quieres quedarte – dijo – pero quiero hacerte ver, que aparte de eso a lo que te aferras _no hay nada_ para ti aquí.

- ¡Touya! ¿Y por qué tu entonces, no vas a ir con nosotros? – exigí saber, él mantuvo la calma.

- Yo soy hombre – me dijo- es diferente Sakura. Quiero hablarte como tu hermano y también como hombre, quiero que seas realista y no te metas cosas absurdas en la cabeza. Tu futuro aquí es estar con un tipo que fuma marihuana, porque no creas que no sé en lo que anda tu novio. Siempre he pensado que eres muy inteligente, sé qué harás lo correcto – me pareció estar escuchando a mamá- Pero te he visto llorar por ese tipo, créeme cuando te digo que no tienes futuro con él, si te quedas vas a dejar de estudiar y al diablo con tus metas, terminarás embarazada y con el tiempo serás madre soltera, solo tienes dieciocho años y esas son las cosas que pasan cuando te equivocas a tu edad.

Ante lo sensato de Touya, busqué otra salida.

- Pero no me gusta América – él se rió.

- No puedes decir que no te gusta – me dijo – no lo conoces, has caso de lo que te dice mamá, ve y si no te gusta, puedes volver, siempre puedes volver. Pero date un plazo ¿Qué tal tres meses?

Sabía que Touya me estaba mintiendo. Pero las dudas sobre Shaoran, y las verdades que me decía de lo que iba a ser aparentemente mi futuro no me dejaban salida.

- Esta bien Touya – dije con tristeza y nunca del todo convencida – iré.

- ¿Iras? – me preguntó con una sonrisa.

- Pero solo tres meses – le informé.

- Claro – me dijo – pero yo sé que no vas a volver y que cuando veas mundo, te vas a olvidar por completo de ese chiquillo.

Me callé todo lo que tenía en contra de eso. Y como sabía que no tendría el valor de decírselo a Shaoran de frente.

_Iré a América con mis padres, Shaoran._

Le escribí en un impulso que decía ahora o nunca, en la noche del día siguiente. Me sentí terrible a imaginar su rostro ¿Qué estaría pensando, Shaoran a leer el mensaje? No sé si alguien comprendiera, que este viaje era algo que yo no podía evitar, simplemente no podía aunque no quisiese.

Dos palabras se repetían en mi mente: Familia y Shaoran.

* * *

_**(POV Shaoran)**_

* * *

_**"Es curioso como a veces se puede llegar a ser tan inocentemente cruel"**_

— _**La tregua – Benedetti**_

* * *

Que si Sakura había estado extraña y que si yo tenía unas cuantas mierdas rondándome en la cabeza al respecto. Me pareció buena idea llevarla a aquel lugar que había pasado como secreto sagrado y de boca en boca por mi círculo de personas frecuentadas. Antes solíamos ir mucho los cabrones estos y yo y hasta que consideramos absurdo ir tan lejos tan solo para fumar un poco en paz.

Debo admitir que desde que me llamó me empecé a preocupar un poco por ella, porque imagine como un idiota que quizás se estaba sintiendo en el centro del vacío como la última vez la que habíamos tocado el tema. Así que decidí llevarla a ese lugar, donde uno lograba sentirse tan lejos y con la puta ciudad de mierda a los pies.

Tomoeda era un asco, pequeño y las situaciones y la gente_, frecuentes_. Lo del viaje no funcionó a como yo lo creí, pensé que iba a estar riendo todo el rato y que se olvidaría de todas las mierdas que había estado pensando y que por alguna razón esta vez no me quería contar, no quise forzarla, porque sea como sea Sakura no tiene la obligación de contarme todo a como yo no le cuento algunos pensamientos de mierda que me pasan por la cabeza en ocasiones y lograrían asustarla

- ¿Estas preocupado? – me preguntó Otani frotándose las manos sin guantes, porque desde ayer no había dejado de nevar y porque aunque aún no se nos hundían los pies en la nieve, estaba haciendo un puto frio de mierda.

Lo pensé un rato mientras fumaba un cigarrillo, solté el humo con lentitud viéndolo aparecer tranquilo frente a mis ojos y contaminar el aire.

- Eso creo – le dije, me pareció absurdo estárselo contando al enano, pues yo sabía que él no tenía ninguna jodida respuesta a algunas dudas de mi existencia – Es una mierda que le viene a ratos, y cuando le hago saber que me doy cuenta como que le viene más.

El enano que sacaba la lengua intentado atrapar un trozo de nieve, me observó.

- Pues a como se le viene se irá ¿no? – yo negué con la cabeza y le confesé uno de mis retorcidos presentimientos.

- Esto me está jodiendo viejo, Sakura no es así – le dije pasándome las manos por el rostro en medio de un suspiro frustrado.

- Tal vez estás un poco paranoico – murmuró, pero yo negué de nuevo.

- Tiene que ser algo jodidamente malo.

- Tal vez quiere terminar contigo ¿Eso cuenta cómo malo? – Me preguntó directamente.

- ¿Será? – le pregunte al aire, pero fue Otani el que me respondió con un encogimiento de hombros.

- O alucinas viejo, deliras, tal vez la tía anda con el periodo – me dijo, intentando calmar mi ansiedad – ya ves que dicen que les dan esos cambios de humor y esas cosas que nosotros no entendemos.

- Ya – le dije, jalándome los cabellos y soltando un bufido de frustración, tire la colilla del cigarro y la pise en la nieve, donde se pudriría y prendí otro.

No me importaba lo que dijera Otani, porque yo sabía lo que estaba diciendo, yo conocía a Sakura lo suficiente para saber que ella no se andaba con esa clase de rodeos emocionales, o estaba triste o estaba feliz y todo eso tenía un motivo que estoy seguro me podría contar. Aquí odiaba de nuevo el que fuese así, el que ella no tuviese esa capacidad de gritarme las cosas en la cara y yo tuviese que buscar desatinadamente en su silencio de mierda, pieza por pieza alguna expresión que delatara lo que estaba sucediendo.

Ayer termine por molestarme, porque ella no podía decirme con palabras lo que con indirectas me gritaba todo su cuerpo, esas sonrisas forzadas, quebradas, débiles. Sé que se sentía culpable o mal, porque cuando se le salía una risa espontanea de esas que en secreto me ponían loco, parecía acordarse de algo oscuro y su mirada se opacaba y sus parpados caían y la sonrisa se borraba de un golpe certero.

Se me formo la idea de que tenía miedo de ser descubierta cada vez que me encontraba hurgando en sus acciones. No me bastaba tenerla entre mis brazos sabiendo que algo andaba mal, jodidamente mal y no sabía que podía ser. A ratos me jodía inmensamente verla así y sentirme impotente cuando se supone que yo al menos le debía dar alguna clase de seguridad que terminé por suponer ella no encontraba en mí.

Pensé motivos y razones para su comportamiento y siempre terminaba por enojarme al no encontrar alguna razón lógica y no tan retorcida como en que había cometido algún asesinato y tendría que ayudarla a deshacerse del cuerpo. Sakura no estaba loca.

Me rasque la cabeza distraídamente, pensando que necesitaba un corte de pelo. Vi al enano pegado en una vidriera. Suspiré, odiaba lo infantil que se veía cuando se comportaba así, entonces recordaba que era menor que yo y una clase de hermano hombre menor que nunca tuve.

- ¿Qué mierda miras? – Le pregunté enojado, me acerqué notando que lo que veía pertenecía a una joyería.

- ¿Para qué miras eso enano?, si no tienes novia.

- Pero la voy a tener – me dijo seguro y distraído – me gusta alguien.

- ¿Ah, sí? – me carcajee, apoyándome en el vidrio sin importarme si salía alguien a quejarse. Otani me miró sospechosamente. Negó con la cabeza.

- No te lo voy a decir. – Me dijo enojado.

- ¿Por qué no? – Le pregunté jodiéndolo porque se me hacía muy tonto que el enano estuviese de verdad interesado en alguien.

- Porque te vas a reír – Me dijo y volvió a prendar su mirada en la vidriera.

- Claro que no.

- Te estas riendo ahora – me dijo molesto, sin verme.

- ¡joder! Por qué no te imagino enamorado.

- Lo mismo pensaba yo de ti y ya ves.

- Vale, me diste duro…

- Luego te cuento – me dijo- me da algo de vergüenza justo ahora.

- No te pases de idiota enano. – Fue mi último comentario al respecto.

Él se encogió de hombros y yo pegué también mi mirada en la vidriera sin interés alguno, hasta que una pulsera en especial llamo mi atención.

- Préstame dinero – le dije de pronto.

- ¿Para qué? Te acaban de dar la paga. – me dijo.

- Porque con la paga no me alcanza – le dije- quiero esa pulsera para Sakura.

Se la señalé y esta vez fue la oportunidad de Otani para reírseme en la cara.

- ¡Estas jodido! – Exclamó entre risas – pero para que veas lo buen amigo que soy, te presto el dinero.

Compré la jodida pulsera. ¿Por qué? Fue un jodido impulso, de esos de mierda de los que luego obviamente te arrepientes.

En estos días y sin quererlo he estado pensando mucho en Sakura. La he tenido metida entre ceja y ceja, jodiéndome la existencia y quitándome la calma. A veces me río de los recuerdos, de su genuina y desapercibida torpeza, de su forma de reír, de su intención de mirar siempre más allá de las cosas y las personas.

He estado pensando en la forma en que se preocupa por sus amigas, su familia pero siempre está sola y no deja que nadie se preocupe por ella, pero yo lo hago, aunque no quiera, porque la descubrí así.

Pienso en la forma en la que pasa desapercibida, en la que quiere hacerlo y en la que es notada. Y así descubrí, que verdaderamente a Sakura no le importan muchas cosas, puede estar estática en su lugar, no le preocupa el mundo, ni socializar, ni la gente, le importan únicamente esos pocos a los que ha dejado entrar a su burbuja y nada más.

He visto que se queda prendada en el corazón de la gente, con el tiempo y sin esfuerzo, por ser simplemente quien es. A Sakura no le cuesta mucho nada, tal vez por eso se me ocurre que no quiere nada, estoy seguro de que si se propone algo, lo que sea, podrá hacerlo sin tener que matarse o matar a nadie por ello.

No se cómo la conocí y ni como entro en mi vida. Y no hablo de haberla conocido en el colegio o haber terminado como un estúpido prendado de su esencia sutil y pasajera, hablo del motivo, del por qué entre tanta gente el puto mundo la tuvo que poner a ella frente a mí. Porque somos muy diferentes y porque aunque alguna vez se me ocurrió, no somos el uno para el otro ni ninguna de esas mierdas de _Shakesperianas._

Sakura me quita la paciencia, yo no estoy hecho para caminar a su lado y a su paso lento de ir por el camino ¿Qué camino? Esta cosa invisible, esta forma de vivir, de actuar de ser, de ser… esta mierda ¡joder! ¿Saben de qué hablo? De esta putada que se llama vida, y ella va muy lento por ella, regalando sonrisas y tristezas, regalándose, ¿regalándoseme? Supongo que es así… de alguna manera. La cosa es que va muy lento y en ocasiones siento que tengo que parar mi paso y esperarla y esperar que llegue a mi lado.

La detesto, no saben cuánto la detesto. Es tan pequeña y tan frágil, tanto que desde que la conozco he tenido que contenerme para no tratarla mal, para no ofenderla… ¡para ir a su puto paso lento! Porque necesito, necesito ir a su paso y asomarme en sus libros e instalarme a su lado a tener esas pláticas sobre metafísica o el universo.

Sakura cree que hay vida más allá, que algún día, cuando muera su alma se le desprenderá del cuerpo y se fundirá en una galaxia en un viaje celestial. Yo no, yo creo que esta mierda que vemos aquí es todo, te mueres _¡Pa!_ Te haces polvo, te comen los gusanos y no hay nada más allá de eso, ni sentimientos, ni memorias, ni Sakura, ni pasos lentos, no hay nada, ni siquiera consciencia de que no hay nada o de que alguna vez hubo algo.

Sakura busca una misión en el mundo, cree que esta aquí para algo.

_No todo puede ser esto, Shaoran_ – me dice.

_No hay nada más_- le digo.

Se ofusca, porque cree que está aquí para algo pero por más que lo piense y que mire a los alrededores no lo encuentra, Sakura está perdida. Yo no, yo sé que estoy aquí y me he resignado a esta mierda.

Sakura cree fervientemente que solo se puede tener sexo por amor. Yo ya no puedo opinar en eso, me contradigo, seria hipócrita.

_¿Ya vas a empezar con tus cosas religiosas?_

_No son cosas religiosas, Shaoran, es la verdad._

Sakura cree que hay un Dios allá arriba. Algo absoluto, independientemente de religiones o de sectas.

_¿Te gusta creer que hay algo?_ – Le digo.

_Necesito creer que hay algo_ – me contesta.

Y es una de las pocas cosas en las que estamos de acuerdo. Confieso que igual y me gusta tenerla a mi lado, igual y me gusta el olor que despide su cuerpo, igual y me gusta la sensación de simplemente tenerla a la par, igual y me gusta esa estupidez que hace, de besarme toda la cara, suavemente como el rose de uno de esos insectos ¿Cómo se llaman? Los gusanos con alas ¡ah! ¡Mariposas! Sakura odia las mariposas, es probable que si se le para en el brazo una oruga mutada de esas, le dé un ataque de histeria, la he visto huirles disimuladamente y esconderse atrás de mí, cuando nos topamos uno de esos desdichados e inofensivos bichos en la calle, cosa rara, a las tipas les suelen gustar las mariposas.

Cuando Sakura se enoja me dirige una mirada_, ja-ja. _Sí , ¡esa puta mirada! Se queda callada sin embargo, odia discutir, detesta discutir, creo que le es más fácil olvidarlo. Siempre dice que para qué discutir si después se nos va a pasar, una de las pocas cosas en común, odio los dramas, pero a veces no se evitan. Yo también le he dado esa mirada algunas veces, ella me la mantiene, se entristece o la ignora deliberadamente, y luego nos morimos de risa. Es estúpido, les digo. Sakura tiene una dulce ironía que desconoce, apuesto que me ha matado varias veces en su mente, Sakura tiene una dulce crueldad, yo lo sé… yo lo sé.

Sakura no es algo, ni alguien de quien te puedas deshacer tan fácil, una vez ya has caído. La odio, muchas veces la odio, aunque jamás imagine que pudiese odiarla más. ¿Era eso posible?

_¡Jodida mierda contradictoria!_

Siempre me recrimino cuando me encuentro filosofando estas mierdas, con una pulsera en el bolsillo, ni un centavo en la billetera y una chica que me oculta una verdad. No hay que filosofar mucho nada, soy un imbécil. No se compliquen con mierdas, a veces hay que ver las cosas como son, a la gente como es y simplemente, hay cosas que no se necesitan meditar, odio buscar razones, lo hago solo cuando me veo forzado a ello, hay cosas que son muy simples, basta darles un vistazo para comprenderlo y dejarlo así. ¿Ya jodí verdad? Sé que no me entienden. Nadie lo hace. Solo las personas que han vivido lo mismo, así es esta mierda, un círculo vicioso, si no buscas a la gente como tú, te encuentran, si no los encuentras, te buscan, ¿pero es la misma mierda, no?

¿Pero de que hablaba? ¿De Sakura y yo? Eso sí es una mierda. Es de esas cosas que no hace falta entender porque vienen así y ya, lo que pasa es que uno se complica, siempre se complica, lo que pasa es que no soporto el hecho de no saber que jodida cosa le pasa, porque es una mierda estar con alguien que a ratos está feliz y a ratos esta triste, pero no, no, eso no importa, lo que jode es saber que esta vez hay algo mal, malo, terrible, que te va a joder, ¿verdad? Pero no, no, no importaba la mirada de Otani, porque yo tampoco estoy loco. Porque aunque no estoy seguro, sí sé de lo que hablo.

Contradictorio, sí, pero yo sé de qué jodida cosa estoy hablando, ya saben de esas mierdas que simplemente están allí _¿Metafísicamente?_ Allí.

En la noche lo comprobé, sí, lo comprobé, porque yo sabía que algo andaba lo suficientemente mal para que la jodida Sakura no quisiese contármelo, decírmelo en la cara y para que de la nada y de pronto me mirara con esa otra mirada suya ¿culpabilidad? Puede ser con eso, entonces yo me daba por enterado que había gato encerrado y que la mocosa esa me estaba mintiendo u ocultando algo, porque ella era bastante transparente pero no pueden esperar que uno sea adivino.

Me quedé con el puto celular en la mano, leyendo mensaje, lo primero que sentí fue ira, de esa que hace que hagas cosas de las que después te vas a arrepentir, te vas a arrepentir mucho, ¡muchísimo! Infinitamente.

Di vueltas por mi cuarto, pensando en el puto viajecito de mierda, estaba seguro que eso era lo que me había estado ocultando. Estaba enojado, muy enojado, no era momento de hablar con ella.

- ¡Hijueputa mierda! – Gruñí entre dientes.

En ese momento me contuve, me contuve de muchas cosas pero sobre todo, me contuve de hablar con Sakura, porque sabía que la iba a tratar mal, porque en el fondo sospechaba que este no era un simple viaje, era algo más, algo más. Se iba a ir. Lo supe, el jodido diablo me lo gritó al oído esperando que me fuese a la calle a cometer una locura, que fuese a la casa de Sakura a romperle las ventanas, a mandarla a la mierda por mentirosa.

Mentirosa.

Tenía el presentimiento de que todo lo que iba a decir era mentira. Marqué su número rápidamente, sentado en mi cama y moviendo el pie con constancia como cada vez que moría de ansiedad y de rabia como cada vez que me estaba conteniendo las ganas de matar a alguien.

No me dio tiempo de pensar en nada, solo eso podía sentir, rabia, ira, enojo, odio. No sé si hacia ella o hacia quien, no sabía quién era el culpable y quién no.

- Hola – escuche su voz nerviosa y cerré los ojos del disgusto que me provocó.

- Ven a mi casa mañana Sakura, te espero temprano ¡no faltes joder! – le dije, sin gritarle pero yo sabía que el tono de rabioso no me lo quitaba nadie.

- ¿A qué hora? – Me preguntó.

- A las diez – le dije y le colgué. Lógicamente Sakura no se atrevió a devolverme la llamada o mandarme algún mensaje, yo sabía que ella no tendría el valor, y pensé y se me ocurrió que yo era un imbécil y me reí con ironía, porque la jodida Sakura disfrazada de ángel de mierda estaba jugando conmigo y se me ocurrió que esto era alguna clase de venganza por lo de la tipa rubia.

Se me ocurrió de pronto que Sakura era lo suficientemente astuta e inteligente para planear algo de esto, que era una mentirosa de mierda.

Mentirosa, de mierda, ¡de mierda! Me encontré odiándola tanto que termine tirando la estúpida pulsera en algún lugar del cuarto, pero me contuve, me contuve, y no saben cuánto me costó, el esfuerzo fue inmenso, por no ir a matarla, a matarme, a matar a alguien.

Quería verla, escucharla decirme que todo fue planeado, muy planeado, para darme cuenta que ella era como todas las demás, en sí que no tenía nada de eso especial que yo había imaginado, que era normal, normal. Y para odiarla, para abrir los ojos, quería tomarla de los hombros y decirle, decirle… no sé. Que soy un idiota, que… lo consiguió y que no la quería volver a ver en toda mi puta vida. Volvería a ser yo, solo, como antes como siempre, porque aquí se nace solo y se muere solo, porque aquí no se quiere a nadie, quería tomarla por los hombros y sacudirla un poco y preguntarle que si enserio, enserio ella era así, pero tal vez yo me lo merecía, me lo busqué, por la tipa rubia, tal vez era su venganza, tal vez Sakura nunca lo olvido, pero otra parte me decía que no, que Sakura no era así, pero bien podría, ella bien podría…

No logré dormir bien esa noche y me daba rabia pensar que de seguro ella estaba durmiendo como si no hubiera sucedido una sola cosa. Elegí mi casa porque mis padres llevarían a mis hermanas de paseo al campo por tres días, elegí mi casa porque no quería que nadie escuchara lo que teníamos que hablar, porque quería decirle y que me dijera todo lo que había que decir sin interrupciones.

Me despedí de mi familia, muy temprano, no comí, me bañé y me senté en el sillón a esperarla, a esperar que apareciera aunque no sabía que jodida cosa iba a ser, que iba a decirle, tenía la impresión de que con solo verla me darían ganas de tratarla como nunca he hecho y sacarla de mi casa de mala forma.

Pero desafortunadamente, toda esta ira que venía acumulando desde que recibí ese estúpido mensaje de mierda desapareció cuando después de escuchar la puerta y levantarme en un impulso desesperado a abrir, me encontré a Sakura mirándome con sus grandes ojos verdes asustados, casi dolidos y pensé que de donde rayos me había empezado a imaginar la historia de la venganza, que Sakura no podía ser así.

No dijimos palabra, le indiqué con un gesto que entrara y antes de que abriera la boca le dije secamente.

- No te preocupes, no hay nadie.

Sakura, puso su bolso en el sillón, no se sentó y camino un poco por la sala, tuve la impresión de que no sabía qué hacer, pero aun viéndola así, como un animalillo acorralado, no dejé de mirarla acusadoramente, despreciándola en secreto, porque en realidad no sabía muy bien nada, ni yo, ni ella, ¿Qué hacíamos aquí?

- ¿Cuándo es? – Le pregunte de pronto, rompiendo ese silencio cortante, afilado, agudo. Mi voz sonó más molesta de lo que hubiese querido y fue tan repentino que Sakura se sobresaltó al escucharme, porque se encontraba nerviosa mirando el piso. No tenía planeado preguntarle estas cosas, que esto tomara este rumbo, imaginé nada más que ambos nos mandaríamos a la mierda, pero con ella nada se planeaba.

- En tres semanas, un poco menos – me dijo, con la voz baja, tan baja que a penas y alcance a escucharle, reí sin risa, indispuesto a demostrarle que esta jodida noticia no me estaba carcomiendo el cerebro.

- ¿Y por qué putas no me habías dicho antes? – le pregunté, elevando un poco la voz, porque me estaba molestando, me estaba enojando, de verdad.

- Porque no sabía, Shaoran, no sabía – me dijo, mirándome a los ojos, flaqueando un poco entre su exasperante lentitud, porque yo corría y Sakura caminaba, porque yo me enfurecía, gritaba y ella se quedaba ahí, siempre ahí, inmóvil, asustada.

- ¡No te creo una mierda! – Solté, asestándole un golpe a la pared, se asustó, pero aun así, intento dar un paso hacia a mí.

- Te lo juro, Shaoran – Me dijo, se detuvo cuando vio que el paso que dio fue el mismo que yo retrocedí.

- ¡No me vengas con tus jodidas lagrimas manipuladoras ahora! – Le dije ¡mierda! Me sentí mal, siempre que la veía llorar me sentía mal, jodidamente mal, pero ¡joder! ¡Sakura! Si ella supiera cuanto me importa esto. No me dijo nada, intentó limpiarse las lágrimas, retrocedió el paso que había dado, regreso a su lugar estático.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo? – Le pregunté, cuestionándome por qué no la estaba mandando a la mierda a como me había planteado, por qué le estaba reclamando cosas, portándome así, siendo tan débil como para demostrarle con mis preguntas que esto me importa.

La vi pensar, la duda pululó en sus ojos verdes.

- ¿Te vas a quedar allá?

- Tres meses – dijo ella, pero sé que ni ella misma se creía.

- No vas a volver, ¡joder!

- Shaoran, por favor – me dijo – tres meses, voy a volver en tres meses, Shaoran.

- No te creo.

- Escúchame, lo siento, no puedo evitar esto – Y lloraba- es lo que mi familia quiere, me piden tres meses, Shaoran, no más.

- No vas a volver – Le dije seguro, Sakura no me mentía, mejor dicho, sus ojos no lo hacían, sus ojos que lloraban, que gritaban, pero sus palabras, sus palabras joder. La entendí en parte, su familia, sus viejos, el imbécil de su hermano, la entendí en parte, en verdad no hice, por que Sakura era demasiado débil, porque estas son de las cosas que se entienden vistas desde afuera.

- Lo haré – me dijo, pero sus palabras, sus palabras, no eran lo mismo que sus ojos.

- Cállate, cállate Sakura – le dije, acercándome a ella, mirándola a los ojos con todo el odio posible que podía expresar mi amor – Eres una mentirosa de mierda, no vas a volver, no te creo. Cállate.

La besé con rabia, sabiendo que si abría la boca para decir cualquier putada, alguna maldita frase para hacerme sentir mejor, la iba a mandar a la mierda. Porque Sakura era condenadamente buena, pero no quería que me mintiera, no cuando sus grandes ojos verdes estaban allí gritándome la verdad.

Todo lo que no le pude decir, lo que nunca le diría.

_Mentirosa._

Todo se lo deje allí en la boca, en ese beso, mientras ella lloraba, lloraba y yo la odiaba y la quería mandar la mierda. La besé con furia, tome su boca como si fuese la primera y última vez que ella seria mía, porque quería saber si una parte de Sakura aún me pertenecía, porque quería asegurar de que mis nuevas conclusiones no estaban erradas, no lo estaban, Sakura me correspondió con la misma rabia y rudeza con la que yo nunca la había besado.

Me mordió, la mordí de vuelta. Nos arrastramos en ese enredo hasta mi habitación y caímos ahí en la cama, odiándonos a morir, besándonos con tanto sentimiento y frustración que era lo único que podía ser sincero el día de hoy.

Quitarle el pantalón que andaba este día fue una odisea, porque no queríamos en ningún momento dejar de besarnos, no saben cuánto me mortificaban sus labios, me provocaba cada beso una profunda amargura aquí en el pecho, y un nudo aquí, justo aquí en la garganta que no me dejaba hablar, y Sakura seguía llorando mientras me arrancaba la camiseta negra y enredaba sus dedos en mis cabellos tirándolos con fuerza y de pronto me enterraba las uñas en la espalda. Así nos despojamos de todo lo terrenal y quedaron solo nuestros cuerpos, pobres, insignificantes, nos hicimos uno con furia, a como nunca lo habíamos hecho y de esta forma duele pero solo de esta forma se puede hacer en momentos como este, le mordí en cuello y con rapidez la volví a besar dejando que el grito muriera en mi boca, gruñí por sus uñas lastimándome la espalda, los brazos, lo que estuviera a su alcance, yo también la lastimaba, estaba siendo un bruto, la sentí aferrarse a mí y yo me aferre a ella como pude, nos hicimos todo el daño físico que no nos hicimos en todo el tiempo juntos y cuando terminamos rendidos, la abracé con fuerza, aplastándola con todo mi peso en el lio de las sabanas, Sakura me abrazo con toda su fuerza también, pero estaba muy débil, tan débil que dolía.

- Ya no llores – Le pedí al oído. Pero Sakura me miró y fue necesario ese instante, ese segundo para que se enterara, porque yo también estaba débil, me descuide, no la protegí de mí mismo, y ella vio la debilidad en mis ojos y ella notó que yo también quería llorar, pero no lo iba a hacer frente a ella, porque si lo hacía la haría sentir peor, no lo iba a hacer frente a nadie.

Pero fue muy tarde, Sakura lloró más y yo intente tranquilizarla besándole la frente y escondí mi debilidad en su cuello, aun entre sus piernas que me apretaban fuerte, fuerte, como todo su ser.

- Lo siento mucho, Shaoran.

- Calla, Sakura, no es necesario que digas nada. – Le dije.

- Cuando me vaya, ¿Ya no me vas a querer?

A veces era tan niña.

- Eso no importa, Sakura – le dije- Ya nada importa, ¿no lo ves?

Me había destruido con tanta inocencia, a como deliré tantas veces. Fue mi perdición, un ángel negro.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Holaaaaaaaa! Sé que el POV de Shaoran fue muchoo, más corto, pero mucho más significativo, Shaoran estaba ahí, abriéndose verdaderamente un poco hacia a mí por primera vez. Mmmm, porque he actualizado tan rápido? Me prestaron una compu! y le estoy robando el internet al vecino? En fin.**

**No olviden hacerme saber que les pareció, sé que el capítulo anterior estuvo un poco flojo, pero como el capítulo Crónicas de un rompimiento anunciado. La parte uno es como un intro, un opening, yo que sé! y la dos es lo que vendría siendo la culminación. Muchos besos y abrazos y gracias a los que me han dejado recientemente sus comentarios hasta en facebook, y los que han dado -click- a follow y favorite e incluso me han dado follow a mi como autora lo que es un acto de valentía? :B**

**Besos y abrazos, con amor. ATT: esta autora - si es que me puedo llamar asi- disfuncional.**


	20. Lejos

**Good girls like bad boys**

(A las chicas buenas les gustan los chicos malos)

**By**

**Izaku-Chan**

"Dicen que a las chicas buenas les gustan los chicos malos, ¿tú que piensas Sakura? Sakura se ruborizó, ella era una chica buena según decían, y la imagen en su cabeza de chico malo tenía nombre y a apellido, ¿sería aquello posible?"

**Capítulo veinte: Lejos.**

* * *

_Pienso en el gusto de volverla a encontrar, y al mismo tiempo tengo un poco de miedo de que usted esté ya muy cambiada, ( ... ) de que no le divierta la posibilidad de verme. ( ... ) Por eso le pido desde ahora y se lo pido por escrito porque me es más fácil ( ... ) que si usted está ya en un orden satisfactorio de cosas, si no necesita este pedazo de pasado que soy yo, me lo diga sin rodeos. ( ... ) Sería mucho peor disimular un aburrimiento. ( ... ) Me gustaría que siga siendo brusca, complicada, irónica, entusiasta, y que un día yo pueda prestarle otro pullover."_

_-Fragmento, carta de Julio Cortazar a la Maga-_

* * *

**(Shaoran)**

No sé qué mierda pasó, Sakura se me esfumó como el aire, los últimos días en que la vi, no me pareció nada más que un fantasma pasajero que pululaba en torno a mí. Apurada, de prisa, invisible, yo alzaba la mano pero no podía tocarla, se me esfumaba entre los dedos como el mismo aire, era una visión borrosa, ya no la veía ni a colores sino más bien en un tono color sepia, como el fantasma de un pasado.

Esta vez era yo el estático, casi no me movía, casi no le hablaba, no quería ya ni siquiera su presencia pero al mismo tiempo. _Contradictorio_. Tenía ganas de jalarla de la mano y susurrarle al oído los anhelos de mi alma.

Me fumé otro cigarrillo, uno más, mientras perdía nuevamente la mirada a lo lejos, a lo lejos, y no veía nada, ni aquí ni allá. Se acabaron las promesas, se acabaron hasta en si las conversaciones, se acabaron las mentiras y nos refugiamos en un silencio protector, que servía de coraza para ambos, al menos hasta que llegaba el momento inevitable en que yo me molestaba mucho y a Sakura se le nublaban los ojos.

Intentamos hacer como que no sucedía nada. Fingimos mucho, mucho. Porque era lo único que podíamos hacer, estaba dicho lo necesario. Sakura no se quería ir, pero tenía que hacerlo, debía hacerlo, su familia, sus viejos… toda esa mierda. Yo no quería que se fuera pero no pensaba detenerla, no había nada que ofrecer.

No había forma, viejos, ¡no había forma! En ese entonces solo teníamos dieciocho años, dieciocho _pu-tos_ años, que no nos servían ni una mierda a ninguno de los, ni a ella, ni a mí, ni a nadie.

Lo dejé pasar, dejé pasar el tiempo y también dejé pasar el fantasma de Sakura.

- No va a regresar – Me dijo también Otani- Lo siento mucho, Shaoran, así es la cosa, se va a otro país, no va a volver, ya sabes, lo que siempre te he dicho, las diferencias.

- Yo también pienso que no va a volver.

- Ve olvidándola, hermano – me palmeó el hombro – ¿podrás?

- Claro que podré – le dije- no soy tan estúpido como para no intentar hacerlo.

- Es lo mejor, carbón. – Me dijo- tal vez apenas ella pise ese avión, tal vez desde ese instante, ya no habrá retorno, esta vida es una locura, la gente se va y nunca vuelve, así es, no hay nada que pensar, dale tiempo al tiempo.

- No pensé que iba a ser así. – Le dije al enano, él suspiró.

- Así es siempre – contestó- las cosas malas vienen cuando uno menos las merece.

Perdí la noción del tiempo por semanas, justo ahora no sé muy bien cuando paso cada cosa, jodí con el orden cronológico, no recuerdo nada bien, de repente me parece tener a Sakura al lado, pero si abro bien los ojos, no está, no está ya tampoco su pelo castaño sobre la almohada.

Su lúgubre y silencioso fantasma me acosó, me acosó días enteros y en ocasiones me parecía escuchar su risa fantasmal tan claramente que llegaba a pensar que me estaba volviendo loco, era una psicosis infernal. Había segundos en que olvidaba que ella ya no estaba aquí.

Es como si Sakura hubiese muerto, había muerto, pero permitidme ordenar un poco mi cabeza. ¡Mi cabeza! Me duele la cabeza. Desde la última borrachera me duele la cabeza, no sé qué día es hoy y no sé si Sakura me escuchará cuando le cuente lo que he andado haciendo, y será mi juez, siempre acusándome con su simple presencia, porque ella es perfecta y yo un simple pobre diablo, porque aparentemente nunca la merecí, porque siempre fui un bastardo.

Esa mierda es lo que dice la gente.

Un momento, déjenme concentrarme, tomarme una aspirina con el estomago vacío y primero, por que es lo mas importante, intentar averiguar si estoy en el pasado o en el futuro, primero tengo que saber en donde estoy y que hago y entonces así sabré donde demonios está Sakura y sobre todo sabré que mierda pasó y por qué estoy aquí con esta luz golpeándome dolorosamente el cerebro.

Así, así, con el tiempo, creo que la veo, Sakura esta allá, está aquí, conmigo en mi habitación, está llorando y esta desnuda y no se quiere ir, dice que esta noche dormirá conmigo en mi casa, que ya buscara un pretexto para que no la regañen y que en realidad a como es su vida, a nadie le importa mucho donde esté o lo que esté haciendo, a mí tampoco me importaría, porque ¿qué probabilidad hay de que Sakura esté inyectándose drogas en las venas? ninguna, no la hay.

Yo no quiero que se quede, no, no quiero que se quede aquí, pero no lo puedo soltar tampoco, temo que me he encariñado demasiado con su cuerpo, aunque no hablemos, ni nos toquemos, ni estemos contentos, me gusta solo saber que su cuerpo está ahí a la par, al alcance de mi vista y dolor. Me gusta saber que puedo abrir la boca y lastimarla cuantas veces quiera, me gusta como duele su mirada, porque en su mirada Sakura me dice que me odia, pero creo que el amor o esa mierda que me mantiene aquí, es lo mismo que la mantiene aquí a ella.

Sakura se me hace invisible hasta cuando beso su piel y tengo miedo de abrir los ojos y que no haya nada, por eso delineó su cintura a ojos cerrados, y voy besando su piel, su piel que regresara a ella, porque ya no es ni un poco mía. Sakura se deja, simplemente se deja, como si no estuviese aquí, porque ella ya no está aquí, está allá, muy allá, pero nosotros aquí muriéndonos de la desnudez y del frío en esta cama.

Esos días, en los últimos días, no la fui a ver, ni una sola vez la visité más, no le dije tampoco que fuésemos a ningún lado. Pero esperen, estaba diciéndoles que Sakura lloraba ¿verdad? Esta vez yo la abrazaba sabiendo la razón, era tan buena mi cruel Sakura, que estaba seguro de que diría cualquier cosa con tal de hacerme sentir mejor, porque aunque yo no se lo dije, ni se lo diría nunca, sé que ella sabía que me había jodido bastante.

- No llores – repetí- me haces sentir peor.

- ¿Puedo quedarme contigo? – Yo suspiré – esta noche Shaoran, solo esta noche, no te pediré nada más.

- ¿Y que dirás en tu casa?

- Eso no importa, no creo que les importe mucho donde estoy ahora – dijo y prefirió callarse lo que iba a agregar.

- Está bien – le dije aunque sabía que lo ideal hubiese sido decirle que se fuera, que no alargáramos esta mierda, porque era bizarro, estúpidamente jodido, muy jodido. No pude sin embargo decirle eso, aunque era lo debido y creo que lo necesario para los dos, terminar todo aquí, cortar el problema de raíz y terminar de establecer nuestra distancia.

Nadie hubiese podido en realidad, si bastaba verle los ojos para visualizarle el alma y las ganas de quedarse conmigo en este instante, Sakura se iba resignando, pero a como ya saben, a ella le gusta ir muy lento, hacer más larga esta despedida, alargar el tiempo con su lentitud. Pero yo voy más rápido y quería acabar con esto.

Pero su mirada, verde, acuosa, dolida, su rostro, su aura de tristeza me invadía y no le pude decir que no, la abracé aún más a mí, de pronto recordé algo, y me levanté de la cama desnudo y de golpe, mientras Sakura se sentaba en la intentando taparse un poco con el enredo de cobijas, viendo tímidamente como me movía por la habitación, un tanto ofuscado, hasta que di con la pequeña bolsita de papel sin mayores decorados que unas cuantas flores.

Suspiré, ahí con la bolsita en las manos, preguntándome si era tan bruto para hacer una estupidez cuando lo mejor hubiese sido vender la puta pulsera dadas las circunstancias, miré a Sakura que se cohibió un poco por mi mirada, era tan bonita. ¡A la mierda! Me dije, una estupidez mas no dañaba a nadie, solo la última estupidez que haría por ella, intenté convencerme, la última.

Me lancé en la cama de nuevo, primero me encargué de limpiarle un poco la cara empapada de lágrimas y después la mire a los ojos. La última vez, me repetí. Sakura también me miró, nos miramos.

- Te amo – la última vez que se lo iba a decir, me dije. La escuché musitar que ella también sentía lo mismo, fingí no escucharla porque aún me encontraba un poco cabreado, procedí a colocarle la pulsera, tomé su muñeca siendo muy consciente que Sakura me miraba a mí, solamente a mí, no a la pulsera y yo sabía que en el fondo ese presente le dolía tremendamente, ignoré deliberadamente este hecho, otra cosa que no salía según mis planes.

No dijo nada, creo que no tenía el valor, me eché a su lado mirando el techo.

- Gracias – la oí murmurar y de reojo noté que se miraba la muñeca, estaba muy triste. Y tal vez de mi parte había sido un poco cruel regalarle algo aun sabiendo lo que había pasado. Nunca le había regalado algo así y cuando se me ocurrió la mariconada, resultó ser en el peor instante.

- Ni siquiera importa – le dije- la compre ayer, pensé que te gustaría.

Yo había cerrado los ojos, pronto sentí su cuerpo más cerca, rozando el mío y un beso doloroso se posó sobre mis labios. Eso era todo, un simple beso y ya se iba retirando, la tomé de la nuca, giré sobre ella y la besé yo, con tanta desesperación que fue un beso muy lento, rabioso.

- Escríbeme – me pidió en un susurro.

- Lo haré – le mentí.

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí – No sé si me creyó, pero vi una suave sonrisa asomarse en sus labios.

- Yo te escribiré todos los días.

Pasamos todo el día juntos, podría jurar que fue una perdida de tiempo para ambos. Yo había perdido el interés en verla, pero Sakura a como nunca había hecho, después de eso empezó a visitarme continuamente, había algo que me impedía pedirle, exigirle más bien, que no se atreviera a pisar nuevamente mi casa, ese algo era esta necesidad absurda de conformarme con verla pasearse por mi habitación, viendo como se esforzaba por construir conversaciones en las que me veía involuntariamente involucrado.

Me parece, porque no le pregunté, que en las dos últimas semanas se vio involucrada en el papeleo para el viaje y de ahí sus continuos viajes al centro de Tokio, de donde siempre volvía aunque se viera agotada, a mi casa. Con una sonrisa y su charla practicada para no dejarnos decaer.

En ocasiones como esa pensé que la verdad nunca entendí a Sakura, por que no lograba comprender que me visitara tanto al final, cuando ya nada valía la pena, mi conclusión final fue que lo hacía por lastima, por que se le notaba a leguas que se estaba esforzando por hablar, por sonreír, por venir prácticamente todos los días y cada vez que se le hacía posible, por llamarme para preguntarme si podía venir, si podíamos salir en la noche y todas esas mierda.

_No, no podemos._ Tuve ganas de decirle muchas veces, pero lo consideré inútil porque verdaderamente todo valía mierda, una salida más era una salida menos. Seguí a Sakura como un perro por tres semanas y media, recorrimos todo Tomoeda y cada pequeño establecimiento de pizza. Hasta que finalmente llegó el día.

Recuerdo tenerla de frente después de nuestra última salida implícita. Sakura me miraba y yo sabía que me quería decir algo pero que no lo iba a hacer.

- Te amo, Shaoran – me susurró al oído cuando de pronto se me tiró a abrazarme con desesperación o talvez prisa, me dio un beso en la mejilla y nuevamente acercándose a mi oído, porque no se atrevía a darme la cara murmuró lo que indicaba que todo esto era una jodida realidad- _Adiós_.

No le contesté y ambos sabíamos que no era un adiós de esos que dices cualquier día. Tomé aire y la vi salir corriendo al interior de su casa, me miró una última vez antes de cerrar la puerta, yo respiré profundo aguantando las ganas de estallarle las llantas al auto de los Kinomoto, me quedé ahí parado por unos minutos reputeando esa casa. Finalmente cuando vi la luz del cuarto de Sakura prenderse, lo mandé todo al carajo.

El resto de ese diciembre fue un tormento. Después de ese último adiós, renuncié al trabajo, me pegué una de mis más grandes borracheras. Solo quería sacarme a la jodida Sakura de la cabeza y hacer como si nunca hubiese existido. ¿Qué tan difícil sería borrar un recuerdo después de todo?

Me negué sobre todas las cosas a saber en que andaba ella, o si había llegado bien a la afamada América. Fue una mierda les digo. De ahí empecé a perder el hilito ilusorio del tiempo. Volví a mis andadas y un día desperté con una tipa en mi cama, creo que fue a inicios de enero, pero joder ¡Que lo voy a recordar!

Las fiestas con Otani y los viejos fueron fenomenales, hubiesen sido mejores si Otani no hubiese andado de santo por haber conocido a la tal Risa. Se dedicaba únicamente a seguirme los pasos y vigilar mis acciones hasta que se hartaba y me mandaba a la mierda.

- ¡Te estás pasando de estúpido! – Me gritó un día y aunque yo estaba un poco borracho aun recuerdo esa pelea con mi mejor amigo el enano claramente.

- ¡Vete a la mierda enano!

- ¡A la mierda te vas a ir tú! todo por no querer estar sobrio un solo instante por temor a recordar a Kinomoto!

- ¿De que mierda hablas? _¿Y quien putas es esa Kinomoto?_

Pero claro que yo sabía quien era Kinomoto, la cosa es que no me interesaba o no quería que me interesara, a como ya sabrán era mas que todo la segunda opción, de ahí fue que conocí a la tipa que lleve a mi casa, fue un escándalo cuando mi madre se dio cuenta.

Un día amanecí en un parque, con un puto dolor de cabeza, sin saber que mierdas estaba haciendo ahí. Lo mas jodido me sucedió a principios de enero, después de lo de la tipa y después de muchas cosas mas que me sucedieron en apenas unos días, porque ahora que estaba solo a como siempre estuve, no tenía la necesidad de ir al paso lento de nadie y podría tirarme la vida a Kilometros por hora, en los que me sucedían miles de cosas.

Fue algo que no se van a poder creer. Creo que fue la primera aparición fantasmal que recordaría en mi vida. De verdad, me asustaron viejos y por primera vez sentí un poco de temor. De milagro yo estaba en casa, no sé qué putas hacía ahí, talvez por el frío inmoral que estaba haciendo en las calles y porque en esos días uno no podía caminar sin tener que sacar los pies de la nieve varios centímetros.

Pero yo estaba en casa, justo en la sala y a la una y veinticinco de la madrugada tocaron la puerta, talvez aún había residuos en mí del último puro de María Juana que fumé con Otani. Por que de otra forma no creo que hubiese abierto la puerta de par en par solo para encontrarme unos ojos siniestros mirándome en la oscuridad, a contra luz con las farolas de la calle.

Me quedé mirando largo rato, sin reacción alguna de mi parte. Sacudí la cabeza para que aquella imagen se esfumara de mi mente porque era imposible que de verdad estuviese visualizando aquella cosa.

Los ojos siniestros me seguían mirando, malignos, terroríficos. Avancé unos pasos hacia afuera ocasionando que se me hundieran los pies descalzos en la nieve y que el frío se me clavara como agujas haciéndome tiritar inmediatamente.

Los ojos seguían ahí resplandeciendo como dos diabólicas luciérnagas ¿Por qué las luciérnagas tienen luz verde verdad? Porque era Sakura la que estaba ahí mirándome impasible, talvez el primer error, el primer fallo que delataba que era el mismísimo demonio era que llevaba la misma ropa con que la había llevado al mirador.

Me observaba con una expresión seria que nunca antes había visto y en sus ojos había una dureza implacable, pero era Sakura la que estaba allí, mirándome con esos ojos desquiciados que brillaban como luciérnagas de luz verde, fosforescentes.

- Shaoran – dijo de pronto y no era Sakura porque ella nunca hablaba con tanta calma, no sé si me entiendan, que Sakura no hubiese sido capaz de decir mi nombre así – Volví – me dijo.

Yo había sacudido la cabeza una vez más, y apuñado los ojos para ver si la visión ectoplasmatica se desaprecia de ahí. Pero no, ahí estaba. No se iba. Le pregunté si tenía frío y Sakura, esa Sakura me miró los pies descalzos sobre la nieve y observó como yo tiritaba otra vez, se rió y por un momento me aterroricé porque esa no era su risa. Llevaba la misma mochila de cuero café que la hacía lucir tan exploradora y simpática. Llevaba el mismo abrigo, pero no era su misma presencia.

- Regresé, Shaoran – repitió con la misma calma, quise decirle que ya la había escuchado – Vamos, escapemos juntos – Sakura me extendió la mano, que yo miré como desconfiado – Vamos, Shaoran – y su voz se distorsionó una vez mas.

Dí unos pasos mas, los pies se me hundían y los pinchazos de frío eran cada vez mas fuertes. Extendí la mano para alcanzar la de Sakura, pero justo antes de tomarla, ella observó a mis espaldas y frunció el ceño.

- ¡Shaoran! – Mi madre me miró desde la puerta, venía descalza y se frotaba los brazos – he tenido una pesadilla horrible – me dijo, yo no quería saberlo, por que en sus pesadillas horribles siempre nos veíamos involucrados mis hermanas y yo- ¿Qué haces ahí afuera hijo? ¡Que frío que hace! – Exclamó.

- Yo… es que vino…

- ¿De que hablas Shaoran? ¡Ahí no hay nadie! ¡Entra ya por el amor de Dios! – me pidió, dirigí confundido una mirada, aun tenía la mano extendida pero no había Sakura alguna al alcance, ni siquiera huellas en la nieve.

Me dio un terror espeluznante y la primera mierda que se me ocurrió fue que Sakura… que ella. Negué con la cabeza, retrocedí los pasos que había dado y me metí a la casa con mama.

¿Qué me estaba pasando? Desde ese día sentí que me volvía loco, no volví a tomar por una semana y ni siquiera a fumar un poco, preguntándome si esa alucinación había sido causada por las drogas, por mi mente, por Sakura. Yo no le había olvidado pero después de eso me forcé por averiguar sobre ella, dado que yo había cerrado mi Facebook, cambiado mi número de teléfono, hasta cancelado mi correo con tal de no volver a comunicarme con ella. Porque yo sabía que sería algo estúpido hablar con Sakura y a esta distancia.

Después de todo no pensé que a ella le importase mucho, me había convencido de que Sakura no me quería. Me había convencido yo antes de que el destino se mofara de mí. Pero después de esta cosa horrorosa que me ocurrió, entre en cierto pánico, como si a ella le estuviese pasando algo y yo aquí siendo un idiota.

- ¿Cómo está? – le pregunte a Otani- Tú la tienes en Facebook ¿no es cierto?

El enano me miró suspirando, aún estaba algo resentido conmigo por las discusiones que tuvimos los últimos días. Se sacó el celular del bolsillo y me lo tiró.

- Velo por ti mismo – me dijo – me parece que está perfectamente.

Me sentía algo idiota y la verdad es que hubiese sido mejor no haber visto el Facebook de Sakura, no volver a tener noticia de ella, aunque en ese momento solo sentí la necesidad de saber que no estaba muerta o alguna cosa así, y que lo que vi aquella noche había sido causa de mi propia psicosis del demonio o quién sabe.

Aun así, y sobre todo aun con Otani mirándome y dándome por caso perdido, porque él me había repetido miles de veces que Sakura Kinomoto no iba a volver, me encontré mirando su Facebook. Primero, en la foto de perfil salía preciosa, con los ojos brillantes, ropa nueva y una sonrisa como esas que vi tantas veces, estaba en algún lugar del Central Park en Nueva York. Acababa de actualizar la foto y ya tenía veintisiete_ likes_ y treinta y dos comentarios.

Quise odiarla, pero me convencí de que no valía la pena, porque para mí Sakura solo había puesto excusas para irse, no me quería y era así de sencillo, mire su foto la última vez, sin querer pasarme de _stalker_ y revisarle todo el puto muro, no era tan bruto para causarme esas mierdas a mí mismo.

Me convencí y alivie en cierta parte, porque la tonta, patosa de Sakura al menos estaba viva y sonriente a como me acosaba frecuentemente en los recuerdos.

- Ya – le dije a Otani – toma esta mierda.

Le tiré el celular y me senté a su lado. Nos quedamos ahí sentados en el muro frente a mi casa viendo la vida pasar a como la habíamos visto tantas veces.

- Se ve feliz – no pude evitar comentar con cierto rencor.

- ¿Te molesta?

- Me pudre – confesé – pero está bien.

- ¿Preferirías que fuese miserable?

- Me haría sentir mejor si a eso te refieres – el enano se rió.

- ¿Solo por qué tu estas hecho mierda?

Prendí un cigarrillo.

- Ya se me pasó – le dije.

- ¿Enserio?

Asentí, tome un profundo respiro. _Lejos_. Estábamos tan lejos que ahora si por más que alzaba mi mano no podía tocarla ni verla pulular a mí alrededor, miré el cielo por unos instantes, pensando que la distancia no jode realmente a la gente, son las personas que joden a las otras personas. Sakura y yo estábamos tan lejos, yo aquí prendiendo otro cigarrillo, arruinándome la vida y ella muy sonriente en el puto Central Park en algún jodido estado de America.

Ya había hecho muchas estupideces después de que se fue, claro que según yo, no a su causa, solo había vuelto a mis andadas. Aquí lejos, me sentía hecho mierda, pensando en cómo sucedió ¿en qué momento Sakura me había jodido tanto? Esbocé una sonrisa irónica y el enano me observó como si yo estuviese loco, tal vez lo estaba, tenía un poquito retorcida la psicología.

Pero es que recordé algún momento estúpido en que Sakura y yo habíamos jurado prácticamente que lo nuestro iba a ser para siempre y que lo íbamos a lograr porque teníamos una relación extraña y éramos más o menos un par de locos de mierda juntos por algún motivo extraño.

Me gustaría llamarla mi Karma. Tal vez ella me regresó todas esas noches en desesperé a mamá, en que hice que mis hermanas se preocuparan por mí, en que lastime a algunas personas.

Aquí lejos quiero odiarla. Porque la muy jodida siguen aquí metida entre mis sienes. La odio por subir una foto muy sonriente en el Central Park, mientras yo aquí jodido aunque sea por mi causa.

Aquí lejos resolví dejarme de pendejadas y empezar olvidarla. No más evitarla, solo desaparecerla de mi a como se había ido ella misma. Porque desde que me informó la noticia supe que nunca iba a volver aquí, a este pueblito de mierda, porque después de todo a Sakura siempre le interesó el concepto de sacar una puta carrera y tener dinero.

Pero la muy jodida quería hacerlo por su cuenta, porque sabía muy bien que no necesitaba a nadie para lograrlo, que solo necesitaba su jodida inteligencia. La muy jodida sabía que no me necesitaba a mí para nada en esta vida. Así me convencí de que yo tampoco la necesitaba a ella.

Lo que debía hacer era buscarme una tipa guapa. Olvidar a Kinomoto que al final de cuentas nunca existió, olvidar la ubicación de su casa, quitarle lo sagrado a la puta banca en el parque, y restarle importancia a la calle doce llena de cerezos que resultaba ser su calle favorita.

- Voy a entrar a Seijo de nuevo – informé a Otani, y él me conocía tanto que sabía que hablaba enserio.

- ¡Que guay! ¿Sabes que muy posiblemente seremos compañeros, verdad? – me preguntó medio ilusionado por algo tan tonto.

- Seguro.

- ¡Este año va a ser de puta madre!

- A por ello, enano.

A las semanas iniciaron las clases, me sumergí increíblemente sacando buenas notas, ignorando la felicidad exagerada de mamá, por el hecho. En el instituto no quedaba nadie que me recordara nada, por dicha toda la puta generación de _esa_ salió el año pasado. Me conseguí otro trabajo más adecuado a mi horario y me encontré algo cansado para las fiestas así que solo iba a algunas de ellas, salía con mis amigos a como siempre y ya no me metía tanto en problemas.

Para torturar al fantasma de ojos verdes fluorescentes, tuve citas con algunas chicas y a todas las llevé al parque y las senté en la misma puta banca frente a la fuente vacía y a todas las besé ahí. Un día me sorprendí de ver que la fuente ya no estaba vacía, la habían pintado, arreglado y resplandecía de agua limpia en medio del parque, para mi desgracia iba solo, y recordé que alguien hubiese chillado tanto de alegría por ese hecho que yo la hubiese hecho callar.

Mis planes de la novia sin embargo esperaron, por algo así como lealtad al pasado. Pasaron tres meses y medio, la casa de los Kinomoto mas sola que nunca, Yue que de forma retorcida se hizo amigo de Touya Kinomoto me dijo que el tipo entre los estudios en la universidad y el trabajo nunca pasaba en casa. El jardín se descuidó, la pintura empezaba a caerse y la ventana que daba al árbol gigante permaneció cerrada.

Me fumé otro cigarrillo, ahora si todo había valido mierda, tenía que escoger muy bien con quien tendría una relación, alguien a quien pudiese llevar a casa sin escandalizar a mamá, una chica buena, que sin embargo no se le pareciera en lo más mínimo. Alguien de cabello negro y por ningún motivo castaño, por ningún motivo de ojos verdes, por ningún motivo… ya saben.

Que idiota fui todo ese tiempo. Me reafirmé mi teoría de vivir a kilómetros por hora y seguí la vida amigos, seguí la vida.

* * *

"_**Cada suspiro es como un sorbo de vida del que uno se deshace."**_

_**- Pedro Páramo-**_

* * *

**(Sakura)**

Hay cosas que son inútiles de explicar, tal vez en ocasiones solo basta detenerse un momento y dejar de pedirle explicaciones a la vida, dejar de formular _¿por qué? _Dejar de formular todo. Claro que nunca es fácil, hay que tener un profunda concentración para sumergirse en los hechos, para aceptar el aquí y ahora e ir descubriendo que las cosas fueron así por obra del destino, irse resignando a ello, porque no nos gusta aceptar algo que estuvo tan dentro y fuera de nuestras manos al mismo tiempo.

Que no, ya de nada vale preguntar qué hubiese pasado al quedarme. Tenemos que comprender que no sirve lamentarse del pasado, preguntarse qué tal si hubiese hecho esto o aquello, porque todo ya pasó y todo lo que mires a tus espaldas se vuelve intocable, se esfuma y en cierta forma es como si el pasado no existiera, como si nunca hubiese existido, si lo piensas bien el pasado resulta como un sueño ¿a qué si? Porque ya no está aquí y hay cosas que recuerdas con tanta claridad y hay otras que olvidas, el pasado en ocasiones también puede confundirse con una pesadilla, en el mejor de los casos, un fantasma.

Hay que dejar de pedir explicaciones al cielo, hay que aprender a resignarse. Es ahí cuando descubres cosas que jamás hubieses visto y te empiezas a formar un motivo, y sabes que de las cosas no haber sido así no hubieses podido crecer, aprender lo que aprendiste.

No, Sakura, de nada vale preguntarse qué hubiese pasado si hubieses actuado diferente en aquellos días. Todo pasa por alguna razón ¿Qué no? En ocasiones es mucho más difícil encontrar esa razón y más que todo si te ciegas tú mismo a los hechos, creo que la clave está en sufrir lo que hay que sufrir, en abrir el corazón al mundo, en dejarle el pasado al tiempo, en convencerte de que fue así y ya no hay nada que hacerle.

_Resignación._

Claro que nada de esto sabía yo meses atrás. A la Sakura de aquella época la veo más niña, mas niña, inmadura y sobre todas las cosas egoísta. Esa Sakura se centró en su mundillo, ella no quería enterarse de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, ahora creo que para ella todo fue el colegio y su novio, y todo a su alrededor era como un ectoplasma, como algo semi-visible que estaba ahí todos los días y por eso ella le restaba importancia.

Todos estuvieron siempre atentos a esa Sakura, todos esperaban siempre hacerla sentir mejor, darle lo mejor, intentar que en su rostro nunca se dibujara aquella mueca amarga. Porque esa Sakura siempre fue la niña, la protegida y la que tenía que vivir contenta, porque su vida fue tan fácil y todo el mundo quería que siguiese siendo así. No había que decirle nada, simplemente dejarla concentrarse en sus estudios, dejarla salir con sus amigas, dejarla tener un novio e impedir sobre todas las cosas que las preocupaciones mundanas le nublasen el camino.

Debo decir que odio a la Sakura de antes, tanto o más de lo que odio a la de ahora ¿pero que hacerle?

Empecemos a contar cronológicamente, desvelemos los fantasmas de mi pasado y lleguemos a los demonios de mi presente. Nada, no hay nada que contar, nada lo suficientemente relevante. Crecí sin preocuparme nunca por nada, mis padres se encargaron de darme todo lo que me faltaba, lo que un humano podría necesitar, nunca tuve carencias materiales y esto me llevo por algún extraño motivo a desvalorizarlas tanto así como las necesitaba.

Pero entonces llego la época del vacío existencial, el aislamiento. Todo esto surgió por sí solo, sin ayuda, sin nada, cuando me di cuenta eso ya estaba allí dentro de mi como un parasito, devorándome la vida y comiendo el alma, poco a poco, paso a paso.

Tal vez Shaoran llegó en el mejor de mis peores momentos, ahora pienso en el como una especie de ángel, llegó y se instaló provisionalmente en mi vida, reviviéndome en esa etapa en la que yo era como un muerto. Porque ese vacío no me permitía interesarme por nada, porque seguía mi rutina de forma conformista, porque era yo y era así, y no quería nada, no me gustaba nada. No sé si me comprendan, que yo sentía no tener nada especial y de esa forma me iba muriendo.

Me sentía muerta y honestamente no me importaba morir realmente en algún minuto porque creí que tal vez era un raro caso de esos que no tienen función ni misión en este mundo, si es que existen. Tal vez mi misión fue sacarle a un desconocido alguna sonrisa, tal vez cumplí un papel relevante en la vida de alguien, en mis años de instituto mientras pasaba desapercibida para mí misma, tal vez alguna vez resulte el apoyo de alguna persona.

Este alguien, desafortunadamente no creo que haya sido Shaoran, desearía que fuese así, porque anhele con tanta pasión poder brindarle ese algo que le faltaba pero en el fondo siempre supe que nunca fui lo suficientemente importante o diferente para que Shaoran quisiese cambiar por mí, tal vez por ese nunca le pedí nada, primero que sabía que Shaoran si iba a hacer algo, seguramente solo realizaría las cosas por sí mismo y segundo porque nunca me creí lo suficientemente influyente en su vida.

Shaoran y su forma de ser y decidir, todo el tenia demasiada fuerza para alguien de tan débil carácter como yo, así que siempre dude eso de poder, quizás, quien sabe, servirle de media naranja, manzana, de mitad al fin y al cabo.

No sé cómo explicar nuestra relación, el amor, lo nuestro. Me gusta pensar que sencillamente fue algo necesario que tuvimos que vivir, aunque aún no puedo sacar un buen motivo para ello, me gustaría que Shaoran no se arrepintiese de nada de lo que vivió conmigo, que me recordara, algún día, por un segundo aunque sea, me hubiese gustado con toda mi alma ser un poquito relevante en alguna situación, pero la verdad es que creo que Shaoran nunca me necesito.

Lo nuestro siempre fue tan distinto, las conversaciones, las salidas, ese noviazgo del que carezco de adjetivos para describir, solo puedo confesar que siempre quise, siempre desee con todo mi corazón que Shaoran me tomase un poco más enserio, que le importase lo suficiente como para tener un noviazgo tradicional conmigo, siempre quise más de él, pero me conforme con lo que logre obtener. Un amor, un corazón roto, un fracaso y una pulsera.

¿Qué? ¿Sobre los últimos días que le vi?

Bueno, eso fue muy doloroso, empezando porque sabía que Shaoran no quería verme, nunca me lo dijo directamente pero con una o dos indirectas insinuaba que ya no quería mi presencia, que era mejor para el que me fuese cuanto antes. Shaoran me fue alejando poco a poco.

Lo recuerdo acostado en la cama escuchándome hablar, comentando alguna cosa sin ganas, besándome sin ganas, tal vez por lástima, porque bueno, me costaba mucho disimular lo mal que me sentía por dentro, más de una vez realice esfuerzos sobre humanos para no romper en llanto, porque Shaoran lo hubiese odiado, yo misma lo hubiese odiado para ser sincera.

Sospechaba pero al mismo tiempo sentía la incertidumbre de que había lastimado a Shaoran, y es muy tonto preferir que él me lastimase a mí, a alguna vez lastimarlo yo. Me lo dijo su mirada el día que fui a su casa para aclarar lo del viaje. Me llamo mentirosa, tal vez lo era porque me estaba mintiendo a mí misma, arrastrándolo un poco a él en las mentiras dudosas sobre si en verdad podría regresar o no que me habían dicho mama y Touya.

¿La pulsera?

Era de oro, delgada, pequeña y con una línea de pequeños elefantes que adoré, la hubiese adorado más en otro instante sin embargo, no pregunten, aun la llevo puesta, y un día que me la quite sin saber dónde la puse, la busqué con desespero, saquee cajones, corrí los muebles, me desespere tanto que mama se sumó a la buscada, repitiéndome que era improbable que se perdiera en casa. Estuve al borde del llanto, me sentí desesperada, fue gracioso, porque parecía que era algo de vida o muerte. La encontré finalmente detrás de la mesita de noche, seguro después de bañarme la puse ahí y de alguna forma se cayó, creo que fue a causa de un libro que leía hasta muy tarde y que coloque somnolienta sobre la mesa empujando así la pulsera, a como sea fue un alivio.

Los últimos días en Japón, arrastré a Shaoran por todo Tomoeda, aprovechándome de su lastima por mí, sin confesarle que no me quería separar de él, pretendiendo ser feliz en esos días, sonriendo para no llorar.

_El amor duele. _Eso es lo que lo hace amor, solo es amor si te importa.

No hubiese importado lo que pasaba si yo no hubiese querido a Shaoran, pero le quería y eso ocasiono que cada uno de esos últimos días me sintiese al borde de la muerte. Después de nuestra despedida lloré como nunca, aunque ya no vale la pena decir cuántas veces lloré, fueron tantas que es como si una más fuese una menos, ya nada importa.

Antes de irme le repetí a Shaoran que le amaba, aun sabiendo que era muy poco probable que me creyera algo ahora, yo no podía evitar sentir, que con mi partida le traicionaba y me traicionaba, porque más de una vez me juré y le dije: _que yo iba a estar a su lado._

Fue mentira, de alguna forma fue mentira, porque le estaba abandonando independientemente del hecho de que fuese algo que se me escapaba de las manos, me sentía traicionada, porque siempre me ha gustado cumplir mis palabras, porque me llenaba de angustia pensar que Shaoran pudiese entre toda su dureza, necesitarme, algún día, cualquiera, necesitarme y que yo ya no estuviese ahí.

Todavía en la sala de espera del aeropuerto, mientras veía despegar aviones, imaginaba que Shaoran iba a venir por mí, imaginaba que yo sacaba un coraje estúpido de algún lugar y escapaba rumbo a su casa y que él me esperaba con los brazos abiertos. Pero todo esto era muy tonto, lo supe justo al instante en que entregué el boleto de avión y mirando atrás supe que ya no habría retorno, que yo no pude quedarme y que Shaoran no había venido por mí, que nunca tuvo la intención de venir por mí.

Antes de que el avión despegara, le llamé. No contestó y me costó algo de tiempo enterarme de lo que Shaoran me estaba haciendo, nos estaba haciendo, _nos hizo_. Como si eso hubiese podido cambiar algo ¿verdad? Él no fue el culpable, tampoco yo supongo, pero aunque sea inútil me pregunto: ¿Qué hubiese pasado si hubiésemos actuado diferente? ¿Es que lo nuestro nunca fue demasiado grande? ¿No fue fuerte? ¿No fue suficientemente importante para Shaoran? ¿Para mí? ¿Para nadie?

Solo teníamos dieciocho años y diecisiete cuando empezamos lo nuestro. Era un poquito de tiempo visto así, tan poquito, tan pequeño, que resultaba insignificante, pero yo sentía que había sido una vida entera a su lado, cuando apenas y fueron algunos meses.

Nueva York era totalmente diferente a Tomoeda, el tráfico, la ciudad, el cómodo departamento en que nos instalamos que a pesar de todo no se parecía a casa en lo más mínimo, la cultura, los vecinos. ¡Vaya! No tengo mucho que decir, me sentía realmente triste y me importaba poco la mayoría de cosas, aunque admito que en ocasiones me deslumbraba por la belleza de algún lugar. Mamá me había obligado a autenticar mis títulos antes de venir, me costó viajes constantes a Tokio.

¿Si quise verdaderamente regresar a Japón? Claro que sí. Lo desee tanto que era insoportable, iba marcando imaginariamente los días en el calendario, esperando que se cumplieran los tres meses para poder regresar a casa. La imagen de Shaoran estuvo siempre presente en mí, incluso cuando cerraba los ojos y cuando sonreía me sentía culpable.

Intente llamarle, no funcionó, intente escribirle y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que a Shaoran no le interesaba tener noticias de mí, me había eliminado del Facebook y por ultimo terminó por cerrar su cuenta, tenía que ser idiota para no notarlo y aunque me dolió… está bien, no supe que pensar.

¿Debía regresar o no? ¿Quería él que yo volviese o no? ¿Me amó alguna vez? Y si lo hizo ¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto? A Shaoran yo no le importaba, eso era todo.

- ¡Siempre había querido venir aquí! – chilló mamá de pronto. Le miré y le sonreí tenuemente, me gustaba verla como una chiquilla emocionada por cualquier cosa, ella se ponía feliz por las dos.

- ¿De verdad? – le pregunté con un aire ausente mientras caminábamos por el Central Park.

- ¡Claro que sí! Este lugar siempre sale en las películas.

- Es cierto.

- Anda, ¡te tomaré una foto! – me dijo de pronto, empujándome a algún lugar mientras yo fruncía el ceño con desgana.

- ¡No mamá! De verdad, no quiero.

- No seas así – me dijo- es para que tu hermano vea que lugares has conocido.

- No quiero – repetí.

- Solo una, Sakura – me dijo esta vez con algo de molestia- anda. No seas amargada, eso, ve. Y dame tu celular que tiene mejor cámara. Anda querida. – me repetía mientras yo me situaba en algún lugar de muy mala gana, no tenía ánimos ni para salir del departamento y menos para que Nadeshiko me tomara de modelo, no me importaba tampoco que Touya se enterase de que lugares había conocido. – Sonríe, porque con esa cara…

- No tengo otra- murmuré molesta.

- ¿Que dijiste? – me preguntó Nadeshiko aunque evidentemente ya me había escuchado.

- Nada, solo toma la foto – le pedí mientras sonreía falsamente a la cámara.

- ¡Ha quedado hermosa! Anda, ponla de foto de perfil para que la vean Touya y tus amigas.

- ¡Mamá! – protesté pero fui inútil, Nadeshiko se pegó a mi hasta que vio que de verdad le había hecho caso. Quien viese esa foto pensaría que estoy feliz de la vida, me dije.

Así pasaron los días, hasta que llegaron los tan esperados tres meses, creo que ese día fue en primero en que sentí que crecí de golpe, porque había tantas cosas que yo no había visto antes, me sentí la peor persona de mundo, porque estaba siendo injusta con Nadeshiko y con todo el mundo, porque en realidad me convencí de lo egoísta que podía ser sin siquiera saberlo.

- Quiero regresar a Japón – nunca olvidaré esas palabras, porque me había tomado verdaderamente mucho tiempo tomar el valor para decírselas a mi madre de frente y porque fue una de las cosas más crueles y estúpidas que llegué a decir en mis dieciocho años de vida ¿Cómo pude ser tan inconsciente? En ese momento solo pensaba en el tiempo que le había dicho a Shaoran, en cumplirle y en cumplirme a mí.

Mi madre leía una revista en el sillón y cuando yo dije eso, noté claramente como se congeló de golpe.

- ¿Por qué? – me preguntó con cierta dureza.

- Hice lo que querían – murmuré- ya pasaron tres meses mamá, no me gusta este lugar, dijiste que podía regresar si no me gustaba.

- No puedes regresar – dijo mamá, alterándose un poco.

- ¿Por qué no? – Me alteré yo también, sin saber que se aproximaba la primera discusión de nuestras vidas- lo dijiste, ¡dijiste que podía regresar!

- ¿Y por qué vas a regresar? ¡Sakura! – Me preguntó enojada- ¿Por ese muchachito?

- ¡No! – Mentí – ¡porque no me gusta este lugar!

- Te conozco, Sakura. ¡Todos saben que estas tan estúpidamente enamorada! ¡Todos saben que solo podrías regresar por él.

- ¡No es así!

- ¡Es así! – Me grito – vas a arruinarte la vida ¡por alguien que no-te-quiere!

Para ese punto ya se imaginaran como estaba yo, mi madre había sacado en el momento mas conveniente para ella esas palabras, aun sabiendo que podía lastimarme con ellas, pero sabia que haría lo necesario para hacerme entrar en razón, en el fondo siempre supe que este día llegaría, lo supe porque me enteré de inmediato que era una mentira camuflada eso de que podría volver.

- ¿Crees que no me he fijado? – Pregunto ante mi silencio- ¿Crees que no he visto lo poco que le interesas? ¡Ni siquiera te llama! ¡No te escribe! ¿Cómo le podrías interesar a alguien así? Eso no es amor Sakura. Si por lo menos yo hubiese visto que el muchacho ese es diferente.

- No es por él – mentí de nuevo, pero ambas sabíamos que yo estaba mintiendo, porque sabia que mama tenia razón y que Shaoran había actuado como si yo nunca le hubiese importado.

- Y cuando vuelvas ¿Qué harás? – Me preguntó ignorando mis mentiras - ¿Qué harás? Sakura. Terminarás viviendo en casa de tus suegros, tendrás que buscar un trabajo limpiando casas todo por irte a vivir con ese muchacho, ¡que decepción! ¡Pensé que eras un poco más sensata! ¡El tipo no estudia! ¡Ni siquiera está trabajando! – soltó de pronto.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo sabes que Shaoran no esta trabajando? Mamá – le pregunté entre el llanto.

- Porque tu hermano me lo ha dicho, tú estas aquí de tonta sufriendo y el chico anda de fiesta en fiesta ¿Eso es amor para ti? – Me preguntó, yo callé – Sakura, si regresas Sakura, no se que harás hija, yo no estoy trabajando, no te puedo enviar dinero y se que tu padre no te apoyará en esta locura. – Me miró con preocupación y bajó el tono de voz – tú no sabes enfrentarte al mundo, eres aun una niña.

Mama tenía razón, yo lo sabía, yo nunca había tenido que esforzarme por nada en la vida, y si había algo que podía evitar mi regreso estúpido a Japón no era Shaoran y su rebeldía sin causa… era yo misma.

- Si tanto quieres cometer esa estupidez, Sakura – me dijo viéndome a los ojos – hazlo. No te puedo detener – la vi sentarse en el sillón, hundir la cara en sus manos y empezar a llorar – yo le diré a tu padre, se enojará mucho, se está esforzando por reunir el dinero para la universidad, se decepcionará pero lo convenceré de dejarte ir. Pero estarás completamente sola y sin nuestro apoyo Sakura, estamos en quiebra.

- ¿Qué? – Le pregunte confundida - ¿En quiebra mamá? ¿Cómo puede ser?

- Solo sucedió, la última excavación de tu padre termino hace mucho. No ha podido volver a conseguir trabajo, los estudios dejaron de dar ganancias, hipotecamos la casa. Un amigo le ofreció a tu padre un trabajo como profesor aquí. Estamos a punto de perderlo todo – me informo. – Tu hermano ha encontrado un trabajo y se esta pagando la universidad el solo, le dieron media beca.

Me explicó mientras lloraba.

- Si cometieras la estupidez que quieres hacer, Sakura – me dijo – no te dejaría sola y desamparada aunque no estuviese de acuerdo, pero es la única opción ahora. ¿Tú crees que yo quiero estar aquí? Lo hemos dejado todo. – me dijo.

Me tomó unos minutos asimilarlo, atar cabos sueltos, esas platicas entre mamá, papá y Touya de las que yo pasé. Lo cansado que lucia papá en esos días, sus suspiros, como se pasaba las manos por el cabello como claro síntoma de estrés. Talvez no era que me hubiesen estado escondiendo todo… es que yo pasé de todo.

Mi familia, todo se estaba desmoronando mientras yo pensaba únicamente en Shaoran Li. Era la peor persona del mundo, porque yo solo pensaba en mi misma mientras mis personas mas queridas se destruían por dentro y de a poco, Estábamos al borde del abismo, a un paso de perderlo todo.

Cuanto le había dolido a mamá perder los estudios por lo que tanto se esforzaron, cuanto le dolía a mamá el miedo inmenso de perder la casa. Cuando le dolía a mi padre ver a mamá así, ver como no podía darnos la estabilidad de siempre.

Lloré un poco más ante todo esto. ¿Por qué no me había enterado antes? Yo no era la única en sentirse sola. Mamá se sentía muy sola también, la estreché entre mis brazos, consolándola por primera vez en la vida, sintiendo como todo lo que había creído tanto tiempo se me vino abajo.

- No me iré mama – le dije – no me iré.

¿Cómo podría irme? Como podría dejarla así, sola, en el momento en que más me necesitaba. Me quedé con ella y vi con mis propios ojos la fuerza que tenía esa mujer, era el respaldo de mi padre que salía temprano y regresaba después de muchas horas, a penas y tocaba bocado. Mamá estaba ahí para él, disimulando lo triste que se sentía. Diciéndome que ya era hora de que yo dejara de llorar por los rincones, _"Lo notara tu padre y eso no le hace ningún bien a nadie" _

A mi tampoco me hacia ningún bien. Todos estábamos tan solos a nuestra forma, incluido papá, incluido Touya sin familia allá en Tomoeda. Resolví que tenía que ser fuerte, éramos como el efecto domino, sabía que si uno de nosotros caía, se vendrían abajo todos los demás. Éramos fuerza solamente si todos nos manteníamos de pie.

Mamá y papá estuvieron a punto de flaquear, de caer varias veces mientras discutían el estado financiero, mientras yo los observaba sintiéndome solamente como una carga. Mi madre quería buscar un trabajo, papá se negaba por su orgullo y porque si mamá hacía eso él se sentiría fracasado por no poder con todos nosotros lo cual era la honra, la dignidad de cualquier hombre japonés y cualquier hombre decente en el mundo.

Si caí uno, caíamos todos. _Efecto domino._

- Papá, yo buscaré un trabajo – le dije un día mientras le servía el desayuno y mamá terminaba algunas cosas en la cocina – muchos americanos lo hacen – le dije - ¿además no crees que me ayudará a adaptarme a la cultura? Hablaré con más gente, mejorare mi ingles e incluso ¡haré algunos amigos!

Lo único que quería era ya no ser una carga para él ni para nadie, porque creí que yo era la que menos luchaba de todos. Porque tenía que hacer algo. Papá accedió diciendo que así me distraería un poco, porque era una chiquilla y debía estar aburrida en casa.

- Has amigos- me dijo después de sonreír.

Lo que yo buscaba era independencia, para dejar de ser un peso muerto sobre sus hombros, sobre los hombros de todos incluidos los míos propios, porque inclusive yo tenía que cargar con mi misma, mis demonios, mis culpas, mi estupidez, mi ignorancia y el sentimiento de este amor idiota.

Mamá se aventuró conmigo por varias avenidas. Encontré un trabajo tras unas semanas en una tienda. Luego inicié la universidad, _todos _estábamos tan jodidos. Cada vez que llamaba a Touya se me hacía un nudo en la garganta. Me dolía imaginarlo allá solo en Japón a pesar de su independencia, porque me di cuenta que siempre habíamos sido una familia y las familias deberían permanecer juntas, más en momentos como este.

No hacía falta mencionar a Shaoran. Es que yo lo llevaba metido en el pecho, cuestionándome ¿por qué cortó toda comunicación conmigo? y convenciéndome de que simplemente no me quería. No sé si el me necesito alguna vez, pero en aquellos meses ¡joder! ¡Lo que hubiese dado por escuchar su voz! Lo que hubiese deseado que me dijera que no me complicara tanto y que todo estaría bien, que mamá y papá se sentirían mejor únicamente con mi apoyo, a como me había aconsejado alguna vez con lo del embarazo de Chiharu, pero no fue así, no me lo dijo, le necesite tanto en aquella época, aunque no lo mereciera y aunque él hubiese pasado de mi tan fácil a como borrar sus cuentas electrónicas y cambiar de numero, es que yo no podía creer que todo aquello fuese casualidad.

Me integré al mundo. Me volví realista y dejé de fantasear con príncipes azules o con Shaorans extrañándome a como lo hacía en mis sueños donde me visitaba con frecuencia. Con el tiempo no dejé de quererle, pero me acostumbré a tenerle lejos. Uno se acostumbra ¿saben?

Si, si sucede, aunque eso no significa que dejes de amar a alguien. ¿Será una especie de primer paso? Aprender a vivir sin el otro.

Cada vez que salía de la universidad y miraba el cielo, cada vez que visitaba el Central Park y miraba el cielo, cada vez que estaba en casa, me acercaba a la ventana y miraba el cielo, un atardecer que me rememorara Tomoeda, porque aunque parece mentira los cielos y los atardeceres son distintos en cada lugar. Yo sabía que era también un mismo pedazo de azul para todos. Así que me preguntaba en que puntito estaría él, posiblemente también mirando el cielo. Me preguntaba si le habría importado aunque sea un poquito el que no hubiese vuelto en aquellos tres meses.

Por sus acciones no pude contarle los motivos, aunque algo me decía que a él no le interesaba, no pude pedirle perdón por aquella mentira, que en mis intenciones nunca fue mentira porque sí quise volver.

No pude, en ocasiones simplemente no puedes. Da igual, a Shaoran no le debe interesar si no se dignó a llamarme, a preguntar si estaba bien o estaba sufriendo pero aprendiendo a ser fuerte. Talvez hubiese estado orgulloso de mí al ver que por fin estaba creciendo y que ya no era aquella chiquilla inútil, egoísta, malcriada.

- Ya sabes que yo no le hablo al tío ese – me dijo Tomoyo en el chat y me quedé viendo su cara de quien esconde algo. – Está bien, Sakura – me dijo tras un suspiro resignado – le vi un día en la calle, iba con sus amigos y estaba igual, con ese pelo de perro y todo.

Fue la única vez que pregunte por él y a una de las personas que menos le agradaban, sabía que Tomoyo no me estaba mintiendo y que si hubiese sido por ella jamás me hubiese contado algo. Supongo que me conformé con saber que él estaba bien e igual, con pensar que pasaba de mí, y así seguí la vida.

Porque la vida siempre sigue. El tiempo no se detiene por esperarte, el tiempo es como Shaoran, y eso sí lo sabía yo, que Shaoran no se detenía por mucho tiempo a esperar a nadie. Yo estaba aquí tan _lejos_ y él allá tan lejos, cada uno haciendo lo propio, supongo.

Seguí la vida, porque solo eso quedaba, seguir.

* * *

.

.

**Hola, dejen todos sus comentarios y preguntas, intentaré contestar cada uno de sus reviews. Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo que muy probablemente será el ultimo. ¡Así es! Les adoro muchísimo por haber estado conmigo a través de esta retorcida historia, no se imaginan lo mucho que significa para mí.**

**Con amor: Izaku-chan.**


	21. Winter

**Good girls like bad boys**

(A las chicas buenas les gustan los chicos malos)

**By**

**Izaku-Chan**

"Dicen que a las chicas buenas les gustan los chicos malos, ¿tú que piensas Sakura? Sakura se ruborizó, ella era una chica buena según decían, y la imagen en su cabeza de chico malo tenía nombre y a apellido, ¿sería aquello posible?"

**Capítulo veintiuno: Winter.**

* * *

**(Shaoran)**

Caminado por la calle después del trabajo me pareció escuchar su voz. Hace mucho no me pasaba, hace mucho que Tomoeda había dejado por fin de traerme su recuerdo con constancia, así que fue algo extraño, pero en la dirección en la que caminaba solo pude observar por a través de la ventana de un café cercano la cara de la que creí que era Daudoji, aquella chiquilla malcriada de la secundaria.

Seguí caminando sin prestar atención, lo cual no evitó que la duda siguiese revoloteando en mi pecho, como si fuese ese asunto de interés para mí, hace mucho había dejado de ser de mi interés, sin embargo, después de haber recorrido unos cien metros después del café, me detuve.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Otani bostezó a mi lado, mirándome con incertidumbre.

Me quedé callado y con los brazos por detrás de la cabeza me giré en dirección contraria a la que donde caminábamos.

- ¿Qué pasa? – repitió el enano.

No sabía si decirle, porque de verdad que aunque fuera cierto no era algo que tendría que interesarme, mucho menos después de un año.

- Creo que escuche a Kinomoto – dije con aburrimiento, dudando si dar un paso adelante o no, si quedarme con la duda o no- creo que esta con Daudoji en el café que esta por allá – señalé el letrero.

- ¿Eh? ¿Enserio? – Había olvidado lo curioso que era Otani - ¿Y qué esperamos para ir a ver? – me preguntó divertido y para mi sorpresa empezó a caminar antes que yo, me apresuré a detenerlo tomándolo por el cuello del abrigo.

- ¿Estas bruto o qué? ¿Vas a ir a ver así como así?

- Entonces solo nos queda esperar – me dijo sonriendo. No esperó a que yo dijera nada- solo acerquémonos un poco, ¿Cuánto pueden durar en un café? No digas que no te interesa porque me vale mierda, y no es que yo sea chismoso pero me parece jodidamente divertido que Kinomoto esté aquí. Solo quiero quitarme la duda.

¿Divertido? ¡Ja! Solo al enano de mierda podría parecerle divertido algo así, sin embargo no refuté nada, porque me daba la excusa perfecta para resolver este asunto. Me pregunté un par de veces que mierda hacia ahí, estuve a punto también de mandarlo todo a la mierda porque ya llevábamos alrededor de dos horas congelándonos en el estratégico lugar escogido por Otani.

- Me largo, después de todo me vale mierda – le dije al enano, pero éste me empujó hacia atrás de nuevo y la expresión en su cara me decía que de verdad se estaba divirtiendo.

- Calla, ya salieron.

- ¿Es o no es? – Pregunté, como para acabar con el asunto de una vez por todas.

- No estoy seguro. – La voz de Otani sonó dudosa, me obligué a mirar hacia el café sintiéndome estúpido y acosador. Daudoji se subía a un auto y al lado del auto había una chica pequeña, una cortina de pelo castaño le cubría la cara. – ¿No es? – preguntó el enano.

Mi mirada se mantuvo clavada en la figura que se quedó ahí de pie esperando que se fuera el auto y luego cruzó la calle. Me carcomió la duda, porque tantas veces me pareció verla en alguien más.

- ¿La seguimos?

- Vale – terminé por aceptar, viendo como la chica se detenía de pronto, observando a su alrededor como si presintiera nuestra presencia.

En la lejanía me pareció ver sus ojos verdes, pero bien podría mi mente jugarme una mala pasada, tenía el cabello demasiado largo para ser ella. La escena me recordó la noche en que la seguí después de haber salido de aquel club y había hecho lo mismo, caminaba con aquel estúpido vestido rojo y sus zapatos bajos, se había acomodado el abrigo café y se había girado a mirar el callejón oscuro.

Si era ella, ¿Qué mierda hacía en Japón? ¿Desde cuando estaba en Japón?

No pude evitar preguntármelo.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué mierda hacía? Me pregunté, cuando la vi detenerse al menos diez minutos frente a aquella fuente de mierda. ¿Había alguien más capaz de quedarse haciendo eso además de ella? ¿Por qué querría ir a ese lugar? Después se sentó en aquella banca inservible, pudiendo haber escogido cualquier otra y me parece que siguió viendo la fuente, con la cortina de cabello cayendo a un lado de su cara.

- ¿Es ella? – pregunto Otani nuevamente.

La vimos mirar nuevamente a los lados y luego quedarse inmóvil, hasta que otra segunda figura hizo aparición, le habló y la chica del cabello castaño largo pareció sobresaltarse a como yo la había visto hacer tantas veces. Después se levantó, después de que aquella otra chica gritara su nombre.

_Sakura._

La vi abrazar a la desconocida y por fin pude ver su rostro, con aquellos ojos verdes brillantes.

- Es ella – confirmé- andando.

Otani me siguió, sabía que quería hacer unas cuantas de sus preguntas estúpidas pero no estaba seguro de hacerlo.

- No la buscaré si es lo que piensas – dije.

- ¿Por qué no?

- ¿Por qué lo haría? Ha pasado un año.

* * *

**(Sakura)**

_**And one day, they set you free.**_

Tamborileo mis dedos sobre la maleta, me acomodo el abrigo una vez más, el cabello, suspiro, y siento ganas de empujarlos a todos, después inician por fin a moverse hacia el exterior y cuando salimos del avión por otro de esos pasillos extraños y tocamos suelo del aeropuerto, siento una inmensa sensación de querer llorar.

_Estoy en casa._

Después de seguir las flechas indicándonos el camino, me voy a la ventanilla de nacionales.

- Señorita… - pronuncia el señor ya muy entrado en años.

- Kinomoto Sakura – le digo, solo por si eso hace que agilice la lectura, asiente sin decirme palabra y estampa un sello en una de las hojas – gracias – le digo y aun me queda el tedio de pasar por el equipaje.

Cuando me veo liberada de eso mi emoción aumenta porque empiezo a ver la salida y el bullicio de gente esperando en las afueras, me siento un poco histérica, me he puesto un gorro en la cabeza que amenaza con deslizárseme sobre los ojos, además que ahora aparte de mi maleta de mano, cargo con mi otro equipaje que me han dado al llegar.

Arrastrando las dos maletas, luchando con mi mochila mi abrigo y el gorro, me veo atacada por una serie de personajes ofreciéndome un taxi, se retiran cuando les digo que no, dispuestos a buscar una nueva víctima. Entre la confusión recorro los rostros de las personas uno a uno, buscando simplemente a alguien, hasta que le veo.

Agita una mano entre la multitud, le veo más alto y más fuerte, imponente con sus cabello negro y sus ojos café oscuro. Le sonrío a Touya y unas lágrimas de felicidad se me vienen por la cara, porque recién me doy cuenta de lo mucho que le he extrañado. Sigo caminando con mis maletas hasta la salida y él sigue mis pasos mirando sobre la cabeza de las personas. Cuando lo tengo frente a mí me lanzo a darle un abrazo.

- ¡Touya! – Chillo de la emoción.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Llevo horas esperándote! – Me contesta él en respuesta – anda, dame eso. – Me dice y toma la más grande de mis maletas - Quiero que conozcas a alguien – me dice mientras le sigo entre la gente, me ve de tanto en tanto, como para asegurarse de que no me he perdido.

- Tienes el cabello largo – me dice como sin querer. Asiento. - ¿Qué me trajiste? – bromea.

- Nada – le digo en broma también - ¿Cuál es tu auto?

Me rio cuando en el parqueo me lo muestra con una expresión de orgullo porque lo ha conseguido por sus propios medios.

- Es lindo. – Le digo.

Guarda mis dos maletas y me abre la puerta del copiloto, después se sube él y empieza a manejar por las atestadas calles de Tokio, me deslumbro con las luces y el tráfico un tanto desquiciado a esas horas de la madrugada.

- ¿Qué tal el viaje? – me pregunta.

- Muy largo – le digo.

- ¿Y mamá y papá?

- Están bien – le sonrío, se hace un silencio, de pronto frente a un semáforo en rojo, Touya me acaricia la cabeza y sonríe.

- ¿Así que el monstruo decidió regresar? – No sé cómo tomar su gesto burlón, pero en su tono se resalta la molestia por algo que evidentemente todos sabemos que es - ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? ¿Tienes planes? – Asiento – Muy bien – dice- ¿Tienes hambre?

- ¡Un montón! – Exclamo – ¡en el avión solo nos dieron un sándwich congelado! – me quejo, Touya ríe.

- Hay comida en casa – dice sonriendo.

Le miro mientras conduce, esta apurado y me parece que lo noto un poco más alegre de lo que estaba cuando me fui.

- Estás diferente – le digo, me mira de reojo y luego se concentra en el camino, que cada vez se vuelve menos urbano.

- Tu también – me dice.

No le digo que no.

- Casi lo olvido. Mamá quiere saber si has llegado, mándale un mensaje – me dice, tirándome su celular.

Después de eso se hace un cierto silencio y me dedico a mirar las familiares calles de Tokio, tan diferentes a las de todo lugar. El cosquilleo sigue por mi cuerpo, me repito en la cabeza la lista de cosas por hacer y aunque se supone que ahora soy una persona madura, cuando veo por fin el letrero que da la bienvenida a Tomoeda, me siento un poco loca y quisiera bajarme del auto aunque sea de madrugada y recorrer las calles a pie.

No lo hago y me deleito simplemente abriendo la ventana por mucho que Touya refunfuñe sobre el frío que hace, una sensación de calidez me invade el pecho cuando veo mi casa, cuyas luces resplandecen a través de las cortinas.

- ¡Espera! – Touya me detiene con su grito al haberme bajado del coche.

- ¿Qué? – le pregunto.

- ¿Cuál es la prisa? No pensaras que llevaré las dos maletas yo solo ¿O sí?

- ¡Touya! – me quejo, pensando que él bien podría hacer todo el trabajo y sospechando que retiene mi llegada al interior de nuestra casa.

Tomo la maleta pequeña y él la grande, sigo con dificultad sus enormes zancadas y le veo meter con cierta lentitud y mirándome de reojo la llave en la cerradura.

- ¡Estamos en casa! – exclama después de haber abierto, me pregunto si se quedó con la costumbre, el pobre.

Pero no, un olor a comida llega a mí y hace rugir mi estómago, entonces una chica aparece desde lo que vendría siendo la cocina. La miro atónita y casi me escondo detrás de Touya para preguntarle discretamente quien es, mi hermano lo nota y suspira.

- Ella es… - empieza a decir.

Pero se ve interrumpido por la muchacha que camina directamente hacia mí y toma mis manos entre las suyas, es muy bonita, con unos lindos ojos castaños y un largo cabello del mismo color.

- Nakuru Akizuki – me dice- la novia de Touya, ¡hace tanto quería conocerte! ¡Mírate! ¡Eres más bonita que en las fotografías!

Miro a Touya como pidiéndole una explicación a su pequeño, no tan pequeño secreto, nuestra madre morirá cuando se entere, él se encoje de hombros en respuesta.

- Kinomoto Sakura – le digo a la joven.

El primer cambio al llegar a Tomoeda: Touya tiene novia. Su completa y absoluta antítesis pero una bella chica, vivaz y brillante comparada con la personalidad de mi hermano. Nakuro se ha tomado la molestia de preparar una comida para mi llegada, charlamos un poco y después de eso me voy a dormir, prometiendo pasarme pronto por su casa.

Subo las maletas a mi habitación junto con Touya, siento el olor familiar de mis cosas y me siento medianamente en casa, algo me falta. Muy en el fondo.

- Sakura – me llama Touya.

- ¿Si?

- Me alegro de verte.

- Yo también. – le sonrío.

- Que descanses.

- Igual hermano.

- Sakura – me llama de nuevo, me giro hacia él algo soñolienta – iré a dejar a Nakuro. ¿Si te dijo mamá, que ya no vivo aquí verdad? Aun así me pasaré a ver cómo estás, no se puede dejar una casa en manos de un monstruo.

Cierto. Touya se ha mudado a un departamento más cerca de su trabajo.

A la siguiente mañana despierto muy tarde, la casa está sola y mucho más silenciosa por la soledad, noto al recorrerla que le falta la presencia de mis padres y eso me entristece un poco. Fui consciente hasta entonces que enfrentaría un nuevo tipo de soledad, pero me convencí de que podía afrontarlo, en especial porque esta vez cuando tome la decisión de volver a Tokio, pese a una leve renuencia por parte de mi padre, me dejaron hacer lo que quisiera, es como que te dejen libre en el filo del abismo por el que siempre quisiste caer, pero esta vez nadie te sujeta la mano y si caes es tu culpa y ellos estarán arriba para decirte _tonta y te lo dije._

Lo primero que hago ese primer día es llamar a Tomoyo, que chilla como loca y promete saltarse las clases de la tarde en la universidad, me pone muy contenta, el que mi mejor amiga siga siendo la misma.

- ¡Sakura! – La voz aguda de Tomoyo resuena por todo el parque, haciendo volar un par de palomas, la veo ataviada de papeles y lápices y recuerdo que está estudiando diseño.

- ¡Hola! – atino a decir, abriendo los brazos para abrazarla con fuerzas, porque la he echado de menos.

- ¡Tengo tantas cosas que decirte! – exclama de pronto, sonrío por lo familiar que es sentir su brazo colándose por entre el mío y por su voz imparable. – Tenemos que reunirnos todas, ¡no podía esperar a verte! ¿Sabes la falta que me has hecho?

- No tanta como tú a mí – le digo y ella se estrecha un poco más a mí.

- ¡Pero mira qué bonita te has puesto! ¿A qué te has echado un novio americano ya?

La pregunta indiscreta de Tomoyo hace que mi sonrisa vacile por un rato, yo sé porque, claro que no es algo que quiera admitir, al final término por reírme un poco.

- ¡Claro que no, Tomoyo!

- ¡Arg! – Ella roda los ojos- ¡eres una total pérdida de tiempo!

- Eso parece – respondo.

Tomoeda parece un poco más transitado ahora, mi mejor amiga me arrastra hasta el primer café que encuentra, ansiosa por poder poner todos esos papeles que carga en una silla.

- ¿Y bien? – me pregunta, tomándome las manos por sobre la mesa. Su mirada ansiosa me hace sonreír.

- ¿Y bien qué?

Se desespera.

- ¿Qué has hecho?

- Estudiar, trabajar – le digo y entonces Tomoyo parece a punto de querer estrangularme- He conocido algunos lugares, en realidad al final Nueva York es un lugar muy bonito y la gente es muy diferente, ya sabes. ¿Qué hay de ti?

- ¡Me voy a casar! – Me quedo boquiabierta cuando extiende con orgullo su mano, casi roza mis narices pero solo así logro ver aquel hermoso anillo que no había mirado y caigo en cuenta que ha estado desesperada por darme la noticia desde que me vio.

- ¡Estás loca! – le digo como felicitación, dándole un abrazo.

- ¡Lo sé! – me dice.

Giro la cabeza de pronto, mi mirada se pierde entre las muchas personas que transitan en el exterior y por un microsegundo me parece ver una cabeza castaña. Sin poder evitarlo me encuentro estirando el cuello hacia el ventanal para poder localizarla, el intento es fallido porque no logro ver nada y con la mano que sostenía la taza con chocolate caliente temblando un poco por el nerviosismo me convenzo de que solo fueron alucinaciones mías. Y además ¿Qué se supone que hago?

- ¿A quién miras? – pregunta Tomoyo, estirando el cuello también en busca de alguien conocido.

- A nadie – contesto y ella se sumerge una vez más contándome los planes para la boda.

Tomoyo va a casarse, me parece estupendo, ahora creo que si quiere hacerlo ¿para qué perder el tiempo? Nunca sabemos lo que puede pasar mañana, me pregunto qué sorpresa más me encontrare en los próximos días, después de horas y varios chocolates calientes nos despedimos frente al café con un abrazo.

- Nos vemos pronto – me dice abrazándome con fuerza - ¿Cuándo entras a la universidad?

- Como en dos semanas, tengo que hacer el papeleo.

- Entonces espero verte por ahí, ya verás que tendremos algún espacio entre los horarios.

La veo subirse al auto de su futuro esposo que me sonríe y antes de irse me da la bienvenida a Tomoeda. Me quedo ahí por un rato hasta que veo el elegante auto de Eriol Hirahizawa desaparecer por la calle.

Me acomodo la bufanda y el abrigo, y me parece por un instante que recorro el mismo diciembre que recorrí el año pasado, pero sola. Busco algo con la mirada, por esa incomoda sensación de sentirte observado, pero no es nada, no hay nadie.

Me dirijo al parque casi sin quererlo y me encuentro ahí frente a una fuente, la observo por bastante rato.

- La han arreglado por fin – susurro mirando el agua.

No puedo evitarlo y como si quisiera saber que se siente me siento en aquella banca, sola y fría. Parece mucho más grande cuando la tengo solo para mí, parece mucho más grande con este silencio. Busco algo alrededor nuevamente, pero me rindo porque no hay nada más que la nieve.

Cierro los ojos y a esta hora me empiezo a morir de frío. Me parece escuchar una voz a la distancia, allá en el pasado diciendo mi nombre.

Sakura, Sakura.

- ¿Sakura?

Me sobresalto por el sonido de la voz y abro los ojos, una sonrisa asoma en mis labios de inmediato.

- ¿Naoko? – La chica de gafas asiente.

- ¡Sakura! – chilla al final abrazándome y juraría que su grito lo escucho todo Tomoeda.

Naoko no ha cambiado mucho y a como era de esperarse termino estudiando literatura, me comenta lo pequeño que es Tomoeda y que no puede creer que nos encontráramos así. En los días siguientes me consigo un teléfono nuevo, hago los trámites para la universidad y también he podido ver al bebé de Chiharu, ahora solo me falta conseguir un trabajo.

Y solo quisiera saber, solo para quitarme esta sensación extraña, quisiera saber cómo esta Shaoran, aunque me imagino la eminente posibilidad de que al escucharme me mande a la mierda, tal vez yo no quisiera verme, si fuera él. Tal vez yo tampoco, en el fondo, yo tampoco quiero verle.

Hablando como si fuera dos personas al mismo tiempo, diré: que todos piensan que Sakura ha regresado a Japón por su primer y fallido amor. Sakura no quiere que todos piensen eso, Sakura quiere demostrar que su vida hace mucho más que girar alrededor de un chico, pero en el fondo, Sakura teme, con una media sonrisa desanimada en el rostro, que la verdad se escoja por mayoría de votos.

Sakura no olvida tan poco la última conversación con su madre, irónica porque, Nadeshiko le ha preguntado si volvería con aquel muchachito, y aunque Sakura ha dicho que no, que es imposible, que es absurdo por ambas partes y ha pasado mucho tiempo. Nadeshiko la ha mirado con compasión solo para decir.

- Es un pueblo pequeño, se dará cuenta rápidamente de que has llegado. Si te quiere te buscará.

- No lo creo.

En el fondo Sakura tiene una ínfima esperanza, ha crecido, y al crecer todas estas cosas nos parecen muy tontas, así que Sakura quiere ser realista y sabe que esta esperanza está a punto de desaparecer, solo es cuestión de tiempo y hechos.

* * *

No sé por qué se me dio por regresar a Tomoeda en un diciembre. ¿Qué tiene este mes de especial? ¿Por qué este mes se ha vuelto tan nostálgico? Y por qué no hago otra cosa más que sentir que estoy de vuelta en diciembre, en el diciembre de año paso, esa desastrosa época tan trascendental en mi vida como para poder algún día olvidarla, o superarla, o dejar de pensar en ella.

Después de terminar en cuestión de una semana todo el papeleo que debía hacer, me dio esa loca manía de salir a caminar por las tardes, mientras pudiera, claro. Porque por ahora aun podía gozar de un exceso de tiempo libre.

Este día del que hablo, sucedió una cosa, no es que sea relevante, pero son de esos pequeños detalles que no olvidas jamás, esos pequeños episodios que te provocan recuerdos: había olvidado los guantes en casa.

Hay otra cosa, cuestiones de tiempo, decisiones demasiado extrañas como para ser casualidades, por ejemplo, me detengo un instante en la esquina de mi calle, miro los casi cien metros que me tomarían volver a casa por mis guantes, volver a casa por mis guantes significa suficiente tiempo para que una persona doble por otra esquina, para que una persona decida entrar en un café, para que termine de cruzar un parque.

Pero no lo hago, no regreso por mis guantes y el tiempo que no he perdido en ello es suficiente como para poder encontrar a la persona que doblo por la esquina, para que pueda ver a aquella que ha entrado al café, para que pase al lado de la que estaba terminando de cruzar el parque. También es una decisión lo suficientemente estúpida como para causar que se me congelen los dedos, porque es diciembre y anoche ha habido una pequeña pero considerable mini nevada que ha emblanquecido las calles.

Se siente como agujas, el frío y la ausencia de guantes se sienten como si te estuviesen clavando agujas en los dedos, así que me miro las manos absorta por un instante y luego las guardo bien en los algo inservibles, ahora lo sé, bolsillos de mi abrigo de invierno. Tengo ese gorro del aeropuerto, el que se me resbala cayendo por mis ojos, dificultando mi visión y mi cabello se siente congelado al igual que mi rostro.

Se me cruza la idea de tomar un chocolate caliente, ¿Y qué café más bonito y acogedor que al que he ido con Tomoyo al otro lado del parque? Esto es otra decisión, escoger un café cercano porque estoy a punto de congelarme o cruzar todo el parque, es de las mismas decisiones que hacen que la gente doble por una esquina u escoja otra calle, o se devuelvan inteligentemente por sus guantes.

Yo escojo cruzar todo el parque. No hubo peor decisión que aquella, es algo curioso esto de las decisiones, como ir evitando patinar sobre la nieve, viendo cuánto dinero ando en el bolso y luchando con el gorro, entonces levantar la mirada y toparte con un par de ojos ámbares justo en frente de ti, enlentecer el paso, que él haga lo mismo y descubrir que ese también es un momento en el que podrían decidir ya no conocerse y seguir caminando, doblar por otro camino.

- ¿Shaoran? – Mal asunto dejar que tu boca hable sin que tu mente piense, finalmente te has detenido a medio parque y el chico ataviado de negro se rasca la cabeza como con toda la intención de fingir que no te conoce y hacerte lucir más estúpida de lo que ya eres, en especial por no haberle llamado Li, dado que por las circunstancias hubiese sido lo más correcto.

Lo veo y sé que está un poco frustrado y evasivo.

- ¿Qué hay? – dice, por algún motivo no puedo verle a la cara y me comienzo a sentir nerviosa ¿de verdad es el mismo Shaoran el que tengo frente a mis ojos? ¿El mismo que me regalo esa pulsera que llevo en la muñeca derecha? ¿El mismo que no quiso comunicarse conmigo cuando me fui? ¿Ese que mostro tanto desinterés?

- Yo… - No sé qué pensar, no se siente como estar hablando con el Shaoran de mis recuerdos – iba por un chocolate caliente ¿vienes? – El Shaoran que yo conozco me diría fría y cortantemente que no.

- Claro, ¿Por qué no? – Pregunta sin embargo éste Shaoran dejándome desconcertada, no hay rastro de frialdad en sus palabras, ni de dureza, solo un puro desinterés que me hace sentir extraña.

Actúa casualmente, me siento demasiado incomoda caminando a su lado, porque es él en cuerpo pero no esencia, no esa que yo conocía tanto. Algo falta. Llegamos al café alimentando una charla mayormente guiada por mí acerca de los pequeños cambios en Tomoeda, nos dan una mesa, hacemos el pedido y me doy cuenta de que somos dos completos extraños frente a frente.

¿Podía ser más bizarro?

- Y bien – le digo, sin atreverme a mirarlo de frente - ¿Tu familia está bien?

- Perfectamente – responde - ¿Hace cuánto llegaste?

- Alrededor de una semana – digo, él asiente repetidas veces con su total desinterés que me desconcierta, pero vamos, ¿Por qué habría de estar interesado? ¿Es que esperaba afectarle de alguna forma?

Siento como si estuviese soñando, soñando dentro de mis sueños o no lo sé, porque de lo único que estoy segura, es que de todas las veces en que imaginé encontrarme de nuevo con Shaoran Li, en todas y cada una de ellas hubo lágrimas, gritos y drama ¿Para qué negarlo? También una que otra mariposa.

No lo sé, es extraño y sé que vosotros seguramente también habéis estado esperando algo más, algo más que esto, algo más que dos ex novios sentados en una mesa en un café, sin nada de mariposas o magia de por medio, a excepción claro está, de cierta incomodidad y nerviosismo de parte mía.

También debo reiterar que estoy desconcertada, porque esperaba aunque sea, un poco de odio de su parte, sería tan común volver y encontrarme con el mismo chico rebelde, y que este me hablase duro y me odiase un poco, porque según él, en un pasado le mentí. Quisiera que este chico, desde hace tanto mayor de edad frente a mí, me dijera que me odia porque me fui.

Tal vez he leído, otra vez, demasiadas novelas románticas y en la vida real, las personas que se amaron alguna vez, si es que nos amamos alguna vez, no se tiran en brazos de otro al reencontrarse, tampoco se ignoran deliberadamente, tampoco se dicen que se odian y que muy en el fondo lo hicieron siempre y sobre todo, por el orgullo o porque simplemente no es verdad, jamás te dicen: que les cagaste la vida.

No sentía mariposas en mi estómago, no más, y me pregunté si de lo que estaba enamorada, al fin y al cabo era del recuerdo. Me forcé por aceptar justo en este preciso instante, que ya no estoy en el pasado, que esto no es hace un año, que no regresé por él a Japón, no que haya confesado al menos, que ha pasado un año, y que si yo me siento diferente, este chico frente a mí, debe haber cambiado finalmente, y que si antes fingía que no le importaba, o a veces no le importaba de verdad, ahora finalmente era cuando, después de un año, yo no le podría importar menos.

- Voy a estudiar arquitectura – dijo de pronto- ya he pasado el examen de la universidad. Y a como supongo, sigues con los planes de tus padres, debes estar estudiando para doctora.

Me atreví a mirarlo de frente por primera vez, aun así, no creció nada en mi pecho, mi pecho no quería sentir nada, aun y cuando había imaginado que sería así cuando le viese.

- Pues tienes toda la razón – le dije, descubriendo que las facciones de su rostro lucían mucho más maduras, que ya iba dejando de ser un chiquillo.

- Y te creció el cabello – me dijo de pronto, por un micro segundo nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

- Sí – confirmé, aunque evidentemente era una observación muy obvia por su parte y una respuesta más obvia aun por la mía.

El mesero con los chocolates calientes llegó, formando un nuevo silencio entre nosotros. Cuando se fue, le di un sorbo a mi chocolate y le miré disimuladamente observar con interés el suyo.

Faltaba algo entre nosotros y había algo impidiendo que lo encontráramos, tal vez por el otro lado, solo estaba un poco paranoica y las cosas a como estaban eran perfectamente normales. Cuando por fin iba a decir algo, lo que fuese, él abrió la boca y preguntó con rapidez y cierta brusquedad que reconocí al instante.

- ¿Y estás de vacaciones o qué?

Fruncí el ceño, como si por algún motivo su pregunta me molestase mucho, o su tono, o todo.

- No, voy a quedarme aquí.

- ¿Por qué volviste? – atacó de nuevo.

- Porque quería – contesté con prisa.

En mis sueños, hace varios meses, mi respuesta siempre era: por ti. Pero esa no era la absoluta verdad ahora.

- Ya – dijo y se echó sobre el respaldo de su silla.

Su mirada ámbar de pronto se posó en mi muñeca y tuve el impulso de querer esconder que por motivos sentimentales o porque me gustaba mucho, estaba usando la pulsera que él me había regalado. Me contuve y no escondí la mano, la deje ahí, casi inmóvil, rozando apenas la taza del chocolate caliente.

Shaoran no dijo nada al respecto, yo tampoco iba a hacerlo. No torció ninguna singular mueca en su boca, no hizo amago de que aquello le parecía irónico o curioso y terminó desviando la mirada con total naturalidad por el café, yo por mi parte tampoco expresé nada, pero si sentí un leve retorcijón en el estómago a causa de su pequeño descubrimiento por culpa de que por la calefacción del café, me había deshecho de mi abrigo.

- Pensé que no me ibas a hablar – le dije de pronto y sus ojos encontraron los míos. Tal vez era lo más cerca que estaríamos de hablar del pasado.

- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto únicamente.

- Pensé que estarías molesto conmigo – le dije y él no cambió su expresión.

- ¿Por qué iba a estar molesto – preguntó esta vez.

- Porque no volví en el tiempo establecido – y me hubiese gustado decir que yo también debía estar molesta, porque él no se comunicó conmigo a como había prometido.

Seamos honestos, actué con tanta madurez a como pude, como iba a arriesgarme a volver en ese entonces, por un chico que no había tenido la seguridad de querer estar solo conmigo y que cuando me iba no quería ni siquiera hablarme. ¿Cómo iba a volver sin tener la seguridad de que me amaba?

- Pues no lo estoy – dijo, cruzando los brazos por detrás de la silla.

- Me doy cuenta – murmuré.

Miré su mano izquierda, la alcancé cuidadosamente sobre la mesa: nada. Ni una pequeña chispita de emoción, su mano solo era una mano ahora, él solo era un chico ahora, admito que en el fondo eso me provoco cierta tristeza, porque tal vez era lo suficientemente masoquista, o me había gustado tanto poder amar, que me hubiese encantado seguir haciéndolo, de algún modo.

- Me alegro de que estés bien – le dije y solté su mano, que se quedó tan estática e indiferente como antes, sin más decir.

Shaoran se rascó la cabeza, miró por la habitación y dijo con aburrimiento que él también se alegraba. ¡Vaya! Pensé, con que había cosas que si se acababan así como así, aunque lo cierto es que a pesar de todo, nosotros pasamos por lo suficiente, cuando eres un adolescente la vida va muy rápido, las emociones son muy fuertes y las destrucciones inmediatas y cuando te decides a crecer a como yo lo había hecho, a como aparentemente tal vez, Shaoran lo había hecho, te desligas de todo, dejas todo atrás, donde ya no puedas verlo ni entorpecer –lo que dejas- tu camino.

Charlamos un poco más de cosas casuales, hablamos de nosotros mismos pero nunca de: _Nosotros juntos._ Pagamos la cuenta, cruzamos un: _hasta luego_, cordial en la puerta y nos dejamos ir.

Pero, al haber dado unos cuantos pasos, como a siete metros de distancia, me giré y Shaoran estaba mirándome, me tomó por tal sorpresa la calidez de sus ojos ámbares, que me pareció reconocer por un instante algo, sentí un vuelco en el corazón y se me aguaron, sin querer, los ojos, parpadee para quitarme ese_ blur_ de encima y me acerqué nuevamente a él.

- Shaoran – le dije - ¿Te vienes conmigo a casa?

Por primera vez me sonrió ladeadamente, asintió y caminamos en silencio.

- ¿Aun te quieres morir? – Me preguntó después de algunos metros.

Reí, sin evitar sentirme un poco abochornada, sin evitar detectar su tonito irónico otra vez.

- No, ya no – confesé solamente.

Quería decirle más, quería decirle que había crecido y que ya no me quería morir, que había aprendido que la mejor forma de luchar con el vacío que había antes en mi interior era moviéndome, saliendo de mi propia mediocridad, esforzándome, lo cual es mucho más fácil decir que hacer, pero cuando lo hacía, me dejaba feliz y ya no, ya no me quería morir, solo a veces, solo las veces necesarias.

Comprendí una cosa mientras caminaba a su lado: nos faltaba la confianza. Eso era lo perdido, después de tanto no vernos, después de tanto tiempo. No contaba ahora con la confianza suficiente, quizá en mi misma, para abrir mi alma y decirle todo lo que no pude decirle.

Quería contarle porque no volví, pero no me salía, quería abrazarlo de pronto independientemente del frío, pero no me sentía con la confianza.

- Yo ya sabía que habías llegado a Japón – comentó.

Lo miré, después de dejar de ver como mi aliento se hacía visible por el frío como toda una chiquilla, lo miré, lo observé con sorpresa.

- ¿Y por qué no viniste a visitarme? – Pegunté sin pensar, me mordí la lengua y murmuré más para mí misma- no es que tuvieses que hacerlo, pero…

- No quería que pensaras que aún tenía esas _confiancitas_ – Se encogió de hombros.

Otra vez se hizo el silencio. Nunca fui muy impulsiva, pero justo en este instante, sabiendo que podría ser la última vez y empezando a sentir una calidez en mi pecho sumada a mi nerviosismo inicial, pasé mi brazo por el suyo y suavemente coloqué mi cabeza en su hombro.

Pero Shaoran lucio incómodo y se soltó de mí.

Sentí un poco de vergüenza ante su reacción y en conjunto con ello, sentí su rechazo y una leve punzada en el corazón que me dio miedo y me dolió. Sin embargo luego lo vi sacudirse el hombro, como si yo se le hubiese ensuciado, aunque se sacudía la nieve y me miró.

- Creo que está un poco húmedo – dijo refiriéndose a su abrigo, como sentía un nudo en la garganta asentí. Luego Shaoran, lentamente, pasó el mismo brazo por mis hombros y me atrajo hacia él colocando su mejilla contra mi cabeza. Así, suave, sutil, lento y sentí una cosquilla en el pecho que amenazaba con enlentecer mi respiración.

Se detuvo de pronto, le miré deteniéndome también.

- No creí lógico, seguir una relación con una chica que no estaba en el país – me dijo, hablaba de nosotros – por eso, no quise saber nada de ti después de que te fuiste.

- Lo he pensado – confesé – en parte lo entiendo, dicen que no funciona eso de las relaciones a distancia.

- Me quieres.

- Me da miedo decir que no.

Esbozo una sonrisa irónica.

- Lo he pensado también – dijo- que tal que dices que no y resulta que sí. No he estado esperándote, ni siquiera planeaba volver a verte, no te he esperado al menos de la forma que a una chica como tú le gustaría.

Me deshice de su abrazo y caminé a casa, que estaba tan solo a unos metros de nosotros y evité formularme qué había estado haciendo Shaoran en todo este tiempo, a cuantas chicas había enamorado con esa risa tan típica suya, o si había llegado a amar a alguien más.

- Y ahora te has molestado – dijo a mis espaldas.

- No estoy molesta – le miré, abrí la puerta y le dejé pasar. Como estar molesta de cosas que podrían resultar más que obvias, dado los acontecimientos.

- Que bueno, porque no tienes derecho tampoco.

De pronto estaba volviendo a ser él, y a este paso lograría de verdad molestarme.

- ¿Y tú has andado con alguien más? – Preguntó nuevamente.

- ¡No he andado con nadie más, Shaoran!

- ¿Has estado esperando por mí? – dijo- ¿no crees que ya es muy tarde?

- ¡Joder! Simplemente no veo porque debiera tener otra pareja, no he estado esperando por ti – me empezaba a exaltar, en especial por que seguía siendo el mismo bruto idiota – ¡en especial porque sigues siendo el mismo idiota! – exterioricé sin darme cuenta, con tanto desespero que ni siquiera fui capaz de saber lo que había dicho hasta segundos después, cuando su mirada seguía clavándose sobre mi como fuego.

- A decir verdad, siempre pensé que eras muy latosa, torpe y distraída.

Rozó mis labios con los suyos haciéndome sentir una leve corriente eléctrica y desatando una multitud de mariposas en mi interior.

- Has escuchado eso de que si amas algo debes dejarlo ir, si regresa es tuyo y si no nunca lo fue – asentí- pues es una total y completa mierda, Sakura, si te marchas otra vez terminamos para siempre y los dos nos podemos ir a la mierda, cada quien por su lado.

Ni Shaoran ni yo queríamos regresar realmente, supongo que eran demasiadas las dudas y los temores por lo que había pasado anteriormente entre nosotros, por lo que podría volver a pasar, y por lo que pasaría. Evidentemente nada había mejorado, pero ya no éramos unos niños, ni estábamos en el pasado, ni volveríamos a estarlo jamás, ni podríamos nunca reparar las cosas que rompimos, pegar los pedazos de corazón o de alma rotos y tal vez si lo nuestro no había funcionado antes no volvería a funcionar ahora, pero qué tal si al no haber logrado en el fondo de nosotros mismos deshacernos de este sentimiento, ¿qué tal si no lo íbamos a lograr tampoco por un buen rato de futuro?

Qué tal si masoquistamente no queríamos rendirnos, si al final de todo a Sakura no le importaba el qué dirán, que si el chico aquí, que si la chica también allá. ¿Qué no tienen derecho las personas también a ser felices sin que nadie se meta?

No, no era que lo nuestro fuese a funcionar, no era que lo nuestro no fuese a reincidir en lo mismo, en esas cosas radicaba el miedo y el pesimismo, pero era mayor el miedo a no estar juntos pudiendo estarlo.

- No pude volver – le dije.

- Ya no importa.

He aquí el asunto: o Shaoran y yo lo intentaremos nuevamente pero no funcionará jamás. O Shaoran y yo lo intentaremos nuevamente y nos seguiremos jodiendo la existencia mutuamente, por las diferencias irreconciliables, que si doy lata, que si la atención, que los pequeños e insoportables detalles, pero al final del día terminaremos dándonos las buenas noches.

No hay punto y final. Hay punto y aparte. Hay historia. Momentos de felicidad, momentos de tristeza, momentos de locura, euforia, momentos, vida, errores. Y de este punto y final tan nuestro, echemos una moneda a la suerte y si no nos gusta lo que ha salido, desafiemos al destino ¿vale? Que no hay peor cosa que rendirse sin haberlo intentado. Que el chico malo y la chica buena, tal vez no cambien, pero pueden lograr un balance y los dos juntos unirse para mentarle al resto del mundo la madre.

- No te he esperado a tu manera, tal vez, – dijo- pero en el fondo te he estado esperando. ¿Crees que se pueda esperar a alguien mientras avanzas?

- Sí, sí puedes esperar a alguien mientras avanzas – porque yo también lo había estado haciendo, aunque fuese de una forma completamente distinta.

_Y luego uno se encuentra en algún punto aunque vaya por caminos y lugares separados e inclusive a horas distintas, hubiera dicho Shaoran, meditando, pero era tan cursi que daba asco y ya sabemos que a él no le gustaban esas mariconadas._

Dejando de lado las hipocresías, en el fondo ningún de los dos había dejado de amarse, pero a veces es tan fuerte el deseo de no hacerlo, de olvidar a alguien, de restarle importancia que el pobre amor se esconde tímidamente tras una esquina. Pero tan poco es tan pobre, es un poco malvado, porque aunque luche contra el capricho de ya no querer amar, aunque luche con el orgullo, con la dignidad y con la misma consciencia, él espera ahí en su rinconcito por una cosa llamada reencuentro, casualidad, para volver a lanzarse al aire nuevamente y explotar, a veces con libertad, a veces con un poco de miedo.

Shaoran no planeaba volver a verla, a como había dicho y si se la encontraba planeaba ignorarla, pero no fue así, en el fondo la seguía queriendo, cosa muy difícil de manejar para alguien como él. Y en el fondo Sakura había crecido y se había vuelto independiente para finalmente poder volver a su lado, aun con la incertidumbre, porque en ambas partes siempre está la incertidumbre y la verdad, la posibilidad, de que la otra persona no te ame más. Es por eso que ambos iban cediendo poco a poco, poco a poco y el amor, esa malvada cosa, asomándose tan solo para hacerlos felices o tan solo para hacerlos fracasar de nuevo, en el caso de que a ese ser viviente, porque es un ser viviente, le diera pereza su trabajo y se marchase a otro lugar.

_The lights go out and I can't be saved_

_Tides that I tried to swim against_

_Have brought me down upon my knees_

_Oh I beg, I beg and plead, singing._

_Come out of the things unsaid_

_Shoot an apple off my head and a_

_Trouble that can't be named_

_A tiger's waiting to be tamed, singing._

_You are, you are._

_Confusion that never stops_

_The closing walls and the ticking clocks gonna_

_Come back and take you home_

_I could not stop, that you now know, singing._

_Come out upon my seas_

_Cursed missed opportunities am I_

_A part of the cure_

_Or am I part of the disease, singing._

_You are, you are_

_You are, you are_

_You are, you are._

_And nothing else compares_

_And nothing else compares_

_And nothing else compares._

_You are, you are._

_Home, home, where I wanted to go_

_Home, home, where I wanted to go_

_Home, home, where I wanted to go_

_Home, home, where I wanted to go._

* * *

**Good girls like bad boys. **_**Final alternativo.**_

**Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia (?)**

**Nota final de autora: Good girls like bad boys no ha sido creada en ningún momento para ser una historia de cuento de hadas ni mucho menos completamente ficticia. Ese es el motivo por el que no veis las realidades de los personajes más distorsionadas de lo que serían en un ser humano girls like bad boys siempre ha pretendido ser realista, por lo cual, este final me ha parecido el perfecto, no pretendí en ningún momento que terminara en boda, en embarazo, o en los personajes llorando diciéndose lo mucho que se aman.**

**Sakura y Shaoran se volvieron a encontrar a como lo hemos visto aquí, y el amor a quien he decido darle un poco de vida animada que siempre se ha merecido aún estaba presente en sus corazones. Sin embargo, aunque escribí este capítulo unas tres veces desechándolo todas y cada una de ellas: Queda completamente bajo la responsabilidad, imaginación, realismo y deseos del lector decidir el futuro de los personajes ahora que se han reencontrado.**

**Los personajes en su totalidad han dejado de ser niños y han adaptado a sus realidades y vida. Cualquiere pregunta o ganas de llenar espacios vacios o reclamarme etc: Por review, PM o Facebook.  
**

**Con mucho amor y esperando desconcierto, entre otras cosas no tan sanas: Izaku-Chan.**

**Finalmente os dejo esta frase de mi libro favorito:**

_Amor mío, no te quiero por vos, ni por mí, ni por los dos juntos, no te quiero por que la sangre me llame a quererte, te quiero por que no sos mía, porque estas del otro lado, ahí donde me invitas a saltar y no puedo dar el salto, porque en lo más profundo de la posesión no estás en mí, no te alcanzo, no paso de tu cuerpo, de tu risa, hay horas en que me atormenta que me ames (…) me atormenta tu amor, que no me sirve de puente, porque un puente no se sostiene de un solo lado. _**Rayuela. Julio Cortázar.**

**Gracias por todo este tiempo, entre leer y escribir, que de alguna forma pasamos juntos.**

_No hay final, solo historia._


End file.
